


如梦似幻

by linyigongzi



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linyigongzi/pseuds/linyigongzi





	如梦似幻

一。幺三零陆

“你的项链真好看。”男人说着，伸手摸了摸女人颈上的吊坠，手指蹭过女人的锁骨。  
他收回手，喝一口酒，“颜色很特别，称你的肤色。”  
长卷发的女人低头笑了笑，也摸了摸自己的吊坠，“这是一个生日礼物。”  
男人把杯子搁回吧台，手顺势搭在一旁，“哦，你的生日是什么时候？”  
“你猜呀？”女人把手搭在男人手上，“我是水瓶座。”  
“30多天呢。这怎么猜。”男人说着倾身，和女人对视，“是不是2月14号？”  
“为什么猜这一天？”女人抬头，望向男人的眼睛。  
很黑的眼睛。  
仿佛有猜不透的深情。  
“因为……”男人低头，吻在女人唇上。  
“我想在这一天，送你礼物。”

“过了！”  
男演员与女演员迅速分开，各自坐直。  
“今天不错！可以收工了！”  
“乐乐姐，今天辛苦了。”陈甯直起身，从吧椅上下来，双手合十，微微倾身。  
他瘦瘦高高，眼睛笑起来弯弯的。  
“不辛苦不辛苦，今天也多谢甯哥的照拂。”肖乐乐忙站起来回礼。  
“陈甯！过来看一下监视器！”  
“那我去一下，明天见。”陈甯又朝肖乐乐笑了笑，转身朝导演处去了。

“由导。”陈甯小跑过去，“您找我？”  
抬眼，却看见了那个人。  
“陈甯，看看谁来了？”由自成笑眯眯地搭着那个人的肩膀，“辜导来探你班了！”  
“辜导。”陈甯点头，叫了一声。  
他有三个月没见着辜子传了。  
辜子传比之前头发短了点，青青一层头发茬，抿着嘴，朝他点点头。  
由自成五十二岁了，搂着二十五岁的辜子传却像兄弟一样，“辜导是专门过来看你的。看他的御用在我的组里，还成不成。”  
陈甯偏过头，“我才没这么大面子呢。您别忽悠了。”  
辜子传终于开口，说：“一半一半吧。这次确实找由导有点事，但也是来看看你。”  
陈甯心一跳，望着辜子传，一时不知道该说些什么。

“导演，来跟您说一声，我收工了。”肖乐乐这时候过来打招呼，看见一旁的辜子传，也是一怔，却马上道：“这是辜导吗？！您好你好，我好喜欢您的《那个我》，当时在电影院刷了3遍呢！您的《野》马上要在柏林首映了吧？我实在是太期待了！”  
肖乐乐伸出双手，一副影迷的姿态。  
辜子传没说谢谢，只是伸出手，和她简单握了握。  
肖乐乐握完手还一副不想走的样子，由自成却没那么想让她沾这个光，“乐乐，你先回去吧，啊。今天的戏不错。”  
“诶，好的，谢谢导演。导演再见。辜导再见。甯哥再见。”肖乐乐到底是没厚着脸皮要名片，只能带着助理走了。  
由自成不想在片场待了，拉着陈甯和辜子传回酒店吃饭。三个人吃得很简单。陈甯第二天要上戏，不敢喝酒，由自成就拉着辜子传喝了点。  
两位导演聊电影，陈甯插不上嘴，也不喝酒，就一个人默默吃。  
快吃完的时候，由自成微红着脸，说：“我是老了，拍不了什么伤筋动骨的东西了。你们不一样。这一回，记得拿个金熊回来，给你们第八代争个光，这个奖的春风一带啊，也正好带带我这个电影。”  
辜子传一笑，和由自成碰了个杯。  
陈甯有些手足无措，也举起茶杯，要敬由自成。  
由自成和陈甯也碰了个，话却是说辜子传说的：“陈甯是真的好。《那个我》里面就好，两个话剧我也看了，一个比一个好。你调教的到位啊。几个片子拍完，把灵气都磨出来了。”  
一般人的灵气越磨越没，他却是越磨越出来。  
陈甯没喝酒，脸都红了，拿起自己倒扣的酒杯，倒了一点进去，要再敬由自成。  
“诶。你不敬辜导，敬我做什么。”由自成本来脾气就好，喝多了更显得好说话：“这次也努把力，别让人说你只能演好辜子传的片儿。等今年的金马，还指不定提哪个名呢！”  
陈甯当然要敬他。他没受过这么重的表扬，辜子传拍戏就从来没表扬过他。但这话说不出口，他只能把酒一口闷，朝由自成表忠心：“导演，谢谢您的鼓励，我一定好好演！”  
小学生一样地立志，陈甯怪难为情的，他低头吃菜，左手在膝上握成一个拳。  
拳头被什么硬物戳了戳，陈甯茫然低头，桌下却递来一张房卡。他下意识接住，再抬头，左手边的辜子传又在和由自成碰杯。  
陈甯刚把房卡揣进兜，桌面上的手机就一亮。他拿到桌面下点开，是来自辜子传的一条消息。  
辜子传：“1306。”

二。小传

陈甯穿着浴袍，坐在镜子前，把精华一点点拍在脸上。  
辜子传从浴室走出来，穿着浴袍，浑身都是热腾腾的湿气，他走到陈甯身边，拿起桌上的喷雾往脸上乱喷一气。喷完，他往床上一坐，不耐烦地问：“我进去就在抹，怎么出来了还没抹完。”  
陈甯手指在眼睛上打圈，“就最后一层了。”  
辜子传皱着眉，看陈甯拧开面霜的瓶子，啧了一声。  
陈甯抹完最后一层脸，理了理头发才起身。他坐到辜子传身边，把脸轻轻靠在辜子传肩上，亲了亲辜子传的耳朵。  
辜子传不理他，也没阻止。陈甯挨得更近，一只手伸进了辜子传的浴袍。陈甯轻轻抚摸辜子传的腹肌，指尖摸过肚脐下那一道体毛，攥住了辜子传的那里。  
陈甯低下头，撩开辜子传的浴袍，在辜子传的肩头落下一吻。  
陈甯的指腹擦过顶端，辜子传哼了一声，却把陈甯的手从怀里抽了出来。  
“今天没劲儿。”  
“那我来。”陈甯又吻了吻辜子传的耳朵，把他的浴袍拉开，嘴唇吻过胸膛，一路向下，陈甯顺势跪下去，捧起辜子传的阳具，伸出舌头，舔了口顶端的缝隙。  
他抬眼，辜子传还是拧着眉，陈甯便笑了笑，张开嘴，舌头盖过牙齿，把龟头吃了进去。  
光这样嘴巴就很满了。舌头在龟头上来回的舔，听到辜子传吸气的声音，陈甯想抬头看，却被辜子传按住了头。  
嘴巴太久没被插过，被抵到喉头的时候，陈甯立刻就有点受不了。还剩小半截露在外面，他求饶般攥住，呜呜地叫了几声，辜子传才松开扳着他脑袋的手。  
陈甯深吸一口气，往后退了点，开始给辜子传吹箫。就算三个月没练，他口活还是很熟练，一边吹一边撸，没十分钟辜子传就忍不住，再一次按住了他的头。这次陈甯适应了，便一动不动，让辜子传的龟头，一次次撞上咽喉的软肉。  
最后，辜子传抵着他的喉咙射出来，陈甯一咽，味道都没怎么尝到，就全部吃进去了。  
辜子传松开陈甯的头发，把东西从陈甯嘴巴里抽出来。陈甯贴着辜子传那玩意儿喘了会儿气，脑袋靠在辜子传的大腿边，忍不住问了句：“还行吧？”  
辜子传没回答，陈甯也没指望，他撑着辜子传的腿站起来，抹了把眼角的咸水，笑着说：“我去漱个口。你累了就先睡吧。”  
下一秒，辜子传却站起来，把他一抡，摔进了床。  
陈甯被辜子传翻了个面，浴袍掀开，露出光溜溜的下身。辜子传捞着他的腿，让他屁股朝天地趴好，往里捅进去两根手指。  
“嗯。”陈甯哼了一声。  
辜子传手指转了一圈，带出一点晶莹的粘液。“呵。”他嗤笑一声，转手揩在自己的东西上，前后撸了两把，扶着鸡巴，操到了底。

三个月没操，陈甯果然变得很紧。  
但他也湿得不行，辜子传操进去，便带出粘腻的水声，抽出来，又是一声脆响。  
是润滑剂挤多了。三个月没房事，他们常用的那些，辜子传都带了过来。放在浴室里，明目张胆地暗示，要陈甯自己收拾好，别浪费他的时间。  
辜子传好久没开荤，每一下都是到底的操法。他捏着陈甯的双手，公狗一样挺胯，把陈甯操得只会咬着嘴唇哼哼。干了半个钟头，辜子传不过瘾了，干脆踩上床垫，踩到陈甯的腰间，从上至下，带着全身的力量，插进陈甯的身体。  
陈甯马上受不了了，“小传！”他哆嗦着嘴唇求辜子传：“轻点！”  
辜子传却插得更猛了。他把陈甯摆成五体投地的匍匐姿势，俯下身，抬起陈甯的下巴，堵住了他的嘴。  
含着辜子传的舌头，陈甯呜咽着射了。  
陈甯一高潮，就没什么操头了。辜子传只好拔出来，把陈甯翻了个身，龟头对着他的嘴，在陈甯脸上射了精。

“小传？”陈甯缓过来，眯着眼睛喊辜子传，肚子上糊了一大滩精液，脸上的更是扒得他难受，“小传？”他又喊。  
没人应。陈甯听见浴室里的水声，抿起嘴，把自己蜷成了一只蝉。

三。逢春

辜子传一出浴室，就看见陈甯光着身子蜷在床上，屁股缝里一片水光，隐约能看见一点，被他操出的红。  
他本来就没射够，这下邪火又上来了。辜子传压着脾气上前，在陈甯屁股上扇了一巴掌，“着了？”  
“没……”陈甯翻身，把缩起来的身体重新打开，“小传，还要吗？”  
“要个屁要……”辜子传把热毛巾直接盖在陈甯的脸上，“刚给由自成表完忠心，第二天就旷戏？”  
陈甯被闷得呜了一声。辜子传只好附身，粗鲁地给陈甯擦脸，擦掉自己射的，又把毛巾翻了个面，揩掉陈甯腹间他射的一滩。  
“睡觉。”辜子传把毛巾一甩，关了灯，拽着陈甯裹进被子里。  
“小传。”陈甯在黑暗中摸上辜子传的脸，“再来一次吧。我定闹钟了。”  
两人的身体贴在一起，手脚交缠，不着寸缕，心跳贴着体温。  
“我说睡觉！”辜子传狠狠掐了一下陈甯的腿根，“这么欠操？”  
“嘶……”陈甯吃痛，讨好地去蹭辜子传的小腿，“好好好，睡觉。”  
辜子传不吭声了，却把陈甯搂得更紧了一点。  
陈甯被辜子传勒得难受，往上蹭了蹭，亲在辜子传的唇上，“小传，晚安。”

闹钟响了一声，陈甯就醒了。他从辜子传怀里挣扎地爬起来，摁掉手机，回头看，辜子传还是那个姿势，没受他的影响。  
时间挺紧的。陈甯穿好衣服，把护肤品什么的收拾了，犹豫片刻，捡起昨天辜子传扔在地上的毛巾，闻了闻，果然一股那个的味儿。  
陈甯看了眼时间，踮脚走进浴室，把毛巾给洗了。  
闹了那么多动静，辜子传还躺在床上一动不动。这人就睡着的时候不露凶色，陈甯盯着看了会儿，终是俯下身，在辜子传唇上亲了亲。

陈甯今天化妆难得迟到了十分钟，早餐都在化妆桌上摆好了。他笑着告罪，揭开盖子看了一眼，招手叫来助理，“再买一份一样的，给辜导送房间里去。”  
鸡蛋，咖啡，黑米粥，他又加一句，“给辜导多买笼烧麦，再加个煎饼。”

造型师上来给他弄头发。陈甯把鸡蛋往桌子上一磕，一边剥壳，一边温习起今日的戏份。  
这是陈甯大学毕业后的第五个大戏。毕业后，他演了两部电影，两部话剧。电影都是辜子传的作品，话剧则是他趁辜子传做后期自己接的。  
演完辜子传的《那个我》，陈甯拿了金马的最佳新演员。而这部辜子传念完大一休学的作品，则为他摘得当年金马奖的最佳新导演，并在戛纳的“一种关注”单元，受赏最佳影片。  
陈甯跟着辜子传，艺术身价也跟着拔份儿。第二部电影《野》的制作周期有点长，他演完话剧，便接了由自成的新片《人心不古》，演男一号。  
《人心不古》里，陈甯饰演方奇然，一名所谓的“芳心纵火犯”。方奇然此人，天生好皮相，老天赏饭吃；万花丛中过，片叶不沾身。可他身有隐疾，竟是个只能靠药物勃起的阳痿。为了弥补自尊，方奇然装起了有钱人，在无数女人的簇拥下，编织起白马王子的美梦。负担不起高昂的消费，方奇然便私自挪动公司款项，可耐不住东窗事发，不得不陷入逃亡。逃亡途中，方奇然再度邂逅一名女子，这次他展开手段，却是为了骗钱逃命。但落魄时遭人真心相待，房事无能却不遭人嫌弃，方奇然与这名女子，真实的相爱了。最后，方奇然决定讲出真相，自首服刑。入狱前，他对爱人说，虽然自己是个罪人，可爱情不假，只盼狱中仍能见到女人一面。影片的最后，方奇然接到探视的通知，走进会面室，看见了正在等他的女人。  
故事不功不过，主题也挺随大流，但由自成是个老牌导演，剧本里演员的空间很足，当时陈甯拿着几个本子让辜子传帮他把关，辜子传就帮他选了这个故事。

今天还是拍和肖乐乐的戏份。她是方奇然众多猎艳对象之一，唯一的特殊之处在于，方奇然在东窗事发后，仍不愿自己在情人眼里形象受损。哪怕今日要与肖乐乐斩断情丝，也要演出一副，“我并不是没钱了，我只是不爱你了”的假象。  
戏份不简单，但也很有意思。陈甯和辜子传抱着睡了一晚上，化妆时又被夸了气色好，走进片场的时候，只觉得深冬的冷气，都吹不熄心中的春情。

陈甯搂着剧本，走向自己的候场区，却一眼看见辜子传，坐在他的椅子上，捧着纸碗，一口一口地，在喝黑米粥。  
而由自成则坐在一旁的板凳上，夹一个烧麦，正往嘴里送。  
“辜导，由导。”陈甯只好巴巴地叫人。  
辜子传看了他一眼，继续低头喝粥。  
由自成还是一贯的好脾气，亲手给陈甯搬了个板凳，“陈甯来了，坐。”  
“谢谢导演。”陈甯垂着眼，把捏皱的剧本，摊在膝头。  
“亲生的就是不一样啊。”由自成抹抹嘴，朝陈甯笑道：“咱们拍了三个月，也没见你给我送过一回早饭。辜导一来，就有这待遇！陈甯，我可不平衡了啊。”  
陈甯怕的就是这个，看辜子传，人家喝粥喝得正高兴。“导演。”他只好告罪，“真对不住。我以后也每天给您送早饭。”  
“好！那我就等着了啊。”由自成笑眯眯地，又要去夹辜子传面前的煎饼，谁知辜子传手更快，把塑料袋一抄，提溜到自个儿膝上。  
“您这可就过了啊。”辜子传说着咬了口煎饼，“我还没饱呢。”  
辜子传翘着二郎腿，黑毛衣黑裤子，嚼着煎饼的模样带着股说不出的酷劲儿，陈甯心口泛上股不知是什么的异样感觉，只觉得有些酸，又有点儿痒。  
“得。那辜导您慢吃吧，老家伙要去工作了。”由自成把筷子一撂，“陈甯，拍戏去。”  
陈甯诶了声，赶紧站起来跟由自成走，辜子传却叫住了他，“陈甯，剧本拿来我看下。”  
陈甯心里一紧，把剧本递了过去。

“Cut！”  
“对不起导演！”陈甯刚刚说错了一句台词，“再来一遍吧。”  
“陈甯啊，昨晚上是不是累着了？”  
由自成这话一问，陈甯更觉得丢人了。他双手合十，朝导演鞠躬，“没有没有，导演，不好意思，我状态没找对。”  
“这样吧，咱们休息十分钟。”陈甯拍戏没什么毛病，由自成干脆让他自己沉淀沉淀，“过去坐着想会儿，调整一下。”  
“谢谢导演。对不起导演。”陈甯又朝由自成鞠了一躬，低头往候场区走。  
辜子传还坐在他的椅子上，膝盖上摊着剧本，翻到刚刚这一场：页面里批注密密麻麻，红的，蓝的，黑的，是陈甯来回翻看数次，写下的笔记与感想。  
背得烂熟的台词，张口却是另一码事。陈甯也知道自己状态不对，那股本该冷酷里透着心虚的劲儿，多了一位辜子传在边上看着，就没了一点酷，全成了虚。

不该是这样的，起码在辜子传自己的片场，陈甯就不会犯这种错误。  
但要是辜子传的戏，陈甯没演好的时候，挨的训就是全场最严厉的。  
陈甯不敢低估辜子传。哪怕不是自个儿的戏，这人一样可以把你骂得狗血淋头。他灰溜溜地回来，往辜子传脚边的板凳上一坐，垂下头，就等着挨辜子传的骂了。  
辜子传却没教训他，“难受吗？”口气甚至算得上亲和。  
”难受。”陈甯答得很快，戏没演好，他比谁都难受。  
“没问你这个。”辜子传似是笑了声，拿笔敲了敲陈甯的膝盖。  
陈甯一愣，猛地抬头，不可置信地睁大了眼。  
辜子传是在问他的屁股。  
“还，还可以。”他再次垂下头，脸上一阵阵发热。  
“和你说了没，我和你们由导谈事儿，要在这儿住两个晚上。”辜子传说着转起笔来，竟怡然自得得很。  
“现在知道了。”没被辜子传骂，陈甯心里却更难受了，他把胳膊肘架在膝盖上，颓丧地支起下巴。  
“哟。还真蔫儿了。”辜子传笑话一句，也躬下身，凑近他，压低了声音：“你看。这就是为什么，我拍戏，不和你住一起。”  
陈甯吓了一跳，“什么？”  
辜子传：“晚上一挨操，早上就没了魂儿。不知道的，还以为你多久没受男人浇灌，寡妇逢春呢。”  
他声音冷酷，说得话却让人面红耳赤。  
“我晚上要请你们剧组的人吃饭。争点气，别把简单一聚餐，给整成了谢罪宴。我不想为你赔礼道歉，让人看笑话，说我辜子传培养出来的演员，就演成这副德行……”  
说完，辜子传直起身，面无表情地把剧本甩进陈甯怀里。  
“再看一遍这场戏。”

四。辜导

辜子传对陈甯的调教，一向是成功的。  
再开场时，陈甯的戏感已经无可挑剔。一整天拍摄下来，由自成没再对他，喊过一声“cut”。  
下戏后，陈甯看辜子传插着裤兜，和由自成站在监视器旁聊天。他很想上前，却又觉得不合适，踌躇间，那两人却朝他走了过来。  
“还不去卸妆？”辜子传被由自成搭着肩，歪着脑袋问他。  
“这就去了。”陈甯没话说了，朝由自成道过别，转身朝化妆间走。  
走了几步，他忽地听见辜子传的声音，“诶。陈甯今天戏不错。”  
回头，那声音渐轻，背影渐远。  
原来，他是会在别人面前夸我的。

是深冬早黑的傍晚，却像是迤逦晚霞飞，春日湖乍暖。

晚上，辜子传如约请整个剧组的人吃饭。他包下整个酒店大堂，一百来号工作人员，坐满了十几张桌子。制片人不在，他就和导演，几个主要演员一起坐个小包厢，点了一堆乱七八糟的海鲜刺身，还开了两瓶茅台。  
所有演员都朝辜子传敬酒，难得见到一回真人，是个人都想混个脸熟。  
陈甯还坐在辜子传的右手边。剧组女演员多，也不乏排的上号的腕儿。聚光灯撤下，每个女人的脸都小得可怜；细腰一把就能握住，卸了浓厚的脂粉，顶着白生生的脸，一个接一个地上前，“辜导，来，我敬您一杯。”  
不到二十五岁，就坐在主位，可以坐着喝酒，被人以“您”相称。  
这人话向来少，来一个喝一个，陈甯坐在一旁，面前放一杯气泡水，看起来傻得不行。其实他也想敬酒来着，可辜子传点名今晚他不用喝，除了吃菜，就只能垂着头发呆。

辜子传今天夸他戏好，可他也骂他了。晚上还能去他房间吗，去他房间的话，还能和他做爱吗？  
辜子传不温柔，可活还是很好的。陈甯三个月没被上过，昨晚上被那样压着猛插，竟也觉得意犹未尽。  
辜子传最喜欢从后面干他，打他的屁股，掐他的腿根，插到兴头上，还要往他里面，再加一根手指抠挖。  
陈甯则喜欢正面。他可以缠紧辜子传的腰，抚摸他的胸肌和腹肌；还可以捧着辜子传的脸，没完没了的接吻，看他离唇时，冷漠而深邃的眼神。  
其实怎样都很好，陈甯想，哪怕只是用嘴，哪怕什么都不做，他也想抱着辜子传，再睡一个晚上。  
“不是没让你喝酒吗？”辜子传突然低声问，“怎么脸还那么红。”  
陈甯一惊，下意识想摸脸，辜子传却在桌下抓住他的手，“小姑娘似的，突然动静那么大，你不怕别人说？”  
辜子传的手很大，也很烫，陈甯被烫得心如乱麻，好像螃蟹入了沸水，活虾进了蒸锅。  
他怕。怕辜子传突然松手，也怕一桌人精注意到他们的动静。陈甯故作自然地喝了口水，左手在桌下，扣紧了辜子传的手指。  
人都去排队敬由自成了。辜子传勾了勾陈甯的掌心，凑近时，鼻息喷出的全是酒气，“甯哥，晚上还来我房里吗？”  
陈甯低头，筷子拨弄碗里一片生姜，“来。”  
声如蚊蝇。好像螃蟹临死前，瓜钳摩擦的共振。  
“由自成跟我说了，明天你还是一天的戏。”辜子传低笑，“晚上可没东西插你屁股，就过来陪我睡个觉。”  
螃蟹熟了，虾出锅了，陈甯恨不得把头埋进碗里，桌下的手想挣开，却被辜子传攥着动弹不得。  
“知道你屁股痒。”陈甯简直怀疑，辜子传是不是贴着他的耳朵在说话，“放心，等你杀青，辜导我干你个三天三夜。”

散席时，由自成叫住陈甯，让他去房里说会儿戏。  
明天的戏更难拍，陈甯也想去梳理梳理。他回头看辜子传，这人正被肖乐乐缠着说话，背挺得笔直，脸上不见一点红色。他忘了记辜子传喝下的杯数，可看由自成一副清明的模样，想必不会比他还糟，便放心跟着去了。  
喝完酒说戏，由自成比平时表达欲更强烈，陈甯听了一个多小时才被放出来。他看了眼时间，已经十二点多了，匆匆回房取了化妆包，就往辜子传房间赶。  
要是这人不等他就睡了怎么办。

房间一刷即开，陈甯进门，手里一包瓶瓶罐罐，却咚地一声，摔进了地毯。  
辜子传掀了毛衣，一身肌肉横陈，正被肖乐乐骑在腰间，忘情地吻。

五。你来了

肖乐乐转过头时，一张脸被恐惧与愤怒扭曲。她的毛衣拉链拉到最下，粉红色的蕾丝文胸露出一半，暴露出的雪白肌肤上，泛着一层细小的鸡皮疙瘩。  
“陈甯？你怎么有辜导的房卡。”  
被捉奸在床，竟然还会先发制人。  
辜子传睁开眼睛，脸上、脖子上，全是肖乐乐的口红印。他看见坐在身上的肖乐乐，眉毛一动，再扭头，终于看见了站在玄关处的陈甯。 

陈甯原以为自己喜欢辜子传的眼神，冷漠而深邃，望不到底。  
可现在他觉得，那眼神实在是太冷漠了。

陈甯听见自己的声音，“滚出去。滚回你的房间去。”  
他顿了顿，又补一句，“如果不想被换掉的话，就管好你的嘴。”  
肖乐乐下半身还整齐得很。她拉上毛衣拉链，彻底没了之前恭敬的样子。这个点，谁出现在辜子传房间都不体面，她没被辜子传从床上摔下去，只觉得此时摆出一副正室模样的陈甯也可笑得紧，路过陈甯身边时，还骄矜地哼了一声，不知是掩饰自己的狼狈，还是真有卷土重来的底气。

再有底气，到底还是轻轻带上了门。陈甯松了口气，捡起地上的化妆包，走到辜子传床边，叹了口气，“小传，我带你去洗澡。”  
辜子传没说话，望了陈甯一眼，眼睛再一次闭上了。  
陈甯把辜子传架起来，走进浴室，替他打了洗面奶，用热水洗干净，给他喂了漱口水，脱了他的裤子，拧开淋浴，为他洗澡洗头。  
辜子传个子太大，陈甯伺候他自己也难免被打湿。他干脆脱了衣服，和辜子传一起站在淋浴间里。陈甯一言不发，垫着脚为辜子传的头发打泡泡，又蹲下身，给他在身上抹沐浴露。辜子传洗澡时倒是睁开了眼睛，但他一句话没说，就看着陈甯蹲在他脚边为他搓洗双腿。陈甯洗到他腿间时，抬头望了他一眼，辜子传也没做声，任陈甯细白的双手，在他软垂的阴茎啊上抚过。  
出浴，陈甯给辜子传裹上浴袍，喂他喝了口水，架着他坐回床边，给他喷一层保湿喷雾，又从他箱子里拿了内裤，给他套上。  
把辜子传塞进被子，陈甯跑回浴室刷牙洗脸，他在浴室里待了不短时间，一丝不苟地将护肤步骤一一走完，看向镜子里的自己时，陈甯想起辜子传对后背位的钟情，于是脱下浴袍，转身，偏头端详：只看屁股和腰，他确实也挺像个女人。

陈甯又想起辜子传看他的那个眼神。  
如果要给那眼神冠上一句台词，会是什么？  
他想，那该是：“你来了。”  
却不知是，“你终于来了。”  
还是，“你来干什么。”

陈甯走出浴室，看辜子传平躺在床的一侧，他坐到辜子传的脚边，在黑暗中努力辨认，看了半天，终是叹了口气。  
他好想躺下去。躺下去，这一切就从未发生过，早上起来，他们短暂亲吻，然后他目送辜子传离去，再然后，他杀青回家，被辜子传拉着兑现“三天三夜”。  
他们仍可以抵死缠绵，闭上眼亲吻，张开腿交配。  
可真的太难受了。奄奄一息的螃蟹被人拆筋卸壳，虚弱地发不出一丝挣扎，只能让刀叉将手脚割据，凌迟般受刑。  
陈甯站起身，抓起自己的化妆包，拎着湿掉的换洗衣物，犹豫片刻，还是把房卡从兜里掏出来，扣在酒店的书桌上。  
啪嗒。塑料碰撞桌面，像蟹脚被拆分时，刀具和甲壳的摩擦。

浴袍的衣角却被忽地攥住，“陈甯，你要回去？”  
陈甯没动，声音很轻地说，“嗯，我回去睡。”  
辜子传也不松手，“你脸都抹好了？回去睡？”  
陈甯把化妆包放下，想从辜子传手里把浴袍抽出来，“你喝多了，旁边挨着人你睡不好。”  
辜子传却主动缩回了手，“陈甯，你是不是不高兴？”  
“我没有不高兴。”陈甯下意识地说。  
他说完，又觉得自己答得太快了，“小传，”他顿了顿，“你早点睡吧，好吗？我也要早点睡了，明天还要拍戏。”  
半晌，陈甯听见辜子传说，  
“那你走吧。”  
他的声音无波无澜，像审视，也像宣判。

“幺三零陆”。  
陈甯掩上门，金属门牌号在走廊的灯光下，泛一层莹莹的光。  
真疼啊。  
怎么会这么疼呢。

六。小时候  
陈甯第一次见辜子传，他9岁，辜子传6岁。他们是邻居，住在京城最早的一片别墅区里，邻里没什么同龄人，两个小孩儿别无选择，只能拉着对方做伴儿。  
做伴儿是个挺好听的话，说直白点，辜子传无处消解的寂寞，全部用来折腾陈甯了。  
小时候的辜子传又拧又虎，整天脏兮兮，简直是一只皮猴儿。今天摘花明天爬树，大后天没事儿干了，就沿着房子外面的管子跑到房顶上，说自己有翅膀，展翅就能飞到怀柔。陈甯不敢上房，吓得眼泪都出来了，瘫坐在地上，语无伦次地劝，说弟弟你真的没有翅膀，你千万不能飞，你飞了你就死了！  
不知道讲故事是不是靠天分，辜子传这个死小孩，坐在房顶上，竟然真能绘声绘色地让陈甯相信，他不是一般的小孩：他的胳膊就是翅膀，轻轻一挥，就能飞到怀柔，再轻轻一挥，就到承德了！  
陈甯带着满脸的泪，差点就要鼓起勇气上房，看辜子传给他表演一个空中飞人，可这死小孩哈哈一笑，顺着管子爬回地面，叉着腰对陈甯说，哥哥，我刚才唬你玩儿呢。  
可能好脾气也是与生俱来，陈甯听完，愣了半晌，揉了揉眼睛，就带辜子传回家洗脸做作业了。

他们上一所小学，是兄弟，也是唯一的玩伴。陈甯六年级时，班级里组织放学后去看电影，在一个挺有年代感的放映厅，看《阳光灿烂的日子》。辜子传放学没人管，陈甯只能带着他一起去，坐在电影院最后一排，整场都在提心吊胆，怕这个死小孩掀了整个电影院。结果辜子传安安静静地看完了整场，回家路上，还说了这样一句话。  
“陈甯，”对，九岁的辜子传，已经不管陈甯叫哥哥了，“我以后也要拍电影。”  
他语气笃定，毋庸置疑，就像当年站在房顶上，张着双臂，说，“哥哥，看我飞。”

辜子传的屁孩生涯到九岁戛然而止。他不再上房揭瓦，破坏小区绿化，邻居都说他改邪归正了，狗也不嫌了，因为小学三年级的辜子传，放学第一件事，就是打开家里的电视机，掏出陈甯帮他在图书馆借的碟片，一部一部地看电影。  
弟弟带了三年，总算是修成正果。陈甯爱静、自律，回家总是先做作业，零食吃两口就会叫停，辜子传爱上电影，他也终于不用再跑来跑去。片尾曲终了，他刚好写完语数英三门作业，洗洗手切一盘水果，再问问辜子传，喜不喜欢电影的情节，明天又想看什么什么新片？  
借电影，看电影，还电影……日子周而复始，平淡也不单调。三年又过去了，辜子传的十二岁生日礼物，就是陈甯用压岁钱给他买的一部DV机。  
“小传，”十五岁的陈甯白白净净，捧着DV机，像捧着自己的全部心意，“生日快乐！祝你的导演梦早日成真！”  
这样掏心掏肺对一个人，就是养头狼也该养熟了。

酒店的暖气很足，但陈甯仍觉得很冷。他裹在被子里，用被角当拭泪的纸巾，脑子里一幕又一幕，都是小时候的光景：  
六岁的辜子传，开口闭口都是哥哥，陈甯整天在他屁股后面转，给他收拾烂摊子，但辜子传找到什么好东西，管他是野花还是奄奄一息的毛虫，都会第一时间给陈甯献宝，让哥哥看。  
九岁的辜子传，看完一部电影，会严肃地坐在餐桌边，叉起陈甯给他削的苹果，一本正经地评论，说他不喜欢故事最后的结局，咬一口，又加上一句，今天的苹果有点儿面儿了，咱家买的是富士吗？  
十二岁的辜子传，举着陈甯买给他的DV机，跟在陈甯身后，亦步亦趋，拍陈甯早起，穿着卡通睡衣双眼惺忪，拍陈甯给他做饭，用指尖拎着一块大肋排，嫌弃地惯上砧板，双手举起菜刀，咔嗒，将肉一分两半。  
陈甯不知道，他该怪时间还是怪这花花世界，为什么十九年，可以快得仿佛弹指间，而他的小传，却不复从前呢。  
如果和辜子传，永远还是小时候那样，那他的小传，是不是，就不会变了？  
如果和辜子传，永远还是小时候那样，那他今天，是不是，就不会这么疼了？  
别想这些没用的了。陈甯打了个哈欠，你已经得到很多了，该知足了。

梦里，辜子传举着他送的DV机，“陈甯，咱们今天吃什么？”  
“小传，我们今天呀，吃红烧排骨。”  
他举起菜刀，将肋排一分为二，对着镜头，笑得事不关己。  
仿佛他们之间，永不会走到这般田地。

七。成年  
陈甯摘下墨镜的时候，化妆间所有人都倒吸了一口冷气。  
“昨儿晚上喝多了，麻烦老师遮一遮吧？”陈甯勉强露出一个笑，显得眼睛肿得更厉害了。  
化妆老师赶紧拿出冰过的眼贴，“先做头发，然后敷一下这个吧？您这好歹先消一下，不然镜头前遮不住的。”  
陈甯没异议，点了点头。  
到片场的时候，由自成正和辜子传凑在一起吃早饭，看见他来了，由自成抹抹嘴上前，“陈甯来了。下次别给我买紫米粥，我不爱喝那甜的。”  
紫米粥是辜子传爱喝的。陈甯想起来，昨天等戏间隙吩咐过助理买早餐的事儿，下意识往那儿看了一眼，正好对上辜子传的眼神。  
辜子传把碗朝他一举，大概是谢谢的意思。  
“成。”陈甯扭头，“明天给您带小馄饨。”

拍完上午的戏份，陈甯在中午休息时找上了肖乐乐。两人面上都没表现出什么，走到没人的地方肖乐乐才开口，“甯哥，你该不是灭口来了吧？”  
陈甯摇头，“就是来提醒你一下，不要说不该说的话。”  
“得。正室娘娘都发话了，我这一路边野花儿，也不得不从啊。”肖乐乐嗤笑一声，从兜里掏出根烟点上。  
陈甯闭了闭眼，“我和辜子传……不是那种关系。”  
“谁信呐。”肖乐乐对着陈甯吐了口烟，“您和辜导清清白白您揣着化妆包儿上他房间？不是姘头，那房卡又是哪儿来的？”  
陈甯一怔，好一个姘头，简直完美总结了他和辜子传这几年的不清不楚。  
陈甯缓和了语气，“你知不知道，我和辜子传从小一起长大？”  
肖乐乐愣了愣，“听说过。”  
陈甯微笑，“作为他的哥哥，我拿一张他的房卡，喝完酒去他房间照顾他，有问题吗？你不要自以为掌握了我和辜子传之间的八卦，为自己换来谈判的筹码。只要我去由导面前一提，别说以后的机会，就是这个角色，也会立即换人。我来劝你闭嘴，是为戏出发，让你管好你自己，以后不要趁醉混进别人的房间。你要是再不知好歹，那会发生什么，我想我已经说得很明白了。”  
肖乐乐穿着羽绒服，靠在墙边，手里的烟火忽明忽灭。陈甯看她这神态，不由叹了口气，“我先回去了，你在这儿好好想一想吧。”  
他穿着军大衣，脸上是厚厚的戏妆，拢紧了衣襟，低着头往外走。他脑子里也乱，没走两步，竟然撞上了一个人。  
是辜子传。陈甯攀着他的胳膊稳了稳，缩回手，努力笑了笑，“头疼吗？”  
辜子传：“不疼。”  
天这么冷，辜子传就穿一件很薄的夹袄，手插在兜里，眉头皱得很紧，看得陈甯很想伸手给他揉一揉眉心。往日趁着没人，他可能就这么做了。辜子传会躲他的手，他哈哈一笑，再踮起脚，亲一口这人紧抿的嘴唇。  
“小传，”他会说，“来，笑一笑。”  
可说出口的却是：“以后……还是少喝点吧。”  
“你喝酒不上脸，没人看着就忘了度。初中的时候不是有过一回？昨天也是……”  
“陈甯，”辜子传却打断他，“我已经成年了。”  
陈甯一下就噎住了。

辜子传中考完的夏天，陈甯被央戏录取，没选择出去旅游，就每天在家里待着。高考前陈甯封闭式训练，一年多没怎么和辜子传交流，突然一下回归小时候的朝夕相处，两人都有些放不开的尴尬。  
好在辜子传还在看电影。  
那个夏天，辜子传迷上了两性电影。从《喜宴》到《蓝宇》，从《霸王别姬》到《春光乍泄》，从《王的男人》到《霜花店》，从《我美丽的洗衣店》，到《断背山》……陈甯跟着辜子传，每天看两个男人乱搞，看得他满脑子都是禁断思想。可辜子传却严肃地表示，他只是对同性间性张力的表现好奇，想了解镜头都是如何展现同性之间的吸引力。  
和辜子传靠在一起，看帅哥在屏幕里接吻做|爱，不可谓不考验陈甯的忍耐力。但每每他情不自禁时，看辜子传仍是一脸严肃，就觉得自己实在太不要脸。  
后来，他也忍不住问，“小传，你看这些，有没有冲动？”  
辜子传的回答却相当中二，“我只是觉得性张力的镜头表现很值得研究，而且这些都是非常优秀的电影。但是，性这个东西在我看来很无聊，人被动物本能驱使，甚至为它做出不理智的事，简直太低级了。”  
“哦。”陈甯蜷着腿，把枕头楼在胸前，“那……学校里漂亮的女孩子，你都没有感觉啊？”  
辜子传不屑地回应，“学校最漂亮的妞拉我开房，也就那样。”  
陈甯闻言大惊。和辜子传一起长大，这孩子在他眼里从来不解风情。没想到短短一年多没看着，这孩子就破处了！  
震惊过后就是伤心。从小揣在心尖上宝贝的弟弟，要什么给什么，就算再喜欢，也没想过要把他怎么样。结果随便来个小姑娘勾引一下，这孩子就上钩了！  
他气急败坏，朝辜子传吼，“你才多大！就做这种事？！”  
辜子传莫名其妙，“我做什么了我？”  
陈甯被气得语无伦次：“你你你你跟别人开房！还这么小！要是把别人搞怀孕了怎么办？你想过没有?”  
辜子传一脸无语：“我喝醉了，那个女生就拉着我开了房。她想和我做，我就装作没听见，睡了一晚上就走了。”  
陈甯气一窒，却瞬间放了下心，便开始数落辜子传不该这么小就喝酒。那天晚上陈甯做饭，只给辜子传煮了碗清水挂面，辜子传不满意，却也没说什么。第二天早上起来，家长又不在家，他锻炼完去陈甯家吃早饭，陈甯就给他做了炒花饭。满满一大碗，放了很多火腿肠和玉米，他知道陈甯这是气消了，便没再提过这件事。

喝醉后被女人勾引，似乎是辜子传与酒精不解的孽缘。但陈甯当年有底气对辜子传发火，到得现在，这火儿却是没底气、也没资格发了。  
辜子传说的对，他已经成年了。  
“是我太婆妈了。”他自嘲，“还把你当弟弟，什么事儿都想插一脚。”  
他又笑了笑，“你是不是赶着回市里？我也得去吃饭了。下午还有戏呢。”  
他说完就要走，辜子传却抓住他的胳膊。陈甯也不挣扎，只是抬头，看辜子传的眼睛。  
眼神交汇，辜子传的眼睛依旧深邃。  
但无论是原来，还是现在，他都没从这双眼睛里，看见过自己的倒影。  
“小传，”陈甯叹了口气，“我下午还有戏。”  
辜子传就放手了。

八。少年天才

陈甯再一次见到辜子传，是一个月以后，为宣传《野》安排的杂志采访。他大年二十七杀的青，采访就卡点安排在了二十九。一个新年，到二月十五柏林电影节开幕，陈甯只有将将十天不到的假期。  
他杀青没回和辜子传两个人的公寓，直接回的父母家，但别墅离市中心的杂志大楼太远，陈甯为了拍摄，六点钟起床准备，就这样还赶上堵车，生生迟到了半个小时。  
一进摄影棚，陈甯就不住道歉，等化好妆出来，辜子传都快拍好一组单人硬照了。双人拍摄时，辜子传被安排坐在一张虎皮宽椅上，而摄影师则安排陈甯坐在椅子扶手上。陈甯进摄影棚以来还没和辜子传说过一句话，突然坐得那么近，表情一时都有些绷不住。好在摄影师不是很满意这一组pose，后来便安排他们做别的动作去了。  
这组硬照以辜子传为主，所用服饰、布景，无不在突出辜子传的王者气质。这人本就有不输电影演员的长相，气质又十分刚毅，简简单单几个摆拍，哪怕面无表情，也迷倒一片蹲守摄影棚的杂志小妹。  
陈甯表现力不佳，没拍两张合影就被赶下去了。他困得厉害，辜子传迟迟不拍完，他也不好意思回化妆间，就搬个小板凳坐在镜头外打瞌睡。他虽然演了辜子传的成名电影，但平时除了拍戏演话剧，就是在家里照顾辜子传，商业活动与杂志专访几乎为零，因此咖位不上不下，再不带个助理，更没人照应他。外加陈甯待的都是正派剧组，没经历过圈里这些看人下菜碟的区别待遇，没人顾着他，也只当是正常，靠着墙就睡了。  
“陈老师？陈老师？”睡了没二十分钟，陈甯却被一位工作人员叫醒，“您累坏了吧，别在这儿睡，我带您回化妆间休息吧？”  
“嗯？”陈甯还迷糊着，“辜导拍完了吗？”  
“还有一会儿呢。”那个女孩儿说，“一会儿还要拍您的单人，没那么快结束，您累了就先回化妆间眯一会儿。”  
陈甯不疑有他，站起来就和女孩儿回化妆间了。

等陈甯的单人照也拍完，已经过午饭时间了。他们和杂志社的编辑一起吃了点简餐，终于开始了采访。  
陈甯和辜子传并排坐在一起，隔着一张茶几，是杂志社的记者。不管两人私底下如何，当着外人的面，他们一直都是以发小与好兄弟的形象出现。辜子传比陈甯高一些，这时他微侧着身，胳膊伸在陈甯身后虚揽着他，顿时展现出一副亲密无间的模样。  
记者打开录音笔，微笑着开场：“这次采访真是难得，离《那个我》首映都快过去四年了。新作《野》马上要在柏林首映，我们很期待您可以再次替国争光，成为有史以来获得金熊奖的最年轻的导演。”  
辜子传颔首，矜持地说：“谢谢。”  
记者：“方便和大家简单介绍一下《野》吗？我们都看了预告片，这次讲的故事感觉很不一样，主角是一头狮子。”  
辜子传：“对。《野》，也叫《wilderness》，讲述的是一个小男孩和一头狮子纠缠一生的缘分。”  
记者：“什么样的缘分呢？在不涉及剧透的情况下，多说一点吧？”  
辜子传：“这个男孩儿是个野生动物学家的儿子，小时候跟着父母在非洲大陆考察，不小心走丢了，还碰见了一头幼狮。走投无路的小男孩儿和幼狮成了好朋友，一起度过了几天时光。后来，小男孩儿被父母接走了，但是每隔几年，或有意或凑巧，他都会回到那片大陆，和狮子重逢。这头狮子就陪小男孩儿长大，见证了他生活里的各种变化。直到小男孩儿找到了女朋友……”  
陈甯却突然打断：“诶，说到这里就可以了，接下来就让大家去电影院去看吧。”  
记者挑眉：“陈老师这是不让辜导多说啊！”  
陈甯连连摆手：“不是不是。这人要不然不说，一说起来就没完了。后面这段是电影的重点情节，我相信通过荧幕揭晓，会更加过瘾。”  
记者笑着记下了些什么，“行，那我们就留一个悬念。辜导，听完这段简短的剧透，我发现一件事儿啊。其实无论是您的在独立电影节发表的处女作也好，《那个我》也好，《野》也好，我发现 ‘成长’ 似乎是您电影里的一个非常隽永的主题。您看，小男孩儿和非洲雄狮之间的关系，似乎也是通过小男孩儿的成长拉开的。那可不可以讲一下，为什么会如此钟情于这一类题材呢？”  
辜子传思考了会儿，说：“其实所谓成长，就是一种改变。一个人物，经过一些事情，发生了相应的改变，我觉得是一个很值得拍，也很有意思的事情。我写一个故事之前，很少去想太多跟主题相关的事情，当然，我会有我想表达的东西。但一个剧本成型前，我想的更多是故事，和故事的呈现。你觉得我的电影跟 ‘成长’ 有关，大概是因为我作为一个电影导演，也在不停地成长，而我的作品，不过是我内心世界的一种折射罢了。”  
记者若有所思地说：“您这么说我其实特别感慨。因为看到您的作品，其实很多人都不敢相信这是一位二十岁出头的年轻小伙儿拍出来的东西。我们已经习惯用一个成熟导演的角度去欣赏您的作品了，都快忘记，您其实也处在一个人生的成长期。  
“那说到 ‘改变’ 哈。要从镜头表现一个人物的转变，除了对故事的要求，对演员的演技也是有很高的要求的。您每一部作品，陈甯老师都是您作品独一无二的主角。可以说，陈甯老师和您，不仅互相见证了彼此的艺术生涯，彼此也都是最信任的搭档。我们都听说过一些或多或少的，关于你们一起长大的事儿，这次难得可以同时采访到您两位一起，我们其实都特别想知道，您俩这电影上的合作关系，是怎么萌芽的？”  
辜子传看向陈甯，示意让他来回答。  
陈甯被辜子传这状似温柔的眼神看得有些难以招架，一时竟有些语塞：“嗯……”他含糊道：“从哪儿说起比较好呢？”  
辜子传：“从你送我那台DV开始……”  
陈甯心一跳，“那么早吗？嗯，说得也是。辜导十二岁生日的时候，我给他买了一台DV，就很普通那种。”  
记者来了兴趣，追问道：“所以辜导十二岁就开始拍电影了？”  
辜子传点点头，语气有些得意：“可以这么说吧。不过那时候我只有一个演员，就是陈甯。”  
陈甯脸都红了：“哪里是演员！其实他就是跟在我后面，拍一些很日常的画面，然后他会导到电脑里，捣鼓剪辑什么的，不过也基本上没有发表过的。”  
辜子传补充道：“其实一开始，就是对生活的记录，对生活的观察而已。”  
记者：“但是您对镜头的把控，应该就是从那时候开始的。”  
辜子传：“对。一开始就是瞎拍。后来也知道，从什么角度拍比较好看，甚至有了分镜的概念，要怎么构图，怎么突出画面的重点。”  
记者：“后来就发展成有目的的拍摄了？”  
辜子传：“对。到后来我们俩有空的时候，我也有开始要求陈甯，给他编故事，让他演。”  
记者：“编故事？”  
辜子传又看向陈甯，他仍是那副无甚波澜的脸，眼神却明显带着笑意：“要不，你来回忆回忆？”  
陈甯都快忘记，自己什么时候，被辜子传这样看过了。他心里泛酸，顿了顿，调整口气，装作回忆的神态：“说起来……还挺不好意思的。那时候，辜导会给我一个剧本儿，当然不至于是那种有台词、那么正式的。但是辜导会说，诶，陈甯啊， ‘能不能想象，你是个离家出走的小孩，爹妈闹离婚，没人去帮你开家长会，于是你逃学出来，在街上乱逛，你会做些什么？’ ”  
记者忍不住笑了出来：“虽然不知道在这里说合不合适……但当年的辜导，真的好中二啊！”  
陈甯闻言，忍不住也笑了。他偏头，看辜子传，见辜子传摸了摸鼻子，竟难得的有些窘迫。  
小传，人们都说，一个好导演，首先得是个好演员。  
你是在演戏吗？  
“可能吧。”陈甯回头，笑了笑，说：“但我对情绪的调度，其实就是那时候学会的。辜导那时候年龄虽然小，但是对生活的观察，比一般小孩儿却精准太多了。他随时能揪出我表演中不合理的地方，并且引导我去调度正确的情绪。那个时候，谁也不知道方法派、表现派、体验派什么的，辜导却会说， ‘你想象一下，如果你爸爸妈妈要离婚了，你看到这朵花，你是什么感情？你想把它摘下来吗？摘下来之后你想把他插在头上？还是碾碎？’ 这种情绪上的引导，哪怕在日后的表演上，也让我受益良多。”

十二年前，北京的夏。  
香樟、蝉鸣；酷热的风、陈旧的瓦；两个少年，穿回力不穿匡威；吃老冰棍儿、不吃可爱多；一前一后，一问一答。  
“你爸妈在闹离婚，你觉得你走得能这么潇洒吗？”  
“可我爸妈好得很呢！昨天我妈还帮我爸买了新衣服。”  
“你就不能想象吗？想象一下，叔叔阿姨昨儿晚上吵架了，你爸说你妈买的衣服丑，你妈说你爸没品位，基因都跑偏了，才会生出一个你这样没出息的儿子。”  
“小传，叔叔阿姨平时在家里，是这样说你的吗？”  
“陈甯！认真点好不好？镜头开着呢，你是一个演员，能不能有点演员的素质！”  
“别生气啊……你看我现在，走得有没有拖沓一点儿了？”

记者不禁感叹，“所以说 ‘少年天才’，果然如此。”  
辜子传却摇摇头，“有这样才华的人，从不在少数。但是，多少这样的 ‘少年天才’ ，又被无知与压迫给葬送了呢？如果没有陈甯的纵容，我也没有今天的。”  
陈甯一愣，难以置信般地望向辜子传，而辜子传搭在他身后的手，突然，挠了下他的后脑勺。

九。演员

肌肤间的触碰，陌生又熟悉，哪怕只有一瞬，都仿佛将指纹印上后颈。  
陈甯下意识地缩了下脖子，转而对主持人笑道：“辜导太抬举我了，哈哈哈。其实辜导的爸妈，以及这么多年来学校的老师，都很支持他的导演梦的。”  
辜子传坐姿更放松了些，“后来我技术成熟了点，班上有些大大小小的活动需要出个视频，就也是我来弄。甚至陈甯他们班有什么活动，租了正儿八经的摄影装备，也叫我去拍。”  
他话是冲着记者，却一直看着陈甯，“我们俩上的学校一直挺鼓励学生搞这些课外的东西，后来学校要拍个宣传片，也是想要个噱头，就让我去当导演。我刚上初二，天不怕地不怕地，让我导我就导了。”  
陈甯不敢面对辜子传的注视，身子往边上侧了些，表情却仍兴致盎然：“学校还挺重视这个宣传片的，也不完全相信他，还找了个技术指导。结果辜导谁都不听，就要按照他自己的想法拍，还让我去当宣传片的男主角。不知道当时他的分镜本儿还在不在，一页儿页儿的，整整齐齐，拿去给校领导看，得，技术指导也不需要了！后来这片子传上网，可把我们学校炒红了一把，记者啊什么的都来了，我还当上个小网红呢！”  
记者不由打趣：“你这男主角，还真是从小当到大哦？”  
陈甯摆手：“那不是原来找不到别人嘛！”  
记者垂头不语，在本子上匆匆记录。陈甯说完这句，就莫名陷入了冷场。他不敢去看辜子传，一双手搅在一起，心里莫名地不安，觉得自己说错了话，却又不知道错在了哪里。  
记者抬头，朝陈甯体谅地笑笑，换了个话题，“我的感觉啊，辜导似乎很早就确定了自己的导演梦，那陈老师您呢？您是央戏毕业的，那您是什么时候，决定去报考表演专业的呢？”  
陈甯：“其实……也就是那个宣传片之后，才有了这个想法。”  
“高二文理分班之后，我的成绩一直不是很突出，高考的话，是上不了太好的学校的。家里看我给辜导演个宣传片，还挺有模有样，就问我要不要艺考试试。我当时，就是个半大孩子，对电影、演戏的想法，都是跟辜导有样学样，依葫芦画瓢来的。那个时候，对以后的人生也没什么想法，觉得演戏就是一件挺好玩儿的事儿。家里人说，你长得也可以啊，镜头里不丑的。我一想，是个出路，正好不用天天做题了，行，那就艺考去吧！”  
陈甯28岁了，换下拍摄的华丽衣饰，就穿一件宽松的蓝色毛衣，他把袖子撸上去，露出来的脖子、手腕，都白得刺眼。他头发有点长了，耷拉在额前，没有一点成名演员的优越感，说起十年前的事情，眼神里的温柔与羞涩，就像一个，能在麦当劳里偶遇到的，普通的、有点帅的、能引起路人注视片刻的，大学生。  
记者被陈甯这说法逗得笑出声来，“那辜导呢？辜导对你艺考的想法支持吗？”  
陈甯一愣，下意识侧头，撞上辜子传的视线。  
十年了。他都快忘了。  
他的演艺事业，他依附辜子传而生的演艺事业，其实从一开始，就并未得到过，辜子传的祝福啊。

“艺考？你在搞笑吗？艺考要考什么你都不知道吧？要考形体锻炼，要朗诵，要台词好，要唱歌跳舞，甚至还要给你一个情景，你现演给他们看！不要以为有一张脸就可以当演员！你专心学习不行吗？非要去凑这个热闹？”  
陈甯确实不知道，艺考要考的东西有那么多。可辜子传拍了他这么久，给他编了那么多故事，自己在他眼里，却依然连演员的边都挨不上吗？  
那日，两人不欢而散，陈甯一口气下不去，回家就宣布自己要报考表演专业。家人迅速托关系给他找了央戏的任课老师，从头给陈甯掰形体，练台词。他决定下得晚，于是休学，脱产准备考试；而辜子传上了初二，课业渐重，登记了住校，一周才回来一次。  
两人至此，便很少见面了。  
陈甯形体不算好，可受辜子传这些年调教，台词、演技、一点就通，进步飞快。专业的老师带了他一年，考学前松了口，说陈甯央戏、京影都没什么问题，让他考虑考虑，哪所更为心仪。陈甯自己更倾向于央戏，但京影的导演系却好得多。虽然上次被辜子传那样贬低，他内心深处，还是抱着和辜子传同校的念想。于是，陈甯犹豫了两天，还是给辜子传发了短信。  
「诶，你觉得央戏和京影，哪一个比较好啊？」  
辜子传回得很快，也很简短。  
「央戏。」  
意料之中。陈甯接着试探：「可是京影的导演系更好一点……」  
辜子传这下回得更快了：「你不是要去表演系吗，导演系好不好跟你有什么关系？」 

陈甯扭头，不假思索地回答：“支持！他当然支持！”  
他笑起来，眼睛弯弯的，“我学校都是辜导帮忙选的呢！”  
目光打在脸上，比白炽灯更烫。陈甯不去看辜子传，对着记者，笑意盈盈，好像盛着满室的日光。  
十年了。小传，十年后的我，总该是个演员了吧？

十。高考

其实，自从辜子传的那条短信后，陈甯就再没理过他了。  
他决定报考央戏，学得更加努力，每天在房间里压腿，念莎士比亚，偶尔周末，在小区碰上晨练的辜子传，他也视而不见。  
他运动量大，又吃不下饭，一下就瘦了十斤。晚上，陈甯睡不着觉，脑子里翻来覆去，都是辜子传冷淡的神色。他想他，心里又恨他，只能把那股悲愤化作考学的动力。  
后来艺考成绩出来，央戏的录取名单里，陈甯的名字排在第五位。当晚陈家做了很多好吃的，让陈甯送点到隔壁给辜子传吃，陈甯把菜交给了辜子传的妈妈，见辜子传从楼上下来，招呼也不打，就回自己家了。  
再后来，他专注高考，每天在家里刷题，学了四十天，又瘦了五斤。十七岁的陈甯，一米七八的个子，考前瘦到了一百一。  
高考那两天，爸妈要送他，陈甯没让，怕影响心态，还是让司机接送。考完后的第二天，他如释重负，打算买个冰棍儿庆祝下，谁知道刚出校门，却看见辜子传穿着校服，等在门外。  
初三的辜子传已经很高了，十五岁的少年，却长到一米八五，操着变声期粗哑的嗓子，居高临下地问他，“考得咋样？”  
“小传。”陈甯脑子里还昏沉一片，下意识地喊他，“你来了。”  
辜子传拎过陈甯手上的文具袋，又给他递了根冰棍儿，“吃吗？”  
陈甯撕了包装纸，有点化了，糖水从棍尖儿往下淌，他赶紧嗦住，吮了两口才说，“谢谢。”  
辜子传看了眼手表，“回家吗？”  
陈甯咬了口冰棍儿，刺激得他浑身一麻，他摇摇头，“先送你回学校吧？”  
辜子传点点头，站在陈甯跟前，看着他吃完一根老冰棍儿，又从陈甯手中接过他的文具袋，牵着陈甯上了车。  
辜子传抽了条，手长脚长，也没什么肉。大夏天的，他就穿一条短裤，坐在车里，少年青涩的大腿肌肉崩成流畅的直线，脚上是雪白的船袜，踩着新买的球鞋。  
辜子传的学校离陈甯的考点不远。陈甯下车送辜子传回宿舍，到了宿舍门口，陈甯说：“到了。”  
辜子传却没准备上楼，他插着裤兜，好像还在等陈甯说些什么。  
“小传，谢谢你过来接我。”陈甯想了想，说：“我之前是对你有点生气，但考完出来看见你，我的气就消了。以后我到市内上大学，你要什么吃的用的，我都给你送。”  
辜子传却没接他的话：“陈甯，其实哪个学校的导演系更好，对我来说，一点也不重要。”  
陈甯的笑有点挂不住了，他不知道辜子传为什么要哪壶不开提哪壶。  
两个人沉默了一会儿，辜子传又说：“我的意思是……”  
“小传。”陈甯打断了他，“其实当初，我问你这句话，就是想，如果你要是以后进导演系的话，我和你一个学校，还可以给你当演员。但是现在想想，以你的才华，应该是会出国进修的吧？”  
本该是很沉重的，但陈甯含着笑，单薄的身材穿着校服，站在宿舍门外，就像一只嫩泱泱的垂柳，“就算你在国内，你也肯定不会只拍我一个人。原来是没人给你拍，等你上了大学，想拍什么题材，肯定会去找最合适的，最贴合你心中形象的，自然不可能每次只用我。”  
他替辜子传整整衣领，又像小时候那样，抬起手，摸了摸辜子传的鬓角，“我要上大学了，你也要成为高中生了，我会好好磨练学习的，到时候大导演拍片子，要是碰上合适我的角色，记得告诉我一声，我会去试镜的。”  
辜子传还想说什么，陈甯却拍拍他的肩，像个大哥哥一样，嘱咐他好好吃饭，睡觉，好好中考。嘱咐完，把辜子传送进宿舍，他就走了。  
将近两年的冷战，在陈甯高考这日，戛然而止。  
大学前那个暑假，陈甯哪里也没有去，待在家里，陪辜子传看了一个夏天的电影。  
光影、酷暑、得不到的男孩儿。  
那是他回不去的十八岁。

“原来这也是辜导帮忙选的！”记者把圆珠笔往本子上一戳，“怪不得您也去了央戏。”  
“是啊。”辜子传顿了顿，难得弯了弯唇角，“所以我也去了央戏。”  
看，多么完美的谎言。陈甯低头，他的鞋带有点松了，记者与辜子传已经进入了下一个话题，他弯下腰，给自己把鞋带绑紧。  
十年都过去了，念念不忘的人，也只有他自己吧？  
陈甯绑好鞋带，直起身。辜子传和记者已经开始聊他的第一部独立电影。  
他突然有点烦躁，莫名其妙地，觉得有点不值得。  
可又有什么不值得的呢？  
十年如一日，辜子传的男主角始终是他。  
他该知足了。

十一。初吻

接下来的采访大多围绕辜子传的电影轨迹。他们聊了辜子传初露头角的独立电影。这部电影围绕一个少年人对自我认知的困扰展开：描述在性向中挣扎的少年，与各色男女、社会环境接触，从而探索自我的过程。辜子传坦言，这部电影的萌芽，正是他花了一个暑假，研究各色两性电影而来。这部电影，辜子传也在里面饰演了一个角色，是陈甯饰演的少年在同志酒吧门口，碰见的一个陌生人。两人大约五六分钟的对手戏。  
辜子传自导自演的处女作在独立电影比赛上夺得头筹，很快引起众多制片人的注目，也让京影与央戏双双为他伸出橄榄枝。比起导演系更为强势的京影，辜子传意外地选择了央戏，但入学一年后，却办理休学，着手拍摄人生中第一部大电影《那个我》。《那个我》正源自他与陈甯少年时拍摄DV的经历：一个少年，意外发觉自己拥有了陌生的记忆，追本溯源，从而发现了一个平行世界。辜子传说起电影来就仿佛另一个人，虽然电影已经下映许久，但就影片中的一些暗喻和设计，一说就是二十多分钟。  
最后，回归新片《野》。辜子传为这部电影准备良久，不仅钻研最新的CG技术，还专门跑到墨西哥去学习狮子的习性。辜子传直言，拍《那个我》时，他技术不够成熟，身边有个执行导演，配合他调度，现在他懂得更多，一人挑大梁，电影就有了更多的“辜子传”味道。  
双人采访进行了快两个小时，结束后，记者又和他俩进行单独一对一的采访。辜子传自然是要先采的，采完大导演就可以回家了，陈甯就又一次被带到化妆间，等记者完事儿后过来找他单采。  
他困劲儿过了，又没带助理，坐在化妆间里简直百无聊赖。幸好化妆间里摆了杂志社过去的期刊，他捡有意思的文章看，才堪堪将这一个多钟头消磨过去。  
记者过来的时候，陈甯翘着二郎腿，脚边堆了一摞杂志，正拧着眉头，钻研一篇讲护肤误区的文章，记者手脚很轻，敲门他也没听见，直到人坐到他对面才回过神，吓得差点栽倒在沙发上。  
“陈老师，您没事儿吧？”记者也被他吓到了，攥着录音笔，坐也不是，不坐也不是。  
“没事儿没事儿。”陈甯赶紧坐直，捋了把头发，摆正坐姿，“不好意思啊，见笑了。”  
记者见过没架子的明星，却没见过陈甯这样，不仅没架子，连个范儿也没有的。她抿唇笑了笑，“陈老师，久等了，我们开始吧？”  
第一个问题很常规，问他大学毕业以来演戏上的变化。陈甯答得很从容，对于电影，他虽然不像辜子传一般一眼既定终生，但他从小耳濡目染，作为一名演员，在镜头的锤炼下，对电影、对戏剧、已然生出无法割舍的羁绊。从儿时懵懂地表演，到大学里系统的学习，再到毕业后，在片场、在剧院的磨练，陈甯侃侃而谈，哪怕知道不会尽数出现在杂志稿件里，仍然认真说完一整段，自己这些年来，心境与演技上的变化。  
他表达能力不错，记者认真听完，也挺若有所思。两人沉默片刻，记者抛出下一个问题，“那辜导在表演上，对您的指导，或者说、 ‘调|教’，又有些什么样的变化呢？”  
“这方面……还真没变化。”陈甯忍不住开个玩笑：“演不好就骂呗。”  
笑过一阵，陈甯又补充道：“辜导是一个……对自己想要的画面与效果，非常精确的导演。他对电影的呈现，有一个很清晰的认知，无论是他的第一部独立电影，还是《野》，我们都在尽我们演员的全力，去给导演呈现导演想要的。拍独立电影的时候，辜导还比较青涩，虽然能把场子镇住，但可能在表达上没有现在那么准确，与演员沟通的时候，需要更多的试错与磨合。但是现在的辜导，在我眼里，已经是个成熟，有方法的成熟导演。不论是对演员情绪上的引导，还是对片场的调度，都已经形成了自己的一套方法。至于对我的调教……”陈甯顿了顿，想起拍摄《人心不古》时，辜子传对自己的敲打，回忆与情绪接踵而至，只好装作整理语言，低头平复了一阵。  
再抬头，他挂着淡淡的笑：“他对我……倒是十年如一日的严厉。”  
“大概技术提升了，要求也变高了吧。”  
“辜导对您期望高，跟您又从小一起长大，片场里格外严肃些，也情有可原。”记者似是听出陈甯语气里的怅然，微笑着说：“我看您俩不拍戏的时候就特好，看着就亲。”  
陈甯知道记者会错了意，却没去纠正，笑着附和了句：“发小嘛，我不跟他亲跟谁亲。”  
“真好。”记者衷心地评价，“我其实特羡慕您和辜导这种相辅相成，互相成就的友谊。我看资料上说，辜导拍第一部独立电影参赛的时候，您已经在央戏读大二了。那时候好多公司签您您都没去，结果辜导找您拍片子，那时候他才上高中吧？您二话不说就答应了！那部片子采访前我专门找来看了，故事写得特别好，质感也特棒，特别是您俩那对手戏！我一看，就知道辜导当年绝对是碾压式地拿奖。”  
“……那时候辜导那么小，估计建组张罗什么的都是您在跑，方不方便跟我们仔细说说，当年辜导这一部开山之作，背后都有些什么故事？”  
“我其实没帮什么忙。”陈甯说，“就帮他找了几个演员，还被他踢了一个。”

辜子传的第一部独立电影，拍摄于他高二的暑假。  
彼时陈甯已然大二结业，他到市内上学后，有空就往辜子传学校跑，给他送吃的喝的。大一的暑假，他凑热闹，跑去试镜，在一个商业片里演龙套，一共四句台词，最后上映被剪成两句，不料颜值太过能打，竟然还在微博上小爆一把。  
片子里，陈甯演一个抽烟喝酒纹身的小妖孽：画着眼线，烫了头，叼着烟，穿破洞裤，露着白生生的膝盖，夹着丁零当啷的耳夹。  
这角色和陈甯差异太大，拿到剧本后，陈甯还拉着辜子传一起看，让他教自己演。辜子传看完一遍剧本，把编剧骂了个狗血淋头，甚至自作主张，给陈甯改了一句台词。  
陈甯这辈子胆儿没那么大过，虎着胆子，真照着辜子传改的演了。结果导演竟然对着“即兴”改编满意的很，最后成片，剪了两句没用的，偏偏留下了辜子传改的这一句。  
影片上映后，马上有几家公司联系陈甯，要签他当艺人，还要安排他上选秀节目，玩养成偶像。陈甯拿了五六张名片，给辜子传发微信，让他帮自己拿主意，辜子传一张张名片看过去，就问了他一句话。  
小传：「你以后怎么想的？想当演员？还是明星？」  
这条短信陈甯翻来覆去看了好几遍，最后，他给辜子传发：「小传，我虽然没有你的才华，但这么些年过来，我也真心喜欢上了演戏。我觉得，如果可以，我是想成为表演艺术家的。」  
辜子传便这样回他：「那你再等等吧，先沉淀一下，别大一就签公司。」  
陈甯忍不住得寸进尺：「你是要我等一个你的片子吗？」  
辜子传没回，但陈甯还是说不出地高兴，认认真真编辑了短信，将那些经纪公司一一回绝。  
没想到，大二的暑假，辜子传真找上陈甯。他拿着厚厚一本打印册，翻开来，是详细的拍摄企划和电影剧本，辜子传说，他要拍个三十分钟的片子，去参加独立电影节。  
那是个大早上，陈甯还在睡觉，辜子传走进他房间，在他旁边躺下，用剧本盖住了他的脸。  
陈甯被闷得睁开眼，从被窝伸出一只胳膊，朝辜子传迷迷糊糊地喊，小传，你来了。辜子传捏着他的手腕，拽他起来刷牙洗脸，陈甯含着满嘴牙膏沫儿，十五分钟翻完了辜子传的剧本。  
他心底都是雀跃，问出口时，却仍不敢妄言：“小传，你这是……”  
“我要拍戏。”辜子传嫌弃地抹掉陈甯嘴边的牙膏沫儿，“但我钱不够。”  
原来是借钱，陈甯目光黯淡了点，拿毛巾过来给辜子传擦手，“要多少？我给你。”  
辜子传翻了个白眼，没大没小地去掐陈甯的脸，“谁要你的钱？”  
陈甯被扯得嘴巴张开，眼睛眨巴眨巴，不解地盯着辜子传看。  
辜子传松开手，转身走开，“我没钱请演员！你是不是不要片酬也能演？”  
“是！”陈甯激动地跟上去，“我不仅不要片酬，我还带资进组！”  
他去拉辜子传的手，“小传，拍片子太贵了，我也投点，你别把钱全扔进去了。”  
至此，大二学生陈甯，就去给高二学生辜子传的独立影片当主角了。

辜子传第一部独立影片，题材围绕性取向与青春期的迷惘，陈甯带入自己，演得不算吃力。他饰演的主角，白天是个乖乖仔，晚上却跑到市内，探索那些本该与他无关的生活。陈甯和女生的戏份过得很快，他找来央戏的同学，请对方吃饭，还主动给同学包了红包。他叫来的女同学，在班里也是台柱子，和他对手戏演惯了，没要他的红包，就吃了陈甯一顿麻小。两个人在簋街吃得满手满嘴都是红油，那姑娘调侃他，每天净陪一高中生玩儿，也不去剧组试镜，真以为这小屁孩儿能当上大导演？  
陈甯辣得说不出话来，伸着舌头喘气，只能拼命眨眼。  
男同学就没那么顺了。陈甯同班同学没人愿意，他只好求来一个学长。那学长平时对陈甯很不错，演技也扎实，扮演混迹酒吧，经验丰富的成年人，看陈甯目光里夹杂三分兴趣，七分勾引，戏说来就来。  
可这回状态不对的倒成了陈甯，他想把学长当成辜子传来演，但就是入不了戏。台词方面没问题，肢体语言却是不堪入目的僵硬。辜子传NG了好多遍，NG得学长都看不下去了，只好对陈甯说，下回他演得主动点，陈甯的角色年纪小，实在表现得青涩些，也实属正常。  
拍到最后一幕，学长把陈甯撑在墙上，低头吻他。陈甯闭上眼，心里有些遗憾，也有些释然。这是他状态最好的一次，辜子传却仍然喊了Cut，学长一惊，亲在陈甯的唇角。  
辜子传好像吃错了药，当着一堆人的面发火，说学长演得太猥琐，完全不是剧本给出的感觉。学长本来就是买陈甯的面子，给一个不知天高地厚的高中生拍戏，这下被如此贬低，再好的脾气也压不住了。陈甯追着学长跑，一路赔不是，说了半天好话才说服人家明天继续。他送学长上了的士，回来又挨个给工作人员道歉，每人发一百块钱红包，生怕人家第二天不干了。好在他俩组给的钱到位，一群人拿工资陪俩小孩儿过家家，又收了红包，自然不会说什么难听的。  
陈甯拉着辜子传，回他租在央戏旁边的小公寓。辜子传一天拍戏不顺，到头来还轮到陈甯给他擦屁股，又气又没面子，洗漱好了坐在床沿儿，虎着脸不言语。  
陈甯倒真没觉得是辜子传的错。他只觉得辜子传心里艺术的那根把杆设得高，自己演半天也够不到。  
他也坐到床沿儿，碰了碰辜子传的肩膀，“小传，今天戏不顺，是我没找着感觉。”  
辜子传不看他，板着脸嗯了一声。  
陈甯心一横，去拉辜子传的手，“导演，我真不知道怎么演了。”  
“要不然，你带我对一遍？”

一个好导演，首先得是个好演员。  
剧本里，少年被按在墙上，被醉醺醺的成年男人，夺去了初吻。  
陈甯闭上眼，戏接近尾声，他只用数秒，等待喊卡的瞬间。  
他不敢想，所以从来没想过：辜子传的嘴巴软不软，辜子传会伸舌头吗，他一概没有假设，只等辜子传叫停，他再睁开眼，说一句，导演，我会了。  
但辜子传是个好演员。  
所以好演员没有喊卡。他入了戏，就要演到底。

辜子传的嘴巴里没有酒气，他的吻也不长。  
嘴唇贴上嘴唇，厮磨数秒又离开，是最短，也最漫长的缠绵。

十二。央戏

“其实现在听起来，都很好玩儿似的，但你们当初每天东奔西走地拍片，肯定特别地辛苦。”记者听陈甯说起辜子传初次执镜的往事，很是兴致勃勃，“那……被换掉演员的那个角色，最后就辜导自己演了，对吧？”  
陈甯见记者一脸欲言又止，很是八卦的神色，自然知道这姑娘心里在想什么。那幕吻戏在镜头中并未过多渲染，打出一个侧颜便拉成远景，拍起天上的月亮。但当时在片场，辜子传的嘴唇，却和他贴了小半分钟，哪怕没有人伸舌头，分开时，片场的工作人员，看他俩的眼神都不一样了。  
“对。”陈甯点头，没有半分矫揉做作的神态，“当时这个角色找了一个我的学长，但是辜导对演员的形象不是特别满意，我们也请不起化妆师，最后辜导就决定自己上了。”  
“辜导演出的这部分堪称整部影片的高潮，我看的时候，完全想象不出这是一个年仅十七的少年。”记者感叹，“这部电影的获奖，可谓直接为辜导开启了他的导演生涯。但我看完这部电影，除了惊叹于辜导的才华以外，对您的表演，其实映像更为深刻。您在这部片子里，真的把一个少年人内心的挣扎给演活了！”  
陈甯抿唇一笑：“谢谢。”  
记者：“接下来这个问题，可能有些敏感。我看了下陈老师您的资料，您在央戏的毕业大戏里，也扮演了一个同性恋者的角色。我很好奇，选择这样一个角色出演，有没有多少，受一点这部影片的影响呢？”  
陈甯一挑眉，“果然很敏感啊。”  
记者有些赦然：“您如果实在不愿意说，我们可以跳过的。”  
“没什么不愿意说的。”陈甯摇摇头，“其实毕业大戏的角色都是老师分配的。我的角色是一个艾滋病携带者，也是一名同性恋者。这是一个很有难度，层次很丰富的角色。我当时被挑中，也是因为老师看了辜导这部片子，觉得我挺合适，才定的我。  
“和我在辜导影片中的角色相比，这个角色更难演好，也是个更大的挑战，我花了很多心思准备，最后呈现的效果也不错，如果你去视频网站上面找，可能还有当初我们班级上传的影像记录。”  
记者：“您也说到这个角色的难度很大，那遇上实在琢磨不透的地方，有没有想过去找辜导请教呢？”  
理所当然的一个追问。  
但陈甯却愣了。

辜子传的独立电影获奖后，央戏和京影的电话，都打到家里来了。  
没听说过电影学院还能保送的，但辜子传可以。高考要求300分，过了就能入学。  
陈甯凭这个片子，在学院里也受了小小一回关注，毕竟这种演出经历和一般的走红不同，辜子传若真得道，成了大导演，那陈甯便自然鸡犬升天。  
当初拒绝为辜子传演戏的同学都悔不当初，整天拉陈甯旁敲侧击，让他去问辜子传，到底想来央戏还是京影。  
自从那一吻，陈甯表面上与辜子传虽然一切照常，可他自己清楚，那份本可珍藏心底的眷恋，却是越来越藏不住了。他怕打扰到高三学生，除非辜子传找他，一直不敢主动联系，这回仗着同学的哀求，陈甯终于鼓起勇气，给辜子传发了条微信。  
陈甯：「小传，能不能跟我说说，你准备去京影还是央戏啊？」  
已经十一点多了，辜子传却回得很快：「你觉得呢？」  
陈甯：「我觉得……专业方面的话，还是京影比较好，毕竟培养的是电影导演。央戏导演系还是比较偏导表。」  
他发完，又觉得自己太不争气，赶紧再补充一条：「但是……如果你来央戏，我可以多照顾照顾你，也挺好的。」  
好一会儿，辜子传才回他，「谁稀罕你的照顾。」  
陈甯心一绞，但辜子传的确没说错，比起陈甯的照顾，专业的好坏才该是学子考虑的理由。  
他想了想，回复道：「嗯，我要是你，我也会选京影。两个学校离得挺近的，你要是需要什么，我随时就给你送来了。」  
辜子传：「我需要什么，我不会自己买吗？你整天想这些有的没的干啥，好好上课，毕业大戏还没找落呢。」  
陈甯看完消息，回了辜子传一个晚安，躺在床上，心口堵堵的，脑子里却很空。  
其实已经习惯了。  
有过那个吻，他就很满足了。

高考完的暑假，辜子传去非洲当志愿者，消失了整整两个月。陈甯开学就大四了，却不去试镜，整天在家里陪父母，压根没有一点危机意识。他觉得自己不适合娱乐圈，毕竟他虽然喜欢电影，却不喜欢影视圈的风气，毕业后，不如考一个京影电影系的研究生，到时候，他又能和辜子传在一起上学了。  
可大四一开学，他的计划就全被打乱了。  
他去接待导演系的大一新生，却远远看见辜子传，一米八七的大高个儿，站在校门口，板寸贴着头皮，短袖卷到肩头，扛着一个大包，露出来的胳膊黑了一个度。  
他走上前，当着七八个大一新生的面，嘴巴长了张，半天说不出一句话。  
辜子传却一副不认识他的样子，“学长，你是来接待的么？”  
陈甯如梦初醒，下意识拎起辜子传的行李，带几个导演系的小伙儿往寝室去。  
路上，学弟看陈甯长得好看，纷纷跟陈甯套近乎，夸陈甯长了一张电影脸，还问陈甯，能不能找他拍作业。  
陈甯笑眯眯地答应，心里却没当真。他刚说一句好，辜子传却马上凶巴巴地接茬，“想什么呢都？人家毕业大戏还不够排的，哪有时间给你们拍作业。”  
几个新生吓得马上不敢说话了。陈甯一看，怕辜子传以后处不好同学关系，佯怒着把手上的行李甩到辜子传手里，“就你懂得多！”  
辜子传看他一眼，没吭声，拎着行李越走越慢。  
没一会儿，陈甯却也移到队伍后方，悄悄去拉辜子传的手，“小传，你的作业要是需要演员，我肯定给你演。”  
他没等辜子传回答，从他手里，又拎走了那包行李。

陈甯爸妈给他在中戏旁边买了座一室一厅的公寓，陈甯本来去得很少，大四这一年，却买了不少家具，装了投影仪，又给辜子传一把钥匙，方便这人没事儿就去看电影。  
央戏挨着南锣鼓巷，附近全是吃的。辜子传却不喜欢老北京的小吃，只惦记陈甯做的家常菜。陈甯毕业大戏忙得晕头转向，但一到周五，肯定消失得无影无踪，去超市买一大堆食材，给辜子传做饭。  
有一次，陈甯拿自己毕业大戏的剧本，让辜子传陪他对戏。他本来只想记记台词，却被辜子传纠正了好几处重音；对到后面他记不住，辜子传提醒几次他还背不对，惹得人烦了，把剧本扔回到陈甯怀里，让陈甯背好台词再来找他。  
陈甯也不生气，掰了掰被辜子传弄皱的边角，说他还炖着肉，拿着剧本就去厨房看火了。  
跟小时候一样，辜子传看完一部电影，桌上就摆好三菜一汤。他吃完去洗澡，光着膀子在床上写自己的新剧本。等陈甯洗完澡，抹完那些乱七八糟的护肤品，就关灯睡觉。  
睡同一张床，盖两床被子，做不一样的梦。  
辜子传只待到周日早上，陈甯却会周一再走。辜子传不在的晚上，他就钻进辜子传的被子里，闻着辜子传的味道自|慰。  
他咬着辜子传睡过的枕头，射在自己的手心。  
但他会在周一早起一个小时涤洗床单，烘干时，还加入薰衣草味的香氛。陈甯只想闻着辜子传的味道睡一晚，却不想让辜子传也沾上陈甯的体味。  
是一个人的独角戏，他却觉得这样很干净。

过了一段时间，陈甯偷偷下了一部GV。  
他知道男人该怎么做，也知道如果自己想做，该去哪里找人。但陈甯不想找别人，只是忍不住好奇，想看个新鲜，便趁辜子传走了，连上投影仪，一个人悄悄地看。  
是欧美GV，开头长长一段，是两个男优的访谈，陈甯听得懵懵懂懂，只听出来，似乎是在讨论对爱的感悟，说了八九分钟，男优们才解了衣服，躺在床上接吻。  
亲吻的声音很响，两人都伸了舌头，发出滋滋的水声。陈甯被这声音激得面红耳赤，连门锁被拧开的声响都没注意。  
门打开，辜子传走进来，见陈甯穿着睡衣，却没穿睡裤，一个人蜷在沙发里，脸上是忽明忽暗的光。  
他听见暧昧的声音，扭头一看，幕布上，投射出两个纠缠的男人。  
唇分，纤细的男人站起来，跪到健硕男人的脚边，他仰起头，捧起床伴硕大的阳|具，张开嘴，把它含进了口里。

十三。Fuck me baby

辜子传：“你在看什么？”  
陈甯这才注意到门开了，看见辜子传，吓得遥控器都掉到了地上。他光着下半身，猛地展开腿，暴露出微微鼓起的前档，又臊得缩紧了双腿。  
“我……”他声音混着影片的水声，“我在学习！”  
陈甯急中生智，说出不算理由的理由：“我在给人物找感觉，就下了个片子看，想学一学，学一学真正的gay……都是怎么做的。”  
辜子传脱了鞋，走到他身边，一张脸，被投影仪照得光怪陆离，“是吗？”  
他坐到陈甯身侧，“那你学会什么了？”  
“我……”陈甯看看投影，又看看辜子传，他们靠得太近了，身上明明暗暗，映着幕布反射的荧光。  
影片里，纤细的白人少年跪在地上，前后晃着脑袋，让赤红的阳具在他口中进出。少年一边吞咽，一边伸手套弄自己的勃起，眼睛眯起来，发出满足的呜咽。  
我也可以，陈甯突然想，我为什么不行。  
“小传，”陈甯扭过头，“我能不能，和你试一试？”  
他凑近，鼻尖快要挨上辜子传的，“可以吗？试一试，帮我找找感觉。”  
“怎么试？”辜子传垂下眼睛，陈甯赤裸的膝盖挨着他的大腿。  
“这样。”陈甯又凑近一点，碰上辜子传的嘴唇，他落下很轻一个吻，“可以吗？”  
辜子传没说可以，也没说不可以，他坐在沙发上一动不动，安静地注视陈甯。  
陈甯再次低下头，这一次他张开嘴，去舔辜子传的嘴唇。他把手伸到辜子传腿间，试探地揉了揉，感觉手下的东西也涨起来。  
辜子传张开嘴，让陈甯含住自己的舌尖，视线下垂，看陈甯解开他的皮带。  
唇分，舌头离开口腔，嘬出很轻一点水声。  
陈甯喘了口气，抽掉辜子传的皮带，把手伸进辜子传的内裤里。

“遇上实在琢磨不透的地方，有没有想过去找辜导请教呢？”  
陈甯回过神，感觉脸上烧起来，他下意识地摸脸，才意识到自己还没卸妆，“人物心理上……有些揣测不到的地方，有找他讨论过。辜导那时候大一，时间还挺多的，有经常帮我对戏。”  
他说完，又挂上淡淡的笑。  
“真好。”记者评价，随手记了几笔，“那最后两个问题了。陈老师，您觉得辜导对您的电影生涯，起到了怎样的作用呢？”  
陈甯偏头想了会儿，说：“辜导他……应该是我的领路人吧？是他带我走进了电影的世界。”  
“那……”记者合上本子：“辜导的每一部作品，主角都是您。您觉得，从某种意义上，您是他的缪斯吗？”  
“怎么可能！”陈甯冲口而出。话音未落，他看见记者惊异的表情，觉得自己又烧起来了，“这可太谬赞了。”他只好喃喃地补充，“辜导他……正如他自己说的，他还处于一个导演的成长期，哪怕他的镜头语言已经很娴熟了，现在拍摄的主题，大多还是他比较熟悉，与他的生活重叠比较多的东西。我能够成为辜导影片的主角，实在是天时地利人和的幸运。等辜导完整地形成了自己的影像风格，肯定会与更多不同风格的演员合作的。”  
“如果以后，不能继续合作了，会感到遗憾吗？”记者忍不住追问。  
遗憾吗？肖乐乐骑在辜子传身上的片段一闪而过，陈甯摇摇头，温柔地笑着说：“那他也永远是我的弟弟呀。”  
“这一点是不会变的。”

采访结束，陈甯裹上长到脚踝的羽绒服，拉链拉到顶，再拉紧帽檐的松紧带，只露出一双眯起的眼睛。他忘带手套了，双手握成拳头，缩在口袋里，还是冷得发疼。  
助理开着他的保姆车，停在杂志大楼外面。陈甯打开车门，如释重负地坐下，拼命摩擦冻得发红的指尖，“阮阮，我护手霜呢？”  
身旁一人给他递上，“这儿。”  
陈甯吓得一激灵，扭过头，辜子传脱了外套，坐在旁边的椅子上，手里拿着他的护手霜。  
“小传？”他下意识地喊，“你怎么在这儿？”  
阮晓程发动汽车，没心没肺地说，“甯哥，辜导也要回家过年啊，你们不住一块儿嘛。”  
陈甯气结，“辜导自己没开车来？”  
“没。”辜子传拧开护手霜的盖子，兀自捉过他的手，给他挤了一坨到手背上，“我打车来的。”  
辜子传把盖子拧好，又靠回去，面无表情地说，“我本来想打个车回家，看阮晓程停在外头，我就上来了。”  
阮晓程完全没意识到这两人间的低气压，还停留在陈甯吩咐他给辜子传带早餐的腻乎劲儿里，“甯哥你看见辜导不高兴啊，又一个多月没见了呢。”  
往常他和辜子传同居，阮晓程经常一个助理伺候两个主子，有一回，家里的套用完了，辜子传还想让阮晓程来接陈甯时顺便买点过来，却被陈甯全力制止了。  
陈甯语塞，不知道怎么和阮晓程解释，手背上腻着一大坨护手霜，他只好慢慢抹开，不痛不痒地回了句，“开你的车。”  
护手霜挤多了，抹半天手上还糊着白印子，他心里烦，抽张纸想擦了，却被辜子传捉住手，把那点多余的护手霜全部揩到自己手上。  
手心手背摩挲，陈甯心跳如鼓，戛然而止的回忆忍不住续播。

他摸到了辜子传的阴茎，那么烫，硬邦邦的一大根，他握在手里，轻轻套弄一记，摸到一点龟头流出的前液。  
陈甯也很硬了，箍在裤裆里，难受得紧，他试探地用前档去蹭辜子传的大腿，辜子传颤了下，却没推开他。  
他又吻上去，撬开辜子传的嘴，舔辜子传的上颚。他捏了捏辜子传的龟头，挤出更多的前液，腥腥的味道溢出来，他就着这点体液套弄，像自己喜欢的那样，去刮辜子传的冠状沟。  
“唔。”陈甯松开嘴，辜子传咬了下他的舌头。  
“小传，你……”陈甯不敢动了，握着辜子传的肉棒，能感受到血管微弱的搏动。  
辜子传看了眼投影，少年仍跪在地上，为上位者陶醉地口交，“怎么不学片子里？”  
他想让我为他口交。陈甯低头，看见手里握着的肉棒，不知怎的，突然满口生津。  
陈甯点点头，从沙发上滑下去。他也跪到地上，雪白的大腿紧绷，睡衣摆遮住了他的勃起。  
辜子传的肉棒比片子里的更大，陈甯仰着脸，伸出舌头，试探地舔了下辜子传红彤彤的龟头，“这样可以吗？”他握住辜子传的根部，让肉棒贴上自己的脸颊。  
辜子传点点头，陈甯便开始舔。肉棒裹满了前液，腥咸的液体吃进嘴里，陈甯却不觉得恶心，他让津液代替前液，把辜子传的阴茎舔得水光淋淋，然后他张开嘴，含住了辜子传的龟头。  
光是一个头部就很大，陈甯觉得嘴里很满，却仍想继续往里吞，他忘记要用嘴唇包裹牙齿，门牙刮过辜子传的茎身，很痛，却带出一点异样的刺激。  
“嘶……”辜子传深吸口气，“牙齿。”他提醒陈甯。  
陈甯惊慌地把肉棒从嘴里吐出来，紧张地捏着根部，“要不要紧？”  
“没事。”辜子传把陈甯的刘海拨到后面，“你把牙齿包起来。”  
手指划过陈甯的额头，他脸唰地红了，垂下眼，张嘴把牙齿窝到嘴唇后面。  
辜子传的手就搭在他的脑后，陈甯再次含住他的前端，那手施力，让他越含越深，龟头戳上陈甯的喉头，他止不住干呕，实在受不住，扶着辜子传的膝盖退出来，咳得满脸通红。  
陈甯脸上都是泪，辜子传弯腰，龟头戳在陈甯的嘴角，他伸手抹了抹陈甯的眼角，又直起身，肉棒晃动着，在陈甯脸上涂上又一道湿痕，“你不想试试那个？”  
陈甯扭头，片子里，两人结束了口交。少年躺到床上，双腿被男人掰得大开，身后幼嫩的洞口，正被那狰狞肉棒猛进猛出。  
“Oh yes！”少年笑着尖叫，“Fuck me baby！”  
陈甯回头，看向辜子传的双眼，突然有些不知所措。  
“来吗？”辜子传勾起嘴角，“我也想看看，男人被操，是不是真有那么爽。”

十四。暖  
陈甯被辜子传看着，觉得自己被下了咒。  
他膝盖着地，往后挪了几寸，从茶几下的储物筐里摸出一管护手霜，“那……要用，用一下这个。”  
辜子传挑眉，露出“你这不懂的很”的戏谑表情，陈甯脸红得更厉害了，拧开护手霜，往手里挤了一大坨。  
他垂着眼，把护手霜抹开，浓郁的玫瑰香气掩盖过胯间的腥臊，陈甯握住辜子传的肉棒，上下撸动着，把护手霜抹了上去。  
“好，好了。”陈甯放开手，站起来，脱掉自己的内裤。  
浅灰色的内裤掉到地上，档前有一片淹湿的痕迹。  
陈甯没解睡衣，过长的下摆遮住他兴奋的前端，他不太敢当着辜子传的面自慰，也不敢让辜子传换个姿势，便跨坐到辜子传身上，跪在辜子传身体两侧。  
他又开始紧张了，试探地把手搭上辜子传的肩，“可以，可以再亲一下吗？”  
辜子传抬眼看他，陈甯才想起自己嘴巴里应该还是辜子传下身的腥味，连忙垂下眼，“对、对不起，我忘了。”  
话落，他深吸口气，努力笑了笑，为自己找补似的：“没事儿，我就是，我就是有点紧张。我们、我们直接来吧……唔！”  
辜子传堵住了他的嘴。  
辜子传凶狠地亲吻陈甯，像要将他的吃下去一般吸吮。辜子传尝到自己的味道，兴奋地更加用力，他抓住陈甯的屁股揉捏，用自己嚣张的勃起，去蹭陈甯的会阴，马眼流出的淫水混着护手霜，把陈甯股间，抹成湿乎乎一片。  
陈甯捏着辜子传的肩膀，撅着屁股，用自己的洞口，去蹭辜子传的龟头。他被辜子传含着舌头，穴口的褶皱被龟头反复剐蹭，下身隔着两层衣服，在辜子传腹间一下一下地磨。  
“小传……”他圈住辜子传的底端，嘴唇贴着辜子传的唇角，臀部下沉，吃进去一个头部。  
“呃……”辜子传忍不住闷哼一声，太紧了，怎么会这么紧。  
仿佛在往身体里塞一根烧火棍，陈甯咬住嘴唇，竭力隐忍，掐在辜子传肩头的指尖泛白。他疼得身前也软下去，脚趾都缩起来，却生生忍耐着，不敢发出一声痛呼，一点一点，将辜子传整根吃了进去。  
陈甯坐到底，泄出如释重负的叹息，辜子传却不等他缓缓，掐着他的屁股，就开始抽顶。  
“小传！”这回是真忍不住了，陈甯痛得大叫，正以为自己要被插死的时候，辜子传却在他体内猛地一耸，射了出来。  
微凉的液体抵着肠壁喷洒，陈甯一愣，辜子传就缩成半软，滑了半截出去。  
陈甯扭了扭屁股，辜子传就被彻底挤出来，带出一点奶白色的精液，粘在陈甯的腿根。  
“舒服吗？”陈甯兀自松了口气，他绞紧屁股，怕精液流出来弄脏辜子传的裤子，“累不累？去洗一下吧。”  
他抬手，抹掉辜子传额顶的汗。  
辜子传红着眼睛喘气，他攥住陈甯的手，不让他抽出去，“你还没……”  
“我没关系！”陈甯下意识地抢白，刚才他实在是太痛了，“我不用……”  
“Fuck!”视频中的浪叫打断了陈甯，辜子传越过他看向投影，陈甯一愣，也忍不住追逐他的目光：  
少年躺在床上，男人俯在他身后，举着他的一条腿进出，粗长的肉棒一次次没入窄小的穴口，少年眯着眼睛，一手攥着枕巾，一手在胸前揪拧，身下的勃起，随男人挺进的节奏甩动。  
“I’m gonna come…”少年泄出一声低吟，一只手伸向自己的下身。  
男人似是察觉了，却擒过少年的双手，强硬地把他们架在身后，下身动得更快更猛。  
“Fuck!”少年伸长脖子浪叫，阴茎甩动着，马眼里涌出精液。奶白的、粘稠的液体，沾湿了深色的床单。

“小传，”陈甯被那一幕刺激得心口发慌，忍不住回捏辜子传的手，“去洗洗吧，我……”  
下一秒，辜子传却将他抱起来，陈甯惊呼一声，下意识搂住辜子传的脖子。  
辜子传三两步走进卧室，把陈甯摔进床，睡衣掀起来，露出他半软的下身。  
“小传……”陈甯完全愣了神，茫然地蜷成一团，不知道辜子传想做什么。  
辜子传掀了衣服，踢掉裤子，他又勃起了，霸道嚣张的一根，挺在胯间，对着陈甯，衬一身肌肉瘦削。  
“别躲。”辜子传俯下身，强硬地掰开陈甯的大腿，露出陈甯萎靡的阴茎，和被他插过的穴口，嫩红的，紧缩着，沾一点他方才射出来的精液。  
“小传，”陈甯瑟缩地摸上辜子传的手，“要不然今天就……”  
辜子传却低下头，吻住了他。  
陈甯一顿，却再次搂住辜子传的脖子，双腿主动打开，勾上辜子传的后背。  
“你轻一点。”唇分，他贴在辜子传耳边低吟，握着辜子传的阴茎，一点一点，送进自己的身体。

辜子传射过一次，这回没那么硬了，彻底没入的时候，便没有那么难过。有之前的精液做润滑，插入时减少了些许摩擦感，但肠道被破开时，却也相应的，挤出暧昧的水声。  
陈甯还是涨，却没那么痛了，辜子传顺着他的腰摸到胸口，拇指碰到乳头，试探地刮了刮。  
那感觉好怪，陈甯躲了一下，却换来更重的一拧，他不禁叫出声，却又赶紧咬住嘴唇，把头埋进辜子传的颈窝。  
辜子传并没有轻一点，撑在陈甯的两侧，霸道地，用力地干他。他只随自己的感觉抽插，龟头重重擦过肠壁，每一次都要往最深处去。  
痛感褪尽，肠道升起陌生的酥麻，好像挠不尽的痒。好几次，辜子传干到一处，陈甯就觉得浑身被卸了力，想上厕所似的，酸酸涨涨，却又想被侵犯更多。  
他重新勃起了，硬挺着，随着辜子传干他的节奏，在两人小腹间剐蹭。  
陈甯喘息着。去找辜子传的唇。他不想像视频里一样浪叫，露出耽溺快感的昏聩模样，哭喊着索取更多。  
他把呻吟都封在吻里，让渴望，只在咽喉共振。  
陈甯快到的时候，想伸一只手下去自慰，却被辜子传扣住十指，换来下身更为凶狠的抽插。  
“小传！”陈甯忍不住求他，“摸摸我，好不好……我要到了……”  
“不行。”辜子传把他的手扣在头顶，一直手掐住他的下巴，一只手锁住他的手腕。  
他笑了，那嘴角的弧度似幻又似真，恐怕带着戏谑，又可能是恐吓告诫。  
“你只能被我操到。”  
陈甯闭上眼，一颗泪滚落，辜子传的吻落下来，他张开嘴，任凭侵犯。  
腺体被反复挤压蹂躏，终于挤出了精液。辜子传插一次，一股白液就涌出马眼，流过阴茎，沾湿蜷曲的耻毛。  
像视频里的少年一样，陈甯也被辜子传操射了。

六年前的点滴仿佛就在昨天，陈甯叹了口气，把手从辜子传手里抽出来。  
“我累了，睡一会儿。”他解释一句，脱掉羽绒服盖到身前，闭上了眼睛。  
陈甯真的累了，就着暖烘烘的热气，昏昏沉沉地睡过去。他的梦很乱，有交缠的肉体，也有年少的琐碎日常，陈甯梦见辜子传拉着他的手，叫他哥哥，下一幕，却是他光着屁股，跪在床上被辜子传进出。  
车停了，是两家相邻的别墅，一个向左走，一个向右走。  
辜子传先下了车，却绕到另一侧，为陈甯打开车门。陈甯穿好羽绒服，把毛衣袖子拉到盖住自己的手，手指揪住袖口，伪装成一副手套。  
他跳下车，招呼也不打，就想往自己家走，辜子传却又一把抓住他，把陈甯的手从毛衣袖子里抽出来，揣进自己的大衣口袋里。  
“你干嘛？”陈甯没睡醒，眯瞪着眼被辜子传摆弄，摆了摆胳膊没甩掉，只好拖着辜子传往自己家走。  
几步路的距离，辜子传却把他攥得很紧。干燥温暖的手指抹了护手霜，扣住他同样抹了护手霜的指尖，有一种暖融融的滑腻。  
另一只手揣在口袋里，孤零零的，只能兀自攥紧。  
到家了。陈甯站在门口，把手从辜子传兜里抽出来。  
“我到家了。”他干巴巴地说。  
辜子传点点头，替他按了门铃。  
“明天见。”辜子传转过身，留给陈甯一个背影。  
明天见？那背影渐行渐远，陈甯恍若初醒。  
要过年了。

十五。牵手

天这么冷，辜子传只穿了一件黑色呢大衣，但他的手，却那么烫。

陈甯射精时，便陷入一阵无边无际的晕眩，回过神来，才发觉辜子传又一次射在了他里面。  
辜子传撑在他头顶，喘着粗气，把自己慢慢地抽出来，半硬阳具划过刚刚高潮的内壁，带出一阵酸涩的刺激，陈甯忍不住，哼了一声。  
阳具拔离，拉出一道粘稠的白液，穴口来不及合拢，露出一点幼嫩的肠肉。  
陈甯屁股一缩，那精液就弹回去，糊在红肿紧缩的褶皱上，白白的一点。  
他还穿着睡衣，扣子却开了，露出一边的乳头，也泛着脆弱的红色。阴茎沾着自己的体液，半软着，歪在稀疏的耻毛间。  
陈甯扯过衣襟，欲盖弥彰地侧过身，“小传……”他不敢看人，低声商量道，“你明天还有课，早点回去吧，我，我自己收拾一下。”  
“收拾什么？”辜子传俯下身，强硬地把陈甯掰过来，压着他的肩膀对视片刻，却兀地笑了一声，“知道怎么演了？”  
陈甯被辜子传压着，总觉得下一秒他就要吻下来。闻言，他先是一愣，随后反应过来，便偏过头，躲开辜子传的目光。  
“知道了。”他闷闷地说。  
辜子传直起身，抽了两张纸巾，满不在乎地揩干自己的下身，“行。那你去洗吧。”  
陈甯挣扎地起身，拢紧睡衣，就要往浴室去。  
辜子传却又拽住他，气息扑撒耳畔，“洗完回来换床单，我今晚留下来。”

陈甯弄了很久，也弄不出辜子传射在里面的精液，只好坐在马桶上，让那玩意儿自己流出来。  
精液划过肠道的感觉很奇怪，又带他回忆起方才被辜子传进出的感觉。粗壮的肉棒刮过内壁，龟头撞进肠腔，带出无法言说的酸软感觉，他抿起唇，只觉得今晚太过疯狂。  
但一生只此一次，疯狂些也无妨。  
咚咚咚，浴室的门被敲响了，“陈甯，你要不要帮忙？”  
陈甯吓得屁股一紧，“不要不要！”他连忙制止，却忍不住低叫一声。  
身体放松时，最后一股精液，也全数排了出去。  
“你怎么了？”辜子传隔着门，声音听不出情绪，“我进来了？”  
“别！”陈甯再一次大声制止，“我，我很快了！”他赶紧冲水，跑进淋浴间打开喷头，“我洗澡了，你别进来！”  
辜子传没再说话了，隔着一道磨砂玻璃，那人影却半天才离开。  
陈甯心有余悸，不敢磨蹭，很快洗好澡，头发没擦干就跑出来，走进房间，才看见辜子传在拆被子。  
家里暖气很足，辜子传只掏出自己的内裤穿上。他赤着一身肌肉，正将弄脏的被套从被子上剥下来，见陈甯来了，干脆直接把一床被子摔到地上，“就把你的被子弄脏了，大晚上不折腾了，凑活睡吧。”  
“好，好。”陈甯看傻了，辜子传平时与他在家也不曾如此赤膊，他讷讷地接过被子，“小传，你去洗吧。”  
辜子传面无表情地点点头，越过陈甯时，摸了把他的头发，“太湿了。”他说完，却不等陈甯反应，径直走进浴室，关上了门。  
水声再一次传出来，陈甯才回过神，跌倒在床上，用浴巾蒙住了脸。

“你怎么这么香。”床那么大，辜子传非要凑到陈甯身边，“抹的什么玩意儿。”  
“就、就平时那些啊。”陈甯往后退了退，却已经退到床沿了，他忍不住去推辜子传，“小传，睡过去一点。”  
“没地儿了？”辜子传不动，“冷，那块儿床凉。”  
他们挨得太近了。  
陈甯有些怕，又去推辜子传，“就一点点，我没地儿了。”  
“烦死了。”他的手被捉住，辜子传干脆把陈甯捞进怀里，“再吵干你。”  
陈甯的嘴唇贴上辜子传的领口，他不敢出声了，却又有点想再吵吵几句。  
干我？还有下一次吗？  
他往上蹭了蹭，嘴唇贴上辜子传的锁骨。  
“睡觉。”辜子传摁住他，捏了下他的耳朵。  
他睡着了。在辜子传的怀里。第一次。

陈甯屁股疼了三天，辜子传周一发了条信息，问他「难受吗？」，他回复不难受，接下来四天，便再没有联系。到周五，他给陈甯发了一条，「我七点钟过去」，陈甯就提前从排练溜号，到菜市场买了排骨和虾。  
他不知道这是不是自己的下一次，忍不住，还是去屈臣氏买了油和套，凸点螺纹的都没敢选，只在一排超薄里挑了最大一号，取了一盒，想了想，又取了一盒。  
他觉得自己无可救药，回家第一件事就是脱衣洗澡。他一周没敢食荤，犹豫半天，还是用了网购的灌肠球。肚子被灌满的感觉很不好受，但他洗了一次又一次，仍数着时间期盼。  
他甚至提前贴了一张面膜，抹了厚厚一层面霜，就因为上次辜子传说他香。  
辜子传很准时。  
他到的时候，陈甯正在剁芹菜，微微弯下身，露出一截雪白的腰。  
辜子传扔了钥匙，当啷一声，陈甯回过头，喊了一声，“小传。”  
辜子传走上前，“在做什么？”话落，他搂上陈甯的腰，把手心探进他衬衣。  
“炒个虾仁儿……嗯！”辜子传的手摸进了他的裤子。  
“小传……”陈甯哼出一声，辜子传已经解了他的裤扣，伸进他内裤里，手指在穴口徘徊。  
他揪住辜子传的衣服，“东西，东西在桌子上。”  
辜子传咬他一口，“准备这么充分？”他揽着陈甯，挪到桌子前，看见塑料袋里的套子和润滑，又咬了他一口，“找操呢？”  
陈甯咬着牙冠摇头。辜子传却轻笑一声，亲了下他的额角，拿出一盒套，“给我戴上。”  
他又揉了下陈甯的唇瓣，“用嘴，会不会？”  
陈甯脸通红，偏过头，不去看辜子传，手指掰着桌角，心里想，那你再亲我一下。  
辜子传却没再逗他了，拥着陈甯挪回灶台，“你转过去。”他让陈甯扒住桌沿，“扶好。”  
他扒掉陈甯的裤子，只脱到屁股下面，掰开滑腻的臀肉，露出紧闭的洞口。  
辜子传解开皮带，拉下裤链，放出自己的大屌，啪，他甩着阴茎打了下陈甯的屁股，“还知道买套儿。”他把肉棒整个贴上陈甯的股缝，推着陈甯的臀瓣夹住自己，“不喜欢内射？”  
“弄，弄不出来。”陈甯被迫撅着屁股，勃起贴着围裙，被辜子传掐着腰前后晃动，“你射，射太里面了。”  
“行。”辜子传打了陈甯屁股一巴掌，“那就射你嘴里。”

陈甯站在砧板前，一根芹菜都没有切完，就撅起屁股被辜子传干。辜子传插在他里面，一边磨一边让他继续，阴茎动得很慢，陈甯却连刀都握不住。辜子传啧了一声，抽出一根芹菜，喂进他嘴里，把自己整个抽出来，又整个撞进去，开始快速地，大力地抽插。  
辜子传一边干陈甯的屁股，一边用芹菜干陈甯的嘴巴。龟头擦过前列腺，那力道凶狠至极，带着全身的体重，仿佛要隔着薄薄的肠壁，将脆弱的腺体撞碎；菜梗搅动舌尖，带出大量唾液，含不住，就顺着嘴巴往下流，流到砧板上，沾湿一片剁好的碎屑。  
陈甯被堵住了呜咽，高潮时，精液尽数射在围裙上，他射的时候辜子传仍在插他，直插得他浑身抖动，失神一口咬断了芹菜，才抽出来，把他翻过身，按到地上。  
辜子传撸掉套子，伸手从陈甯嘴里挖出那截芹菜，湿淋淋一段翠绿，他直接扔进嘴里，放肆地大声咀嚼。  
陈甯跪在地上，穿着淡蓝色的围裙，眼神里都是高潮后的恍惚。辜子传捏住他的下巴，两根手指夹着他的舌头亵玩，另一只手则套弄起自己的阳具，龟头时不时蹭上陈甯的侧脸。  
辜子传高潮的时候，他掰着陈甯的下巴，把精液一滴不剩地射进陈甯嘴里，“吃下去。”他喘息着命令，“射不进去，就吃下去。”  
陈甯闭上嘴，把精液吃进去了。  
“乖。”辜子传用软掉的阳具去蹭陈甯的嘴唇，“以后都给你吃。”

陈甯爱了辜子传很多年，疼他、宠他、照顾他，终于把自己照顾到了辜子传的床上。  
他们在这套小公寓里做爱，沙发、窗台、洗手间，最多还是在床上；他们盖起一条被子，睡觉时抱在一起，下巴抵着额头，大腿缠着腰；陈甯学会了用嘴巴戴套，学会了深喉，习惯了吃掉辜子传的精液；他们有了常用的姿势，辜子传喜欢从后面干他，让他四脚朝地，屁股高高撅起，辜子传也喜欢绑住他，蒙他的眼睛，系住他的阴茎，控制他的快感，禁止他手淫；周一到周四，他们兄友弟恭，校园里偶遇，克制地点头，周五至周日，他们奸夫淫夫，在这一室一厅里荒淫无度。  
后来，辜子传成为新星导演，他看上新的房子，陈甯便把这一套卖掉，出了一半的钱。  
做完公证，房产证上是两个人的名字。红色的本子，拿回来塞进抽屉里，却没有人提，这算不算结缔契约，算不算一辈子。  
六年了，辜子传还是会摸他的手，他没有回握，算不得牵手。  
不算牵手，也没有分手。 

手里还有余温，陈甯张开手指，贴到房门上，让它一点一点变凉。  
房门打开了，陈甯缩回手。  
“宝贝回来啦。”是陈甯的妈妈。她五十多岁了，却美得看不出年龄，穿着紧身的运动衣裤，刚才在做瑜伽。  
“妈妈。”陈甯抱住她，把冰凉的一只手握成拳，低下头，蹭了蹭母亲的发顶。  
“采访累不累？”陈妈妈比陈甯矮半个头，抱住儿子，亲昵地上下摩挲，“饿不饿？想不想早点吃饭？”  
“我想睡觉。”陈甯抽抽鼻子，“我好困。”  
“困就去睡。”陈妈妈抱着陈甯往楼梯走，“给你留饭，什么时候吃都行，睡到明天也行。”  
“妈妈。”陈甯又叫了一声，“我好累啊。”  
“宝贝乖。”陈妈妈捧起他的脸，“好好睡一觉，妈妈爱你。”  
陈甯上楼，回到自己的房间，他脱掉衣服，倒在床上，沉沉地睡过去，谁也没有梦见，睡到了第二天。

十六。年饭

陈甯是被憋醒的。  
他猛地睁开眼，大口喘气，就看见辜子传面无表情地盯着他，一只手悬在他头顶，似是刚刚松手。  
鼻尖很疼，他难得地来了气，抬手挥掉那讨人厌的爪子，“你干嘛？”  
“叫你起床。”辜子传这么说，却翻身躺倒他身边，“就等你一个人了。”  
陈甯拿过手机，才发现已经十一点了。他昨天五点就睡下，中途起过一回夜，现在算来，竟是睡了十八个小时。  
两家人结伴过年的习惯也有好几年了，这会儿辜子传的爸妈估计都在楼下帮忙准备年饭，陈甯一个轱辘坐起身，就要下床洗漱。  
“诶！”他刚坐起来，就又被辜子传拉倒在床，陈甯惊叫一声，却被辜子传拽着胳膊，箍进了怀里。  
被子掀开了，陈甯昨晚上没换睡衣，就穿件贴身的秋衣。一双腿全露在外面，被辜子传压得严严实实。  
“你干嘛啊。”这一声明显放轻了，陈甯被辜子传抱没了脾气，下巴颏贴在辜子传的肩头，转过脸看他。  
辜子传还是面无表情，但他往前凑了凑，鼻尖蹭上陈甯的，“不干嘛。”  
“你……”陈甯说了一个字就停了。  
因为辜子传又往前凑了凑，碰上了他的嘴唇。  
没有人伸舌头，甚至没人努一努嘴，他们简单地贴在一起，很难称作一个吻。  
陈甯没有闭眼。他的的睫毛很长，小时候被妈妈抱着剪过，浓密的两扇，遮着他薄薄的双眼皮。  
辜子传离开唇，扬起下巴，亲在陈甯的眼睛上。  
陈甯揪住辜子传的袖子，“小传……”，他终于喊了一声。  
“陈甯。”辜子传却打断他，“你看窗外。”  
陈甯翻了个身，仍被辜子传揽在怀里。窗帘被拉开了，他们一起望向窗外，目之所及，皆是一片银白。  
辜子传在他耳边说：“下雪了。”

大年三十，北京下雪了。  
陈甯换上了一件西瓜红的毛衣，刚洗过的头发软软的，耷拉在额前，露出一半光洁的额头。  
他演了一年的戏，这会儿没人给他派重活儿，拿了一筐草莓让他洗，陈甯就一边洗一边吃，一会儿就没了小半筐。  
“诶，也给我吃一个。”辜子传被他爸叫过去剁肉馅，手上黏黏糊糊的，陈甯举一颗起来，他半蹲下来，张口叼走，顺便咬了下陈甯的指尖。  
陈甯吓得把手抽回去，立马红了脸。辜子传口劲儿不小，咬得他生疼，他把手泡进水盆里，不敢出声，便睁大了眼，对辜子传怒目而视。  
辜子传面无表情地看他，咽下草莓，舌头伸出来舔舔嘴唇，起身就走了。  
手指泡在水里，疼痛渐退，陈甯的脸却仍是红的。  
他看着辜子传的背影，一小时前，他洗好澡出来，裹上浴袍刷牙，这人却突然推门而入，他刚想把人赶出去，辜子传却拿起吹风机，站在他身后，给他吹起头发。  
辜子传端的那个表情，根本不像是来为陈甯服务的，风头舞得乱七八糟，倒像是在拿吹风机戏弄他。但辜子传玩完了也没出去，沉默地站在一侧，看陈甯抹脸，擦水、涂精华、抹面霜，最后甚至凑上前嗅了嗅。  
仿佛回到半年前，他刚结束话剧巡演，还未进《人心不古》剧组的时候。辜子传每天去工作室盯后期，他一个人在家，看剧本，读莎士比亚，照小红书上的菜谱做饭。  
那大概是他最幸福的一段时间。话剧和《人心不古》隔了三个月，将近一百天的时间里，他和辜子传每天都会做|爱。除却晚上例行的一次，陈甯还经常被辜子传干醒。昏昏沉沉地从梦中醒来，才发现自己已经双腿大敞，临近高|潮。每每温存完，辜子传就会拥着他，有时候甚至是插在他的体内，一边动一边压着他去洗手间。在洗手间里，他迎着日光，对着镜子，被辜子传按在洗手台前插|入。但更多的时候，辜子传只是沉默着，像今天这样，看他一丝不苟地抹脸。  
陈甯坐在厨房的角落，抬眼望过去，辜子传快一米九的个子，围着陈家的围裙，半弯着腰，拿两把菜刀剁肉。  
仿佛什么都未曾发生，这就是他应有的生活：他是辜子传的御用演员，是辜子传的同居床伴；他们接吻、做爱，不说永远，只贪今欢，也日日平安。  
即将二十年，两小无嫌猜。  
陈甯搓了搓自己的指尖，辜子传劲儿大，在指腹上留了个小小的红痕。  
揉一揉，再揉一揉，那印子就浅了。  
很快就不见了。

下午五点，第一轮年夜饭准时开席。陈家一张八仙桌，坐六口人，两个小家，十道佳肴。  
辜子传和陈甯照例坐在一处，面前斟满了酒。老规矩，菜不着急吃，得一人说一句吉利话，先喝一轮。  
陈甯被毛衣的西瓜红衬得脸红扑扑的，举着酒杯站起来，眼睛弯弯：“爸爸妈妈，叔叔阿姨，小传，祝你们新的一年，每天都开心，万事皆胜意！”  
语毕，他仰脸饮尽。  
喝完酒陈甯脸更红了，他坐下来，就轮到辜子传起身。辜子传还是一身黑，举起酒杯，直接一饮而尽，喝完才开口，“新年大吉。”  
大家都习惯了他的风格，看辜子传站起又坐下，纷纷纵容地大笑，陈爸爸举起酒杯，“万事胜意！大吉大利！”，大家相互碰杯，互贺新年，脸上都是幸福与满足。

年夜饭都是大鱼大肉，陈辜两家也不遑多让，桌上猪、牛、羊、鱼、虾，各是一道大菜。下午开了油锅，炸了一盘春卷，一碟鱼，还有各式腊味香肠，一盆当归炖鸡汤。  
这些菜陈甯却碰都不碰，家人知道他的饮食习惯，在他面前摆了一道芹菜百合炒核桃仁，一道素锦豆腐，还有小小一碟蒸好的粗粮，他就只吃这些。  
陈甯对自己身材的管理近乎苛刻，加上一直情事不断，他五年前就断了红肉，只偶尔吃一些鱼和虾。这两年来，他更是基本茹素，吃生烫的青菜和豆腐，淋很少的油和酱汁，配合粗粮与少量的乳制品，每天再做一个小时瑜伽。他三年没吃过一块炸物，一口甜食，就连一年一度的生日蛋糕，也被辜子传当做情趣尽数抹在了身上。但辜子传口味重，嗜甜嗜咸嗜辣，他不拍戏的时候，就每天给他变着花样做菜，烤饼干做牛轧糖，让辜子传带到工作室去分给同事。  
辜子传坐在他旁边，那些荤的就离他远了，“诶，”他用膝盖碰陈甯的腿，“给我夹点菜。”  
陈甯正在啃一块红薯，听见这话，他下意识就放下筷子，拿过辜子传的碗，直接站起来，给他夹了一大块鱼肚子，好几块排骨，又拿了两块牛腩。  
他把碗递给辜子传，又用自己的碗盛了几只牡丹虾，坐回来，就开始替辜子传剥壳。  
“辜子传，你这什么德行？”辜爸爸看见这一幕，不满地敲碗，“当上导演，就不知天高地厚了？自己要吃什么不会自己拿吗？整天使唤小甯，什么毛病？”  
陈甯被辜爸爸一说，剥了一半的虾当啷掉进碗里，他脸唰地白了，才意识到，不该和辜子传这样亲密的。  
他妈对他爸都没这样，他做过头了。  
辜子传仍是一脸无所谓，他放下筷子刚想开口，陈甯却抢着先出声了。  
“辜叔叔，别这么说小传。”他脸上挂着笑，“我是哥哥，照顾一下应该的。”陈甯说完，又站起来，把剥好的虾夹进辜爸爸碗里，“我不吃荤，干坐着也没事儿干，这是我给您剥的。”  
辜爸爸收了虾，脸上也绷不住了，辜妈妈见状，赶紧对陈甯笑着说：“小甯，子传跟着你住，你费心了。”说完，又对陈妈妈说，“若苓，把陈甯教得这么会疼人，我这辈子都没这福气。”  
陈甯不敢理这些恭维，又剥好一只，放他爸爸碗里，悄悄说，“爸爸，我也给你剥。”  
陈爸爸满意地把虾吃掉，“儿子乖，给你妈也剥一个。”  
陈甯便继续低头剥虾，只听见他妈妈说，“光疼我俩有什么用，我倒是希望他找个姑娘疼疼。”  
陈甯心一绞，站起来，把虾夹到他妈妈碗里，“妈妈，我不疼别的姑娘，我就疼你一个姑娘。”  
家人都知道他和辜子传住在一起，只以为娱乐圈腥风血雨，两人能互相照应，是件好事。但他过了年就要二十九，毕业至今，除了演戏，没有过任何动静。父母平时体谅他，从不提这些俗事儿，但心里惦记着，就只能在这种场合，半开玩笑地说出口。  
他不孝，从没和爸妈说过实话，连带他们参观新家，都指着客房说他平时睡在那里。  
陈甯不怕出柜，他也想正大光明地给辜子传盛菜剥虾，管他的父母叫爸爸妈妈，但一年又一年，他和辜子传结伴回家，坐八仙桌相邻的两个座位，这人举杯祝辞时，还是简简单单四个字，有时是新年快乐，有时是大吉大利，像这样隐晦地说起终身大事时，也永远一脸事不关己。  
辜子传可以背着亲人嘬他的手指，却不会当着父母与他牵手，一起说万事胜意。

陈妈妈吃掉虾，看了他一眼，嘴里嘟囔一句，“找个给你剥虾的小伙子也行啊，就指着有个人能疼疼你，妈妈也不挑了。  
陈甯只能装作没听见，坐回去，碗里还剩一只虾。  
他剥好壳，送进自己嘴里。  
妈妈，对不起。

十七。守岁

吃完第一轮年饭，大人到客厅聊天，就轮到两个小的收拾残局。两个人在家，辜子传从来不干这种事，这会儿也理直气壮地站在旁边，看陈甯把碗碟冲好，放进洗碗机。  
陈甯弯腰放碗的时候，屁股撅起来，露出圆圆的弧度。他穿着低腰牛仔裤，水红色的毛衣翻上去，露出窄窄一截腰。  
“小传，你先出去吧。”六个人用过的碗碟还有很多，陈甯只冲了四分之一不到，“去和叔叔阿姨说话，我一时半会儿没完。”  
辜子传不吭声，陈甯转过头看他，“去啊。”  
“去了干什么？”辜子传终于开口，“老头子又要说我欺负你。”  
陈甯笑了下，他心里不舒服，其实并不想和辜子传独处，“我爸妈也在呢，不会让辜叔叔一个劲儿说你的。”  
“那我更不去了。”辜子传抱着胳膊，居高临下地俯视陈甯，“虾不会剥，再让若苓阿姨知道，我碗也不会洗吗？”  
陈甯一愣，辜子传听见了？他不敢追问，更不知道怎么回应，转过身，又拿起一只碗，“但你确实不会洗呀。”  
辜子传没理他了。  
陈甯洗了半个多小时，全程没让辜子传动手。洗碗机放满了，他蹲下身，最后检查一遍，把肥皂放进凹槽里，起身，毛衣往上又缩了一截。  
辜子传这时走上前，扶住陈甯的腰，下身贴上陈甯的屁股，伸手盖住陈甯的，带着他，把洗碗机关上了。  
“别这样……”陈甯感受到辜子传身体的热度，抽出手，转身想将自己推开，辜子传却把他死死扣住，力道大得他动弹不得。  
陈甯被那眼神看得脚底发软，张了张嘴，来不及出声，就被辜子传堵住了唇。  
辜子传嘴里有未消的酒气，舌头贴上来的时候，陈甯已经醉得不能动弹。他脑中一片空白，被辜子传箍在怀里热吻，双手挤在胸前，下意识扒住辜子传的肩膀，不让他抽身。  
辜子传一手伸进陈甯毛衣里，摸他的后背，一手下探，钻进裤子里，抓了他屁股一把，手指隔着内裤探进股缝，熟门熟路地，揉弄起陈甯的肛口。  
手指被内裤包裹，隔着布料抠挖肛周的嫩肉，陈甯被刺激得发抖，不可抑制地勃起，箍在裤子里难受得发疼，而辜子传顶在他身前，又鼓又涨的一大包，随着吻他的节奏和他下身厮磨。  
辜子传发了狠，手指一使劲儿，往陈甯肛门里塞进一个指节。  
好痛！陈甯霎时清醒过来，使出全身力气，把辜子传从身前推开，“哈啊，哈啊……”他喘着粗气，嘴唇被吮成艳红的颜色，“你太乱来了……”  
辜子传红着眼睛，站在两步处看他，像一头濒临发狂的狮子。  
还有一小截内裤被辜子传塞在陈甯屁眼里，他深吸口气，看了眼辜子传硬涨的下身，“小传，你、你冷静一下。”陈甯后退两步，“我去趟洗手间。”  
他逃也似地走了。  
却不知是在躲谁，躲辜子传，还是躲自己内心的欲望。

十五分钟后，两人一前一后回到客厅，已经面上无虞。春晚开始了，陈妈妈拿出调好的肉馅，又开始指挥大家包饺子。两个爸爸擀皮，妈妈们就带着孩子包，手边还有一摞洗干净的硬币，等着包进饺子里当彩头。  
陈甯和辜子传都大了，却依旧各自收了四个红包，每个里面两千二，加起来一共八千八，钱并不多，只是个祝愿，是两人工作后，父母们约好的传统。  
辜妈妈带来她亲自酿的青梅甜酒，父亲们在杯子里加了冰块，对着春晚碰杯。大家坐下来聊天，陈甯素来插不进嘴，辜子传已经可以和家长们讨论电影投资，影业规划的事情，他还是什么都不懂，就一个人站在桌子前，自己擀皮自己包，一个人生生包了两百多个。  
他已经吃不来肉，陈妈妈就专门给他调了一小盆素馅儿，陈甯吃了两个，每个里面都有硬币；他知道妈妈给每个素馅儿的饺子都包了钱，但也很珍重地擦干，放到裤兜里收好。  
后来，他也坐过去，喝爸爸斟的酒，吃妈妈剥的花生，看电视上漂亮的男孩儿女孩儿跳来跳去。而辜子传坐在他旁边，越过他和陈爸爸聊天，肩膀挨着他的，大腿也挨着他的，时不时从他手里抢一颗花生吃。

梅子酒很好喝，酸酸甜甜的，他第一次觉得酒那么好喝。  
陈甯歪着脑袋，看辜子传嘴巴一张一合，想起接吻的感觉。  
今天下午，他们在厨房接吻，如果可以，陈甯其实希望能一直吻下去。  
因为他好喜欢接吻。  
他也好喜欢辜子传。  
喜欢到心口都痛了，比破处的还要痛，却怎么也戒不掉，比要射不射都难熬。  
他觉得自己像临近高潮，却被辜子传摁住铃口，那感觉像飘在云端的下面，像一脚踏进深渊。  
他看深渊，深渊也在看他，辜子传的眼睛很黑，望不到底，望不见倒影，陈甯觉得自己被吸进去了，无可救药的，心甘情愿的，一如既往的。  
他靠上辜子传的肩，“小传……”他喃喃，“小传。”  
“陈甯是不是醉了？”辜妈妈看陈甯倒在辜子传的身上，“喝多了吧？这酒四五十度呢！”  
“晓楠阿姨，我没醉。”陈甯歪歪扭扭地直起身，“我困了。”  
他噌地站起来，“我去睡觉。”  
“还说没醉！”辜妈妈一怼辜子传，“把小甯送上去！”  
“我不要他送！”陈甯把辜子传按在沙发上，“我能自己回去！”  
他离开沙发，步子竟然没乱，“新年快乐！”他不忘对大家说，“我就不守岁啦！”

陈甯上了三楼，打开房门，把自己重重摔进床铺。  
一个人的时候，回忆和渴望都不用遮掩，陈甯蜷起身体，想起大四的春节，他第一次去辜家过年，两家人喝得烂醉，他则被辜子传拖进房间里。  
电视的声音好大，爸爸喝醉了，在唱“我要、我要、我要你的、我要你的爱”，而他跪在地上，在吃辜子传的鸡巴。  
一个学期过去，他已经很熟练了，口腔放松，让龟头操进喉咙深处。辜子传扶住他的脑袋，像干他的屁股一样干他的嘴。新年的钟声响起，李谷一唱起难忘今宵，辜子传在他口中高潮，从去年射到今年。  
后来的每一年，他们都在零点前溜出去，有时在辜子传的卧室，有时在他的。辜子传干他的嘴，干他的屁眼，从一年干到下一年，一年接一年。  
直到今年。

陈甯钻进被子，毛衣裤子内裤，通通甩出来，他把自己脱得精光，右手下探，一把攥住自己的阴茎。  
一个多月没做过了，手指包住龟头，搓了两下，就搓出一手前液。陈甯曲起腿，拳头握得很紧，攥住自己前后套弄，拇指大力摩擦冠状沟，指甲抠挖系带，“啊……”陈甯舒服得喟叹，但前面爽了，后面就愈发觉得空——他想起下午辜子传抠挖他肛口的感觉，干脆把手指舔湿，闭上眼摸向身后，中指探进肛门，插起自己的屁眼。  
一根不够，他插进第二根手指，“嗯！”他碰到自己的前列腺，还不够，还想再重一点……  
“小传……”陈甯终于叫出来：“还要……给我！”  
“我在这儿。”他陷入个熟悉的怀抱，一根手指顺着他的挤进肠道，“都给你。”

十八。新年快乐

“够不够？”那根手指并着他自己的两根，抵在前列腺前大力挤压，“还要吗？”  
陈甯睁大了眼睛，想从辜子传怀里挣脱开来，但他的扭动却带着体内的手指越进越深，“放、放手！”  
“你叫我来的。”辜子传把他箍得更紧，握住他在身前套弄的手，带他加快手淫的速度，“又出尔反尔？”  
“我、没、有……啊！”陈甯大叫，体内的手指狠狠戳向腺体，那一下戳的他浑身颤抖，射进了自己的掌心。  
“陈甯。”辜子传拉着他的手退出来，“屁股痒了要说。”  
他抬起陈甯沾满精液的手，舔了一口，“哥哥有屌。”

陈甯自暴自弃地摊在床上，右手被辜子传举着，手掌中粘稠的精液，尽数被辜子传吃了干净。他连指缝也不放过，一根手指一根手指地吸吮，“啧。”辜子传吐出他的小指，“还挺甜。”  
辜子传俯下身，“尝尝？”  
陈甯偏过头，却仍被辜子传擒住嘴唇，他被迫尝到自己的味道，有一点淡淡的甜味，大概只是酒喝多了。  
“好吃吗？”辜子传抵着他的额头，“我的好吃自己的好吃？”  
陈甯不答，又被辜子传吻住，舌头伸进去，舔过牙齿舔过上颚，又勾上他的搅动。  
怎么骗自己，这副身体这颗心，被吻住就想回应。  
他搂住辜子传的脖子，要操就操吧，另一只手伸下去，摸索着去解辜子传的皮带。  
“呜！”舌头被咬了一下，陈甯被辜子传捉住手，压到枕边扣住。  
“想挨操了？”辜子传离唇，抵住陈甯的额头，“说，是不是要哥哥的屌？”  
陈甯被迫与辜子传对视，黑暗里，那眼神平静又凶险，像狮子、也像豺狼。  
他闭上眼，嘴唇动了动，“哥哥……操我。”  
是了，又何必在意明天。

阳具在肉穴里大力进出，陈甯搂着辜子传的脖子，嘶声竭力地叫。  
“啊！”又是猛地一下，他浑身都在颤，“小传……”  
“叫我什么？”辜子传咬住他的耳垂，龟头抵上那处，转着圈磨，“叫哥哥！”  
“哥、哥……啊！”陈甯喊他，眼泪淌下来。  
“乖。”辜子传却掐住他的阴茎，“多叫几声。”  
“哥哥……”陈甯哆嗦着唇，去够辜子传的嘴，“给我……”  
辜子传咬住他，“给你什么？”他又开始动了，比原来还要快，还要重。  
陈甯被撞得在床上前前后后地耸，头发被汗打湿，黏在额头上，脸上全是泪痕。  
“小传……”陈甯又叫出这个名字，“让我射……”  
窗外忽然一闪，京郊的黑夜里，烟花在夜空里炸开。  
“陈甯……”辜子传松开手，“你看窗外。”  
后穴被阳具挤开，陈甯睁开眼，躺在辜子传身下，看见金色的光点在夜幕中坠落。  
天好黑，那点光就更耀眼，燃烧、崩裂，再化作看不见的尘埃。  
“新年快乐。”辜子传在他耳边说。

新年第一夜，陈甯张大腿，喊着哥哥，在辜子传身下高潮。  
他想，他很快乐。

“对。我和陈甯一起去。嗯，可以，你定吧。”  
陈甯睁开眼，昨晚上没拉窗帘，房间里日光大亮，他顺着声源抬头看，辜子传正靠在他身边，举着手机打电话。  
“就这样吧。嗯……你也是。”辜子传把电话摁掉，低头捏住他的耳垂，“醒了？”  
“嗯……”陈甯哼了一声，“小传……”  
“叫什么？”辜子传躺下去，把陈甯捞过来抱在身前，“不是叫哥哥吗？”  
陈甯本来还迷糊着，这一下全醒了，他被辜子传搂着，动也不是不动也不是，耳根红出了血。  
“出息的。”辜子传咬住他的耳垂，“叫声哥哥要你命了？”  
这种亲昵仿佛是上个世纪的事，“小传……”陈甯往辜子传怀里凑了凑，“刚才在说什么？”他亲了亲辜子传的下巴，“是电影的事儿吗？”  
“不是。”辜子传板起脸，手顺着腰伸进陈甯内裤里，掐了把他的屁股，“跟你没关系。”  
“我都听到我的名字了……”陈甯搂住辜子传的脖子，“导演，告诉我吧。”  
“还知道叫导演……”手指探向穴口，揉了揉，里面还松软着，辜子传一次性伸了三根进去，抵上熟悉的那处按压，“导演的事儿，你打听个什么？”  
“啊……”陈甯低叫，“我，我真不能知道吗？”  
“坐上来。”辜子传抽出手指，拍了拍陈甯的屁股，“把导演骑高兴了，导演就考虑考虑。”

“导演。”陈甯的声音和羽毛一样轻，身体慢慢下坐，用温暖湿热的肠肉包裹阳具，他探过去，亲辜子传的脸，“这样可以吗？”  
辜子传打了下他的屁股，“你这什么洞？被操松了都不知道？”  
陈甯一愣，胸口红了一片，他咬住嘴唇，带领臀部肌肉缓缓收缩，“对、对不起。”  
“凑活吧。”辜子传抓住陈甯的屁股，抽出来一点，又把自己深深顶进去，“咬紧点儿。”  
“啊……”龟头戳上前列腺，肠道下意识地痉挛，“那里……”  
“是你爽还是我爽？”辜子传在陈甯屁股上扇了一巴掌，却往那处顶得更狠了，“怎么这么骚？”  
“没有……导演……啊！”陈甯紧抱住辜子传，快感随猛烈的顶弄勃发，让他顿时语无伦次，“快……小传……”  
“是不是欠操？”辜子传的巴掌落得又重又狠，“是不是？”  
“不……我……啊！”陈甯已经乱了，屁股火辣辣的，刺痛混着痒，他只能搂着辜子传的脖子被动承受。  
高潮过数次的肠道已经忘记如何拒绝，阳具顶进去，层叠的软肉就缠上来吸咬，再重一点，再快一点，来者不拒，热情迎接。  
又一次，陈甯被顶在最深处，“啊！”他射了，手凌空抓了两把，精液溅上彼此的胸膛。  
辜子传在胸口抹了把，“什么玩意儿。”是精液混着前液，陈甯已经没有多少东西可射了，他停下来，把液体喂进陈甯嘴里，玩他的舌头，“松屁股就爽完了？导演还没射呢。”  
陈甯带着一脸的泪痕，抖着腿，挺直腰，把自己拔出去。啵，阴茎抽离肠道，他俯下身，跪在辜子传身边，牙齿咬住储精囊，把安全套拎起来。  
他把套吐掉，重新含住辜子传的大屌，屁股被辜子传打红了，撅在床上，无意识地，随着他吞吐的动作晃动。辜子传的手指又插进去，四根手指蜷在一起，玩弄湿软的肠肉。  
辜子传射在陈甯嘴里。他将体液尽数咽下，整个人瘫软下去，脸贴在半软的阴茎边喘气，辜子传抽出手指，把湿液揩在陈甯的股缝，把人拽过来，揽在身前。  
他吻住陈甯，堪称缠绵，伸手抽出几张纸巾，擦掉射在身上的体液。  
“小传……”陈甯闭着眼，在辜子传怀里喘息。  
“嗯。”他终于应了。

新的一年，新的开始。  
陈甯换上高领毛衣，跪在床上，给辜子传系扣子，“好了。”他替辜子传整整领子，“你先下去。”  
“至于么？”辜子传在陈家正式的客房，就在陈甯房间隔壁，他们跨年炮一打就是六七年，次次初一下午才姗姗出现在父母身前，两家人已经习惯了。  
“我还有点……”陈甯望向别处，“不太方便。”  
“腿被操软了？”辜子传掰过他的下巴，“还是屁股疼？”  
“小传！”陈甯羞愤地呵斥，喊过这一声后，却不知道该接哪句。  
“嗯？”辜子传的眼睛带着笑意，“怎么了？给干不给说？”  
陈甯的脸比做爱时还要红，辜子传逗完这一句，就低头吻住陈甯的嘴。他带着陈甯倒在穿上，压着接吻，手又伸进陈甯毛衣里，在他胸口处不停地揉。  
“别……”陈甯在他怀里扭，“已经两点了！”  
“两点怎么了？”辜子传紧箍住陈甯的腰，“我能在你家待一天。”  
乳头被捻在手里不停地玩，陈甯也不想再说他了，他叹了口气，把自己拱得更近一点，伸手搭上辜子传的腰。  
他们躺到三点才下楼，辜子传直到进客厅，才放开陈甯的手，陈妈妈陈爸爸在见亲戚，他们打了个招呼，亲戚却非要拉辜子传说话。陈甯站了会，就一个人溜进厨房，啃了个苹果，从冰箱里翻东西，给辜子传做饭吃。  
他拿没吃完的腊味做了个炒饭，放在桌上，给辜子传发消息，让他来吃。辜子传吃饭，他就削水果，切了满满一盘递过去，又拿辜子传吃过的饭碗去洗。  
一切都像从前。  
晚上，他跪在辜子传的床上，撅着屁股挨|操。辜子传一边说他是松屁股，一边顺着阳具，又塞进两根手指，他被插到意识模糊，尿在辜子传的床上；凌晨三点，辜子传插在他里面，架着他去洗床单，他赤裸着走过辜家客厅，最后被按在洗衣机前，听着滚筒的响声，从放水被插到烘干。

大年初一到初七，陈甯在自己家，在辜子传家，挨了七天的操。  
辜子传喊他松屁股，喊他骚货，吻他，打他，抚摸他，抱着他睡觉，牵他的手。  
可能不是爱人，却比爱人更甚。

陈甯觉得自己没必要矫情了。  
他也要不到更多了。

十九。情人节

“要、要……啊！”  
辜子传绷着劲儿，又往前一耸，“要射了？”  
陈甯撑着吧台，裤子掉在地上，只套着一只脚，“不……别！”  
辜子传顶在他最受不了的地方磨，“不想射？”说着却磨得更狠，“现在呢？”  
“小传！”陈甯尖叫，精液不受控制地涌出来，刚流出来一点，却被辜子传抓住了下身。  
射精被迫暂停，陈甯浑身止不住地发抖，辜子传感受着肠腔剧烈地痉挛，喟叹一声，在陈甯屁股里，痛痛快快地，把安全套射得满满当当。  
他退出来，也松开手，把陈甯那点没射完的精液一点一点撸出来。陈甯软在他怀里，嘴唇发白，筛得像得了失心疯，流了满脸的泪。  
“爽哭了？”辜子传吻他的耳朵，“松屁股刚才表现不错。”  
“小传……”陈甯嗓子哑了，“要来不及了……”  
“来得及。”辜子传把套子甩了，“阮晓程已经到楼下了。”

“甯哥、辜导！你们终于来了！”阮晓程帮辜子传把行李放到车上，“甯哥是不是不舒服？”他看见陈甯没什么血色的脸，“怎么瘦了这么多？”  
陈甯只来得及洗了把脸。他和辜子传今晚11点的飞机去柏林，出发前他给辜子传做饭吃，吃完饭，碗都来不及洗，就被辜子传压在厨房的吧台上干了四十五分钟。  
“没化妆你不习惯吧？”陈甯勉强笑了笑，“阮阮，一会儿送完我们，麻烦你叫个阿姨，去家里收拾一下。”  
“诶，没问题。”阮晓程黑黑壮壮一个大胖子，一手一个26公斤的托运行李，丝毫不觉吃力，他笑呵呵地说，“甯哥，别人都是每逢佳节胖三斤，你却还能瘦，真好哦！”  
陈甯下意识摸摸脸，这一周不知道辜子传什么时候发情，他的确不敢吃什么东西，“是吗？那颁奖礼拍照能好看点了。”  
阮晓程嘿嘿一笑，趁辜子传上车时凑到陈甯跟前，压低声音说，“甯哥，礼物我帮你放在后座了哦！祝你和辜导情人节快乐！”  
陈甯一愣，他都快忘掉这事儿了。  
情人节，竟然就是明天了。

陈甯坐上车，后座中间果然有一个黑色的礼盒，品牌的名字晃眼地印在中间，Vacheron Constantin，辜子传摘了墨镜，有点意外地看他，“你什么时候想戴表了？”  
陈甯看辜子传的手腕，他们俩都不是奢侈张扬的人，陈甯平时有两三块时装表，辜子传就戴一只他几年前在戛纳拿完奖之后，在巴黎买的一只宇舶大爆炸。辜子传还不到25岁，正适合戴这种带点未来感的陶瓷机械表：麦色的肌肤，胫骨分明的手腕，凌厉前卫的表盘——年轻气盛，唯我独尊。  
“没有……”车开了，陈甯垂下头，不知道为什么，他有点不想打开这个礼物了。  
“其实，”他深吸一口气，“这是我给你买的。”  
天已经很黑了，但车还是很多，红色的、黄色的、白色的车灯在夜幕里融成长长的光线，像为情人节装点的彩带，颜色却不太协调。  
陈甯没来得及换衣服，还穿着做饭时挡油的那件套头衫。他头发有些长了，挡住半边眉眼，眼眶下有淡淡的青色，没有打光，未上脂粉，陈甯知道，自己已经不再年轻了。  
袖口处有一点做饭溅上去的油渍，陈甯把袖口挽起来，葱白的手指上，有几道细小的伤口，他搓了搓手指，碰上礼盒边缘的金属搭扣。  
礼盒打开，是品牌经典的传承系列：玫瑰金的表壳，白色的表面，只有十二个简单的刻度，一侧是调整时间的定冠，另一侧则是一个滑扭。  
他听见辜子传的轻笑：“快三十了，果然品味都变了。”  
手握成拳，陈甯抬头，“是不是不好看？”  
“是挺一般的。”辜子传难得脸上有些表情，可能刚才厨房里打得那炮确实挺爽，“买之前也不问问？花了多少钱？”  
陈甯摇摇头，挤出一个笑：“没有很贵，我在王府井逛街的时候买的。”  
只是手动上链而已，表面上什么明显的装饰也无，大概只二十来万，比辜子传手上的宇舶贵不了多少。  
阮晓程看了眼后视镜，陈甯侧着脸，嘴巴抿着，下巴的弧度有些太尖了。  
“行吧。”辜子传解下手上的表，把手腕伸过去，“我试试。”  
表很轻，陈甯却有点抓不住，他给辜子传仔细地扣好，手指轻轻摸过表盘左侧的滑扭，凉凉的，他缩回手。  
“还可以吗？”陈甯的声音很轻，“平时还是戴你这块吧，这块你颁奖礼的时候，应该和衣服还挺搭的。”  
“戴着吧。”辜子传晃了晃手，这块表轻了很多，霎时还有些不习惯，“先不摘了。”  
陈甯点点头，替辜子传把换下来的表收起来了。

海航直达的航班一周只有三次，陈甯没有买到合适的机票，只能和辜子传坐土耳其航空，在伊斯坦布尔转机。  
他提前预约了夜床服务，去洗手间换完睡衣，床单就铺好了。他把对外的隔板拉上，再将两个座位间的隔板拉开，就看见辜子传也换好睡衣，躺在座位上，翻着航空杂志。  
陈甯真的瘦了，身材快赶上高中的时候，他个子不矮，穿着中号的衣裤，衣服里空空荡荡的，盘腿坐在铺了床单的座位上，能看见凸出来的膝盖骨。  
辜子传把杂志扔到一边，手腕晃出一道粉金色的光影，他歪着头，“是瘦了。”  
“那上镜不就好看了？”陈甯凑上前，给辜子传整他没翻好的衣领，“睡吗？”  
“现在吗？”辜子传的声音低下去，“难得坐一趟时间这么长的……”  
辜子传的手摸上陈甯的屁股，“瘦哪儿都不瘦这儿，”他掐了一把，“比女人屁股还大。”  
陈甯闭了闭眼，“会有味道……”  
辜子传的手伸进陈甯裤子里，指腹在穴|口揉按，“那你吃进去，别人就闻不到了。”  
陈甯瑟缩了一下，耳垂被辜子传咬住，他颤抖地搂住他的肩，“我，我的没办法……”  
“噗。”辜子传竟然笑出来，搂着陈甯倒下去，“是我忘了。”  
他们离得好近，陈甯看见辜子传下巴上细小的胡茬，辜子传的手还伸在他裤子里，捏他一把，冰凉的滑扭就刮过赤裸的肌肤。  
“小传。”陈甯仰起头，亲在辜子传的唇角，“我给你咬出来吧？”  
辜子传把手从陈甯裤子里抽出来，抱住他的腰，“这么想吃哥哥的屌？”  
陈甯没说话，右手握紧又松开，终于也伸进辜子传的睡衣里，搭上他的腰。  
辜子传很轻地笑了一声，陈甯还没来得及看，就被他吻住了唇。  
很短一个吻，舌头舔了舔就分开。  
“算了吧，睡一会儿。”辜子传抬手关了灯，声音在嗡鸣的飞行器里，怎么似真又似幻。  
陈甯闭上眼，辜子传的身体很暖，他做了很长一个梦。

十九。情人节

“要、要……啊！”  
辜子传绷着劲儿，又往前一耸，“要射了？”  
陈甯撑着吧台，裤子掉在地上，只套着一只脚，“不……别！”  
辜子传顶在他最受不了的地方磨，“不想射？”说着却磨得更狠，“现在呢？”  
“小传！”陈甯尖叫，精液不受控制地涌出来，刚流出来一点，却被辜子传抓住了下身。  
射精被迫暂停，陈甯浑身止不住地发抖，辜子传感受着肠腔剧烈地痉挛，喟叹一声，在陈甯屁股里，痛痛快快地，把安全套射得满满当当。  
他退出来，也松开手，把陈甯那点没射完的精液一点一点撸出来。陈甯软在他怀里，嘴唇发白，筛得像得了失心疯，流了满脸的泪。  
“爽哭了？”辜子传吻他的耳朵，“松屁股刚才表现不错。”  
“小传……”陈甯嗓子哑了，“要来不及了……”  
“来得及。”辜子传把套子甩了，“阮晓程已经到楼下了。”

“甯哥、辜导！你们终于来了！”阮晓程帮辜子传把行李放到车上，“甯哥是不是不舒服？”他看见陈甯没什么血色的脸，“脸色怎么这么差？”  
“没化妆你不习惯吧？”陈甯勉强笑了笑，“阮阮，一会儿送完我们，麻烦你叫个阿姨，去家里收拾一下。”  
两天前，陈甯跟辜子传回了自己的小家。没有父母碍眼，辜子传随时随地都能发情，陈甯四个月没在家，每天不是搞卫生就是被辜子传搞，一天五个小时都睡不够。他和辜子传今晚11点的飞机去柏林，出发前他给辜子传做饭吃，吃完饭，碗都来不及洗，就又被辜子传压在厨房的吧台上干了四十五分钟。做完辜子传去洗澡，他勉强擦了一下四处乱溅的体液，眼看时间要不够了，陈甯出门前，只来得及擦了把脸。  
“诶，没问题。”阮晓程黑黑壮壮一个大胖子，一手一个26公斤的托运行李，丝毫不觉吃力，他笑呵呵地说，“甯哥，别人都是每逢佳节胖三斤，你却瘦了真么多，真好哦！”  
陈甯下意识摸摸脸，这一周不知道辜子传什么时候起兴，他的确不敢吃什么东西，“是吗？那颁奖礼拍照能好看点了。”  
阮晓程嘿嘿一笑，趁辜子传上车时凑到陈甯跟前，压低声音说，“甯哥，礼物我帮你放在后座了哦！祝你和辜导情人节快乐！”  
陈甯一愣，他都快忘掉这事儿了。  
情人节，竟然就是明天了。

陈甯坐上车，后座中间果然有一个黑色的礼盒，品牌的名字晃眼地印在中间，Vacheron Constantin，辜子传摘了墨镜，有点意外地看他，“你什么时候想戴表了？”  
陈甯看辜子传的手腕，他们俩都不是奢侈张扬的人，陈甯平时有两三块时装表，辜子传就戴一只他几年前在戛纳拿完奖之后，在巴黎买的一只宇舶大爆炸。辜子传还不到25岁，正适合戴这种带点未来感的陶瓷机械表：麦色的肌肤，胫骨分明的手腕，凌厉前卫的表盘——年轻气盛，唯我独尊。  
“没有……”车开了，陈甯垂下头，不知道为什么，他有点不想打开这个礼物了。  
“其实，”他深吸一口气，“这是我给你买的。”  
天已经很黑了，但车还是很多，红色的、黄色的、白色的车灯在夜幕里融成长长的光线，像为情人节装点的彩带，颜色却不太协调。  
陈甯还穿着做饭时挡油的那件套头衫，大红的布料褪了色，透着水洗的灰败。他头发有些长了，挡住半边眉眼，眼眶下有淡淡的青色，没有打光，未上脂粉，陈甯知道，自己已经不再年轻了。  
袖口处有一点做饭溅上去的油渍，陈甯把袖口挽起来，葱白的手指上，有几道细小的伤口，他搓了搓手指，碰上礼盒边缘的金属搭扣。  
礼盒打开，是品牌经典的传承系列：玫瑰金的表壳，白色的表面，只有十二个简单的刻度，一侧是调整时间的定冠，另一侧则是一个滑扭。  
他听见辜子传的轻笑：“快三十了，果然品味都变了。”  
手握成拳，陈甯抬头，“是不是不好看？”  
“是挺一般的。”辜子传难得脸上有些表情，可能刚才厨房里打得那炮确实挺爽，“买之前也不问问？花了多少钱？”  
陈甯摇摇头，挤出一个笑：“没有很贵，我在王府井逛街的时候买的。”  
只是手动上链而已，表面上什么明显的装饰也无，大概只二十来万，比辜子传手上的宇舶贵不了多少。  
阮晓程看了眼后视镜，陈甯侧着脸，嘴巴抿着，下巴的弧度有些太尖了。  
“行吧。”辜子传解下手上的表，把手腕伸过去，“我试试。”  
表很轻，陈甯却有点抓不住，他给辜子传仔细地扣好，手指轻轻摸过表盘左侧的滑扭，凉凉的，他缩回手。  
“还可以吗？”陈甯的声音很轻，“平时还是戴你这块吧，这块你颁奖礼的时候，应该和衣服还挺搭的。”  
“戴着吧。”辜子传晃了晃手，这块表轻了很多，霎时还有些不习惯，“先不摘了。”  
陈甯点点头，替辜子传把换下来的表收起来了。

海航直达的航班一周只有三次，陈甯没有买到合适的机票，只能和辜子传坐土耳其航空，在伊斯坦布尔转机。  
他提前预约了夜床服务，去洗手间换完睡衣，床单就铺好了。他把对外的隔板拉上，再将两个座位间的隔板拉开，就看见辜子传也换好睡衣，躺在座位上，翻着航空杂志。  
陈甯真的瘦了，身材快赶上高中的时候，他个子不矮，穿着中号的衣裤，衣服里空空荡荡的，盘腿坐在铺了床单的座位上，能看见凸出来的膝盖骨。  
辜子传把杂志扔到一边，手腕晃出一道粉金色的光影，他歪着头，“是瘦了。”  
“那上镜不就好看了？”陈甯凑上前，给辜子传整他没翻好的衣领，“睡吗？”  
“现在吗？”辜子传的声音低下去，“难得坐一趟时间这么长的……”  
辜子传的手摸上陈甯的屁股，“瘦哪儿都不瘦这儿，”他掐了一把，“比女人屁股还大。”  
陈甯闭了闭眼，“会有味道……”  
辜子传的手伸进陈甯裤子里，指腹在穴|口揉按，“那你吃进去，别人就闻不到了。”  
陈甯瑟缩了一下，耳垂被辜子传咬住，他颤抖地搂住他的肩，“我，我的没办法……”  
“噗。”辜子传竟然笑出来，搂着陈甯倒下去，“是我忘了。”  
他们离得好近，陈甯看见辜子传下巴上细小的胡茬，辜子传的手还伸在他裤子里，捏他一把，冰凉的滑扭刮过赤裸的肌肤。  
“小传。”陈甯仰起头，亲在辜子传的唇角，“我给你咬出来吧？”  
辜子传把手从陈甯裤子里抽出来，抱住他的腰，“这么想吃哥哥的屌？”  
陈甯没说话，右手握紧又松开，终于也伸进辜子传的睡衣里，搭上他的腰。  
辜子传很轻地笑了一声，陈甯还没来得及看，就被他吻住了唇。  
很短一个吻，舌头舔了舔就分开。  
“算了吧，睡一会儿。”辜子传抬手关了灯，声音在嗡鸣的飞行器里，怎么似真又似幻。  
陈甯闭上眼，辜子传的身体很暖，他做了很长一个梦。

二十。人心不古

航班在伊斯坦布尔将停留四个小时，陈甯跟土耳其航空的休息室提前预约了一个套房，放下随身的行李，就进淋浴间冲澡。  
洗了没五分钟，辜子传就进来了。  
陈甯正在洗头，头上全是泡，辜子传挤进淋浴间，伸长手捞过花洒，转手就往陈甯脸上冲，陈甯吓得大叫，生怕洗发露进了眼睛，却听见辜子传笑了两声，带着水流在他脸上乱七八糟地冲，冲得他头发全部贴在脸上，五官缩成了一团。  
陈甯本来还带着气，被辜子传冲到最后，就只剩下无奈，花洒终于被重新搁回原位，他抹掉满脸的水，终于睁开眼睛，“你干嘛啊……”  
下一秒，却被辜子传咬住了嘴。  
辜子传也是一丝不挂，抱住陈甯在水流下接吻。他吸着陈甯的嘴，抬手拿过沐浴露，挤了一手，转手就抹在陈甯屁股上。辜子传睡了九个小时，精神好得不得了，他用一种陈甯很受不了的方式吻他，带着满手的泡沫，在他身上来来回回地摸。  
手指勾过穴口，指甲在褶皱处刮了刮，又摸到身前，抓住陈甯半硬的阴茎。  
陈甯被辜子传揉得全硬了，戳在辜子传的腹肌上，嘴唇离开，他哼了一声。  
辜子传又咬了陈甯一口，带着他的手，握住自己的大屌。陈甯碰到辜子传的龟头，马眼翕张，流出一点浑浊的前液。  
“大吗？”辜子传拉着陈甯为自己手淫，另一只手带着泡沫，捏住陈甯的乳头，“喜欢吗？”  
赤红的阳具在手中挺动，陈甯不说话，却抬起头，望向辜子传的脸。  
窄小的浴室里满是水雾升腾，金色的灯光下，辜子传英俊得像一尊神像。  
他在笑，是错觉吗；眼睛里，难道是我吗？  
“小传，”陈甯忍不住贴上去，勾住辜子传的脖子。  
辜子传轻轻吻了吻陈甯的嘴唇，“最喜欢了，对不对？”  
怎么可能只是喜欢。“小传，我……”  
“毕竟只有这么大的鸡巴，才能堵住你那么松的洞。”辜子传咬住陈甯的耳垂，“骚货。”他拍了下陈甯的屁股，“先用嘴巴给导演爽一爽。”  
陈甯忽然很感激这是在浴室里，他跪下去，水珠溅到脸上，陈甯眨眨眼，泪和水混在一起，谁也看不清。  
辜子传取下花洒，把自己阳具上的泡沫冲掉，“好好吃，吃爽了导演就干你。”  
陈甯点点头，张开嘴，含住了辜子传的鸡巴。

辜子传带了小瓶装的润滑剂，干完陈甯的嘴，他便把陈甯扛到休息室，让陈甯跪在床上，自己给自己扩张。  
陈甯背对着辜子传，跪在床上，自己用手插自己的屁眼。休息室的床很窄小，辜子传站在床尾，给北京去了个电话，一边套弄自己的下身，一边看陈甯，从一根手指加到三根。  
《野》上映在即，全是琐事，辜子传在话筒边嗯了一声，拍了拍陈甯的屁股，让陈甯翻过身，又指了指自己，示意让陈甯从床上下去，等他躺下，再自己骑上来。  
陈甯把手指从屁股里抽出来，咬着嘴唇从床上下去。他下体做了除毛，淡色的阴茎不知道什么时候软了，萎靡地缩在胯间，辜子传皱起眉，啧了一声，往那儿不轻不重地弹了下。  
电话那边仿佛问了一句，辜子传说了声没事，躺倒在床铺里。他的阳具朝天耸着，顶端凝一滴晶莹的前液。  
陈甯俯下身，舔掉那滴淫水。  
他反手拿了个避孕套，咬在齿间，抵着辜子传的龟头，一点一点，嘴唇推着卷边，让薄膜套住辜子传的阳具。  
套了一半，阳具已经顶到喉咙，陈甯吐出来，伸手把套撸到底。  
“我不是这个意思，”辜子传摸摸陈甯的脑袋，“我是要你们……”  
陈甯扯了扯嘴角，爬上床，跪坐到辜子传的身上，他直起腰，一只手撑着辜子传的胸膛，一只手后探，握住辜子传的阴茎，屁股抬起来，一点一点，塞进自己的身体。  
辜子传真的很大，陈甯皱起眉，想含着先适应一下，辜子传却拨了下他的阴茎，眉毛挑起来，做了个口型。  
快点。  
陈甯垂下眼，抬腰抽出来一点，开始慢慢地动。  
电话里的声音陈甯也能听见，人音在电流的干扰下失了真，盖过肉体起伏下坐的微妙声响，仿佛要消磨掉这场性爱，最后的一点缠绵。  
辜子传拍拍陈甯的腿，手指往上指了指，陈甯了然，顺从地把腿张开，摆成更暴露的姿势。  
陈甯将下体完全袒露在辜子传的视线里，让辜子传清楚看见他身体的细节。  
他依旧没有勃起，阴茎垂在胯间，随着他的动作上下甩动，像一只可悲的蛹。  
别人先后化了蝶，只有它还在旧壳里做梦。

辜子传最终还是挂了电话，按住陈甯的膝盖，把他插到了勃起。陈甯咬着嘴唇，被辜子传抱起来，在狭小的房间里顶着墙插入。墙面很凉，墙纸的花纹与他的脊背反复摩擦，蹭出火辣辣一片红。  
他怕隔壁房间的旅客察觉，想出声提醒，却说不出完整的句子，被压着进出了二十多分钟，才终于喊出一声疼。 陈甯喊完就咬住了嘴，本以为辜子传不会管他的，辜子传却真从他身体里退出来，摸了摸他的脸，把他抱回了床。  
他被辜子传翻过去，压在床上慢慢地顶，辜子传反复亲吻他背上的红痕，一只手甚至伸到他身下，随着自己插入的节奏，替他轻轻套弄揉搓。  
陈甯埋在枕头里，眼泪再也止不住。

是我不想挣脱吗？  
是你不让我走。

他们一共做了两次，草草冲了个澡，赶在最后一刻坐上了飞机。伊斯坦布尔离柏林不远，三个半小时就完成飞行，待陈甯与辜子传降落至泰格尔机场，柏林时间刚过上午十点。  
陈甯在飞机上小憩两个钟头，到柏林时还算精神。欧洲的情人节，氛围总要比国内浓厚一些，机场里的大小店铺，都挂上粉色或红色的缎带，巧克力在减价，首饰店也贴出打折的海报。  
陈甯舔了舔嘴唇，却发现自己已经想不起巧克力的味道了，他看了眼辜子传的手腕，自嘲地想，大概在土耳其的那两次高|潮，就是辜子传送他的情人节礼物吧。  
“想吃巧克力了？”辜子传牵住他的手，“德国的哪里好吃。”  
只是今天而已，陈甯却摇摇头，“不想吃。司机到了，咱们出去吧。”  
辜子传看他一眼，点点头，松开手，把墨镜戴上了。

上车之前，陈甯对着蓝天拍了张照片。他很少发微博，但今天过节，他又是来参加电影节的，到底还是该在社交网络上营个业。  
他开了全球通，已经自动连上网络，但打开微博，却发现账号被登出了。陈甯重新输入密码，密码却显示错误，心中略一思索，给阮晓程发了条微信。  
陈甯：「阮阮，你是不是把我微博密码改了？」  
硬皮大橘子：「甯哥你到柏林啦？路上顺利吗？」  
陈甯：「发生什么事情了？你为什么不想让我上微博？」  
硬皮大橘子：「甯哥，你和辜导不准备在柏林庆祝一下情人节吗？我提前帮你查了一下柏林的旅游攻略，你们应该去林登大街逛一逛，再去御林广场。你知道吗甯哥，御林广场里边，法国大教堂在北侧，而德国大教堂在南侧，你们正好两个都去一下哈哈哈哈哈~」  
陈甯：「再说废话，你明天就不用去公司上班了。」  
硬皮大橘子：「老板您别这样……微博有什么好看的，不就是一群傻逼在那边瞎几把乱说……」  
陈甯：「所以是有一群傻逼在微博瞎几把说我了？」  
硬皮大橘子：「怎么可能，甯哥你又不走这路线，出道以来咱们干净得都不像个人！」  
陈甯：「这么干净，那连个微博都看不得？」  
硬皮大橘子：「甯哥……」  
陈甯：「没时间跟你废话，我去找辜子传看他手机了。」  
硬皮大橘子：「我给，我给还不行吗！」  
阮晓程随即发来一串密码。  
陈甯点击复制，打开微博，马上被满屏的红点给吓了一跳。阮晓程的消息还不断在屏幕上方出现，「甯哥要不就我跟你说了吧，你也别看微博了，网络上神经病太多了。」  
陈甯划掉阮晓程的消息，点开评论，第一条就是：  
【本以为你和辜子传是艺术上的知己，却没想到竟是这样狼狈为奸，男盗男娼！】

硬皮大橘子：「其实就是今天早上出来一条爆料，说你在拍《人心不古》时，辜导去给你探班，然后你给辜导介绍了同组的女演员。辜导和那个女演员把酒言欢，还说要给她一个角色，当晚女演员就进了辜导的房间，但第二天你就找上女演员，要她闭嘴，不能把和辜导的事情传出去，否则就要换掉她的角色，还让她在娱乐圈混不下去。」

【也没红成什么样儿啊就能威胁别人姑娘滚出娱乐圈，我看该滚出娱乐圈的人是你吧？[呲牙][呲牙]】

硬皮大橘子：「这个爆料其实很扯，但是他配了好几张照片，清晰度太高了，明显都是蓄意偷拍。但也是因为太清楚了，所以很难往别的方向扯。」

【能为给辜子传拉皮条，是不能还能为辜子传把电影节的评委睡个遍？我倒想知道你的PY里能塞几根JB！】

硬皮大橘子：「这个爆料赶在《野》在柏林首映之前发，就是想让你们在观众心中直接口碑触底，因为辜导热度还挺大的，加上一些水军，已经是实时热搜第一了，网友基本上全部一边倒，说辜导和你是娱乐圈的毒瘤，以角色为名骗炮。我早上一醒就看见了，但是你们在坐飞机，所以我就联系了叔叔阿姨，让他们帮忙。」

【祝您在柏林被车撞，去颁奖礼路上被劫持，异国LJ普雷，就等着为您收尸啦哇咔咔~】

陈甯没有看评论了，他点开热搜，第一名果然就是 #辜子传陈甯合作骗炮#。  
热门微博除了用词更为露骨，其实与阮晓程转述的大同小异。陈甯点开图片，第一张，就是辜子传搂着肖乐乐，站在房间门口，隐约能看见房门上的几个字：幺叁零陆。  
第二张，辜子传拿着房卡，刷开了房门。  
第三张，辜子传搂着肖乐乐进了门。  
第四张，陈甯和肖乐乐站在一起，肖乐乐靠着墙，脸上打了马赛克，而陈甯站在一旁，则居高临下地看着她。  
陈甯仔细一看，竟然还P掉了手上夹着的烟。

硬皮大橘子：「阿姨刚才回复我了，问我能不能联系上你，想问问你当时和那个女演员说了什么？还想问，可不可以把女演员的名字爆出来，他们已经找到爆料源了。」  
陈甯终于回复：「名字不能爆，《人心不古》里，她的戏份不好剪。」  
阮晓程追问：「那能告诉我，当时你和她说了些什么吗？公关公司想看能不能根据你们真实的谈话内容，把爆料出的剧情改一下？」  
陈甯：「真实的谈话内容，就是我威胁她，让她管好自己的嘴，如果说出去，就联系由自成，换掉她的角色。」  
硬皮大橘子：「甯哥……」  
陈甯：「你让公关公司想办法吧，实在不行，就出封口费，让她自己出来澄清。」  
陈甯：「除了我帮辜子传拉皮条是假的，其他的……应该都不是。」  
硬皮大橘子：「那辜导说要给她角色也……」  
陈甯：「我不知道。」  
陈甯：「别问我了。」  
“在和谁聊？”辜子传的声音响起，陈甯手一抖，马上关掉了屏幕。  
他扭过脸，装出若无其事的表情，“就是阮晓程，他问我们到了没，顺便聊了几句。”  
辜子传的手指在大腿上轻点：“聊什么了？”  
陈甯挤出一个笑：“就微博上的热搜，挺好玩的。”  
“少看那些有的没的。”辜子传摸上陈甯的手，“我们快到了。”  
陈甯条件反射般地把手抽回去，下一秒，却发觉自己动得太快了，他把手放到腿上，讪讪地找补，“是，是吗？”  
辜子传摘下墨镜，直视陈甯的双眼，看了一会儿，他扭过头，指向窗外，“到了。”

就算睡同一张床，陈甯还是预约了两个房间，明天走红毯，造型师过来帮他们弄造型，就可以去另一个房间收拾。门童把大箱子放进另一个房间，又推着陈甯和辜子传的随身行李进门，辜子传坐在沙发上，看陈甯手忙脚乱地掏出十欧，递给门童，又磕磕巴巴地说了句，“Danke”。  
“还真说成蛋壳了。”辜子传翻着房间里的杂志，评论一句。  
“是吗？陈甯抓了抓头发，“我就学了这一句。”  
“过来。”辜子传放下杂志，朝陈甯招了招手。  
陈甯却没动，他坐到床上，“小传，我有点累了……”  
“怎么见天地喊累？”辜子传站起来，走到陈甯身边，他伸手摸陈甯的领口，“明明一直在睡。”  
陈甯扭过头，“我缺觉。”辜子传的手挑开他的扣子。  
“别……”陈甯想挥掉辜子传的手，却被辜子传捏住了手腕，“你怎么了？”  
“我没事。”陈甯矢口否认，“我就是累了。”  
“骗子。”辜子传倾身，把陈甯压在床上，低头吻他。  
陈甯却偏过头，辜子传亲在他的嘴角，“小传，我不想……”  
“陈甯，”辜子传撑起身，“出什么事了？”

二十一。路

大概像长坏的伤口，哪怕结了痂，还是要撕开重治的。

辜子传真的很英俊，撑在陈甯身上，眉毛浓黑，下巴上有一层淡青的胡茬，吐字时，喉结滚动，抖落出修长的颈部线条，和圆领毛衣里，刀刻般的锁骨。  
“陈甯。”辜子传又一次开口，“说话。”  
辜子传的嘴唇很软，话却很硬，陈甯后悔了，他不该躲开那个吻的。  
被碰过的唇角泛着余温，一旦张开嘴，就感觉不出来了。  
“小传，”陈甯说：“我们上热搜了。”

辜子传的手机上没有下载微博，陈甯就把自己的手机拿给他看。辜子传从陈甯身上翻下去，坐到床边，锁着眉头操作，大概是找了一会儿，才找到热搜的界面。  
陈甯盘腿坐在床上，没凑上去指点。  
他低头凝视袜子上的线头，告诉自己，不要做无谓的揣测。  
辜子传会为乱写的媒体生气吗，辜子传会为陈甯感到愤慨、替他委屈吗？  
通通不该，俱是妄想。  
他抬头，看酒店墙面的挂画，墨水勾勒两具抽象的躯体，像阴阳一般缠绕，大概是很高级的；他又看窗外，落地窗下，汽车变得很小很小，但他却看见一辆跑车，车尾系一只硕大的气球，粉红色，上面写着ich liebe dich。  
Ich liebe dich，陈甯知道，那是“我爱你”。  
陈甯没对辜子传说实话，除了“谢谢你”，他还学了这一句。  
陈甯没有什么语言天赋，成绩也不算好，上学时的科目里，英语甚至是拖后腿的项目，但是他仍然很固执，旅游或者工作，遇见一门新的语言，总要学习“我爱你”。  
是情人节，情人却在全中国人面前出轨。是说不出口的话，在心里却讲了一遍又一遍，用无数种语言。

辜子传摁掉手机，倒扣在床上，轻轻一声响。  
陈甯回过头，车开远了。  
辜子传没有抬头。他弓着背，眉毛拧得很紧，五指攥在一起，撑着下巴，指节泛白。  
陈甯没有见过这样的辜子传，他说不清，这是颓丧还是愤怒，但是他整颗心都揪起来，仿佛感受到同样的痛苦。  
“对不起。”陈甯脱口而出，“我没想到……”  
他却被辜子传打断，“你对不起什么？”  
“我……”陈甯嘴唇动了动，“我应该打点清楚的。”  
他还是太天真了，气势做足，却没料到人心不古。  
“小传，这其实不是什么大事儿，真的。”陈甯实在受不了辜子传看他的眼神，开始语无伦次地解释，“热搜一出来，阮晓程就联系了我妈，我妈也联系了公关公司，已经在控评了。  
“你不要太在意那个照片，一看就是肖……就是提前放好的摄像头，到时候公关公司搞一点阴谋论，你拿完奖，一切就会没事的。  
“网络上这些东西来得快去的也快，这个新闻的影响时间长一些，也不过是踩了个比较、比较微妙的时间，你一得奖，这些乱七八糟的东西，就都……”  
“我一得奖。”辜子传嘴角动了动，“那我也得拿得了奖。”  
陈甯终于真正意识到，这条新闻，到底有多么糟。  
没人在乎他的情人在情人节出轨，普罗大众只看见贵圈真乱，新星导演骗炮女艺人。而导演的电影公映在即，若在柏林颗粒无收，那便不仅坐实了辜郎才尽，三年来为《野》付出的所有，也将毁于一旦、功败垂成。  
辜子传这么年轻，而金熊奖那么难得，他本不该有那么重的得失心，毕竟入围就已是荣誉。  
“对不起。”陈甯没办法真为辜子传将电影节的评委挨个睡一遍，他只能道歉，“对不起。”  
辜子传没再看陈甯了，他从床上站起来，打开衣柜、取出大衣，“我去找制片人，你抽空和由自成打个电话吧。”  
“好。”陈甯望向辜子传的背影，“我妈那边……”  
辜子传头也不回，“我一会儿联系，你不用管了。”  
门被拉开，陈甯突然慌了，“小传！”他下意识喊了一声。  
辜子传回过头，看了陈甯一眼。  
“什么时候回来？”他声音弱下去，“等你吃午饭吗？”  
辜子传摇摇头，“不用等我了。”说完，门关上了。

辜子传走了，房间里只剩陈甯一个人。他呆坐了一会儿，拿起手机，写了一段很长的微信发给由自成。  
陈甯遣词造句，写了一个多小时，发送成功后已经是下午一点。他从土耳其睡到柏林，一路上粒米未进，精神紧张时没顾及还好，这会儿觉出饿来，便只觉胃空得发痛。  
陈甯胡乱翻出酒店订餐的菜单，寻觅半天没看见沙拉一类的标识，只好盲狙一份赌赌运气。谁料他手气实在太好，掀开盖子一看，偏是份标准的德国烤猪蹄。  
蹄髈在磁盘里滋滋冒油，陈甯一阵反胃，却有口难言，只能就着面包吃完了解腻的酸菜。  
肚子垫了半饱，陈甯才想起手机上翻译软件的用处，懊悔着将餐盘送回门外，他关上门，难受地打了个嗝。  
手机此时响起来，是由自成的来电。  
中国时间现在是上午七点，由自成的声音也显得很疲惫，“陈甯，我看到你的微信了。”  
“导演。”陈甯顿时紧张起来，他站在走廊里，手无足措地顿了顿，下意识拉开衣柜，抓住一件辜子传的衬衣，“对不起。”  
“不用道歉，这不是你的错儿。”由自成说：“你还好吗？”  
“我挺好的。”手指摩挲布料，陈甯的声音很轻：“我受不了什么影响。”  
“不用去理网上那些。”由自成大概晚上没睡好，在电话那头打了个哈欠，“我打电话过来就是想跟你说一声，让你从柏林回来就进组，跟我补拍肖乐乐的戏份。”  
“导演……”陈甯有些难以置信，“您不用这样……”  
“这说的什么话，换角难道只是为了你？”由自成大概是那种永远不会跟你生气的长辈，说话的语气不疾不徐，“也不是什么后台嘎嘣硬的人物，追加几百万重拍几场戏，还不会要了我的老命。”  
“谢谢您。”心口落下一颗巨石，陈甯知道，换了角，就可以爆出肖乐乐的名字了，“我一回来就进组。”  
“陈甯啊……”由自成叹了口气，“我知道你难受。”  
陈甯卸了气，整个人都靠在衣柜上，手里捏着辜子传的衬衣，他兀自摇摇头，“导演，我没事儿，真的。”  
“儿女情长这种事儿，也强求不来。”由自成点到即止，也不可能和工作上的晚辈去掰扯这些感情上的事儿，“今年是你的大年份。抓住机会，拼拼事业，你能再上一个台阶儿。”  
陈甯笑了笑，“我没那么大野心。”  
由自成难得严肃了些，“你现在是一个演员职业生涯里最好的时候，精力、专业度，可塑性，都是一流的。你一直跟着辜子传，业界都以为你不接其他导演的电影，这回你跟我拍了戏，过年一堆老朋友朝我打听，问我你的情况。估计等你从柏林回来，剧本儿就接二连三地过去了。”  
“谢谢您。”陈甯松开辜子传的衬衫，将衣摆向下抻了抻，“到时候看看吧，我可能想休息一阵儿。”  
“陈甯，你是喜欢拍戏的，对吧？”电话那头沉默了一会儿，由自成再度开口时，语气踌躇了不少，“如果我对你的感觉没错，那你对电影，还是有自己的艺术追求的，是吗？”  
陈甯轻轻“嗯”了一声。  
“老头子我奋斗了一辈子，心里只想着电影。我知道，可能在你眼里，有更重要的东西。但是天赋这种事儿，咱们不能把它荒废掉。人与镜头那点儿热乎劲儿，可能说散就散了。你要是真喜欢这行当，我劝你还是抓紧，拍点好作品，趁着年轻，多发光发热。至于别的事儿，等你到了我这个年纪，就会发现，能陪你走到最后的，还是这台摄影机。”由自成也算苦口婆心了，“陈甯，辜导带你上了这条道，你的确该感谢他。但是人和人之间啊，一辈子重合的，就那么点儿路。要是走完了，最后还是得挥手说再见。  
“你得看清自己的路。陈甯，电影才是你的路。”  
“导演，让我想想，行吗？”陈甯关上衣柜，只觉得心口堵的发慌，“其实我……只想先把眼前这件事儿挨过去。”  
“不是什么大事儿。”由自成在电话那头笑了笑，“很快就解决了，你不用太担心。”  
“接您吉言了。”陈甯再不欲多说，“导演，真的谢谢您。您说的话，我会认真想的。”  
“也不用那么认真。”由自成说，“放轻松，答案都是不请自来的。”  
陈甯似懂非懂，又说了一次谢谢。

和由自成挂掉电话，陈甯立马给阮晓程发消息，让他联系公关公司，将炮火转移到爆料者身上。阮晓程回复的很快，估计也是一夜未眠，等待公关公司回复的档口，陈甯想了想，还是给妈妈发了条微信。  
电话很快打了过来，陈甯接通，陈妈妈在电话那头的声音有一股不同往日的急躁：“小甯，你还好吗？”  
“我很好。”陈甯躺回床上，望着天花板发呆，“刚刚跟由导通了电话，说好了回来就进组补拍，把肖乐乐的角色换人了。”  
“阮晓程也刚给我发微信说这事儿。”陈妈妈稍微平静了些，“小传也找过我了。”  
陈甯翻了个身，曲起腿，让自己蜷成一团，“小传他……和你说什么了？”  
陈妈妈答：“也没说什么，就让我和《野》的宣传联系了一下，让两边的公关整合资源。”  
“只说了这些吗？”陈甯问完就咬住了嘴唇。  
“他……也和我大概解释了一下，说那天是他去你们剧组探班，酒喝多了。”陈妈妈叹了口气，“我问他，怎么会喝那么多，小传没应，我也就没再追问了。”  
陈妈妈很体贴，这种时候，既没问陈甯怎么没管管辜子传，也没当着自家孩子的面埋怨，她配合陈甯陷入沉默，听电话那头，被电波干扰的，远在柏林的呼吸声，稍微急促了一阵子，又渐渐平缓下来。  
“我那天晚上，被导演叫过去讲戏，完事后我不放心，去小传房间看了一眼，就撞见了这事儿。他醉的不成样子，应该是肖乐乐趁人之危，我把人赶了出去，第二天又去找，告诫她管住嘴巴，不要出去乱说，破坏剧组的进程。谁知道……一切都是她安排好的。估计想用照片勒索小传，要点角色资源什么的，被我撞破后，勒索没了门路，就干脆爆出去，赚票大的吧。”  
陈甯到现在仍然不知道，辜子传所谓的喝多了，到底是什么程度。大概辜子传也是为他着想，如果什么都不讲，至少陈甯在心里能自圆其说，给前因后果都匹配好合适的缘由。  
陈甯屏住呼吸，等待母亲的追问，也方便他填补更多细节，但陈妈妈沉默良久，只轻轻叹了口气，“宝贝，不说小传了。其实妈妈更担心的是你。”  
不待陈甯回应，陈妈妈便继续说：“网上的那些评论，妈妈都看了，大概感受了一下，你的路人缘，似乎并不太好。”  
“这些年，你跟着小传，拍他的戏，再演一些小众的话剧，妈妈觉得你可能不喜欢快节奏的娱乐圈生活，代言、综艺、杂志，通通不接，妈妈想，小传可能有他自己的考量，也不觉得有什么。但毕业至今，你不仅没知名度，出了事，连群自发为你说话的粉丝都没有，妈妈觉得，不能这样下去了。”  
陈甯张了张嘴，却不知道该说些什么。  
“倒不是说咱们需要一群小女生跟在你背后接机跟拍，咱们在乎的不是这个。妈妈感受到的，是你作为一名演员，快三十岁了，如果不提辜子传，没一个人会记起陈甯。你的演技自然没话说，隔一段时间，都有导演找到我这边来，问你有没有接戏的意向，但你总是有这样那样的理由不接。这回好不容易，演个别家导演的戏，小传去给你探个班，又探出这种事……”  
陈甯忍不住为辜子传辩驳：“妈！我很满意之前的生活节奏，有戏拍，也不用经历圈里的破事儿，小传也是在保护我。这次出事，小传也是受害者，不去怪肖乐乐，难道去怪小传吗？他压力比我大多了，如果这次没拿成奖，那他以后……”  
“如果小传这次没拿成奖，他大不了夹着尾巴拍点不入流的，票房上去了，自然有机会让他拍他想拍的。公众对导演是宽容的，就算《野》没拿奖，只要有人看了说好，那些男人都会犯的错误，很快就被忘记了。但是你呢，宝贝，如果你还跟着小传，同进同出，那在别人眼里，你不就是一个跟在大导演屁股后面，给他擦屁股的保姆？”  
陈妈妈很少言辞尖锐地说话，但既然讲到这个地步，也似乎不用再留什么情面，“你是我的儿子，你心里想什么，妈妈都知道。再喜欢一个人，十年，二十年，你付出的也已经够多了。妈妈没让你跟小传分道扬镳，你们永远都是彼此的好兄弟，这一点没让你改。但我自己宝贝到大的儿子，才华，能力，都不比别人差，凭什么说出来，就成了个给别人拉皮条儿的！”  
“你们要是两情相悦，妈妈真的二话不说了，从小看到大的孩子，我不喜欢小传吗？但这么多年过去了，9岁，你跟在辜子传后头给人擦屁股，你现在都29了，还在替辜子传收拾他的烂摊子！就算你自己不在乎，你能不能想想我们，想想你自己的爸妈？我是真的看不下去，再让自己的儿子受罪了！”  
陈妈妈呼吸急促，一辈子没说过重话的人，在电话那头喊得声嘶力竭，陈甯被吼得懵了，他想不到，自以为藏得很好的心思，原来在母亲眼里，从来就不是秘密。但妈妈能看出来他对辜子传毫无保留的爱，辜子传对他呢，却一点都没看出来吗？  
“妈……”陈甯什么话都说不出来，整个人缩在床上，听筒里急促的呼吸声渐渐平息，陈妈妈深吸一口气，恢复些许理智，“陈甯，你是大人了，有自己的选择，如果你是真的开心，那妈妈不会干涉你的生活。谢谢由导吧，这回算是有惊无险，估计过几个小时，国内的舆论就能扭转了。你们这次得奖罢，不得将也罢，《野》的上映，妈妈也会全程帮你盯下来，排片、宣传、都会下功夫。你就不用担心了。  
“我自己的私心，等你回国后，是不希望你和小传再一起住了。咱们不是没房没车，你搬出去，和由导补拍完，再接点别的电影。如果你愿意，妈妈也帮你联系杂志，咱们也可以走两个时装周，米兰、伦敦，你也去散散心。把阮晓程给辜子传，妈妈是想亲自给你管一管。  
“如果你不愿意，还想跟小传住一起，妈妈虽然不支持，也不会干涉你的选择。  
“宝贝，妈妈只希望你开心。”  
陈甯不知道该怎么回应，挂掉电话，他还躺在床上发呆。  
由自成说，陈甯，电影是你的路。妈妈说，宝贝，妈妈只希望你开心。可陈甯一直以为，辜子传是他的路，和辜子传在一起，他才是真的开心。  
快下午三点了，陈甯看了眼手机。辜子传还没有回来，而这些问题太难，他不想一个人平躺着空想。  
睡一会儿吧，等小传回来，他会带着答案。

二十二。梦

陈甯醒过来的时候，就看见辜子传坐在床边，披着沉沉的暮色，表情晦暗不明。  
他不知道自己睡了多久，张了张嘴，才发觉喉咙干得厉害。陈甯挣扎地坐起来，找酒店送的矿泉水，起身时才发现身上盖了张薄毯，大概是辜子传给他搭上去的。  
辜子传伸手，按住陈甯的肩膀，把拧开的水瓶递上来，让陈甯就着他的手喝水。  
陈甯喝了一大口，瓶口离开嘴唇，他说了声谢谢。  
“中午吃了吗？”辜子传仍捏着他的肩，转手也喂了自己一口水。他嘴唇贴在陈甯碰过的位置，上面有一圈亮晶晶的水渍。  
“吃了。”陈甯摇摇头，拒绝了辜子传再次递上来的水瓶，他揉揉眼睛，“现在几点了？”  
“六点半。”辜子传起身，随手把水瓶搁在床头。他弯腰，打开陈甯随身的箱子，翻出来一套衣服，“饿吗？”  
陈甯迷迷糊糊睡过去，身上的衣服全皱了，他随便解了几粒扣子，露出大半胸膛，接过辜子传递上来的毛衣，干脆把衬衣直接掀了。窸窣间，他没听见辜子传的问话，只顺着辜子传的眼神低头，看见胸口的一片斑驳。  
是在伊斯坦布尔做|爱时留下的印子，那时候他坐在辜子传的身上，辜子传捧着他的屁股，一边动，一边咬他的胸口。  
陈甯觉得有些尴尬，拎着毛衣背过身去，但他背上也不干净，在墙上蹭出的那片印，已经有些发青了。  
嶙峋的肩胛骨收缩又展开，毛衣套下去，头发却被静电电得炸了一撮。陈甯低头解裤扣，辜子传却凑上来，压了压他翘起来的头发，“换好衣服，带你出去吃饭。”  
陈甯攥紧了拳头，和制片人谈得很顺利吗？还是新闻已经放出来了？他“嗯”了一声，示意辜子传退开一点，让他下床换裤子。  
肌肤接触空气时，起了一层细小的鸡皮疙瘩，陈甯背对着辜子传，却仿佛能感受到视线对他臀部的审阅，他套上裤子，装出平淡的口气，“由自成跟我说，让我这趟回去补拍《人心不古》，我跟阮晓程说了，这会儿新闻是不是已经出来了？”  
辜子传的声音从身后传来：“五点发的通稿。”  
“太好了。”陈甯没转身，背对着辜子传，“我先去一下洗手间。”  
陈甯脚步匆匆，仿佛真的憋了一肚子水，洗手间的拉门猛地合上，明亮的灯光下，陈甯抬头，看见自己的脸。  
他努力笑了笑，却没成功。

辜子传带陈甯去了一家很特别的餐厅，位子就在窗边，能看见绝佳的柏林夜景。今日餐厅座无虚席，气氛浪漫，甚至有特殊的菜单提供，陈甯看见菜单上密密麻麻的德文，并没有打开手机细查的兴致，只让辜子传替他决定。  
雪白的桌布上，是一朵盛放的红色玫瑰，陈甯用手指拨了拨花瓣，下一秒，就被辜子传捉住了手。  
服务生站在一旁，脸上是温柔了然的笑意，辜子传没看陈甯，仍就菜单与服务生交流。掌心被拇指缓慢地摩挲，陈甯摊着手，没有回握，也没有收手。  
定下餐点，服务生礼貌地点点头，临走前，操着口音浓重的英文，朝陈甯说了句“情人节快乐”。高大英俊的高加索人种，金黄色的头发，碧蓝的眼睛，的确非常迷人，陈甯笑着说了谢谢，目送服务生离开，手心却被掐了一下。  
“喜欢这个型？”辜子传眉毛拧起来，五指用力攥着陈甯的掌心。  
“没有。”陈甯扭了扭胳膊，“别这么大劲儿。”  
“痛？”辜子传一下子放开陈甯的手，“抱歉。”  
陈甯倒是没料到辜子传会朝他道歉，他收回手，手心红红的，的确被掐得挺狠，但辜子传床上的手劲儿也不会比这个轻，他笑了笑，表示接受这歉意，“没关系。”  
辜子传的胳膊仍搁在桌子上，伸得有些太长了，好像仍想牵陈甯的手，陈甯却仿佛没看见，双手搁回膝盖，垂眼观察桌布的暗纹。  
陈甯看这里的装潢，也知道辜子传大概是提前很久订的位子。白天的时候，他怅然若失，以为辜子传只准备在床上度过这一日；但现在，他换了衣服，坐在情侣遍布的高档餐厅里，桌上摆了玫瑰花，他也没有觉得多高兴。  
陈甯其实知道自己想要什么，他并非长旅的浪子，早就忘记前途的方向，他一直知道的，路的终点，该是辜子传，像陈甯爱他一样，也一样爱着陈甯。  
他不知道，对辜子传而言，爱会是什么样子，但陈甯给自己的期限定的很远，十年、二十年、一辈子，而底线定的很低，只要辜子传没有别人。  
事到如今，陈甯也不怪辜子传。如果是他，明明可以和任何一个人上床，身边却只有陈甯一个，大概也会对投怀送抱的美人感到心动。至于事发后的态度，电影的地位本就胜过所有，陈甯都为辜子传心疼，自然不会怪他忽略自己的感受。  
不过人之常情，所以陈甯也理解辜子传现在的殷切。大概和别人比，陈甯还是不差的，虽然人不年轻，屁股也松了，但说起知根知底，知面知心，可能也没有人能比他更合适了。  
陈甯想要一个答案，而辜子传给了，他坐在床边等陈甯睡醒，给陈甯喂水喝，摸他的头发，带陈甯去市中心吃烛光晚餐，牵他的手，还吃服务生的醋。  
辜子传没有说出口，但陈甯知道，闹剧结束了，看客稀稀落落退场，他们也该回到从前了。

前菜是草莓沙拉，配甜甜的桃子酱，陈甯很喜欢这种口感，辜子传却明显不爱吃这种没有煮过的菜，他看陈甯吃完了，又把自己那份推过去，“还要吗？”  
陈甯用餐巾抹抹嘴，“不用了，等下一道吧。”  
辜子传无所谓地点点头，手腕上的表盘映着烛光，闪着淡淡的金光。  
服务生带着主菜上来了，菲力牛排烤得娇嫩，玫红色的酱汁滴成一道优雅的半弧。看见荤食，辜子传兴致明显高了些，吃了半块抬头，才发现陈甯面前的牛排一动未动，他先是疑惑，少时却恍然大悟，表情瞬间僵硬起来。辜子传放下刀叉，伸手要去够陈甯面前的盘子，“抱、抱歉，我刚才……”  
“没关系。”陈甯体谅地笑笑，“我可以吃配菜，土豆泥很香。”  
“你够不够？”他接着问，“我的也给你吃吧？”  
不等辜子传回应，陈甯就将盘子里的牛排送了过去，雪白的磁盘里，只剩一点残余的酱汁、和一点牛排夹生的血浆。  
辜子传难得地有些慌，“陈甯，我……”  
陈甯点点头，替辜子传把话说完：“我知道，你记得的。”  
他低下头，不再看辜子传了。

陈甯其实不觉得疼，可能是疼得太多，这种程度的伤口，大概只能算不爽利的痒。  
辜子传不记得他食素又怎么样，他只用知道，想操陈甯的时候，可以扒了裤子直接进去，不用担心其他就好。为这个人做出的改变，一桩桩、一件件，非要逼他记得比自己还清，时刻回想、感恩戴德么？他陈甯还没有这么不要脸。  
一切都是他甘愿。  
所以那时候，陈甯没有腆着脸，巴巴地告诉辜子传，那块看似普通，品味过时的手表，其实花了他两百六十万，等够足足半年，才才等到这块手表，系上辜子传的手腕。  
他在王府井逛街，看见海报，便傻乎乎进店，像个什么都不懂的土老帽，开口就是“这块表要多少钱？”  
带着眼镜的精英店员似乎早已司空见惯，耐心拿出展示表，朝陈甯介绍，这是品牌经典的传承三问，看似普通的表盘下，其实有精准报时的机械装置，按下表侧滑扭，就能听见独一无二的金属铃音，获得精准到分钟的私人报时。  
技术、历史、收藏价值，陈甯什么也没有听进去，他讷讷地站在店里，凝视店员手里的样品，早已经想入非非。  
三问，辜子传一定喜欢这个名字。我是谁，我从哪里来，我又要往何处去，终极的哲学问题，永恒的哲思，辜子传用电影探讨人生的意义，自然会喜欢这块表赋予的深意。  
辜子传的问题可能很多，但陈甯的问题很少，只需一个就足够。  
店员话音未落，陈甯就掏出信用卡，晕晕乎乎地交了钱，他想，大概会是黄昏或午后，他要选酒憨情热、相依相偎的好时机，取出这块表，再鼓起勇气问一句，小传，我爱你，你也爱我吗？  
余光里，辜子传的手腕微微地晃，琐碎的声音在耳畔徘徊，是刀刃碰撞磁盘，还有纤维被割断的闷响。  
这块表真的很衬他，消化掉那点过分的凌厉与年轻气盛，辜子传带江诗丹顿，真的能带出那股沉稳的大师气派。  
遗憾的确有，但其实这样就很好了。  
不过是他甘愿。

用饭到最后，是一份两人共食的甜点。巧克力蛋糕做成心形，旁边是嫩红的草莓，服务生拿出一大桶冰激凌，为他们挖出很大一勺，放到蛋糕上。  
“请问您今晚的用餐体验怎么样？”高大的服务生为陈甯斟满气泡水，英文口音浓重，却依旧好听。  
“非常好，谢谢您。”陈甯点点头，目送服务生离开。  
话毕，辜子传已经将勺子递了上来，“不是想吃巧克力？”  
陈甯却摇摇头，笑着说：“我都多少年不吃甜的了，你吃吧。”  
辜子传有些固执：“不就是为了上镜好看？破戒一次，也没什么吧。”  
“有一就有二。”陈甯说完，把盘子朝辜子传推了推，“你吃吧。”  
仿佛光是看一眼就会将肉长到身上似的，陈甯说完就缩回了手，侧过身，看窗外的柏林街景去了。  
辜子传似是还想再说些什么，但终是未发一言。他也没有去吃这道甜点，香草冰激凌化成了水，巧克力蛋糕泡在其中，像一座岌岌将沉的孤岛。

结账时，服务生贴心地没有询问有关甜点的问题，辜子传给了很大一笔小费，刷过卡，就要拿起手机联系司机过来接驾。陈甯一直看着窗外，这时候却转回身，对着辜子传说：“我看来路也没有很远，要不然我们走回去吧，也消消食？”  
辜子传想了想，关上手机，“行。”  
入了夜，虽不及北京，也还是冷的。陈甯没有带手套，没走两步手指就冻得冰凉，辜子传走在他身侧，手揣在口袋里，一边走一边看街边的橱窗。  
走了一段，他们来到施普雷河畔。夜晚的河边路人很少，陈甯却径直走到岸边，胳膊架上栏杆，头发被夜风吹起来，露出一截雪白的后颈。  
辜子传走上前，替陈甯正了正衣领，“不冷？”  
“谢谢。”陈甯把碎发理到耳后，“想吹吹风。”  
“你怎么了？”辜子传憋了一晚上的话，这会儿再也憋不住了，“你是不是心里有事儿？”  
“小传。”陈甯眺望黑夜里平静的河水，“我可以问你一个问题吗？”  
“你问。”辜子传也往前一步，站到陈甯身边。  
“如果……”陈甯顿了顿，深吸一口气，还是问了出来：“如果那天我没进门，你和肖乐乐……会做吗？”  
再平静的河水也有波浪，而陈甯等了许久，也没等来辜子传的回答。  
晚风很凉，心跳曾经很快，现在却很平静，对岸的路灯在河面投下隐约的倒影，陈甯回过头，撞进辜子传的视线。  
“陈甯……”辜子传终于开了口，叫出这一声，却又没了下文。  
陈甯温柔地笑了，“小传，二十年了，真像一场梦。”  
他后退了两步，退到离辜子传大约一尺的距离，陈甯继续说：“我很感谢你，小传。没有你，我一辈子也不会成为一个演员。但是我知道，有没有我送你的那台DV，你都会成为一个导演的。从你看得第一场电影开始，你就注定要成为一个天才了。三部电影，二十年的朝夕相伴，永远的艺术人生……无论怎样，小传，我得到的，已经远远大于我给你的。  
“但是二十年，这个梦，已经有些太长了。  
“你该离开陈甯，去找更广阔的电影天地了。而我的梦，也该醒了。”

是不后悔的。陈甯想。  
梦很美，也很长，有过一次，也足够回味一生了。

湖畔的路灯闪着昏黄的光，将陈甯的轮廓修饰得更加柔和，嘴唇轻启的时候，就像朝露滴落花瓣时，发出的震颤。  
陈甯最后笑了笑，眼睛弯起来：“辜导。”  
他喊辜子传，“咱们就到这儿吧。”

二十三。脸面

陈甯回到酒店大堂，服务人员就叫住了他，向他递了一张新房卡。电影节期间柏林酒店紧俏，陈甯看了眼房间号，这就是他定的另外一间。出门时他身上什么也没有带，大概是辜子传回来后特地交代酒店工作人员交给他的。  
两间房在同一层楼，却并不挨着，陈甯刷卡进房，一眼就看见自己的行李端正摆在玄关的架子上。  
他倒是没想到，辜子传竟然会这样周全。  
但陈甯实在是太累了，很多情绪、回忆缠在心里，让他没什么精力去咂摸这些安排，明天和造型师约好的时间是下午两点，他应该可以好好地睡一觉。  
他去冲了个热水澡，水温开得烫了些，出来时浑身上下都烧成了粉色。陈甯从箱子里把化妆包拿了出来，一丝不苟地，将护肤步骤一一走完。  
其实他真的不显岁数，哪怕明年就要三十，看起来却和大学生没什么两样。陈妈妈从初中就教他擦面霜、涂防晒，十几年过去，除了眼角有一些不可避免的细纹，他的脸，看不出一丝一毫的瑕疵。  
陈甯看向镜子里的自己，忍不住自我安慰：就算折腾得再厉害，脸总算是好的。  
好歹保全一张脸面，已经是最好的结局了。

第二日，陈甯睡到自然醒，在房间里用了午饭，便重新冲了澡，等待造型师的上门。开幕红毯定在黄昏，他们统共有三个小时准备，可陈甯等到两点三十分，造型师还没有来敲他的门。  
陈甯和这个造型师合作过很多次，知道她向来守时，如今半个小时不声不响，而约好一同做造型的辜子传也没有出现，陈甯等了片刻，便知道辜子传大概是联系了造型师，把他们做造型的时间分开了。  
他又等了十五分钟，果然等来了敲门声。造型师Heather和她的助理拎着三四个大箱子，口罩拉到了下巴上，朝陈甯微笑道：“甯哥，好久不见了！”  
陈甯替她们怼好门，让Heather把箱子一个一个拎进房间：“好久不见。辜导做造型那么快吗？”  
Heather把箱子放好，直起身飞快地抱了一下陈甯，“辜导差点连粉底都没让我涂！我好说歹说，才给他上了层底妆。修完眉毛，就让我滚啦！”  
陈甯带着得体的笑，应着Heather的指示坐到椅子上。他们合作过许多次，助理小妹妹看他坐好，就开始往他头上夹夹子，陈甯被Heather勾起下巴，开始往脸上擦妆前乳，冰凉的液体拍在皮肤上，陈甯垂着眼，心里却在想：辜子传涂了底妆却没有卸妆液，晚上睡觉的时候该怎么办？  
Heather手很快，陈甯皮肤也好，用不了什么功夫就上完了妆。他从椅子上站起来，在Heather和小妹的回避下穿好带来的西裤和衬衫，但Heather转过头来，一下就皱起了眉：“甯哥你瘦太多了，衣服都撑不起来了。”  
白衬衣穿在陈甯身上空荡荡的，Heather没有别的办法，只好拿了两个夹头发的夹子给陈甯收腰，她又把陈甯按到椅子上，给人带领结，“甯哥，你真的瘦太多了，这样不好，知道吗？”  
Heather带着口罩，显得一双眼睛愈发的大，“你本来就不吃肉，营养跟不上去，不用吃那么少的。再瘦下去，观众就看出来了！”  
“我知道的。”陈甯温和地笑笑，“一会儿做完造型，记得去给辜导送瓶卸妆水。”  
“诶？好的。”Heather并无异议，做完红毯的造型，她还要负责辜陈二人首映式和颁奖礼的造型，一场场下来单靠洗面奶的确撑不住，她想辜子传怕是忘带卸妆水了，毕竟之前的场合从没朝她要过。  
“还有，”陈甯想了想，干脆一口气全嘱咐完算了，“要是有什么面霜乳液的小样，也送过去点，ok吗？”  
“这有什么不ok的！”Heather一边说，一边绕到陈甯后面，替他把头发上的夹子取下来，“还有什么要吩咐的吗？甯哥，你知道我喜欢给你跑腿了。”  
“最后一件。”陈甯笑了笑：“别说是我让你送的。”

六点钟，陈甯和辜子传在酒店大堂聚首，辜子传穿的和他差不多，也是白衬衫、黑色领结和西装，他看见陈甯，连点头都不屑，便径直往外走，陈甯也无所谓，跟着辜子传上了车。  
到电影宫的路不长，陈甯便一直望着窗外。车子停在红毯入口，车窗外的镁光灯闪得让他眯起了眼，待车子停好，陈甯最后整整衣襟，就准备打开车门。  
他的手刚碰上车门把手，就听见身后嘭的一声响，陈甯回头一看，才发现辜子传竟然先他一步下了车。  
陈甯愣在座位上，短短几秒钟内，他脑子里只剩一片空白，他本来以为，就算分了手，在外人面前，还是能保持基本的体面的。  
难道要在全世界人的关注下，跟着辜子传追出去吗？  
不待他反应，身侧的车门就打开了。陈甯恍然抬头，才发觉辜子传站在车门外，脸上挂着很淡的笑容。  
闪光灯逐渐汇聚到一处，陈甯迎着强光，从车内踏上红毯。  
啪，车门从身后关上了，陈甯侧过身，朝辜子传露出一个职业的微笑，余光却瞥见辜子传的手腕，他送的那块手表被取了下来，辜子传重新戴上了自己买的宇舶。  
谈不上多难受，陈甯侧回身，只觉得这不过理所应当。

电影节一共十天，除了参加《野》的首映，陈甯每天都会去看两三场参赛电影。  
他查了攻略，扮作衣着朴素的游客，在官网上看见感兴趣的影片，就会前去捧场。辜子传深居简出，他每日出门，几乎没有和他打过照面，只有首映的那一日，两人又被迫再一次同进同出。  
拍《野》这部戏快是两年前的事，当初看到辜子传的剧本，陈甯就特别喜欢，总是在睡觉的时候，缠着辜子传问他剧本的细节。辜子传不理他，他就趴到辜子传身上，讨好地吻他的嘴唇，亲他的脸，带着辜子传的手，去摸自己的胸口。  
他存了小小的心思，没有和辜子传提前报备，就出现在试镜现场。辜子传看见他，面色一下子变得复杂，陈甯却装作没看见，接过副导演递上来的剧本，扫了一眼，果然是一幕他和辜子传讨论过的戏份。  
当天试镜自然十分顺利，结束后，陈甯提早回家，给辜子传做了格外丰盛的一顿。但辜子传一踏进家门，就气势汹汹地把他压在沙发上，扒了他的裤子，狠狠干了一场。  
那天辜子传下了狠劲儿，把陈甯的手绑起来，一边干一边抽他的屁股。陈甯本来趴在沙发上，最后直接被辜子传压在地摊上狂插，他射得小腹一抽一抽，满脸是泪，嗓子也喊哑了，辜子传还埋在他里面，发了疯一样地顶。  
他受不住，又是喊导演又是喊哥哥，辜子传才大发慈悲地把他翻过身，拔了套子，射进他嘴里。陈甯浑身上下一片狼藉，撅着红肿的屁股，跪在辜子传胯间，替他将浊液一点一点舔舐干净，“导演，”他抽抽搭搭地道歉，“我错了。”  
辜子传捏着他的下巴，把陈甯提起来：“你现在欠我二十万。”  
他不懂，被辜子传捏得下巴生疼。  
辜子传啐他：“这是试镜其他演员的钱！白白浪费我功夫。”说完，便把陈甯去地毯上提溜起来，架到浴室去洗澡。  
这样伤筋动骨地干了一场，陈甯满心却都是欢喜的。他喜滋滋地给辜子传转了二十万，晚上睡觉的时候，又黏黏糊糊地缠上去，问辜子传电影的细节，又问他几时开机。  
“导演。”陈甯搂着辜子传的腰，在辜子传的下巴上缠绵地亲吻：“我真的好喜欢这个故事。”  
辜子传不理他，陈甯也不在意，起身关了灯，又在辜子传唇上落下轻轻一个吻。  
他说：“谢谢你，小传。”

开拍前，辜子传带陈甯去了一趟非洲，他们在坦桑尼亚驾车观摩大迁徙，又去肯尼亚的救助站，抚摸刚出生的小狮子。他们住在帐篷里，听风吹草动，彻夜缠绵，最后，他们坐直升机到拉姆岛看海，租一艘风帆渔船，在日暮西沉中接吻。  
回国后，他们朝夕共处十个月，拍出这部影片。  
举手投足间，他们全是默契，辜子传给陈甯一个眼神，下一条他就呈现不一样的表演。  
陈甯想象过很多次，他和辜子传肩并着肩，坐在一起看《野》的首映。最后一个镜头，是非洲无垠的草原，镜头拉远，趁放映厅还未开灯的空档，他会凑上前，亲一下辜子传的嘴唇。  
“小传，恭喜你。”  
然后，他这样说。

镜头切断，“辜子传作品”出现在荧幕正中。灯光大亮，剧烈的掌声响起，陈甯看见前后座的观众纷纷从座位上站起来，有些人脸上还挂着泪。  
他也站起来，面向辜子传，向他致以掌声。“导演，恭喜你。”陈甯的声音很轻，笑容却很真挚。  
辜子传也站起来，却仿佛没有听见陈甯的祝贺，他望向四周的观众，朝他们点头致意。  
陈甯没有在意。他知道，东非、坦桑尼亚、大迁徙、风帆渔船……已经是旧梦了。

颁奖礼那一日，陈甯穿了丝绒面料的西装，佩戴相应的领结，稍微修饰了一下身材上过分的清瘦。他和辜子传并肩走过红毯，脸上挂着得体从容的微笑，路过相熟的大陆媒体时，他们停下片刻，接受简短的采访。  
记者举着话筒，激动地说：“辜导！我看了《野》，实在太震撼了，祝您摘熊成功啊。”  
辜子传点头：“谢谢，我加油。”  
记者又对陈甯说：“陈甯演得太好了，这是第三次和辜导合作，一次更比一次出彩，你对自己这个最佳男主的提名，有信心吗？”  
陈甯含笑作答：“比不上我对辜导的信心。”  
外人面前，他们仍是默契十足的最佳拍档。辜子传虚搂着陈甯带他进入会场，又在镜头消失的那一刻放开了手。  
评委会安排他和辜子传坐在一处，辜子传的身边则是《野》的制片人。柏林电影节的颁奖礼并没有那么多笑料与节目，在颁奖的间隙，辜子传便和制片人小声交谈。  
陈甯坐在靠走道的一侧，没有人和他说话，他便挂着浅淡的笑容，专注地聆听每一位获奖者或冗长或简短的发言。  
有些人用英文，有些人则用母语，他都听不太明白，但还是认真地辨认每一句发音。  
他的表演片段在大屏幕上一闪而过，但最佳男主角却并不是他。陈甯没有感到不甘，却有一些说不出的可惜。他和辜子传的缘分至此，大概日后也无法再度合作，他知道自己还有接到好戏的机会，但像辜子传这样的伯乐，应该是不会再有了。  
制片人越过辜子传，拍了拍陈甯的肩膀，对他说：“下次再接再厉。”陈甯朝制片人礼貌地笑了笑，瞥见辜子传的侧脸。  
控制不住地，陈甯想起自己第一次参加金马奖，当时他也坐在辜子传的身边。那一年最佳新演员角逐激烈，他本来没有报什么希望，但当自己的名字从话筒里传来，陈甯仍清晰地记得，大脑刹那间的空白，与心脏骤起的狂跳，而辜子传坐在他身侧，不动声色地，捏了捏他的手。  
今天，辜子传却一个眼神都欠奉，他注视着获奖上台的年迈演员，克制有礼地鼓掌。  
陈甯侧回身，学着辜子传的样子，也拍了拍手。

这一届电影节鲜有意外，最佳影片，理所当然地颁给了辜子传。坦桑尼亚的草原再一次出现在屏幕上，电影宫数百位电影人不约而同起身，向这位有史以来最年轻的金熊奖得主致敬。  
辜子传站起身，和制片人拥抱，他带着满足的微笑，越过陈甯，走上通往舞台的红毯。  
聚光灯打在辜子传身上，让他不仅像一个王子，更像一个王。他接过金色的奖杯，用中文、德语和英语分别说了三声谢谢，最后，举起手中的奖杯晃了晃，便走下了台。  
过分简短、过分骄傲；年轻气盛、为我独尊。  
他再一次越过陈甯，将奖杯递给制片人，千万荣光汇聚一身，却分毫都吝于施舍。  
陈甯却不在意。他的笑容真心，祝福也是真心，辜子传在柏林加冕，这一刻，他没有别的怨怼，只有真心的祝愿。  
庆功宴上，人人都争着向辜子传敬酒，陈甯跟着排队，主动向辜子传敬了一杯香槟。喝完酒，他被前赴后继的人流挤开，趁着夜色离开派对，叫车回了酒店。  
他简单换了装扮，拿着行李奔赴机场，他买了提前回去的航班，还误打误撞碰上直航，在飞机上睡了一路，落地打开手机，却意外收到一条辜子传的微信。  
辜子传问他：「你回国了？」  
手指在对话框上犹疑许久，陈甯最终还是关了手机，没有回复辜子传的留言。

二十四。拒绝

三天后，陈甯又收到一条辜子传的微信。  
简简单单一句，「你搬出去了？」，陈甯捏着手机，四顾片刻，的确是这么回事儿。  
他甫一回国，就拉着阮晓程把自己的家当从两人的公寓里清了出去，衣服、鞋子、剧本、书……至于那些不清不楚的，既可说是他的、也可说是辜子传的东西，陈甯便一样也没要，尽数留下了。  
这处房子，是爸妈给他买的一套公寓。东三环，一百二十平，两室两厅，小区绿化很好，交通便利，当初买的时候陈甯嫌贵，一共也没来过两次，老打着把房子租出去的主意，却不料没过几年，他就上赶着搬过来了。  
房子久没住人，陈甯搬过来两天，每天都在搞卫生。他刚擦完马桶，阮晓程去买路由器了没回来，就收到了这条信息。  
短短一条，他反复看了很多遍。  
他不打算回复，却盯着聊天界面出神。他们的聊天背景是陈甯在非洲拍的一张照片，辜子传举着相机，站在树下，拍一头远方的长颈鹿。  
敲门声响起，陈甯关掉手机开门，阮晓程站在门外，手里拎着一个大袋子，“甯哥，我回来了！”  
陈甯侧过身让阮晓程进门，大胖子在寒春三月都跑出了汗，拿着路由器和说明书，跑到客厅的角落捣鼓。  
“阮阮，我明天进组，你就别跟着了。”陈甯去冰箱里拿了瓶矿泉水，给阮晓程递过去。  
阮晓程接过水，喝了一大口，“为啥啊？”  
陈甯抱着臂：“其实当初，是辜导雇的你……我看他也没有合心意的帮手，如果你想跟着他，我……”  
阮晓程激动地打断了陈甯：“甯哥，我哪儿也不去！”他路由器装了一半，拎着白色的塑料盒子就站了起来，“我为什么要跟着辜导？我我我是你的助理！你不能、你不能……我跟着你！”  
阮晓程激动起来就说不清楚话，当初辜子传还嫌弃这人不够机灵，是陈甯喜欢他老实、不作妖，才把阮晓程留下来的。陈甯知道阮晓程想说什么，搬家的时候阮晓程陪着他，东西一件一件举起来问，“甯哥这个带走吗？这个咱们拿吗？”然后他一遍一遍摇头，说不要，不拿，留下来。阮晓程是怕自己也成了那些说不清楚所属的玩意儿，既可以是他的，也可以是辜子传的，于是陈甯就不要了，把他留给辜子传。  
大胖子看陈甯不说话，急得快把路由器给捏碎了：“甯哥，我就跟着你，不行吗？”  
阮晓程去机场接他的时候，眼圈红得好像在替他失恋，但这孩子一路上什么也没说，什么也没有问。  
陈甯想，大概身边还是要有一个知根底的人，便把阮晓程留下来了。

两天后，陈甯重回《人心不古》剧组，补拍为时三周的戏份。  
肖乐乐的角色由自成找了一个新人，岑璐，刚从央戏毕业，对着陈甯一口一个学长。小姑娘没事就想找陈甯对戏，而陈甯没事儿干，便也由着她。进组一周后，由自成组织了一个记者见面会，既为了前期宣传，也是赶赶肖乐乐的晦气。  
是日，陈甯还穿着戏服，就被由自成赶到一大群长|枪短炮面前接受采访。这群记者全是人精，看见陈甯，仿佛憋着天大的新闻，一个接一个地开口。陈甯恍恍惚惚听见些“杂志”、“辜子传”的字眼，顿时有些手足无措，还是由自成在一旁替他打圆场，“在我的剧组，还敢问别家电影的问题，有没有规矩了？”记者们闻言，才纷纷笑成一片，问起《人心不古》相关的问题。  
岑璐是新人，被怂恿着发言，便不停地说陈甯的好话。陈甯站在一旁，听小姑娘细数他为她对戏的点点滴滴，头都大了一圈，也不好打岔，便敷衍着回答了一些不痛不痒的问题。  
果然，没过两天，通稿铺天盖地，全是《陈甯悉心教导新人获盛赞，岑璐：“学长帮我对戏真体贴”》，配图一张岑璐回答问题时，陈甯侧身倾听的绅士模样。  
陈甯没有公关团队，只能对着新闻干头痛。他坐在化妆间里长吁短叹，不应时，化妆间的门又响了，“学长，在吗？”  
小师妹又来找他对戏。陈甯揉了揉眉心，看了阮晓程一眼，大胖子心领神会，便出门替他应付去了。  
他不想招惹这些有的没的，经过肖乐乐时间后更是后怕得很，岑璐被阮晓程吓唬了一通，果然不敢再缠着陈甯，但网络上那些言论不会因为正主的冷淡而偃旗息鼓，关于岑璐和陈甯的风言风语，足足一周才消停下来。

又是一周，他从剧组请假，去参加《野》国内的首映礼。辜子传向来不喜欢全国上下乱跑的宣传策略，这回他拿了奖，更是懒得折腾。首映礼在北京中亿国际影城举办，陈甯便又叫Heather过来替他打扮。烟花三月，北京却乍暖还寒，Heather替陈甯挑了一件马吉拉的拼色毛衣，头发稍微烫了烫，又上了一点唇膏，把陈甯整个人打扮得又嫩又水灵，好像刚从大学校门里跨出来的一样。  
二十日不见辜子传，陈甯看见人，心里还是颤了颤。辜子传头发长了，还蓄起了须，络腮胡茬覆盖小半张脸颊，穿着黑色的毛衣，看起来生人勿进。  
陈甯现在也是生人了。他连着两条信息未回，留下满屋回忆扬长而去，看见辜子传，便也只好使出浑身解数装坦荡。他们没打招呼，却默契地走向一处，没几步，由暗转明，满室灯火辉煌，与会记者、观影人员尽数起立鼓掌，陈甯终于自在起来，露出温柔得体的笑容。  
他们站在台上，和主持人互动，回答记者的问题。大概是事先提点过，提问大多只是围着《野》的剧情与创作展开，并没有什么出格的内容。  
只有一个记者，站起来后，问辜子传：“这是第二、不、第三次与陈甯合作了，战绩喜人，你们已经是大家眼中的黄金搭档。那辜导下一部电影现在有想法吗，是准备挑战一下新人，还是准备和陈甯继续合作呢？”  
这问题问得不大地道，会场静了片刻，偶有窃窃私语钻进陈甯的耳朵。主持人似乎也愣了，半晌没人接话，陈甯却思索片刻，主动拿起话筒，开了个玩笑：“这是哪家记者？一会儿回去找我助理拿个红包，这么早就开始替我操心起片约来了。”  
压力骤解，现场马上哄笑一片。陈甯顿了顿，继续说：“这问题你们问辜导，辜导怎么答？剧本出来了，不准备请我，得，明天你们就开始写，辜陈成绝响啦，《野》后辜陈再无合作啦，要是剧本没出来，被你们这么一问，又要绞尽脑汁给我变出一个角色，你们这是干扰导演创作，懂不懂？”  
台下气氛很好，这个问题翻篇了，陈甯放下话筒，很自然地，在全场的镜头下，朝辜子传笑了一下。  
辜子传也在看他，眼神里大概是有些情绪的，但陈甯不敢细读，他该学会放下了。

首映结束后，陈甯回化妆室卸了妆，就要坐车回片场。他和由自成说好了，晚上回去，赶拍一场夜戏，但刚走出影城，就被一个不认识的男生拦住了。  
阮晓程挡在陈甯身前，那男生就有些瑟缩，他看着也很年轻，隔着阮晓程，朝陈甯说话：“甯、甯哥，现在有空吗？辜导、辜导想跟你说点事儿。”  
“什么事，你可以转达吗？”陈甯带着一副黑超，只能看见红润的嘴唇，“我还要赶着回片场，现在可能没什么时间。”  
“我也不是很清楚。”男生低下头，“您没空吗？”  
“没空。”陈甯不知道这是种什么感觉，但是拒绝辜子传比他想象的似乎容易很多，“抱歉，我赶时间。”  
撂下这句话，他便不再理会那个男生，跟着阮晓程上了自己的保姆车。

“甯哥，”阮晓程开着车，突然开口道：“还记得和辜导拍得那个杂志吗？”  
陈甯盖着衣服，坐在后座发怔，闻言回过神，才慢慢地说：“GQ的那个？你不说我都忘了。”  
“前两周出刊了，据说卖得很不错的。”阮晓程拐了个弯，开上高速：“样刊估计寄到辜导那边去了，想不想买本看看？”  
“不想。”陈甯干脆地拒绝了：“我干嘛给自己添堵？”  
“是吗。”阮晓程目视前方：“我看了，照片拍得很好，文章也很动人的。”  
因为过去很美，所以动人。  
但陈甯不想再沉湎于过去了，他的未来还很长，时间将全部属于他自己。  
“我已经醒了。”陈甯望向窗外，声音很轻，他不指望阮晓程能听懂，因为这话是他对自己说的：“不要再睡回去了。”

二十五。戏  
陈甯毕业后，家里为了他签约方便，替他注册了一个公司。公司名字起得简单，就叫“用心演艺”。  
本来是为陈甯开的公司，但他除了通过公司的户头给阮晓程发工资，并没有借机经营自己的演艺事业。反而是辜子传拍戏有需要，才挂着用心演艺的名头招了很多电影制作方面的员工，后来便在《野》招资的时候，将“用心演艺”改名成了“用心影业”。  
名字改了，公司却还是陈甯的。他那天没应辜子传的邀约，事后想想，估计辜子传要谈的不外乎就是分家这件事，那过后还是会通过其他方式联系他的。陈甯都想好了，反正公司里一个他的员工都没有，到时候办个转让手续，自己带着阮晓程走人就是了。  
他是这么想的，但辜子传却再没找过他。《野》上映一个月，票房九亿收官，陈甯没去庆功宴，他出过资，账户里陆陆续续打过来些分红，也没去数。  
《人心不古》二次杀青了，陈甯回家时，正好碰上辜子传的车子驶出来，心照不宣地，他们都装作没看见对方。  
他把和辜子传的聊天背景换成系统默认的白色，删掉寥寥的聊天记录，取消置顶，取消星标朋友。  
一切到此为止，是新生活了。

所有人都让陈甯多接戏，但是陈甯却想歇一歇了。  
由自成又打过一次电话，问他接下来的计划，陈甯踌躇许久，只是告诉由自成，他想休息一下，等《人心不古》上映之后，再开始拍戏。  
他说不上来这是种什么感觉，仿佛就是那股内心的冲劲儿，从柏林回程的航班伊始，到新家乔迁的这段时间里，渐渐被消磨殆尽了。  
送上来的本子全部是大男主，众星捧月，让陈甯尽显光辉，但他一本一本翻过去，偏偏找不见原来内心里那股日夜钻研的激情。陈甯想，大概他骨子里就是这样一个没有上进心的人，和辜子传在一起的时候，他对表演充满热情，只盼有一日和辜子传比肩，但现在没有辜子传了，陈甯就只想，平平淡淡的，过平静无波的日子，做普通人。  
他不接戏，却不能够完全从观众眼中消失，几乎是半强迫地，陈妈妈替他牵线，让陈甯拍了几本杂志。  
大概是受镜头锤炼多年，陈甯有一种难得的，可以称为“沉静”的气质。他不常笑，姿势摆得随意，但用摄影师的话来说，镜头凝固的瞬间，陈甯的眼睛里，仿佛能看见沧海桑田。  
寥寥几组大片，却在网络上掀起不小的水花，五月，他和马吉拉签了合作，六月，圣罗兰的新款男士香水找他代言，同期，卡地亚请他拍了一只品牌宣传片。  
陈甯莫名其妙踩了半只脚进时尚圈，品牌也开始往家里送礼物。送绣了他名字的围巾和行李箱，又送当季新品，派对邀请。他不拍戏，在家里闲着就是做瑜伽、念莎士比亚，偶尔去一些这种纸醉金迷的场合，看别人推杯换盏，攀亲结友，好歹也不算与社会脱节。  
但这些工作周期性短，至多忙活两三天也完事了，他闲在家里，每天六点钟起床，赶着朝阳去菜市场，和老太太们讨价还价，买最新鲜的时蔬。没和任何人说，陈甯偷偷在小红书上开了一个号，每天发一道菜，分享全素食料理。  
今天是芋泥红豆水晶包，明天是炸茄盒，后天是糖醋藕圆，陈甯不露脸、不拍视频，简简单单的文字和步骤，却也在日复一日的积累中收获了几千个关注。  
可能日子就这样过下去了，陈妈妈和陈甯提过几次，要不要给他介绍些靠谱的男生处处看，年纪大小都无所谓，一起看个电影吃吃饭，哪怕认识个新朋友也好。但陈甯想都没想，很干脆地拒绝掉了。  
他觉得自己已经不再有精力，也不再有欲望，去爱上一个新的人了。很多次，半夜梦醒，他恍惚很久，才意识到辜子传并没有躺在他身边。更多次，他梦见辜子传和他站在施普雷河畔，然后他睁开眼，心口的酸苦久经不散。  
也有难以启齿的事。大概成年至今性事一直不断，独身快四个月，陈甯渐渐也有了需要排解的需求。他查了很久的资料，买了一个两千多的前|列|腺按摩棒。按摩棒比不上辜子传的粗与大，但震感很强，还有滚珠的设计，陈甯第一次用，就在浴室里射得双脚发软。  
他终于可以自己掌握节奏和次数，但他仍旧怀念和辜子传的性爱，那霸道的、不容抗拒的亲吻，和那强势凶猛、将他彻底占有的的插入……有时候，他会纵容这些幻想，坐在浴缸里，慢慢把橡胶棒送进自己的身体，再学辜子传的样子，掐住自己的乳首，将震感调到最大。  
可能不再有爱抚与相拥，但高潮总归是高潮，陈甯想，这样就够好了。

六月二十四日，在家人的陪伴下，陈甯迎来二十九岁生日。他收到很多来自品牌的礼物，父母更送他一辆新车。维苏威红的路虎揽胜，陈妈妈说，她的宝贝一定要开威风八面的车。  
陈甯很久没上过路，但还是感激的收下，承诺一定多出门，多认识朋友。  
那一天，他在自己的新公寓里，给爸爸妈妈做了一桌子菜。他吃了自己亲手擀的长寿面，还破天荒吃了一小块蛋糕。晚上，他思考很久，发了一条朋友圈，照片由阮晓程掌镜，他坐在父母中间，灿烂地笑。评论下，祝福铺天盖地，他一一回复，心里却仍觉得空，时针划过十二点，离三十岁只差364天，陈甯辗转反侧，失眠了很久，但最后还是睡着了。

二十九岁的第二天，陈甯心情不错，他去菜场买了最后一批竹笋，准备蒸酸菜竹笋包，切切剁剁忙活了一上午，包子刚入蒸笼，阮晓程的电话就打过来了。  
阮晓程现在升级阮经纪，却还是咋咋呼呼的样子，“甯哥，你又上热搜了！”  
陈甯刚洗干净手，正准备在沙发上躺一会儿，这下条件反射一样，就觉得脊背阵阵发凉：“又出什么事儿了？”  
“嗨，没什么大事儿。”阮晓程高开低走，吓得陈甯心有余悸：“就是你买菜跟老太太讨价还价被拍了，大家都在说你接地气，舆论还挺不错的，阿姨怕这条新闻带偏你的高端人设，让我联系公关，写个你既可阳春白雪、也可下里巴人的软文出来带带走向，就是怕你看到了吓一跳，所以打电话过来跟你说一声。”  
“这种事儿以后不用告诉我了！”陈甯听得心头有火：“你们不都安排好了吗？我又不刷微博，事儿过去了我都不知道，何必还专程打个电话给我添堵？”  
阮晓程在电话那头嘻嘻哈哈：“这不是还需要您配合发条微博吗？昨天做了那么一大桌菜，放出来晒晒呗。也让网友见识见识咱甯哥的手艺！”  
陈甯皱着眉头拒绝：“太无聊了。”  
他已经四个月没发过微博了。  
阮晓程软下来求他：“甯哥，就当是帮帮我，发一条吧？或者你把密码告诉我，我替你发？你也不用看，就当做配合我们工作，行不行？”  
自上次事件至今，陈甯就收回了阮晓程对他微博的使用权，但他并无翻阅微博的兴致，改掉密码后就放着APP不管了。思索片刻，他答应阮晓程，将新密码发给了他。  
他给阮晓程发了几张昨天做菜的照片，为了照顾父母，他也做了几道荤菜，虽然素食并不丢人，但陈甯下意识里，还是不愿意大众知道他在饮食上的选择。  
阮晓程发微博前，给陈甯截图送来一张他的编辑内容。四张图片都做了调色，配合烛光莹莹的蛋糕，看起来相当可口温馨。阮晓程的配文很简单：二十九，感恩【比心】P.S. 大家不要再到处宣传我砍价的照片啦，下次卖菜阿姨认出我来，就不好意思还价啦！  
陈甯不太喜欢这种卖萌的风格，却也没有多说。微博发出去后他没看，但翌日买菜时，心里还是捏了把汗。他看见新鲜的嫩藕，多买了几节，阿姨说十六块五，他掂量着，能砍到十五，但想了想昨天的热搜，终是点点头，直接扫码走人了。  
这事儿过去没多久，阮晓程的电话又打上门来，这回不是新上门的剧本，却是一个综艺节目。阮晓程说，这个综艺节目人气超高，请三五明星去一家农舍居住，有人做饭有人务农，为观众营造和谐美满的生活蓝图。节目想请陈甯去当常驻嘉宾，主要负责每日做饭，只要求能够满足每期上门嘉宾的点菜需求，酬劳开得相当之高。  
听阮晓程的意思，是很希望陈甯能够同意的。这类综艺节目没什么人际上的压力，陈甯本身有大厨人设在手，很容易打开观众的好感度。他也不需要表现什么，只要每天做出来的饭菜好吃，基本上可以说是稳赚不赔的买卖。  
综艺节目随录随播，陈甯正好可以积攒一波人气，趁现在没什么新作品，改善一下和网友的路人缘。  
但陈甯想也没想就拒绝了。  
拒绝的理由很多，陈甯却懒得和阮晓程废话。他觉得这大胖子最近有点不知天高地厚，便故作冷酷地说：“我一个演艺术电影的，你让我去参加综艺节目？是我疯了还是你疯了，我缺那点片酬？”  
阮晓程算是第一次挨陈甯的骂，这会儿也只好唯唯诺诺地受着。  
但他在心里吐槽：哥我看你艺术电影都不想演，我看你就是冲着退圈去了！  
陈甯倒是没想退圈，但他确实在看京影和央戏的研究生报考须知了。他这种资历，研究生毕业后要想留校非常方便，如果没有《那个我》，这本来就会是陈甯为自己规划的人生道路，虽然迟了好几年，但是现在回到正轨还不晚。  
陈甯心里装了这件事，便跟当年的导师取得了联系，他毕业多年，已经不能再拿本校免推生的名额了。他看了要考的科目，只有思想政治和英语需要准备，正开始准备复习的时候，一个意外的电话却打了进来。  
来电人是陈甯久未联系的老朋友，沈枢。沈枢是一名作家，作品《越洋除妖传》，是近年来最火的原创IP，小说五部曲卖了上百万册，而改编的电影出到第三部，累积起来也有近百亿的票房。当年陈甯跟着辜子传带《那个我》去戛纳参展，闲暇时陈甯跑去看参展电影，正好结识了同去观影的沈枢。沈枢的男朋友是中亿影业的副总，中亿投拍的一部电影入围戛纳主竞赛单元，沈枢就是趁此机会，跟着男朋友去戛纳度假的。  
是沈枢先认出陈甯的，闲聊后才发现陈甯竟然是他的忠实读者。两个人交谈甚欢，很快就互换了联系方式。沈枢是个自来熟，《那个我》获奖后，陈甯还收到了沈枢寄过来的礼物。  
演完《那个我》的陈甯还是个大学毕业没两年的大学生，但沈枢已经是事业有成的大作家了。那段时间，他像个大哥哥一样，常常约陈甯出去吃饭聊天，但只热乎了一年多，《野》开拍之后，沈枢便转型钻研电影剧本，至此，两人就各自忙碌，联系渐少了。  
接到沈枢的电话，陈甯很惊喜，开口就是一声哥，“终于想起给我打电话了！”  
“宝贝儿我想死你了！”沈枢比陈甯大五岁，当年熟了就对陈甯宝贝长宝贝短的，还特别喜欢捏陈甯的脸，吃他的豆腐，“是我不好，《野》上映了我都没来得及祝贺你，演得太棒了！”  
“谢谢哥。”很久没和沈枢说话，陈甯整个人都放松下来：“找我有事儿吗？我也特想你。我最近搬家了，你要是有空要不要来我家玩儿，我给你做饭吃。”  
沈枢男朋友就是娱乐公司老总，应该已经听说辜子传和陈甯分手的事情了，说起搬家，也没有表示惊讶，只是问：“搬哪儿去了？”  
陈甯答：“东三环的棠雅苑，哥你知道地方吗？”  
沈枢终于惊呼：“我怎么可能不知道地方，我原来就住那儿！严煜在那儿有房子！”  
陈甯听见沈枢在话筒那头说，“老公，你知道吗，陈甯搬到棠雅苑去了！”  
那边响起一道低沉的男声，陈甯听不清楚，但过了片刻，沈枢就对他说：“哈哈哈哈哈，宝贝儿你买车了吗？”  
陈甯：“最近刚买。”  
沈枢在话筒边兴奋地说：“太好了，你是不是还没买到车位？我们家的车位没人用，要不就送你了。正好《野》大卖我也没表示点什么，车位在B3那边，离你家远不远？我改天把车位号给你。”  
陈甯还没反应过来，就收获一个价值近百万的车位，而他还没来得及表示感谢，沈枢下一句话就又堵住了他的嘴。  
“宝贝儿，你收了我的车位，就可得帮我一个忙啊。”沈枢三十三了，话筒里的声音却还像混不吝的小年轻：“《越洋四》拍了，但是流明百事通这个角色现在还没找着人，你最近忙不忙，不忙的话过来给哥哥救个场吧。”  
陈甯最近虽然不打算接戏，可电影男主角是一回事，配角又是另一回事。沈枢难得和他开口，要演的更是他翻阅数遍的《越洋》，他想都没想就答应了，“哥你找我就为了这事儿啊，我当然有空，友情出演，要拍多久啊？”  
陈甯主动表示友情出演，这是连片酬都不要了，而沈枢也不和他客气，赶忙说：“你要是有空，能不能下周就进组。我们在湖北赤壁，中亿建的影视园里拍，大概就占你三周时间，你OK吗？”  
陈甯想了想，三周的时间于他无关痛痒，即刻答应下来，他刚想让沈枢把剧本给他发过来，沈枢就说：“就是剧本这事儿有点麻烦，我虽然是编剧吧，但是导演和我想法差太多了，基本上天天吵架，一天挤一页儿戏，我都要疯球了。你看过书，到时候早上起来拿到剧本，在化妆间背背就完事儿了哈。反正咱一商业片儿，你信手拈来么，没太多演技的需求。”  
是商业片怎么还一天抠一页戏，陈甯心生疑窦，却没有多问，又说了几句，沈枢就就好像要赶去片场救急，便和陈甯约好进组的时间，匆匆把电话挂掉了。  
到底是什么导演，脾气大的连沈枢也镇不住？陈甯想了想，又觉得有点好笑，他很久没有这样开心过，心中溢满了和老朋友即将久别重逢的喜悦，他美了一会儿，便马上发消息给阮晓程，让他订机票去武汉，顺便吩咐不用跟着，毕竟他就去三周，和沈枢待在一起，用不着阮晓程跟在他屁股后面转。

马上入夏了，武汉是全国知名的火炉，这个天拍古装戏确实挺磨人的。陈甯稍微长回些肉，但看起来却还像个纤弱的大学生。他穿着普通的T恤仔裤，只在小拇指上带了一个戒指，皮肤白得发光，哪怕认不出这是个演员，机场里也有不少路人对他驻足而视。  
流明百事通是一个只在《越洋四》出现的角色，一名天生眼瞎的百晓生。孟小徽（《越洋除妖传》主角）等人陷入寻宝僵局，便结队拜访名满四海的流明百事通。可谁知流明百事通早已被大反派杀害，他们打听来的，其实尽是暗藏陷阱的错误信息。陈甯读书时，曾被流明百事通这一角色带来的悬念咋舌不止，现在轮到他演绎这一知名“反派”，也有种说不出的兴奋。为了这个角色，陈甯在行李箱里特地装了沈枢给他签过名的整套《越洋》，准备拍戏时在睡前温故。他甚至在飞机上就重看起第一部，手不释卷地翻阅了两个小时，连降落都舍不得合书。  
虽然没有片酬，但是中亿的接待却十分到位。陈甯一下机就有专人接送，一路开往位于赤壁的中亿影视城。  
沈枢早早等在影视城门口，陈甯一下车就给他来了个大大的拥抱。他也是那种不显年龄的长相，皮肤保养得很好，五官清秀俏皮，穿搭花哨又时髦。“陈甯宝贝儿！”沈枢举着陈甯转了一圈：“你怎么瘦成这样！”  
沈枢特别稀罕陈甯，说白了就是有点颜控，要不是严煜就站在一旁，可能他都忍不住要在陈甯脸上亲一口。陈甯被沈枢捏着胳膊，笑着和严煜打了个招呼：“镜头是个哈哈镜，不瘦怎么行呢？”  
“瞧你说的，一会儿服化老师看见得乐死了。”沈枢让司机把陈甯的箱子给他送到酒店，揽着人就去坐影视城专门的小电瓶车，“先带你去片场看看，跟导演打个招呼。咱们今天不拍戏，晚上一起喝点酒，吃点烧烤OK吗？我让师傅少放点油。”  
几年不联系，沈枢对陈甯的饮食习惯仍然记挂在心，陈甯点点头，湿热的微风吹在身上，感觉有种久违的轻松。  
沈枢指挥严煜开着小电瓶往片场去，他拉着陈甯，一直在吐槽导演的难搞，“我跟你说啊甯宝，我真的是一时鬼迷心窍了。前几部我们找的都是比较新人的导演，那叫一个好说话，这里改那里改，基本上都能听我的。可这回倒好，找一个比我谱还大的，我跟他说你这样改不尊重原著，这小子马上就说我让他那么拍是不尊重电影！我勒个去，你见到人就知道了，年龄不大，谱倒不小，我看他叫我老师都心不甘情不愿的，真不是看他有才，老子才懒得伺候！”  
“到底是谁呀哥。”陈甯听着好笑，沈枢说话内容骂骂咧咧的，但其实也不见得有多生气，更像是说来给他逗闷子的：“你都把我大老远的骗过来了，现在总能告诉我导演是谁了吧。”  
“瞧你说的！”沈枢在陈甯脸上轻轻捏了一记：“骗的就是你！一会儿看了你就知道了，人都来了，看你怎么逃出我的手掌心！”  
陈甯吃吃地乐，打了一下沈枢的肩膀，却顺势被沈枢搂住，箍在怀里揉了两把。  
夏风很热，陈甯却在沈枢怀里一阵瑟缩。是他太敏感吗，陈甯忽然感到一阵没由来的心慌，还似乎听见一声，很轻、很轻的喟叹。

开了十来分钟，终于开到摄影棚。严煜似乎还有事，送他们到了门口，就转头开去别处，陈甯先跳下了车，回过头，就看见沈枢自然地把头凑到前座，和严煜轻轻碰了碰嘴唇，然后他开心地笑了笑，摸了摸严煜的耳朵，又捏了捏严煜的手。  
沈枢手上带着戒指，和严煜手上的结成一对，他们十指轻碰，戒圈在日光下亮得晃眼。  
“哥，”陈甯笑着说：“你和严总感情真好。”  
“老夫老夫了都。”沈枢拍拍他的肩，自然地转移话题：“你信不信，我们现在去看，导演一定在骂人。”  
陈甯简直乐坏了，他还没见过那么难搞的导演，就是辜子传，撑死了冷言冷语嘲讽他两句，话是说得毒，却也没到骂人的程度。他心里全是好奇，跟着沈枢七拐八拐，终于看见一处绿幕，吊杆式话筒高高架起，三四十号工作人员围成一个小圈，隐隐约约的，能听见几道人声，从人群中传来。  
沈枢拉着陈甯走进，才听见这人声里竟然还夹杂着哭腔，沈枢一下有些急，拉着陈甯穿过人群，就看见一个小演员站在摄影机的轨道边，穿着皱皱巴巴的戏服，眼圈红红的，正在哽咽。  
不远处的监视器旁，一个带着帽子的男人不耐烦地站着，他身形瘦削，高得近似一米九，剧本卷在手里，手背青筋毕露。  
“反反复复还是这句，说了多少次了，你到底是不会演，还是听不懂人话？”  
话音未落，小演员的脸上又滚下一滴泪珠。  
陈甯却觉得自己的心脏都要停下了，这个声音，这个男人……  
“你还哭？多大人了还哭？孟小徽找不到宝器了是不是也哭，那我们都去哭好了，宝器也别找了，戏也别拍了，我们就坐在这里哭！”  
“辜子传！”陈甯不知道自己是怎么了，但在理智回笼之前，他已经冲出去了，“有你这样骂演员的吗？他还是个孩子！”

二十六。对峙

片场顿时安静下来。  
陈甯的脸颊泛着红晕，嘴唇颤抖着，他护在小演员身前，像一只与雄狮对峙，愤怒而暴起的羚羊，情绪蒙蔽理智，忘却体积与实力的差距，纤瘦的身体微微前躬，十足进攻的姿态。  
辜子传似是愣了，半晌都没言语，但他戴着帽子，五官被帽檐蒙上一层浅淡的阴影，剩下的皮肤则被被浓密的胡须覆盖，让人看不清表情。  
倏地，他抬起头，看了陈甯一眼。  
陈甯喘着粗气，猝不及防与辜子传对视，那眼神利得像刀，隔着摄像机和收音筒，生生捅了他一道。  
陈甯眨眨眼，胸口那团鼓胀酸涩的液体，顺着刀口，汩汩地涌出来。他仿佛什么都忘了，脑子里只剩下一个念头——他怎么瘦了这么多。  
身后的少年吓得呆了，他不知道今天怎么就有这样的好运气，竟然有人会替他在魔鬼导演面前出头，一阵恍惚过后，他拉了拉陈甯的手：“那个……哥哥，你是谁啊？”  
陈甯回神，不看辜子传了。他转过身，摸了摸小男孩的脑袋：“我叫陈甯，你叫王飞文对吗？”  
“对。”王飞文十六岁，长得却不算高，一张娃娃脸泪迹斑斑，“陈甯哥哥，”他又小声了些：“谢谢你啊。”  
王飞文的泪水把假发粘湿了，陈甯抬手替他理了理，身后，辜子传却开了口：“找到靠山了？王飞文，你就是个孩子，也是个在工作的孩子。今天你不拍完，谁都不会下班，你就在这儿娇气吧。”  
一句话，陈甯又要气得背过去，他转过身，把王飞文往身后一拽：“辜子传，导戏不能好好导吗，你在这儿阴阳怪气干什么？”  
没有人敢说话，无数双眼睛，眨也不眨地盯着对峙的两人。  
“我阴阳怪气？”辜子传把帽子摘下来，捋了把头发：“好好说话他听不懂，一个人耽误全组的进度，我还能怎么导？连说两句都不行了？”  
他似乎很久没睡过一个好觉，眼下两团青黑看着触目惊心。  
陈甯不知道为什么，又没那么生气了。他知道辜子传导戏的风格，所谓的好好说话，大概就是毫不委婉地指出王飞文表演的错处。辜子传几乎不会指点演员正确的演法，他大可以一镜一镜地和演员将一场戏磨圆，但商业片不比文艺片，进度一天赶着一天，他心里急，演员又无法适应他导戏的风格，遍寻无门之际，大概也只能这样发火吧。  
陈甯平静下来，声音也轻了。他看着辜子传，一字一句地说：“你要什么效果，你跟王飞文好好说，再这样发脾气，耽误剧组进程的人就是你了。”  
辜子传不说话了，剧本被他攥变了形，那模样凶得，好像要吃了陈甯一样。半晌，他却将手中的剧本朝陈甯一抛：“王飞文听不懂我说的话，你既然要护着他，那你教他演吧。”  
陈甯踉跄地接住剧本，又听见辜子传说：“第三页，第四场。”  
辜子传甩下剧本，再也不看陈甯，他转过身，往片场外走，“全体休息三十分钟！”

辜子传余威尚在，哪怕暂时退场，片场也没人敢议论，一个个的，仿佛什么也没看见，继续该干什么干什么。陈甯临危受命，一时间什么也顾不得了，趁化妆师给王飞文补妆的空档，抓紧读完了这场戏。  
是王飞文一个人的戏，没有对手演员配合，小孩儿的确比平常难入戏。陈甯熟读《越洋》，差不多看一眼就知道对应书中哪段情节，他想了想，脑中大致列出几处需要推敲的戏点，等化妆师离开，便拉着王飞文坐到一旁的小马扎上。  
王飞文好歹也演了三部《越洋》，演起戏来，并没有辜子传说得那么不堪入目。陈甯问了问王飞文自己的理解，提了些建议，又替他梳理人物此时的心理活动，半个小时飞快地过去，陈甯最后和王飞文对了一次戏，扭头一看，见辜子传又坐回监视器后面，便拍拍男孩儿的肩，说：“很不错了。接下来放轻松，争取一遍过！”  
王飞文昏昏糊糊了这么久，这才稍微清明了一些，他拉住陈甯的手，问：“哥哥，你到底是谁呀？你和辜导认识？”  
“我也是演员，过来客串一下。”陈甯笑着替王飞文整了整皱巴巴的戏服，“辜导是我的弟弟，我们从小一起长大的。”  
“这样啊。”王飞文的眼睛提溜提溜地转，凑到陈甯身前，小声嘀咕了句：“刚才辜导一直在看你。”  
“都这个时候了，还不入戏？”陈甯心一动，却轻轻打了下王飞文的手：“不要东张西望，赶紧找情绪，一会儿辜导再骂你，我不替你说话了。”  
“王飞文，你好了没有？”  
“好了！”陈甯替王飞文喊了一声，他最后摸摸男孩儿的头：“加油！”

陈甯坐在王飞文的小马扎上，看王飞文在镜头前站好。  
“孟小徽，四场九镜十一次，Action!”  
辜子传坐在监视器后，重新戴上了帽子，陈甯坐在边缘，就只能看见辜子传紧绷的下颚。  
他该注意王飞文的，但视线游移，总忍不住游移到辜子传身上。他们快五个月没见过面，辜子传瘦了，蓄了满脸的胡须，头发也长了，似乎懒得打理，乱蓬蓬的顶在头上，也看不出来干不干净。  
明明也是二十五六的大人了，就不知道拾掇拾掇自己。  
陈甯叹了口气，但这已经和他没有关系了。

王飞文受过陈甯指点，终于承受住辜子传镜头的审阅。一条拍完，辜子传在监视器后回放，他有些慌，回过头看向陈甯，陈甯便给他一个安抚的笑容。  
“很棒！”他竖起大拇指，用口型笑着说：“没问题的。”  
“再来一次。”辜子传终于开了口：“镜头换个角度拍一下，就可以收工了。”  
所有人都松了一口气，王飞文开心得都要跳起来了，他激动地望向陈甯，陈甯却给他比手势，让他冷静，这才深吸几口气，将戏感稳住，重新过了一条。  
彻底拍完，王飞文瞬间变成只放了生的鸽子，啪嗒啪嗒扇着翅膀飞到陈甯跟前，“陈甯哥哥，你太厉害了！”  
一天的拍摄结束，工作人员陆陆续续地涌上来，收拾器材，整理片场，每个人各司其职地忙碌。隔着层人流，辜子传坐在监视器后面看回放，他帽檐拉得低，陈甯什么也看不清，只觉得有些说不出地不爽利。  
太寂寥了，寂寥得不像你。  
“陈甯哥哥？”王飞文又拉了拉陈甯的手，他回过神，温柔地笑：“嗯？”  
“能不能……”到底也是个十六岁的少年了，王飞文对自己的胆小也有些不好意思：“陪我去和导演道个歉，我今天……确实耽误大家的功夫了。”  
小小年纪，倒是懂事儿。陈甯笑着点点头，跟着王飞文往辜子传那儿走。  
沈枢被他抛到脑后那么久，这会儿也蹿出来了，他插着裤兜，大剌剌往辜子传身后一站，拍了拍辜子传的肩，刚想说句什么，却正好看见陈甯带着王飞文走过来，便朝他们招招手。  
大人之间的弯弯绕，小孩子是不太懂的。王飞文走到辜子传跟前，规规矩矩地道歉：“导演，今天对不起，我，我下次一定好好演。”  
辜子传大概也知道不该和小孩儿置气，抬头看王飞文一眼，低声“嗯”了句，就又扭头去看监视器了。沈枢还是那副笑眯眯的样子，也见怪不怪了，对王飞文亲切地说：“飞文今天很棒，陈甯指点一下，马上就找到感觉了。下次放平心态就好，不要被NG乱了阵脚。”  
他们从第一部《越洋》到现在，已经认识很久了，王飞文一直和沈枢挺亲近，这下放松了不少，沈枢伸手掐了把他脏兮兮的脸蛋儿，“快去卸妆，你妈还在等你呢。别贪玩儿，赶紧写了作业睡觉，明天不许看见你打哈欠。”  
王飞文这才想起来自己还是个高一学生，连忙跟众人告辞，临走前，他有些不舍地望向陈甯：“陈甯哥哥，你明天还在吗？”  
辜子传这会儿倒是精神了，视线从监视器上移开，凶巴巴地盯着王飞文：“怎么，演这么多年戏白演了，还非要人手把手地教？”  
“没有没有！”王飞文本来好好的，这下脸都白了：“我，我不是这个意思。导演对不起。我，我妈妈还等着我，这就走了！明，明天见，我一定好好演！”  
王飞文这只小鸽子，飞一样地来，又飞一样地逃走了。沈枢望着少年穿着戏服的背影，忍不住敲了敲辜子传的肩，“导演，肝火这么旺，要不要给你介绍个医生？”  
辜子传冷冷地看了沈枢一眼：“编剧，整天这么闲，怎么不见你把后面的剧本憋出来？”  
沈枢翻了个白眼儿，操，谁他妈不知道剧本写不出来是你这个魔鬼在挑刺。他不想理辜子传了，转脸朝陈甯亲热地笑，一把将人拽到自己身边：“宝儿，走，吃烧烤去。我这个编剧是没本事了，明天的本子导演出，咱们喝酒撸串儿去！”  
听到这话，辜子传又别过脸去，连个眼神都再懒得给了。  
没有问好，用不着介绍，他们比任何人都熟悉，可偏偏，连心平气和地说句话都做不到。  
陈甯突然觉得委屈，但要分开的人是他，冲上去对峙的人也是他，他又有什么立场对辜子传好声好气地商量，小传，你怎么回事，看见我，连声招呼也不打吗？  
但他是个演员，陈甯便笑了笑，也不跟辜子传示意，被沈枢牵着走了。

整座影视城都是严煜给沈枢建的，再找个师傅去酒店给他们烤串也不是难事，但沈枢讲究气氛，非要拉陈甯去烧烤摊儿上吃。他点了半打啤酒，又给陈甯点了一堆藕、面筋、青椒之类的素菜，吩咐少油少盐微微辣，又让上了一盆玉米碴子粥，给陈甯垫胃。  
陈甯本来就不是脾气大的人，下午折腾这一回，也压根没有心思去计较沈枢对他的那些小算计，他倒了半杯啤酒，朝沈枢晃了晃，示意道：“哥，这回是你坑了我。”  
“我我我，是我！”沈枢二话不说，一口气干了半瓶啤酒，他打了个嗝，抓了抓脑袋，说：“其实合同你也没签，如果你不想拍，咱们玩儿两天你就走，你只当过来看看我。”  
“我会拍的。”陈甯也闷了一口酒：“都是成年人，散个伙也不至于绕道走。我喜欢这个角色，也想参与《越洋》，我不至于。”  
夏日晚风、炭火烧烤、朝日啤酒……陈甯穿着简单的白T恤，头发被风吹得轻轻掀起来，他微微地笑，露出一点洁白的牙齿，仿佛已经洒脱、放开了手。

吃了一会儿，严煜也来了，他换了套休闲些的运动衫，看起来年轻了好几岁。严煜一坐下，沈枢就把手搭上严煜的大腿，他轻声问了句，“还要不要点点什么？”严煜摇头后，他便挑了两串好吃的，用筷子剥下来，夹进严煜碗里。  
严煜拍拍沈枢的手背，却不着急吃饭，他朝陈甯笑了下，问：“下午还顺利吗？”  
陈甯笑着点点头，但沈枢一听这话就来了劲，开始跟他男人告状：“我跟你说，辜子传这小子实在太欠揍了，今天飞文都被他弄哭了！还好陈甯在，给飞文指导了下，否则我看他今天又要把剧组拖到九十点才收工！”  
陈甯脸色有点僵，沈枢一番控诉，其实让他心里有点不舒服。  
很微妙的，他像是个没养好孩子的家长，自己的小孩，关起门来，怎么说都行，可被摊开来指责，就只让他坐立难安，恨不得替辜子传辩护。  
严煜了然地看陈甯一点，摸了摸沈枢的耳朵：“当初不是你说要请的，现在要打退堂鼓了？”  
“别说了，我现在简直悔得恨不得去喝黄河水！”沈枢说完这句，恨恨地又喝了口酒，抬脸对陈甯说：“甯啊，你是不知道，我长这么大，写的东西，还没有被挑过这么多的刺！”  
陈甯忍不住笑了，他又有些释然，想起之前辜子传和沈枢两人互怼的场面，其实还是挺乐呵的。  
如果他和辜子传没有分开，可能就会坐在一起，他们一边，严煜沈枢一边，这样笑嘻嘻地吃烧烤吧。辜子传和沈枢谁也不服谁，吃到一半就要吵起来，他会像严煜一样，摸摸辜子传的腰，和他咬耳朵，让他退一步海阔天空。辜子传大概不会高兴，皱着眉，要他答应一些奇奇怪怪的羞耻要求，他会无奈地妥协，其实心里也泛起期待，然后回过身，举起酒杯，说一句：“哥，我替小传向你赔罪。”  
可是他和辜子传分开了，他只能沉默地听，苦涩地笑，然后与沈枢碰一碰杯。  
陈甯以为他已经适应了一个人，可现在他才知道他没有。他看着沈枢和严煜，看他们胳膊贴着大腿，无名指一模一样的戒指，他想，可能他永远也无法适应一个人。

这一晚，他喝了不少，但回到酒店，洗过澡，陈甯却酝酿不出半点睡意。沈枢给他安排了酒店顶楼的套房，房间有一个很大的阳台，敷完脸，陈甯想了想，决定去外面吹吹风。  
他只穿了浴袍，头发仍是半湿，穿着拖鞋走出去，深夜的风带着凉意，将纱帘吹得鼓鼓的，也将他的头发吹乱。  
赤壁的空气清新，晚上似乎能看见隐约的星星，陈甯仰头找了会儿，却忽然闻到一股陌生的烟味。  
他有些莫名，扭头四处看了看，才发觉烟雾是从阳台左侧飘出。他走进了些，顺着依稀的白烟往外，就看见隔壁房间，相邻的阳台处，一个男人背对着他，身前摆一台笔电，左手带一只表，食指与中指夹着烟。  
那手表莫名的眼熟，陈甯再一细看，便控制不住地惊叫一声：“小传？！”  
他喝了酒，话没过脑子就冲出来，他才意识到这称呼已然不属于他了。但辜子传仍然扭过身，指间的香烟聚起长长一截灰，朝他看过来。  
“陈甯？”辜子传也愣了，手一抖，烟灰就掉到大腿上，他烫得站起来，手忙脚乱地跺脚，剩下的半截烟也掉到地上，他恨恨地跺了两脚，才抬起头，不甚友善地问：“你怎么在这儿？”  
“我……”一时间，陈甯眼里只有辜子传手上的表，他恍惚了一阵，才回答道：“我住这间房。”  
房间的阳台修成半弧，最近的地方相隔不过一尺，他与辜子传都站在角落，只伸一伸手、就能相握。  
辜子传点点头，左手插进裤兜里，运动裤勾勒出一点表盘的轮廓：“我在写明天的戏。”  
陈甯“哦”了一声，垂着头，望见辜子传脚边被跺了两脚的烟头，沉默了会儿，还是忍不住问：“怎么抽起烟了？”  
他不敢看人，头半垂着，用余光望着街边，辜子传似是嗤了一声，传过来的声音很冷：“想抽就抽了。”  
说完话，陈甯就听见打火机咔哒一声。  
他抬脸，看辜子传又点起一根烟，换右手夹着，深深吸了一口。  
烟从辜子传的嘴里吐出来，飘向沉沉的夜幕里，遮住一颗昏暗的星。  
而他曾用那张嘴，吻他的嘴。  
“别抽了。”不知怎么，心里一抽一抽地痛，陈甯十指扒着栏杆，放软了声音说：“对身体多不好。”  
“你管我呢？”辜子传又吐出一口，这回却是冲着他。  
陈甯别过脸，躲过那团呛鼻的烟雾，就听见辜子传接着说：“又不是你的身体。”  
他再说不出一句话，怔怔地，看辜子传夹着烟，拿起笔记本电脑走向房间，“走了。”撂下最后一句，辜子传关上了阳台的门。

烟被风吹得散了。

二十七。熟悉

这一晚，陈甯睡得很不好。  
他一个接一个地做梦，辜子传大概是在的，醒来时却什么也不记得。夏季天亮得早，陈甯五点多从梦中转醒，日光已经透着窗帘缝隐约地照下来。他睁开眼，胸口钝钝地痛，却痛的迷茫，忘记了缘由。  
他在房间里呆坐了一个多小时，等到六点半酒店开餐才下楼。剧组包下了整间酒店，早有工作人员在餐点前排队，陈甯站到粥队的末尾，没站一会儿，肩膀就被拍了一下。  
“宝贝儿，起好早啊。”沈枢穿一双人字拖，一件超大的印花T恤，一边说一边还打了个哈欠。  
“严总不在？”陈甯没看见严煜，这会儿排到他了，他便盛一碗白粥，先递给沈枢。  
沈枢也不客气，接了粥就去一旁添咸菜，他声音里有股说不出的疲倦：“严总还躺着呢。辜子传两点才把剧本一稿发给我，我改个二稿传过去，他改个三稿传过来，我再改个四稿传过去，压根就没睡，准备吃完了再回去休息。”  
陈甯乘完粥，又去拿了两个素包子，等他到沈枢旁边坐好，沈枢已经累得趴桌上了。  
他面前的粥还没动，陈甯心疼死了，替沈枢搅了搅，“哥，赶快吃，吃了上去睡。”  
沈枢嘟囔了一句，接过碗开始吸溜，喝了一半，手机提示音叮地响了，他掏出来一看，正是辜子传给剧组人员群发的今日剧本终稿。  
陈甯也收到邮件了，今天要开始拍他的戏份，可点开附件一看，却只有两页纸的戏。  
再一看，他一共就三句台词。  
陈甯觉得有些荒唐，又有些说不出的心疼。沈枢把粥喝完，抹抹嘴准备上楼，他捏了捏陈甯的肩，说：“就这狗玩意儿，已经折腾得你哥一个月没有性生活了。祝你今天顺利吧，我先去睡了，咱们晚上见？”  
陈甯瞬间哭笑不得，“哥你快去睡吧，不用操心我。”  
沈枢点点头，迷迷瞪瞪地走了，陈甯一边喝粥一边背剧本，不过半个小时，就将整整两页纸的内容熟记。他吃完早饭就步行至摄影棚化妆，从假发头套弄起，折腾了将近三个小时。  
陈甯带上灰色的美瞳，换上一身深灰色的粗布长袍，再贴上白色的及腰假发，竟然出奇地俊美。这其实是他第一次作古装扮相，望向镜子时还颇有不适，但不得不说，《越洋》的化妆师功底确实绝佳，哪怕衣着朴素，妆容素淡，但有灰色美瞳与雪白长发的加持，陈甯漂亮得简直不像个真人。  
等他拍完一组定妆照，剧组已经进入午休时间了，今天陈甯不仅又要和王飞文搭戏，连带着还有其他两位陌生的小演员。今日拍摄的剧情是：孟小徽一行人找到流明万事通打听消息，在流明万事通居住的岩洞里和冒牌货第一次正面交锋。短短两页纸的戏份，在陈甯看来是简单的，就是不知道各位小演员的状态，能不能符合辜子传近乎变态的高标准了。

辜子传仍是一脸大胡子，但大概是早上冲了个澡，头发没昨天那么乱了。小演员们本来缠着陈甯问东问西，一看见他却都噤了声，辜子传把剧本卷起来，敲了敲监视器：“台词都记住了？”  
“记住了！”几个十五六岁的半大孩子们几乎异口同声。  
“好。”辜子传坐到他的马扎上，这才撇了陈甯一眼：“一会儿别因为台词NG。”

话撂在这里，几个孩子自然对每一句台词都格外注意，可一场演下来，简直跟高中生排练舞台剧，几个业余书呆子的朗诵式演戏没什么区别，等最后一句台词说完，陈甯几乎都能预见辜子传要怎样发火了。  
辜子传沉默了很久，脸色黑得吓人，他深吸口气，似是不想让怒火迸发得过于猛烈，但甫一开口，字句间的不满与失望却无所遁形。  
“你们就是这么演戏的？”  
“王飞文。”辜子传开始逐一点名：“飘渺壶的线索唾手可得，你就是这种状态？这种口气？”  
“骆子祺。流明百事通答非所问，你就这样无动于衷？”  
“曲陵，你碰坏了流明的茶杯，是不是还觉得碎碎平安啊？”  
问题一个接一个地砸向这群不知所措的少年，过去几年培养出来的戏感仿佛荡然无存，孩子们面面相觑，一句话也说不出来，陈甯不由得叹了口气，接起辜子传的话头。  
“飞文，导演的意思是，孟小徽千辛万苦，找了这么久飘渺壶，如今终于可以得知它的下落，那他心中的兴奋与期待，一定是不加掩饰的。你的口气太平，仿佛知不知道答案都无所谓似的，观众又怎么与你感同身受，一起体验剧情的紧张感呢？”  
王飞文若有所思地点头，陈甯替他整了整衣领，又转向骆子祺：“子祺，你这个角色是三人组中的智多星……”  
“陈甯，你有完没完。”辜子传暴躁地打断：“他们是聋了还是傻了，需要你一字一句地给他们抠戏？”  
“导演。”陈甯好脾气地解释：“孩子不聋也不傻，就是需要一些引导，他们可能不太适应……”  
辜子传等不及他说完，啪地一下把剧本甩到地上：“我说的还不够清楚吗？啰啰嗦嗦讲个没完，他们难道没长耳朵？”  
剧本摔在地面上的声音响亮地刺耳，所有工作人员都被这声音激得打了个寒战。  
“发什么火？”陈甯对辜子传的暴走却无动于衷，他拍了拍骆子祺的肩膀，安抚吓白脸的少年，抬起头，轻轻地反问，“你问孩子长没长耳朵，你怎么不问问自己，说得是不是人话？”  
满场肃静，落针可闻，陈甯站在镜头的中心，灰色的眼睛，像梅雨时节湿冷的雾。

“我说的不是人话？”辜子传扯了扯嘴角，不知是挑衅还是自嘲，他弯下身，捡起了地上的剧本，甚至伸手拍了拍上面的灰尘。  
所有人都屏住了呼吸，生怕下一秒辜子传就要把剧本砸到陈甯身上，可辜子传什么也没有做，他重新坐回到自己的小马扎上，剧本放在膝头，平静地开口：“好。那你给他们讲戏吧。休息十分钟后开拍。”  
辜子传莫名其妙地消气了，但几个小演员却来不及庆祝这劫后余生。十分钟很短，只够陈甯粗略地为他们梳理一遍情绪，再次开机后，虽然比第一条好了不少，却依旧算不上能用。  
“导演。”陈甯主动开口，“能不能带孩子们过来看看监视器？”  
辜子传点点头，陈甯就带着几个小演员上前。辜子传点开上一条的回放，播到表演有问题的地方，也不说话，就用剧本敲敲监视器，一条播完，陈甯有了数，便就刚才辜子传点出的地方，给小演员们说戏。  
陈甯和辜子传合作多年，不仅表演上造诣渐深，对辜子传的镜头美学也了熟于心，有了具体的改进方向，小演员们的表现便愈发出色，这一条只再拍了两遍就过关了。  
《越洋四》开拍到现在一个多月，难得有这样顺利的时候，小演员们不禁有些喜形于色，趁辜子传调度镜头的间隙拉着陈甯叽叽喳喳。王飞文仗着与陈甯早相识一天，俨然将自己定位成了陈甯的代言人，挡在陈甯身前，对骆子祺和曲陵得意洋洋的炫耀：“你们知道什么，辜导是陈甯哥哥的弟弟呢！”  
骆子祺在戏中是个智多星，出了戏也比其他人沉稳些：“竟然是这么回事儿，刚才看监视器的时候我就发现，陈甯哥哥你和导演真的很有默契！”  
曲陵见缝插针地问：“陈甯哥哥，你是不是和辜导拍过很多戏呀？”  
陈甯简直一刻都不得闲。他晚上没睡好，其实有些状态不佳，但他强打着精神，仍然笑盈盈地回答道：“我和辜导一起拍过几部戏，有机会的话你们也可以去看看。”  
“真的？我回去就找出来学习。”王飞文被陈甯搭救两次，已然将陈甯当作偶像一般，“陈甯哥哥，你真厉害。”  
“又哪里厉害了？”陈甯和孩子们说着话，余光却一直注视着身侧，辜子传站在摄影指导的身边，两人正在比对镜头的角度，辜子传伸出左手，指向不远处，手腕上的表盘反射出瑰丽的淡淡金光。  
“哪里都厉害。”王飞文熟起来后简直就是个小滑头，“陈甯哥哥，连导演都怕你呢，你一发话他就熄火了，所以我说，你比辜子传厉害，你全场最牛掰！”  
“胆子真的大了，让辜导听到了收拾不死你。”陈甯忍不住笑出了声，他无意识地回头，正好撞上辜子传的双眼，满脸晕红的笑意还来不及收敛，就看见辜子传朝他比了个熟悉的手势。  
那手势是辜子传自创的，代表开拍前的踩点和走位，陈甯看一眼就明白，转身敲了下王飞文的头，“要去走位了，不许再叽叽喳喳，赶快给我进入角色！”  
“Yes Sir！”王飞文嬉皮笑脸地朝陈甯敬了个礼，待陈甯转身，又学着辜子传刚才那姿势依样画葫芦地挥手，引得骆子祺和曲陵忍不住哈哈大笑，已然不见先前那番对辜子传的谨小慎微。

沈枢睡到下午四点才起，在房间和严煜腻歪到五点半，刚想去片场转一转，一个电话打给统筹，结果剧组已经下班了。一瞬间，他简直以为自己在幻听，电话挂了都没反应过来，直到严煜湿热的亲吻再度落在肩头，他才回过神：“我没听错吧？辜子传这小子今天让他们提前下班儿了！”  
“那不正好？”严煜又将手探进沈枢的衣服里：“咱们再来一回。”  
“呜呜呜！”沈枢被严煜吻了个错口不及，挣扎老半天才松开嘴，“我，先让我给陈甯打个电话！”  
“打什么打？”就因为沈枢和辜子传没日没夜地修剧本，严煜已经一个多月没和沈枢好好亲热了，“把人招来了还不够，让陈甯自己安生一会儿。”  
“嗯！”湿软的穴|口一股脑探进三根手指，沈枢顿时叫出声来：“慢一点……涨……”  
“老公那么大都吃进去了，手指能算什么？”严煜扒下沈枢刚穿上的运动裤，露出白嫩的两瓣屁股，“乖，屁股撅起来。”  
沈枢撇撇嘴，转身在床上趴好，“你又知道了，啊…… ”严煜就这样顶了进来，“你快点，”他揪住身下的床单，“陈甯、陈甯晚上一个人，我、还要过去陪他……嗯，太深了！”  
“还想着陪别人？”严煜重重扇了下沈枢的屁股，捏着股缝那圈嫩肉往外扒，露出紧绷的嫩红穴口，“先把我陪好了再说！”

难得晚饭前下班，剧组所有工作人员都欢天喜地，但陈甯却已经累的要七窍生烟了。三个十五六岁的少年，应付一个小时还好，讲了一下午的戏，陈甯甚至感觉自己已经成了个高中生班主任。一想到先前自己还准备读个硕士去大学教书，管二三十个这样闹腾的小孩儿，陈甯就觉得头皮发麻。  
他本来困得很，回房洗了个澡，却又精神起来了。带了一天孩子，陈甯也忍不住想进行一些成年人的活动。他敷了张面膜，往床上一倒，给沈枢发微信：「哥，喝酒去吗？」  
等了半天沈枢没回，陈甯想沈枢可能忙着写明天的剧本没看手机，但早上沈枢还说了晚上见，他想了想，干脆把电话拨了过去。  
铃声响了很久沈枢才接，陈甯不做他想，巴巴地问：“哥，出来喝酒吗？”  
沈枢的声音不同往日，有些沙哑，还有些说不出的怪：“现在？”  
“可以吗？”陈甯窝在床上，揪着枕头的一角：“今天拍了一天的戏，想和你说说话。”  
过了好一会儿，沈枢才开口：“宝、宝贝儿……我现在，有点不太方便。”  
“哥你还好吗？”话筒里传出古怪的喘息，陈甯不禁担心起来：“是不是不舒服？”  
“不是我！”陈甯又听见一声闷响：“我没事儿。是严、严煜。”  
“严总怎么了？他还好吧？”陈甯关切地问。  
“不太好……”沈枢说：“他，他有点不舒服，我得陪他。抱歉啊宝贝儿，我们，明天见吧？成吗？”  
“好好好。”陈甯一口答应，“我不急的，咱们明天再说。你让严总好好休息。”  
“诶！”等了一会儿沈枢才答应：“那我挂了啊，你早点睡！”  
不待陈甯答应，沈枢就挂掉了电话。  
陈甯坐在床上发愣，终于后知后觉的感到奇怪起来。他绞尽脑汁，也没想出什么所以然，直到瞥见手边酒店客房服务的送餐菜单，才倏地想起今早和沈枢的对话——“就这狗玩意儿，已经折腾得你哥一个月没有性生活了”……“哎呀！”他突然想通了，一下子把手机甩到了地上，沈枢刚才、刚才……一团火腾得烧上脸颊，都快把冰镇过的面膜烫热乎了，陈甯想起听筒里压抑的喘息，奇怪的闷响，顿时浑身发麻。他匆匆揭了面膜，跳下床跑到洗手间洗脸，往脸上扑了好一通冰水才冷静下来。  
都是成年人，没什么好大惊小怪的。陈甯一边说服自己，一边在脸上机械的涂抹，但手指按过面颊，思绪却渐渐不受控制，过往的片段，一帧帧一幕幕，老少咸宜的少儿不宜的，全涌上了心头。  
他想起今天辜子传朝他做出那个熟悉的手势，左手腕上，他送的江诗丹顿闪着莹莹的光……大概是鬼使神差吧，陈甯又一次拉开窗台的玻璃门，只是吹吹风，他这样对自己说。

夏日傍晚，天还是蓝的，陈甯走上阳台，自顾自伸了个懒腰，他没浮夸到哼唧出几声拉筋抻骨的呻吟，却也没管住自己，寻着那缕若有似无的烟雾，又一次踱步至阳台的边缘。  
辜子传仍坐在那张躺椅上，一手夹着烟，一手在键盘上敲打，他听见陈甯的脚步声，弹了弹手里的烟，面无表情地抬头。  
“有事儿吗？”  
“没。”陈甯下意识否认，随即又莫名地感到后悔：“导演，我就是……想跟你道个歉。”  
“你有什么好道歉的？”辜子传又吸一口烟，甚至对着陈甯吐出一缕，“你说得有错儿吗？我狗嘴里吐不出人话，整天虐待未成年，还是得仰仗陈老师替我讲戏。”  
“你！”陈甯语塞，烟雾打到脸上，遮住辜子传一脸的嘲讽和戏谑。二手烟臭的熏人，他禁不住红了眼，恨得拔脚就走，摸到推拉门，手指被金属冰得一颤，他才想到不该如此被动，便扯着嗓子吼了句：“抽烟抽死你算了！”  
他吼得没头没脑，正要踏回卧室，却又被辜子传叫住：“陈甯！”  
他气冲冲地回头，却正好撞见那块他精心挑选的手表，辜子传左手掐着烟，深吸一口，那玫瑰金的表盘就正好冲着他：“抽烟倒是抽不死我，但这剧本却是要写死我了。”  
“陈老师。”辜子传吐出口白雾，却反手将还剩大半的烟头在一旁的瓷缸中掐灭，“你要是有空，不如陪我理理剧本？”  
白瓷缸中的还剩一点微弱的红星，陈甯盯着那火光渐灭，鬼使神差地，点了头。

二十八。痒

辜子传说是理剧本，便当真传给陈甯一份剧本细纲，以及接下来几日的若干剧本草稿，就剧情与台词和他讨论起来。  
阳台上有晒太阳用的躺椅，陈甯搬了一把到阳台边缘，隔着半人高的栏杆，与辜子传说话。  
陈甯消了气，心中却升起惶恐。辜子传不是爱与人交流灵感的人，写剧本的时候大多是自己捧着电脑干坐，陈甯能做的只是给他送点水果饮料，偶尔脱裤子、或者张嘴巴替他换个心情，便再不干他的事了。  
大概《越洋》这样的商业片的确不算辜子传的主场，一些陈甯自己都认为不算成熟的意见，辜子传也煞有介事地记录下来。他没有再抽烟，左手闲下来，不安分地敲打着膝盖，腕子上的的票盘就跟着轻晃，跟渐渐艳起来的晚霞一起，闪瑰丽的光。  
天黑了，阳台上的照明灯亮起，蚊虫的嗡鸣也渐渐刺耳起来。陈甯是不招蚊子的体质，无论春夏秋冬身上总是香香软软的光滑一片，辜子传却没这么好运，入夜短短半个小时，陈甯已经看他往身上扇了好几个巴掌，小腿上被挠出一片指痕，时不时还揪着T恤在胸前摩擦。  
“导演，我有点儿冷。”陈甯从躺椅上爬起来，丝绸睡裤被撩上去，露出一截莹白的小腿，“我去拿件衣服。”  
辜子传“嗯”了一声，陈甯就转身往房间走，坐得久了，起身时丝绸布料被夹进臀缝，勾出两瓣浑圆的屁股。  
人影在视野中消失，咔哒，辜子传又点了一支烟。

陈甯说是去拿衣服，回到房间，却先把箱子打开翻找。几年前去东非时他就拿的这个箱子，如果没记错的话，那玩意儿应该还在夹层里搁着……找到了！陈甯攥住白色的塑料小瓶，起身捞过挂在门上的酒店浴袍，再一次推开拉门。  
黑夜里有零星的火光，啪，又是一声贴肉的闷响，陈甯忍不住抿着嘴笑了，把小瓶儿朝辜子传抛过去：“接着。”  
辜子传伸手一捞：“你还带了无比滴？”他顺手把烟掐了，旋开瓶子就往腿上抹：“你又不招蚊子，带这干啥。”  
“没想着带。”陈甯又蜷回自己的躺椅上，浴袍往身上一披，只露出几只圆润的脚趾，“带的是之前去坦桑尼亚的箱子，这个没拿出来，刚才翻到的。”  
辜子传抹药的手停了，他抬起脸，昏黄的灯光下，表情晦暗不明：“是那一瓶？”  
陈甯也愣了，突然很多片段涌入脑海，灌得他轰得一热，一下子话都说不出来，半晌，才含混地嗯了一声。  
“害羞了？”辜子传似是笑了下，但陈甯看不清楚，只见辜子传掀起T恤衫，把衣摆叼进嘴里，低头用药瓶顶端的海绵头涂抹胸膛上的红包。  
夜这么暗，隔着两层栏杆，陈甯却觉得自己能看清辜子传手下的每一个细节。虬结推挤的腹肌，涔着薄汗的胸口，两三个红肿的蚊子包，还有凸起的茶色乳头……  
辜子传捏着药瓶，在胸上慢条斯理地涂，清凉的药汁从海绵头里挤出来，涂上刺痒的肿包，转着圈，甚至贴上乳头，在那儿蹭了蹭。  
“嘶……”辜子传吐出衣摆，把无比滴旋好，望向陈甯，眼神似笑非笑：“还真是凉。”  
“小传！”陈甯冲口而出，“你别……”  
他却生生住了嘴。  
“我别，什么？”辜子传这回是真的笑了。  
别什么？别再暗示，别再意有所指，别逼我想起那些有过的，曾经美好的，也别再把那些早就毁灭的，被你抛弃的，再拿出来，再闪什么光。  
“没什么。”陈甯垂下眼，“导演，好久了，我想睡了。”  
“几点了？”辜子传偏头看了眼表，“还不到十点。就困了？”  
“我今天起早了。”陈甯木木地说：“想睡了。”  
“那回去吧。”辜子传没留他，说完就想把手中的无比滴再给陈甯抛回去，“不用了。”陈甯站起身，把浴袍挽在手上，“我用不着这个，您留着吧。”  
他连晚安也没说，垂着头落荒而逃。

旖旎碎片近在咫尺，陈甯却不愿回想那些东非时光。脱衣上床，干燥的棉被与睡衣摩挲，陈甯闭上眼数水饺，数不到五只，辜子传就冒出来打酱油，他在床上打滚到凌晨两点才昏昏沉沉睡着，翌日睁眼，一看手机，顿时吓得一身冷汗。  
睡到中午十二点，压根忘记设置闹钟，一想到耽误的半天剧组进程，陈甯顿时想死的心都有了。可翻开未读消息，第一条就是沈枢的群发邮件，“导演闭关写本儿，全剧组休假一天。”陈甯看完消息，顿时心中一空，直直倒回床铺，恨不得再睡上个一时半刻。  
电话却响了，是昨日鸽了他自顾自进行成年人活动的沈枢，“宝贝儿，一上午没出门了吧？赶快下楼，带你出去吃好吃的。”  
陈甯应了声好，慢吞吞地爬起来洗漱，没一会儿沈枢就发一条微信催他，他只好囫囵套了件T恤就往楼下跑。一出酒店大门，就看见一辆深蓝色的卡宴停在路边，走近一看，沈枢整个人都要拱到驾驶座上，正倾着身子和严煜接吻。  
陈甯看见在沈枢脊背上抚摸的大手，尴尬得不知如何是好，掩耳盗铃似地戴上墨镜，往回跑了两步，装出刚从大堂走出来的样子，才红着脸给沈枢发微信说下去了。  
他左顾右盼地晃悠了好一阵，不远处卡宴的车窗才缓缓地摇下来，沈枢嘟着两片水淋淋的红嘴唇，招着手朝他喊：“陈甯！我在这儿！”  
好歹出道那么多年呢，陈甯已经调整好情绪，面不改色地打开车门，“哥，久等了吧，真不好意思，你打电话来的时候我刚醒。”  
“没事儿。”沈枢大大咧咧地摆摆手，指挥严煜开车，“今天放假，带你出去吃好吃的，倍儿棒的炊素，农家乐。”  
陈甯兴致不是很高，但他的确想换个心情，便笑着点头，爬上后座，还说要喝点酒。

的确是很棒的炊素。用农家土灶炖出来的鲜菌锅，双椒皮蛋豆腐，番茄豆腐圆子，青椒炒荷包蛋，剁椒蒸芋头，干煸土豆丝，还有时令的酸辣藕带，配上铁锅炕出来的玉米饼，陈甯很久没吃过味道如此浓郁的素食，再配合一盅农家自酿的桂花甜酒，没一会儿就吃的脸颊飞红。  
菜的味道很好，但没有荤菜，沈枢吃了几口就没了兴味。这里是专门做素食的农家乐，连只鸡都不给上的，他便慢慢喝着酒，和陈甯聊天，一只手搭在严煜的大腿上，隔着运动裤有一搭没一搭地揉捏。  
是自然到没有刻意多想的动作，也谈不上什么调情，沈枢一心一意陪着陈甯，聊这两天的戏份，聊几位小演员，但偶尔严煜开口说两句，他就偏过身，用那种专注的，充满柔情的眼神，望向身侧的爱人，有时侧过去说话，领口拉的开了，还露出一道赤色的吻痕。  
他们在一起很多年了，但仍没有辜子传与他在一起的时候长。陈甯还记得当年在戛纳遇见沈枢，这人手上已经带上对戒，但他心中却少有艳羡，几乎全是希冀。他信誓旦旦地想，等不了很久，我也会有的。  
不需要婚礼，甚至可以没有誓言，陈甯想，大约就是一个清晨，他睁开眼，然后发现无名指上，多了一个细细的戒圈。  
他也曾幻想过这些的，是铂金还是玫瑰金，是碎钻还是鸽子蛋，辜子传会刻字吗，会专人定制还是选择不出错的大牌，但一年又一年，他渐渐也懂得，这大概只是幻想了。  
“想什么呢？”沈枢倾身，又给陈甯倒酒，“魂不守舍的。”  
“没想什么。”他摇摇头，将杯中酒一饮而尽。

明日还要上戏，沈枢特意只要了一斤桂花酒，陈甯喝的不算多，却耐不住家酿的度数，饭后，一登上卡宴后座，就有些昏昏欲睡了。  
“甯宝儿，一个多小时的路呢，在后面睡会儿。”沈枢说完，看车内空调度数低，还给他拿了张毯子盖上。  
陈甯道过谢，合上了眼睛。

“严煜！”刻意压低的声音兀地响起，陈甯迷迷糊糊地半睁开眼，只见在前座的沈枢握住了严煜的胳膊。  
“嘘。”严煜单手开车，专心看路：“别大惊小怪。”  
“怎么咬了这么大一个？”沈枢掐住严煜胳膊上一处皮肤，“你都挠破了！”  
“吃饭的时候咬的吧？我没注意，大概是蹭狠了。”  
“说过多少次了……”沈枢将胳膊拽得更近了些，“不要挠成这样。”  
沈枢一手攥着严煜的胳膊，一手轻轻拉开前座中间储物板，掏出一瓶无比滴。  
“抠成这样，痛死你算了。”沈枢恨恨旋开无比滴，皱着眉给破皮的蚊子包涂抹。  
“嘶。”严煜的胳膊颤了颤，“好辣。”  
“看你下次还抠不抠！”沈枢用气声威胁一句，说完，却低下头，在那处红肿流脓的伤痕上亲了下。  
“还疼吗？”他重新抬起脸，轻轻地问。

“疼！”辜子传皱着眉说。  
“马上好了，小传，再忍一忍。”陈甯伏在辜子传身前，躬着身子，拿无比滴在辜子传大腿内侧涂抹，“抠破了，疼一些难免的。”  
今天出门前，陈甯忘记给辜子传喷防咬喷雾，一天下来，辜子传身上已经被咬了大大小小二十几个包。  
在野外折腾一天，回帐篷洗完澡，陈甯就按住辜子传给他涂药，可经不住他手欠，洗一趟澡而已，腿上、胳膊上，已经布满被挠破至破皮流脓的伤口，无比滴涂上去，强力的薄荷成分带出刺痛，简直分不清是清凉止痒还是火上浇油。  
“这玩意儿屁用没有。”辜子传疼得眉毛紧皱，语气愈发不耐：“涂了照样痒。”  
“你晾一晾，会消掉的。”陈甯直起身，轻轻按住辜子传的手腕，“想点别的，一会儿就不痒了，别老想着去挠。”  
“想什么？”辜子传脸臭得不行，“脑子痒废了。”  
“想想我，好不好？”陈甯解开睡衣的纽扣，一颗、两颗，他将睡衣从身上剥下，露出半身雪白莹润的皮肉，“做爱吧，小传，来操我。”二十九。药

东非，坦桑尼亚。  
夜晚，一望无垠的草原带来望不见尽头的黑，床顶四角的蚊帐扎得很紧，陈甯跪在雪白的床单上，慢慢解开鹅黄色的丝绸睡衣。  
柔嫩的乳尖泛红，陈甯低头，掐住它们左右揉搓，硬了，乳头充血，紧缩着挺立，他凑上前，身体前弓，柔软的发丝撩过辜子传的耳尖。  
“小传。”陈甯将左边的乳头对上辜子传的嘴唇，“你也咬我。”  
蚊子咬辜子传，辜子传咬陈甯，他毫不客气地张嘴，用牙齿碾上乳头娇嫩敏感的肌肤。  
“啊……”并不痛，辜子传控制着力道，牙齿轻碾乳晕的边缘，粗粝的舌苔舔舐顶端，仿佛在寻找紧闭的乳孔，陈甯轻轻叫出来，自己捏上右边的，模仿辜子传的力道抚慰自己。  
他坐在辜子传的腿间，一边轻吟、一边摆着腰在辜子传胯间厮磨，感受到那里渐渐隆起，陈甯便摸摸辜子传毛躁的后脑勺，“好了。”  
陈甯轻轻推开在他胸前吸吮的辜子传，捧起那张面无表情的脸，“小传咬的我好舒服。”他在辜子传唇上亲了一口，“现在换你喜欢的，好不好？”  
他的左乳已经比右边的肿大一圈，红彤彤泛着湿意，还有几个不甚明显的齿印。陈甯摸了摸自己湿漉漉的乳头，低头舔去指尖沾上的口水。  
辜子传仍然一动不动，双臂后撑着床铺，冷酷的脸上只有嘴唇红润，他一声不吭地看陈甯站起来，将自己的睡裤与内裤也一并脱下，雪白的身体有柔韧纤瘦的肌肉线条，淡色的阴茎半硬，随着他身体的动作左右轻晃。  
陈甯重新俯下身，摸出枕头边的润滑剂，轻笑着晃了晃，重新跪到辜子传的腿间。  
“后面要等一会儿，先操我的嘴巴，可以吗？”陈甯认真地询问，“小传太大了，要扩到四根手指才可以。”  
辜子传不置可否地看着他，陈甯就歪着脑袋笑了：“好嘛，其实直接进来也可以，是我想吃小小传了，可以吗？”  
他说完脸就红了，闭上眼睛去吻辜子传的唇，柔软的舌尖在齿缝舔了两下，便沿着唇角向下，吻上喉结，吻上锁骨，吻上饱满的胸肌虬结的腹肌，吻上一个接一个红肿的蚊子包。  
他终于来到小腹，躬着身子，用脸颊隔着睡裤磨去蹭硬起来的阳具，陈甯张开嘴，牙齿咬开睡裤的裤绳，鼻子蹭了蹭被内裤裹着的“小小传”，细长的手指伸过来，拉下内裤，阴茎倏地跳出来，啪，打在陈甯的脸上。  
前液在脸颊上划出一道腥膻的湿痕，陈甯却笑了，舌尖在龟头上舔了下，“好咸。”  
陈甯张开嘴，含住辜子传的龟头，他眼睛得意地上挑，仿佛在炫耀自己出色的舌技，湿软灵活的舌尖绕着圈伺弄阳具，甚至顶开顶端的小眼，吸吮咸腥的腺液。  
他放荡地撅着屁股，随着嘴里的动作左摇右摆，仿佛里面已经吃进男人的阳具，正顶在最骚最痒的地方满足自己。辜子传的呼吸终于粗重起来，陈甯抬头，眼里尽是顽皮的笑意，他眨眨眼，背手拧开润滑剂，挤出一大坨，一边低头将辜子传往更深处含，一边将手指探向背后。  
指尖还未摸上穴口，阳具就从嘴巴里猛地抽了出来、辜子传将陈甯从身下拎起来，翻身压倒在床。  
润滑剂的瓶子倒在一侧，陈甯指间亮晶晶的，嘴唇被口交磨成湿漉漉的艳红，鲜亮的小舌头探出来一截，惊讶地冲着辜子传。  
“小传……”  
辜子传仍是沉着脸，眼中却有说不出的凶光，粗粝的指尖抚上柔软的下唇，陈甯伸长舌头，去舔他的手指，却被辜子传擒住，伸进口腔，捏着舌根搅动。  
陈甯像舔鸡巴一样舔辜子传的手，一边舔，还伸出那只沾满润滑剂的手，去摸辜子传挺立的下身。  
手指从嘴巴里抽出去，陈甯轻轻咳了一声，捏了捏辜子传流水的龟头，转而笑开，“直接来吗？”  
他双腿大张，牵着辜子传的阳具，探向腿间，龟头抵上穴口，紧缩又干涩，陈甯就用马眼淌出的体液去磨那圈肉褶儿，“好硬啊。”他下意识咬住嘴唇，“你轻一点。”  
辜子传却没有轻一点，他低下头，重重地，吻住陈甯的唇。

“陈甯。”  
“陈甯？”  
陈甯猛地睁开眼，却发现沈枢正拧着身子，从前座伸手揉他的膝盖，“醒了？”沈枢松手，拍了拍他的腿，“到酒店了。”  
“哥……”陈甯一下仿佛分不清现实与梦境，浑噩地眨眨眼，他感受到裆内的紧绷，终于反应过来，手在毯子下悄悄拉了拉裤子，“抱歉，我睡熟了。”  
“你太累了。”沈枢关切地说：“回去再睡睡，这两天辛苦你了。”  
“不辛苦。”陈甯笑着摇摇头，慢吞吞地，把毯子在膝盖上工整叠好，那股感觉渐渐消了些，他松口气，跟沈枢一道下车，“哥你才是真辛苦，今天剧本能多磨出来点儿吧，以后别熬夜了。”  
“那得看辜子传的效率了，我也不想每天这样啊。”陈甯无奈地笑笑，捏了捏陈甯的肩膀：“希望他今天闭关，能关出点东西吧。”  
严煜也下了车，三人便一齐朝电梯走。  
陈甯先下电梯，与沈枢严煜告别，便匆匆回到房间。  
他已经不记得刚才在大堂、在电梯里都随口聊了些什么，关上门，他下意识触摸自己的嘴唇，仿佛还留有与辜子传接吻的感觉。  
太真了，因为不只是梦。蚊帐、无比滴、润滑剂，和他的小传。曾经在坦桑尼亚，他们有过的，和梦一样美的时光。  
陈甯脱下T恤和短裤，穿上搭在椅背上的丝绸睡衣，水绿色的料子，与那件鹅黄色的是同一个系列。  
他没穿裤子，打开行李箱，在深处拉出一个黑色的袋子，是他网购的按摩棒。  
陈甯想，我是冷静的。春梦戛然而止，而他有正常的生理需求，那个人他放手了，却不碍他借回忆自我疏解，放纵一晚吧。  
陈甯为按摩棒喷上清洁喷雾，用纸巾擦干，再打开旅行装润滑剂，仔细均匀地将按摩棒抹好，他站在穿衣镜前，解开睡衣的头三个纽扣，左边的乳首露出来，指尖带着残余的润滑摸上去，像辜子传曾经喜欢的那样，刮搔揉搓。  
陈甯冷静地观察镜子中的自己，他塌下腰，将按摩棒湿润的头部顶上肛门，按摩棒顶端远不及辜子传的龟头粗大，他放松肌肉，塞进一个头部。  
还是有些紧，陈甯快一周没自慰过，肛口泛上紧绷的刺痛。  
他将按摩棒抽出来，换上自己的手指。

一根手指蘸着湿液探进体内，“唔！”舌头完全被辜子传霸占，陈甯只泻出一声轻哼。  
辜子传很少为他扩张，他的性癖直白，喜欢看陈甯张腿自我抚慰，用葱白细腻的指尖，抠挖自己最敏感的地方，他也喜欢毫不费力地直接插进陈甯湿软的肠道，不禁任何缓冲，用冲刺的力度，把陈甯从勃起插到射精。  
粗粝的手指骨节分明，从一根到两根，肠壁抹上润滑，渐渐被搅动出细微的水声，辜子传熟知陈甯的敏感点，中指与无名指的指腹并在一起，抵在那脆弱的地方，有节奏地揉摁，甚至抖动手腕，模拟出机械式的刺激。  
“小传！”陈甯挣扎着躲开辜子传的舔吻，双腿无助地大敞，随着辜子传手腕的动作哆嗦，“可以了，快进来……”  
“不是要四根吗？”辜子传干脆松开陈甯，让他横陈身下，他将陈甯的屁股捧起来，垫上一个枕头，审视那包裹着两根手指的幼嫩穴口。  
“陈甯，”辜子传一口气又添了两根手指，“你那些擦脸的东西，是不是也用来擦屁眼了？”  
太多了，辜子传的手指比他的更粗更长，四根手指并在一起，将肛门撑成一条细窄平直的肉缝，穴口的褶皱被撑平了，沾一圈透明的润滑，泛着湿漉漉的红。  
“操这么多年了……”辜子传恶劣地转动手指，搅出粉红色的肠肉，“你都不黑的吗？”  
陈甯已经失了主动，咬着嘴唇说不出一句话来，辜子传看他这幅模样，竟然露出一个笑，附身在他唇上吻了一下：“羞什么，在夸你漂亮。”  
陈甯自暴自弃地闭上眼睛，任辜子传的手指在体内肆虐。他今天仿佛多了许多倍的耐心，抑或是发觉出被自己忽略的乐趣，脆弱的肛门在他的抽搅中无助地收缩，手指错落着玩弄肠肉，大拇指随着其余手指的动作，抚摸会阴处的肉筋，陈甯大声地喘息，无法否认这种亵玩带来的快感，阴茎随着辜子传的动作轻晃，得不到抚慰，便一刻不停地分泌出委屈的腺液。  
突然，什么东西抵上顶端，柔软的质感，冰凉、刺激，陈甯睁开眼，就看见辜子传举着那瓶无比滴，被药水浸满的海绵头正在龟头上涂抹，药水挤压出来，顺着翕张的马眼流入尿道，“不要！”陈甯大叫出声，却不敢挣扎，龟头被涂满薄荷药水，最敏感的地方顿时灼起一片火辣的清凉。  
“我也给你涂药啊。”辜子传轻笑着，转动手腕将药水涂满陈甯整根阴茎，他甚至捏着药瓶抹过阴囊，来到会阴，顺着自己的四根手指，给紧绷的穴口也涂上一层。  
“不要这里……”陈甯哭出来了，阴茎被涂满无比滴，每流出一滴腺液就激起一阵瑟缩，更不提涂在肛口处的药水，正顺着辜子传的抽插的手指流进肠道。他捏住辜子传的手腕，不让他再给自己下身抹药，走投无路般拽着那只手来到自己的胸口，“涂、涂这里吧，好不好，求求你，小传……”  
“好啊。”辜子传从善如流，将饱胀药水的海绵头抵上陈甯的乳头，但他不再像方才那样手法轻柔，而是将乳头重重碾压，手指旋转着白色的塑料药瓶，将乳头欺负得凹陷，仿佛要贴上胸腔肋骨。  
他欺负够左边，又去玩右边，这回辜子传放轻了动作，让海绵头若有若无地擦过早已挺立的乳尖，这时候陈甯就忘了药水带来的痛苦，要不够地，扭着身体想让辜子传抹得更重。  
“小传！小传！”乳头，阴茎，穴内的手指，多少都不够了，“别玩了……”他泪流满面地求，“给我吧。”  
“给你什么？”辜子传好像终于玩够了，他旋好无比滴的盖子，甚至晃了晃去检查还剩多少，“你说清楚。”  
他甚至将手指抽了出来，将粘液抹上陈甯的小腹。  
“操我……”肠肉跟着手指一齐翻出来，窝成艳红色的肉洞，陈甯缩了缩屁股，那圈嫩肉又挤回去，恢复如初的紧绷。  
“哥哥，”陈甯哽咽地喊，“求求你了。”

按摩棒终于再度插进穴口，陈甯轻轻晃着手腕，慢慢插到了底。他不急打开震动的按钮，反而侧过身，观察自己赤裸的腰臀。  
常年持之以恒的瑜伽让他的臀部格外挺翘饱满，黑色的前列腺按摩仪的底座很长，方便刺激会阴也防止柱体滑落，严丝合缝地嵌在腿间。  
他抽出一些，观察穴口浅淡的肌肤，的确，按照他与辜子传性事的习惯，他早该被操成朵菊花黑了。大概天生黑色素沉淀较浅，浑身皮肤皆是如此，夏天暴晒也只晒出满身红痕。  
按摩棒被推回去，陈甯打开底端的浮珠，电动浮珠上下滚动，刺激肠道浅处的软肉，有点像辜子传弓起指尖在穴内扫刮的感觉。  
被辜子传上了这么多年，陈甯也锻炼出两分忍耐的本事，他平稳地走回床铺，体内的刺激让他前身渐渐半勃，掀开被角，光着腿钻了进去。  
陈甯闭上眼，打开双腿，在被子里摆出邀请的姿势，他想象是辜子传的阳具埋在体内，打开抵挡震动，一手拢住自己的阴茎，一手拽住按摩棒底端，开始在肠道中轻轻搅动。  
很快就不够了，辜子传比这根大，也比这根长，阳具青筋虬结，带着滚烫的温度，他会捏着自己的脚踝挺腰动胯，把这幅身体操出淫荡的声响，“啊！”陈甯将震动一口气调到最大，还不够，他拽着按摩棒快速进出，听见肠穴破开的水声与嗡鸣，“嗯！”柱体抵住敏感处疯狂震动，他夹紧腿，让那震动强些再强些，手指不知饕足地套弄前身，撸出满手的前液，又用指甲抠挖翕张的马眼。  
浮珠快速滚动，震动一颗不歇，陈甯紧闭双眼，终于射出满手精液，他混沌又茫然地最后抽插几下，想学辜子传惯常的那样为自己延长快感，可高潮过后，震动就变成了痛苦，他不死心地挨了片刻，终于难受得将按摩棒拔了出来，湿淋淋的柱体仍在震动，润滑液飞溅上他的睡衣，陈甯手忙脚乱地长按开关，却不小心将另只手上的精液全部蹭上枕巾。  
砰砰砰。这时候房门却突然响了，“陈甯，你在吗？”

三十。指导

是辜子传。  
余韵还在体内激荡，陈甯却顾不得了，他慌慌张张地应了声：“等等！”便将湿漉漉的按|摩|棒胡乱擦拭几下，扔进了床头抽屉。  
他跳下床，胡乱套上睡裤，再将那粘上精|液的枕头藏进衣柜，“来了！”说着，他胡乱捋了捋头发，跑到玄关为辜子传开门。  
走廊的空气随着门开涌入房间，辜子传举着笔记本电脑，面孔被屏幕的荧光拢上一层微光，他抬起脸，却兀地皱起眉头。  
陈甯被那眉头皱得心跳都加快了，他低头侧身，让辜子传进来，待门关上，他终于也闻见了那股味道。  
很淡，被空气稀释，却依旧清晰得不容忽视。  
那股小腹间的酸软顿时流满了四肢百骸，陈甯只觉得连耳根都烫了起来，他匆匆越过辜子传，掩耳盗铃般将凉台拉门推开，“抱、抱歉。”  
他站在窗边，微湿的睡衣衣摆被晚风吹得鼓起，细瘦的腕子垂着，有些无措地看向辜子传。  
想象中的羞辱与嘲讽却并未出现，辜子传反而大方地笑了，那表情就仿佛撞见大学同寝室友自|慰般自然，都是男人嘛，那上挑的眉梢说。  
“我坐这儿？”那手一摆，这事儿就翻篇了，辜子传把笔记本电脑搁在书桌上，弯曲着手指敲了敲桌面。  
“嗯、嗯！”陈甯忙着应了，又快步走到一旁的小吧台边，“导、导演，喝点什么吗？”  
“喝水就行。”辜子传在键盘上又敲打几下，“过来看看我今天写的稿。”  
既然是喝水就没必要拿杯子了，陈甯给辜子传递了一瓶没开封的矿泉水，坐到书桌旁边的小沙发上，接过辜子传递过来的笔记本。  
不愧是闭关一天的成果，辜子传一口气写了不少，够他们拍一周了。陈甯收敛心绪，认真读过一遍，才发觉昨天晚上提出的那些建议很多都被辜子传采纳。他自己是不觉得这些点子出色，没想到随口说出的几点竟被辜子传认认真真写进剧本，一时间也不知道心里是什么感觉，只默默地抬头，看向攥着矿泉水瓶，坐在一旁若有所思的辜子传。  
“看完了？”辜子传注意到他的视线，开口问道。  
陈甯点点头。  
“感觉怎么样？”可能是在房间里不便抽烟，辜子传的食指与中指下意识地搓动着，指间皮肤已经有些被焦油染色的痕迹了。  
“挺好的。”陈甯把电脑还给辜子传，“我也看不出什么，那天随便说的几条没想到你真给写进去了。”  
“我觉得你说的挺对。”辜子传望向陈甯，不知道想到什么，顿了顿才说：“其实我也有点惊讶，没想到你会为了个龙套准备到这种程度。”  
陈甯愣了愣，随即却摇摇头，细白的手指扣在一起，慢慢地说：“其实……原来家里有我的一套《越洋》，都快翻烂了的。”  
但你不会记得的。  
辜子传似是怔了怔，随即露出个笑来，仿若自嘲一般，看得陈甯心头兀地一紧。他忙又开了口，找补似的，“没事的……我们原来，也很少聊这些。”  
创作是孤独的，辜子传享受独自求索的过程。在他独自坐在书房里敲打思索的时候，陈甯在房子的另一处做什么、或是读些什么，都是不干他事的。  
二十年了，能说的渐渐也只剩些日常琐碎，背台词或者准备进组的时候话会多一些，人物这样塑造如何，我的解读对吗，但剩下来的时间，除了“今天小传想吃点什么呢”，他们所剩无几的交流，也不过是床笫之间的，“真骚松货大屁股”吧。  
但陈甯原来没怨过辜子传这些，现在也不会加恨。他一直都很清楚自己的资质，远不是能与辜子传比肩的水平。他的确想过，如果自己更聪明一点，跟得上辜子传一点，他们大概是能走得更远的，但平心而论，拆散他们的，从来也不是这些不是吗。  
是不够爱啊。  
“要是别的，我也帮不上忙。”陈甯展开一个轻松的笑：“歪打正着，我恰好很喜欢《越洋》。你平时不看这些小说，又是第一次拍商业片，有些卡壳是自然的，但像今天这样，找到了感觉，接下来的剧本就不会写的那么艰难了。”  
“但愿吧。”辜子传合上电脑：“我回去再看一遍，就该传给沈枢了。”  
“好。”陈甯站起身，他们也没什么好说的，聊到这里就算结束了。  
辜子传也站起来，凉台的风吹进房间，吹得陈甯的睡衣掀起，露出一截很白的腰，下意识一样，他伸手将那截衣摆捋了捋，掌间的皮肤与陈甯短暂相贴，却很快分开了。  
“导演……”陈甯被这突如其来的触碰吓了一跳，却看辜子传若无其事地拿起电脑，甚至还捎上了那瓶没喝一口的矿泉水，话到嘴边就生生转了弯，“以后要不……还是少抽点烟吧。”  
“怎么？”辜子传行至玄关：“还管到导演头上了？”  
“我……”陈甯张了张嘴：“这我哪儿敢啊……”他顿了顿，靠上身后的衣柜，无奈地吐出一句：“我就关心关心你，这也不行吗？”  
“这算什么？”仿佛戳到什么痛点，辜子传突然嗤笑一声：“说得跟真的一样。”  
“你……”陈甯被这句话噎得半天喘不上来气，刚想反驳回去，却看见辜子传一脸戾气，正对他怒目而视，被这么一盯，他便没骨气地心软了：“小传。”陈甯叹了口气，终于叫出这个名字：“你别这样……不管怎么说，我还当你是我弟弟……”  
“弟弟……呵。”辜子传冷笑着打断了他，拉开房门，作势离开。  
陈甯满心满眼都是无奈，刚想再说点什么，辜子传却忽然转身，死死盯住了他。  
“你会想着弟弟高潮吗？”  
陈甯瞪大双眼，顿时无言以对，辜子传却不再看他，甩门离开。  
嘭地一声巨响，陈甯腿一软，顺着衣柜门跌坐到地毯上。  
这算是什么啊……他呜咽一声，把脸埋进膝盖，深深地叹了口气。

辜子传一趟造访，让陈甯本就不甚平静的内心又掀起无数波澜，他不可控制地回想辜子传的怒火与质问，却仍无法给自己一个明白。又是辗转反侧一夜，这一日却不得休息了，清晨六点，陈甯被闹钟吵醒，只得顶着两个黑眼圈去片场上妆。  
一夜过去，陈甯还在为昨日心焦，辜子传却仿佛丝毫未受影响。他换了个人一般，不仅剃了满脸乱糟糟的大胡子，甚至还拜托剧组的造型师替他理了个发。陈甯化好妆出来便看见辜子传穿着件紧身黑背心，翘着二郎腿坐在监视器前喝粥，见他出来，辜子传甚至还抬头冲他问了个好，问他早饭吃了没。  
陈甯起得早，酒店早饭还没开，这会儿化完妆早就饥肠辘辘了，他本来想给沈枢发微信让人给自己带点吃的，谁知道辜子传一挥手就让一旁打杂的实习生给他拿了一份早饭。  
塑料盒装的白粥上码了点咸菜，一个茶叶蛋已经剥了壳，还有一个小盒里装着酒店凉拌的莴苣丝和木耳，陈甯接过早餐，吃也不是不吃也不是，好半天才说了句：“导演，你自己吃吧。”  
辜子传只是摆摆手，说自己吃过了，便不再和他说话，转身和摄像说起接下来的调度。  
陈甯没法子，这的确都是他爱吃的，只好一个人默默坐着，把打包的早餐吃了个干净。  
他吃好早饭，便坐在一旁等待上戏，谁知与统筹发过来的日程不同，辜子传开拍的第一幕竟然没有他的戏份。陈甯白白起了个大早，竟然只能枯坐一旁看几个孩子演戏，等了一个多小时，几个孩子还纠结在这场戏中出不来个名堂，他实在无聊，便把手机掏了出来，准备上上网解乏。  
“哟，陈老师这是无聊了？”没玩儿一会儿，辜子传的声音就传过来，“真抱歉，我这儿进度有点儿慢。您要是无聊，不如给几个孩子指导指导，咱也好快点拍到您的部分？”  
陈甯被辜子传这阴阳怪气的口吻激得浑身不舒服，他前几天给几个小孩儿指导，也知道这算是自己越俎代庖，不利辜子传数威，这会儿看几个小演员仍然磕磕巴巴，也没想再上赶着犯贱一回，当着一大帮人教辜子传干他自己的活儿。可谁知他不就山山来就他，就算是还一顿早饭的人情吧，陈甯点点头，拿起剧本上前，给几个小演员说戏。  
就算今天辜子传不再动不动发火，陈甯讲起戏来也比辜子传好懂多了，几个孩子本来就对陈甯暗藏崇拜，有他指导连台词说的都比之前顺溜。就这样，一场戏很快拍完，陈甯功成身退，正以为要轮到自己，谁知辜子传跟统筹嘀咕了两句，转而对他说：“他们状态难得上线，我想一口气多拍点，行不行？要不然多浪费陈老师的心血。”  
导演发话，陈甯哪敢不从，只好陪着几个孩子拍了一上午的戏，一开始辜子传还有功夫说几句，拍到后来，辜子传看到不满意的地方，也懒得开口了，直接叫陈甯过来看监视器。他一指哪处，陈甯便晓得哪里需要改进，一个上午过去，《越洋》四剧组简直迎来了开机以来最有效率的四个小时。  
中午，沈枢踩着饭点来找陈甯，想带着人回酒店让大厨给他们开小灶，可没和人说上两句话，上午那个给陈甯递早饭的实习生就又过来了。  
“陈老师，导演让我过来送饭。”实习生拎着一个大纸袋，掏出来四五个塑料饭盒。  
“哟！”还不等陈甯说话，沈枢就叫起来了，“辜子传这是转性了啊，还给人送起饭来了？”  
实习生是圈内大导演的小孩儿，平时和沈枢严煜也有走动，这会儿分毫不怯，把饭盒替陈甯一一揭开，说：“辜导说浪费陈老师一上午时间，让我去找酒店厨房开的小灶，全是素的，陈老师赶紧趁热吃吧？我一会儿还要去买奶茶，您要喝什么口味？”  
杂粮米饭，凉拌杏鲍菇，粉蒸芋头，山药青豆炒木耳，青菜豆腐粉丝汤，冒着腾腾的热气，一一摆在陈甯跟前。他闻到沁人的饭香，突然就有些眼热，接过实习生递过来的筷子，轻声回话：“我就不喝奶茶了，你替我谢谢辜导。”  
“陈老师不喝我喝，小王，给我带杯乌龙无糖波霸，大杯走冰，谢啦！”看实习生出去，沈枢拍拍陈甯肩膀，说：“想不到这辜子传还是有点人性的，这不挺会来事儿的嘛。”  
陈甯笑着摇摇头，拿起另一双筷子，问沈枢要不要一块儿吃。这么多菜想来陈甯也吃不完，沈枢便抄起个盒盖盛了点饭，沾了沾辜子传难得的福利。

饭不是白送的，哪怕到了下午也没轮到陈甯的戏份，他的妆都掉得差不多，一身戏服到了下午又热得受不了，只好脱了袍子穿着里衣和短裤给孩子们说戏。又是三个多小时过去，直到临近收工才轮到陈甯开拍，短短半个小时也拍不了什么，陈甯拍了几个镜头，剩下的也只好留到明天。  
谁知第二日辜子传更是变本加厉，直接给陈甯在监视器旁边放了个板凳，简直把人当副导演使唤。这人好像以为只要备好早饭中饭就可以对陈甯随心所欲的使唤，难为人一大早就化了妆换了衣服，却等到日落西山才能上场说两句台词。可就是这样，陈甯也拉不下面子跟辜子传表达自己内心的不满，谁叫那群小演员简直跟小燕子一般嗷嗷待哺地等着他喂戏，他一过来就精神百倍，一点即通，好像只听得懂他一个人的人话似的。  
这样不清不白地过了三天，沈枢就主动找上门来了。陈甯只答应了他三周的档期，可就辜子传拍戏的这进度，陈甯怕不是要被他拖到整部戏杀青才算。更不提辜子传使唤人那德行，好歹也是一拿过主流电影节大奖提名的男演员，每天两顿饭就打发人给你当演技指导，起早贪黑地干活儿，说出去都是给中亿脸上抹黑。  
剧组预算没有余钱再雇陈甯这么大牌一演技顾问了，沈枢和严煜商量了一番，决定自掏腰包，给陈甯两百万，请人跟组指导几位小演员。话都说到这份儿上，陈甯也不好推脱，他本身就没什么事儿干，《人心不古》的宣传也要等到十月，便接受了这强加的工作，正式成为《越洋》四剧组的演技指导。  
这事儿没定下来一天，辜子传就给陈甯发微信让人上阳台讨论剧本了。事已至此，陈甯也不做任何抵抗，虽然仍担心辜子传抽风说些什么令人尴尬的话题，但几个晚上下来，这人除了剧本别的皆是闭口不谈，陈甯便放下心来，和辜子传保持起基于工作上的正常相处。  
戏越拍越顺，沈枢也渐渐不再跟着剧组，只隔个几天来剧组视察一番。陈甯白天跟着辜子传指导小演员，到了下午三点再去化妆，回来拍半个小时自己的戏份。他几乎每日下班都会在阳台上和辜子传聊聊剧本，有时候甚至会说一说原来的事情。相处愈发自然，陈甯也不再去揣测自已对于辜子传来说到底意味着什么，他开始学着转换心态，将辜子传只当作竹马与弟弟看待。  
如此，夏天很快过去；而秋意正浓时刻，《越洋》四也该杀青了。

三十一。情歌

时历半年，《越洋》终于要杀青了。  
从某种程度上来说，辜子传的确是个狠人，陈甯三个星期就能结束的戏份，愣是让他一天一个小时地拖了四个月，连最后一场戏，也安排在杀青当天上午拍。  
沈枢当了三个月的甩手掌柜，为表谢意，早早就通知陈甯与辜子传在杀青前夜一起吃饭。  
反正也要吃饭，这晚辜子传干脆没拍陈甯的戏份，剧组早早收工，陈甯只得跟着辜子传一道返回酒店。十月初的赤壁已经有些凉了，两人皆是长袖长裤，辜子传一边走路一边玩手机，身体挨着陈甯的，有些太近了，时不时的，陈甯的手臂就能碰到辜子传的大腿。  
这些日子，他与辜子传守着一方小小的监视器，的确是免不了身体上的接触。现在入秋了还好，身上都是长袖长裤，可夏天还热着的时候，辜子传每天都只穿一件紧身背心，炙热雄壮的大臂垂在身侧，陈甯若是想看清监视器里的画面，则必定免不了肌肤摩挲。  
陈甯悄悄撇了辜子传一眼，往旁边侧了侧，与辜子传拉开一点距离。  
但席间落座时，沈枢与严煜已经亲亲热热地坐在桌子的一侧，陈甯便也只好挨着辜子传坐下来。  
这次合作，选择辜子传这样一位以个人作品为主导的非商业导演，属于中亿的一次试水，如何将取悦观众的商业片拍得更加上档次，也是辜子传对自己的一次挑战。虽然开拍初期各种磨合口角不少，但半年过去，几人之间自然尽是感慨与感恩。  
沈枢尤其激动，他似乎有种不醉不归的架势，菜还没吃几口，酒就喝了半瓶，拉着辜子传回想拍摄前期两人每晚跟剧本死磕的悲壮过往。  
“臭小子！”沈枢比辜子传大了快八岁，摆起长辈的谱来一点压力都没有：“把你那个宝贝表给我拿出来溜溜！”  
控诉完辜子传对剧本的龟毛，沈枢就开始揪这人平时其他得罪他的地方。  
“你、你今天必须给我听个声儿。”沈枢整个人都倚到陈甯身上，眼睛湿漉漉的亮：“手拿过来！”  
辜子传看了陈甯一眼，伸出左手，胳膊横在陈甯身前，任沈枢摆布。  
陈甯的呼吸都要停了。  
仿佛时间流得都慢了，分针滑向7点24分，沈枢大剌剌地推了一下表盘侧面的滑钮，铛，清脆的金属声便打破沉寂。  
七下长音，一下短音，最后是九下长短音。  
手表产生的音响有限，屏住呼吸也只能听见很轻的声音。陈甯自己一刻不曾听过这三问表独特的报时，他以为这是他的答案，他要等对的时间，等辜子传亲手给他。  
“甯宝儿我跟你说，”沈枢听完报时就把辜子传的胳膊甩了回去，“这表，嗝，看起来普通，抱歉，”沈枢脸红彤彤地解释，“其实是一块三问表。一按按钮就能报时的！可稀罕了！我当时一看就注意到，想让这臭小子给我开开眼，谁知道我多看一眼这人就要生气！我就搞不懂了，每天裤衩背心恨不得跟个流浪汉似的，还戴那么稀罕一表，我看看都不行……”  
沈枢絮絮叨叨地说了许多，但陈甯似乎什么都听不进去，他垂着头，耳畔仿佛还回荡着方才三问表敲出的微弱铃音。  
“好了好了。”严煜终于出来圆场，“旧帐也不是这么翻的，我还指望请子传过来执导《越洋》五呢。”  
“你还敢请他！”沈枢倚过去，锤了严煜一下，“这人导一次戏，我们所有人都恨不得掉一层皮！请他可以，那小甯也得一起来，给我好好看着他！”  
严煜摸摸沈枢的脸，目光探过来，“怎么样，子传，陈甯，要不然咱们都听编剧的，下部继续合作？”  
陈甯终于反应过来，这实在太不好意思了，赶忙推拒道，“严总，沈哥这就是在开玩笑，我的戏份已经结束了，哪有下一部还过来吃预算的道理？辜导这回是第一次拍商业片，不大习惯，别说的好像人家没有我拍不成戏一样。”  
正常人都会这样推拒，陈甯是演员，有自己的本分，哪敢领这么大的面子去“看着”一名导演，但话音一落，严煜脸上的神色却骤然微妙起来，似是有些惊讶，甚至还有些好奇。  
沈枢仍是一脸醉醺醺，陈甯便下意识看向身旁的辜子传，目光隔空相对，辜子传朝他勾了下嘴角，那眼神却晦涩莫测，甚至有种莫名的失落。  
他在失落什么？我说的哪里不对？陈甯被辜子传的眼神一击，余下饭局便更是心不在焉，他本就不是胃口大的人，这下饭菜吃得更少，辜子传倒是又陪沈枢喝了一些酒，沈枢骂完他，又开始和他勾肩搭背，感情深一口闷，往事过眼烟云，只剩惺惺相惜了。  
饭后，陈甯回到房间，洗过澡，心中仍是一团乱麻。他想了想，干脆披上一件浴袍，走上凉台，便看见辜子传也换了一身衣服，正夹着一支烟，倚在栏杆上发呆。  
“来了。”辜子传抖抖手腕，烟灰便在天空中飘散，他也不吸，就让烟这么燃着，侧过身，看了陈甯一眼。  
“出来吹吹风。”陈甯也倚到栏杆上，“今天天气不错。”  
他本来有很多话想问，也有很多不明不白的情绪，但当辜子传站在身边，手上戴着他送的表，他就忽然觉得，这样就够了。  
辜子传还是记忆里的样子，好像长大了一些，又好像没有。他们从小相伴，生命大半都携手度过，亲密过，疏离过，痛过，还可能爱过…… 而他们现在比邻而立，隔着短短一段距离，生命仿佛仍在交缠，却不再绷得生痛，让人呼吸困难。  
这样就够了。  
不是吗？

杀青前夜，关于剧情已经没什么好谈，陈甯又站了一会儿，直到辜子传手里的烟快燃尽了，便拢拢衣服，轻声说：“我去睡了，你也早点休息吧。”  
“陈甯。”辜子传兀地转头，“你是不是……根本没看过那篇GQ的访谈？”  
“啊？”陈甯愣了，“什么？”  
“算了。”辜子传摇摇头，把燃尽的烟头摁进脚边的烟灰缸。  
“你睡吧。”他站起身，就要往房间走。  
“小……辜子传！”陈甯忍不住叫住了他，“你、你什么意思？”  
“没什么意思。”辜子传转过身，眼神平静，“睡吧，明天还要早起。”  
他不再回头，只留陈甯一个人在阳台上。  
陈甯突然有一种说不出的预感，强烈到让他心口发痛，他抖着手摸出手机，搜索“辜子传 陈甯 GQ访谈”。  
访谈时日已久，网络上已经出现免费阅读的全文稿件，陈甯随便点开一个，便迫不及待地下划到辜子传的部分。访谈基本上采取对话模式，记者辜子传一问一答，大段大段的对话陈甯全部忽略，他看到最后一小段终于停下，这个问题异常眼熟，因为他也曾被问过。

“记者：辜导您目前的作品全部都是和陈甯合作，从某种意义上，可不可以说陈甯是您的电影缪斯呢？  
“辜子传：不用从某种意义。陈甯从各种意义上都是我的缪斯。  
“记者：您的意思是？  
“辜子传：陈甯……是我美学的启蒙，是他点燃了我的电影梦想。我的电影为他而拍，没有他我就没有灵感。陈甯就是我的电影，我的电影就是陈甯。  
辜子传：他是我永远的缪斯。”

仿佛一尊石斧从天而降，击碎心中那层如蛋壳般脆弱的保护膜，幼嫩的、纤弱的情感破壳而出，哀叫呜咽，喧嚣嘶鸣。  
从未有过这样一腔热血，陈甯浑身发热，仿佛生了一场大病，却精神得如梦初醒，他几乎没有犹豫就爬上了阳台的栏杆，在辜子传的地界一跃而下，然后冲到玻璃门前，疯狂地用手拍门。  
窗帘拉开，露出辜子传错愕的表情，他一打开门就被陈甯冲得后退，好容易稳住身型，终于忍不住问：“陈甯，你怎么了？”  
陈甯一把揪住他的睡衣衣领，“我看过访谈了！”他一声大吼，震得辜子传耳畔嗡鸣，“你说，我是你的……你的……”  
陈甯剧烈地喘息，辜子传便轻轻握住他的手。  
“我说，你是我永远的缪斯。”  
他低下头，吻住陈甯颤抖的嘴唇。

仿佛雪山一夜开满万重樱，也似旱田一日下遍千幕雨，辜子传的吻是那么炙热，热得陈甯一下便甩掉身上的浴袍。  
辜子传一摸到陈甯温热柔软的身体便失去了理智，他又狠狠吻了吻，就将陈甯一抱，三两步走回床边，将人摔了进去。  
陈甯瘫倒在床上，睡衣扣子开了两颗，露出一片雪白的胸膛，他嘴唇被咬得湿淋淋，像一朵雨后的玫瑰，“小传……”玫瑰喃喃地呜咽，“小传……”  
辜子传再次压了上去，他在陈甯唇上重重地嘬了一口，便将陈甯的睡衣粗暴地扯开，亲上他的胸口。  
快九个月没亲热过，却没有时间循序渐进。辜子传吸住乳头大力吸吮，用粗糙的舌尖顶弄娇弱的乳孔，他咬着一边，另一边则用手指拧着搓揉，冰凉的表盘似要将皮肤灼伤，乳头被拉长被撕扯被狠狠掐住，陈甯失控地喘息，手指插进辜子传毛躁的短发。  
亲吻逐渐向下，辜子传吻过陈甯敏感的腰侧，脱掉他的裤子，又抬起他的大腿在腿根处吸咬，陈甯扭着身子够到床头，在柜子里翻出两个保险套，他颤抖地撕开一个，将小圆片递给辜子传。  
双腿被倏地掰开，陈甯惊叫一声，却又被辜子传堵住了嘴唇，他将安全套套上手指，隔着一层薄膜抚摸陈甯的穴口，敏感的褶皱被打着圈揉摁，摩擦的快感让陈甯止不住呻吟出声，他紧紧搂着辜子传健壮的脊背，抚摸他的线条，又把手探进裤子里，握住辜子传硬到流水的鸡巴，指甲轻轻在马眼上刮搔，又搔出一手的淫水，陈甯上下套弄几记，轻哼一声，感受到辜子传往体内送进去两根手指。  
有套子上的润滑辅助，手指进的并不费力，柔软的肠壁兀地锁紧，又慢慢为入侵者打开，任手指在体内抠挖旋转。就是这么久没做，辜子传还是一下就找到了陈甯的敏感点，指腹顶住那里戳了戳，他就看见陈甯硬邦邦的阴茎吐出一股清液。  
“小传，进来。”陈甯再也忍不了，在辜子传脸上胡乱地吻，他急切地扒下辜子传的睡裤，握住那根大屌就要往屁股里送。  
“慢点、慢点……”辜子传撕套子的手都是抖的，“我戴套。”  
“不带了，又套不上去。”陈甯说着翻身而起，“小传，”他亲了亲辜子传的耳朵，“不带套，射在我里面。”  
辜子传要疯了，他将陈甯重新压到身下，掰开他的大腿，露出幼红的穴口，龟头往里顶了顶，陷进短短一节。  
“别停……”肛口紧紧箍着龟头，卡得陈甯发痛，辜子传的阳具慢慢插进肠道，肛交的快感如此明显，肠壁的软肉吸吮着滚烫的肉棒，哪怕有些干涩，也爽得让人发抖。  
辜子传慢慢动起来，轻轻摩擦陈甯敏感的地方，他撑在陈甯上方，拧着眉毛的模样帅气得像一尊雕像，陈甯动情地抚摸他的眉毛与鼻梁，一手下探，摸到两人的连接处，抚摸辜子传没插进去的底端，他张着嘴，露出一小节鲜红的舌尖，随着辜子传的挺送喘息。  
辜子传被陈甯勾引得渐渐失了分寸，这幅对他全身接纳的温柔姿态让他只想操得狠些再狠些。包裹阳具的肠腔像一间逼仄狭窄的温室，湿热、温暖、以千千万似水柔情包裹他的横冲直撞。他越动越快，越操越狠，每次抽出只留一个龟头，顶送时却恨不得将两颗蛋也塞进陈甯屁股里，而陈甯抱着他的肩膀，除了他的名字什么也叫不出来，一声又一声小传在耳边回荡，像古老的情歌传唱无数个朝代，经久不息，世世代代。

三十二。愿意

他们在床上做了第一回，辜子传又把陈甯抱进了浴室。他让陈甯撑在洗脸台边，塌下腰从后面插入。上一回射进去的精液成了交合的润滑，随着辜子传的操弄挤出噗嗤噗嗤的水声。  
陈甯浑身赤裸，眼里全是动情的泪水，他扒着冰冷的洗手台，看见镜子里的自己被辜子传干成淫乱的样子，“小传……”他忘我地喊，“重一点！”辜子传扒开陈甯的屁股，看粗硬的阴茎把肛口操成通红，一寸寸没入；精液和淫水顺着阳具滴到地板上，辜子传顺着连接处抹了一把，将腥臊的手指送到他的嘴边。  
陈甯抓住辜子传的手腕，将手指上的粘液舔得干干净净，他眼里一片迷醉，带着辜子传的手指揉上自己的胸口，在红肿的乳头上胡乱地搓。  
啊！陈甯射得洗脸台一塌糊涂，而辜子传则又一次将精液灌满他的肠穴。哗，辜子传抽下一旁的浴巾甩到地上，又拽着他趴伏在地，让陈甯摆出四脚朝天的姿势，露出红通通湿漉漉的屁眼，让精液顺着腿根往下流。  
噗，辜子传又操了进去，还是那么硬、那么烫，陈甯已经没了力气，前面射得发酸，但屁股里的快感却愈发刺激，脸颊贴上冰凉的瓷砖地板，他剧烈地喘息，仿佛一只撅着屁股发情的母狗，而他的公狗跪在他的身后，粗糙的手掌随着插入的动作将他的屁股捏扁搓圆，甚至控制不住地打了几掌。陈甯呜咽着浪叫，用仅剩的一点力气摇晃着腰臀，把辜子传吃得更深，勾引他打得更狠。  
“啊！”龟头又狠狠戳到了最里面，小腹酸涨得发痛，陈甯大叫，辜子传却将阳具死死抵在那处，不抽送却抖动起腰挎，甚至左右摇摆着厮磨，“小传！”陈甯嘶吼，却控制不住下腹的痉挛，稀薄的精液射出来，然后是淅淅沥沥的尿水，淋上身下的毛巾。  
微凉的液体打上内壁，陈甯瑟缩一阵，感受辜子传终于退出自己的身体。他挣扎着爬起来，抱住辜子传的腰将脸埋下去，含住辜子传半软的阳具。他终于可以一口吃进辜子传的鸡巴，连满嘴腥苦都甘之如饴，又吸又舔得让辜子传重新硬了起来，辜子传两眼通红地把自己从陈甯嘴里拔了出来，把人从地上一拎就抱进了浴室，滚烫的热水浇下来，他坐在淋浴间的石座上，让陈甯攀着自己坐下去，然后疯狂地接吻。  
最后陈甯记得他们似乎又回到床上，而辜子传抱着他面对面进入，一下又一下啄吻他的嘴唇。他前面已经硬不起来，却仍随着辜子传的动作滴水，陈甯不知道自己一共高潮了多少次，只知道身体里的情潮一波又一波，他像悬在浪尖，又仿佛被水流温柔地包裹，他看见阳光透着深蓝的海水照进来，像最初的襁褓，温暖的，安全的，于是他幸福地闭上了眼睛，拥抱着大海，沉沉地睡过去。

“陈甯？”  
“陈甯。”  
“小传……”陈甯还来不及睁开眼，就感觉胸口一阵酸酸麻麻的触感，“你干嘛……”他抬手推了推，却把人推到了跟前，辜子传的吻落在他唇上，“早。”  
“几点了？”陈甯抬眼，辜子传又亲上他的额头，“我七点半要去化妆。”  
“六点半。”辜子传说完就含住了他的唇，陈甯却仿佛仍在梦中，只会晕晕乎乎地承受，恍惚间，却感觉什么东西又钻进自己的身体，“小传！”他喘息着躲开，“来不动了……嗯！”  
“你舒服的。”辜子传咬住他的耳垂，“最后一次，我快一点。”  
手指撤出来，换成更粗更硬的东西。一夜激情，穴口还湿软着，陈甯攀紧辜子传的肩膀，轻声哼哼，“好深……”  
“因为我大。”辜子传插到了最里面，龟头抵住肠道深处的软肉，小幅度地顶弄厮磨，“舒服吗？”  
“舒服。”陈甯的双腿紧紧缠着辜子传的腰，“可以、嗯、快一点。”  
辜子传加快了顶弄的速度，陈甯搂着他的脖子，在他耳边又浪又轻地喘，肠肉吸咬他充血的肉棒，温软的身体为他完全展开，依附他生存，渴望他带来的快感。  
清晨身体敏感，陈甯很快就经不住地射了，辜子传享受了会儿肠道的痉挛，便退了出去，滚到陈甯身侧，要搂着他打出来。  
“怎么不弄了？”陈甯缓过来，一只手抚上辜子传湿淋淋的阳具，“再进来。”  
“不了。”辜子传舔了舔陈甯的嘴唇，“帮我打出来。”  
“我帮你咬。”陈甯说着就钻进被子里，含住辜子传流水的龟头，辜子传掀开被子，想把陈甯拎上来，却看见陈甯捧着他的囊袋，撑着圆圆的嘴巴，正把他的鸡巴往嘴里吞。他眼睛登时就红了，按住陈甯的后颈，感受到喉咙深处的紧缩。  
陈甯含笑看着他，灵活的舌尖在马眼上来回地钻，雪白赤裸的身体跪在他的身侧，乳头被吃得又大又红，柳腰轻摇，屁股翘出美好的弧度，他昨天咬上去拧出来的印子还在，像初雪庭院里落下的红梅。  
他射了，精液打上陈甯的喉头，废不了多少力气就尽数咽下，吞咽时的收缩让快感无限延长，辜子传忍不住挺腰抖动阴茎，陈甯则温柔地承受住所有，舌头在肉棒上滑动舔舐，甚至为他按摩囊袋，等他射透最后一滴。  
半软的阳具被舔的水光润泽，陈甯一路吻上去，小腹、胸膛、脖颈、最后是嘴唇，他趴在辜子传身上吻他，刚才自己射出来的精液蹭得两人身上到处都是，“小传，小传……”他亲一下就叫一声，“小传。”  
“我在。”辜子传搂住他，和陈甯接缠绵的吻，“我在。”

紧赶慢赶，陈甯还是迟到了十五分钟。他套了件很大的帽衫，一掀开就是满颈的吻痕，化妆老师看着他，一脸欲言又止，陈甯只好尴尬地缩缩脖子，拜托老师替他尽量遮一遮。  
仿佛一旦失去拖时间的理由，辜子传的效率就格外的高，陈甯的戏份拍得行云流水，全是一条过。他让阮晓程寄过来一些礼物，纷纷送给这段时间一起拍戏的孩子们和同事，王飞文他们缠着陈甯说回北京了还要一起出去玩，陈甯被他们磨得没办法，只得一一应下。  
辜子传还有别的收尾工作要做，而沈枢昨天闹得太晚，压根没赶上来片场与陈甯道别。收拾好行李，陈甯就一个人坐车去了机场，快起飞时他给辜子传发了一条消息，辜子传很快就回了，说他一会儿也去机场，让陈甯落地也联系他。  
等陈甯到家已经快六点了，他在飞机上随便吃了口东西，到家后就马不停蹄地洗澡。辜子传床上的风格实在是凶，不止是脖子，他全身都是这人弄出来的痕迹，尤其是胸口和屁股，青青紫紫好不吓人。  
他累得很快睡过去，却在半夜被门铃叫醒。陈甯迷迷糊糊地开门，就看见辜子传拎着行李站在门外，他有点想笑又有点无奈，只能侧过身让辜子传进门。  
辜子传又是一天没刮胡子，扎在脸上又痛又痒，陈甯被他亲得没法招架，只能先把人赶去洗澡。辜子传洗的很快，热腾腾地就往陈甯被窝里钻，他只穿了一条内裤，滚烫结实的肌肉把陈甯围得严严实实，灼热的气息喷在耳后，辜子传含住陈甯的耳垂，用牙齿轻轻地磨。  
辜子传抱着陈甯到处乱摸，没一会儿下面又硬了，硬邦邦一大根抵着陈甯的股缝，隔着裤子前前后后地蹭。  
陈甯被辜子传蹭得没了睡意，好笑地捉住那只在他胸口肆虐的贼手，辜子传却蛮横地与他十指相扣，将怀抱收得更紧，下身把屁股戳出浅浅的凹陷。  
“想要了就进来吧。”陈甯叹了口气，往辜子传手上亲了亲。  
“不用。”辜子传却拒绝了，在他颈后印下灼热的吻，“一会儿就下去了。”  
这样能下去就见鬼了！陈甯简直要受不了他，只好翻了个身，把手探进辜子传的裤裆。他狠狠捏了捏辜子传的龟头，湿液顿时流了满手，于是他凑过去咬了口辜子传的嘴唇，“一会儿？”  
“你摸摸。”辜子传又往他手里挺了挺，“一会儿就出来了。”  
陈甯根本拿他没办法，辜子传又凑过来，这回是要接吻，他张开嘴，让辜子传把舌头伸进来，手上也开始动作，握住硬挺粗硕的肉棒上下撸动。  
辜子传吻得霸道又色情，陈甯一会儿就招架不住，软在他怀里任人欺负。他手上都快没劲儿了，辜子传就握住他带着他动，滚烫的阳具在柔嫩的手心里横冲直撞，磨的陈甯像握住了一把火。  
“陈甯，陈甯！”辜子传喊着他的名字高潮，一大摊精液射进他的手心，陈甯被辜子传吻得快要窒息，却只想抱的紧些再紧些，让自己缩称小小小小的一团，然后永永远远藏在他的心里。

他们终于能抱在一起睡到天昏地暗，但辜子传仍比陈甯先醒。陈甯睁开眼，就看见辜子传正盯着他发呆，让他不禁想起坦桑尼亚的幼狮，狮性仍未觉醒，举着毛茸茸的爪子轻触芦苇。  
“早。”他笑了笑，点了下辜子传的嘴唇。  
辜子传却咬住他的手指吮了吮，陈甯吓得把手抽出来，辜子传便直接探头亲了上去，清晨的胡茬子碾上陈甯的脸蛋，他躲避不及，只能被吻了个扎实。  
“你刷了牙？”陈甯舔了舔嘴唇，“什么时候醒的？”  
“六点多吧。”辜子传说着又要去咬陈甯的嘴，陈甯捂着嘴巴四处躲，辜子传却扳住他的腰，整个身子压了下来，陈甯被压得受不了，只好松开手推他，就又被咬住了嘴唇。  
“干嘛啊。”陈甯被亲得差点喘不上来气，“一大早的就要吃人。”  
很应景的，辜子传的肚子马上响了一下。  
陈甯噗地笑出了声，“饿了？”他翻身起床，“我做饭给你吃。”  
“不去！”辜子传马上抱住了他，把陈甯拖到怀里紧紧箍着，“不用，你别去。”  
“那你饿了怎么办呀？”陈甯艰难地在辜子传怀里转过身，轻轻摩挲他的脸颊，“小传肚子叫那么响，我都怕你把我给吃了。”  
“叫外卖。”辜子传低头抵住陈甯的额头，“你别走。”  
“我不走。”陈甯凑过去轻轻吻了吻辜子传的嘴唇，“我就去给你做个饭。很简单的，蒸鸡蛋羹好不好？”  
“不好。”辜子传翻来覆去就是这几句话，他把脑袋埋进陈甯的颈窝，“我吃外卖。”  
“你什么时候喜欢吃外卖了？”陈甯哭笑不得，只能轻抚辜子传毛躁的短发，他用腿夹住辜子传的腰，抱着人像哄孩子一样晃，“我做饭不好吃吗？”  
辜子传不说话了，反而在陈甯肩膀上咬了一口，“嘶……”陈甯一痛，却顿时福至心灵，他好笑地揉了揉辜子传的脑袋，轻声哄道，“做个早饭而已，小传，我愿意做饭给你吃的。”

三十三。痛你所痛

早饭并没有很简单。  
陈甯刷了个牙就进了厨房，捣鼓了三十分钟，做了一份厚蛋烧，一份彩蔬土豆泥，还给辜子传打了一杯蓝莓奶昔。他不自觉延续了原来的习惯，一边做就一边捡边角料随便吃了，辜子传刮好胡子出来，就看见陈甯将早餐摆在吧台边，只有一个人的份，而他则在洗碗池边洗榨汁机。  
“你不吃？”辜子传走上前，从背后拥住陈甯，他身上混着牙膏和油烟的气息，辜子传深深吸了一口气，下巴搁上陈甯的肩膀。  
“我吃过了呀。”陈甯手上动作麻利，“你趁热吃，我马上过来陪你。”  
辜子传却不放手，拽着陈甯坐到他身边，还举起蛋烧要喂他，陈甯被迫咬了一口就不愿再张嘴，“我不要了！你自己吃。”  
辜子传收回筷子，不说话了。陈甯看他闷在哪儿一个人吃，又心软地逗他，“诶，小传，我想吃土豆泥上面的西兰花。”  
辜子传顿了顿，夹起西兰花，面无表情地喂进他嘴里。  
饭后，陈甯交代辜子传把碗筷放着等他，便先去洗手间洗脸护肤，谁知刚抹一层水，就听见厨房一声清脆巨响，吓得他湿敷着化妆棉就冲了出来，结果他看见辜子传蹲在洗脸池边，正弯腰捡地上碎碗的瓷片。  
陈甯把化妆棉揭下来，疾步走进厨房，“小传，手伤到没有？”他匆匆上前，就看见辜子传手上戴着的塑胶手套，“吓死我了，你还知道戴个手套去捡。”话音未落，就看见碗池边两个洗好的小碟，“你……你在洗碗？”  
辜子传看了他一眼，把手上的碎瓷片扔进垃圾桶，背对他重新打开水龙头，又拿起一个杯子，“你不是在抹脸？涂一半不管小心长皱纹。”  
陈甯简直哭笑不得，只好回去把脸上步骤走完，再出来的时候，辜子传正蹲在客厅摆弄他的箱子，陈甯看了一眼，这人搂了一大叠得乱七八糟的衣服起身，不知道要干什么去。  
“小传，做什么呢？”他迎上去，接住一件掉下来的背心。  
“我洗衣服。”辜子传用下巴抵住衣服的尖尖，“洗衣机在哪儿？”  
“你不回去了？”陈甯下意识问，“放着我给你弄。”  
“那我不洗了。”谁料辜子传马上黑了脸，把那叠衣服往箱子里一甩，转身就走。听见卧室门被甩出的一声巨响，陈甯愣了愣，才后知后觉地感到好笑，他摇摇头，开始替辜子传收拾那两个乱七八糟的箱子，又抱着一堆放了好几个星期的臭衣服去洗。  
等他抱着辜子传的一卷新内裤走进卧室，就看见这人正坐在床上看电脑，手指噼里啪啦地不知道在写什么。  
陈甯抱着内裤坐过去，下巴搁上辜子传的肩膀，“写什么呢？”  
辜子传把电脑啪一声合上，“不关你事。”  
“这么凶。”陈甯把内裤放到一边，伸长手臂抱住了辜子传，“我可帮你把衣服都洗了。臭死了，放那么多天。”  
辜子传不说话，却任由陈甯抱着，细细软软的鼻息打在脖子上，陈甯接着说：“你猜我还发现了什么？”他说着亲了一下辜子传的侧脸，“你竟然有二十多条新内裤！你把CK当一次性内裤穿吗？穿一条扔一条？”  
辜子传终于侧过脸看他，他依旧没什么表情，但陈甯却知道他害羞了，“你管我。”  
陈甯笑盈盈地凑上去，飞快地在辜子传嘴巴上亲了一下，“管啊。”他笑起来真是好看，“以后我给你洗。”

陈甯在房间里又哄了会儿辜子传，第一波衣服就洗好了，他带着辜子传把湿衣服扔进烘干机，又指挥辜子传挑了下一波深色的衣服扔进洗衣机，陈甯看辜子传操作洗衣机的笨拙样子，忍不住笑出了声。  
“小传真厉害。”他踮起脚，在辜子传脸上亲了一口。  
“我只有这个厉害吗？”辜子传被陈甯哄得舒服，连话都密了，“还有哪儿厉害？”他穿着T恤裤衩，头发长了一点，乱糟糟的，好像一下子回到高中时代，“是不是这儿最厉害？”说着还用胯顶了顶陈甯的屁股。  
高中生辜子传是没有这么色的，陈甯气一窒，转而却笑了，锤了辜子传一下，“脑子里全是这玩意儿，你干脆拍GV去算了！”  
“谁说我不想了？”辜子传粘在陈甯身后往客厅走，“我早就想拍一个，小演员为上位主动求潜，试镜结束送导演一张房卡，导演一进门，就看见演员套着戏服等他，一件汉服五六层，撩开却插着假鸡|巴。”  
辜子传越说越过分，最后将陈甯整个人都压到沙发上，“假鸡|巴”三个字贴着陈甯的耳朵，伴着呼呼热气钻进他的耳朵，辜子传顿了顿，在陈甯耳垂上轻轻咬了一下，“陈老师，”他低低地叫，“剧本量身定做，导演亲自下海，您考虑考虑，咱们择日开机？”  
辜子传这么硬梆梆热乎乎的一大块压在陈甯身上，小腿贴着小腿，胳膊钳着胳膊，鼻息贴着耳廓，让陈甯被他的气息彻底包裹。男性浓郁的荷尔蒙散发出来，是陈甯最熟悉、也最迷恋的味道。  
“这剧本真折腾人。”陈甯攥着靠垫的一角，指尖泛着白，语气却似嗔似调笑，“导演开多少片酬？别想拿市场价忽悠我。”  
“那可坏了！”辜子传说着弓起身，从陈甯身上起来，“导演都穷的下海了，我们全组的钱，就够买一根假鸡|巴的。”  
陈甯翻了个身，看辜子传一脚踩着地板一脚跪在沙发上，单手脱掉T恤，甩到一边，“陈老师打打折吧？导演技术真挺好，干一回你不亏的。”  
“都有假的了，还用得上导演的啊？”虬结板正的肌肉入眼，陈甯挑挑眉，把自己的衣服也撩了上去，乳晕的轮廓隐约撸出来，平坦的小腹上是流畅简约的线条，快三十岁的身体，竟仿佛少年般青涩白皙。  
他衣服撩一半就搁在那儿，一只手垫在脑后，一只手瘫在耳旁，陈甯下意识玩着自己的耳垂，看辜子传扯下裤子，把半硬的真鸡巴掏了出来。  
“假的好还是真的好，陈老师试了就知道。”龟头饱满红润，茎身半立，被辜子传两指捻着甩了甩，那伞状圆头就正对了陈甯，“陈老师，先验验货。”  
换平时陈甯肯定要舔上去，但这会儿他却只伸了根指头出来，往那顶端小孔处刮了刮。  
仅这一点刺激，辜子传就全硬了。  
“啧。”陈甯伸着那根手指下滑，去搔刮囊袋，“导演硬的这么快，射的快不快？”  
陈甯下意识跟着剧本接话，话出口了却又些后悔，他捏住辜子传的蛋蛋挤了挤，也不敢看辜子传的表情，腰一挺从沙发上坐起来，还是张开了嘴，一口含住辜子传的龟头。  
嘴里的鸡巴一颤，瞬间涨了一些，陈甯伸舌头顺着冠沟舔了一圈，再吐出来用舌尖去钻弄马眼，辜子传的呼吸粗重了，他终于抬头，挤出一个笑，“……我验货。”  
“陈甯……”辜子传眯起眼睛，指腹在陈甯的下唇上轻轻拨弄。陈甯眼睛弯了弯，嘴巴张的更开，舌头下压，将阳具一点一点押进嘴里。  
还没吞到一半，辜子传就握住了自己，不让他继续。陈甯用眼神询问，舌头却已经开始转着圈伺候。  
陈甯吹箫技术娴熟，这会儿不用吞到底更是无所不用其极，他双颊下陷，吸得一口湿滑软肉直接成了个带吸力的肉涡，辜子传忍不住闷哼一声，却捏着自己的肉棒，生生从陈甯嘴里拔了出来。  
啵的一声，陈甯松嘴，“不舒服吗？”他下意识地问，又后悔地咬住了唇。  
“陈老师太会咬了。”辜子传躬下身，用一种近乎怜惜的力度揉了揉陈甯的唇瓣，“都是谁教的？”  
陈甯鼻子突然一酸，谁教的，你问我谁教的？  
他闭上眼睛，“……前、前男友。”  
辜子传没有吻他，“为什么分手？”  
“……是我，我误会他了。”  
“你误会他什么？”辜子传的气息一路向下，灼热的吐息凝在小腹，陈甯觉得自己的裤腰被拉开了。  
“我误会他……出轨。”陈甯说出那两个字，眼睛闭的更紧，“我看见他和别的女人在一起。”  
“为什么是误会？”辜子传在陈甯肚脐上舔了舔，“他都和别的女人在一起了。”  
“他喝多了，他不知道的……”陈甯忍不住泪了，鼻子一阵发涩，“我、我很生气，但我……我大概觉得自己没有资格生气吧，我没问他，我以为，他玩腻了，也情有可原……可能我早就觉得他会出轨吧……”  
“你不信任他。”辜子传贴着陈甯的小腹，毛躁的头发随着呼吸在皮肤上轻轻摩挲，“因为他本来就很花心吗？”  
“不是的……他只有我，一直只有我……”陈甯哽咽地说，“是我不懂他，他对我一直很好，是我不懂他……”  
本该是放纵的一场情事，陈甯不知道自己怎么就突然被触碰了开关，他觉得自己没劲透了，这是在做什么，谁又想看他哭呢。  
辜子传还贴在他的肚子上，陈甯抚上辜子传的脸颊，“小传，对不起……”  
“你确实对不起我。”辜子传的声音闷闷的，“陈甯，”他仰起脸，眉心紧皱，“你说一句对不起，我就要死一万次。”  
“放过我吧。”辜子传脸上大概从未出现过这种的表情，他该是游刃有余的，唯我独尊的，他不该为艺术之外的东西痛苦的，“你故意折磨我是不是，你就是想让我死！”  
“我没有！我没有！”陈甯惊呼，捧住辜子传的脸，“小传，我爱……”  
“别说。”辜子传伸手捂住陈甯的嘴，“我不要听。”  
陈甯瞪大双眼，而辜子传的眼睛也红了，“你爱我，我配吗？”  
“我不配。”辜子传自问自答，“我没有给你口过。”他说着，一把扯掉陈甯的裤子，“你前男友只知道让你给他口，你都不嫌他混蛋吗？”  
“我不用！”软软的阴茎被辜子传含进嘴里，陈甯吓得把他的脑袋推开，“脏！吐出来！”  
“你不嫌他脏吗？”辜子传问，伸出舌尖去舔陈甯的龟头，“你刚才还这样给他舔，还问他舒不舒服。”  
“不要！”陈甯挣扎，脆弱的下体却被辜子传紧紧含在嘴里，“我不喜欢，我、我用后面舒服的、我不要这样……”  
“用后面舒服……”辜子传跪在地上，把陈甯的大腿打开，“你每次洗那么干净，他都没有……”辜子传低下头，在陈甯肛门上落下一个吻，“亲过你这里吗？”  
“小传！”陈甯躲不过，半软的阴茎歪在一旁，辜子传顺着会阴舔上去，高挺的鼻梁甚至将睾丸顶得下陷，陈甯脸上全是泪水，双手在辜子传肩膀上推搡，小腿又蹬又踹，却都被辜子传用蛮力压制，粗糙的舌苔印上肛口的褶皱，“小传，不要……”  
“别这么叫我！”辜子传怒斥一句，张开嘴贴上陈甯的穴口。  
肛门本就是无比敏感的地方，平日辜子传光用手指撩拨都能让陈甯动情，这会儿烫热湿软的舌头上下舔弄那圈嫩肉，仿佛能感受到每一粒在穴口摩擦的舌苔。陈甯舒服的头昏脑胀，只想浪叫，但唯余的那点清明，还记得不能叫“小传”，便只好抿起嘴唇用喉咙咿咿呜呜地哼。  
辜子传的舌头很硬，绷紧后缩成一条，就要往中间的小洞里顶。陈甯呜咽着将子传的脖子缠紧，下意识将那张脸往自己屁股上贴。辜子传的口水糊了他一屁股，滑得戳不动，便用拇指将陈甯的屁眼掰开，后穴翕张着露出一条细小的缝隙，辜子传哈一口气，张大嘴，挺着舌头刺了进去。  
“小传！”到底是没忍住，陈甯浑身颤栗，阴茎贴在肚子上无意识地晃，辜子传的舌头几乎整个操进他的后穴，伴着口腔的吸力，那一根紧缩的长舌生生将肛口那圈软肉戳了个遍，辜子传简直不知羞耻，放肆地抖动舌尖，吮出啧啧的淫浪声响，仿佛要就着那张小嘴，把陈甯肠道里那汪不存在的骚水吸干。  
满腹的快感与委屈化成酸苦的泪和咸腥的唾液，从眼角、唇角，嘀嘀嗒嗒地蔓延。陈甯挣扎着高潮了，硬邦邦的阴茎不知何时被他握住，就着辜子传舔他的节奏胡乱粗鲁地打，摸了七八下，马眼就不争气地吐了精，稀白粘稠的液体喷出来，不偏不倚，在辜子传脸上浇了个透。  
辜子传却像没反应似的，依旧哼哼哧哧地舔着陈甯的屁眼，陈甯缓回了神，不管不顾终于将辜子传从身下扯了起来，他带着泪，红着眼睛吻过去，把辜子传的脸舔得干干净净。  
陈甯刚要咽掉自己射出来的东西，辜子传就又吻了过来，捉着他的舌探进去，腥苦的浊液在交缠的舌尖上化开，被辜子传包抄着一卷，就尽数吃进自己的嘴里。  
“吐出来！”陈甯情急地大叫，近乎粗暴地去扯辜子传的领子，辜子传眼睛通红地看着他，喉结滚动，已是将精液咽了下去。  
辜子传不是第一次吃他的东西，但不知为何，这种行为在此刻就是无法忍受。陈甯瞬间理智全无，啪！抬手就甩了辜子传一巴掌。  
手上火辣，陈甯刹那清醒，他惊恐地抬眼，却看见辜子传捂住脸，露出个奇怪狰狞的笑来。  
“小传、小传对不起！”陈甯吓得懵了，眼泪流得更凶，“你痛不痛？”他怕的都不敢用手去碰，手指张开又收拢，虚虚地贴在辜子传的脸边。

辜子传握住脸边的手，带着陈甯贴上自己烫热的、红肿的脸颊。  
“陈甯，你痛不痛？”

明明是一句反问，怎么就像极了我的答案呢？

“痛……”陈甯闭上眼，搂住辜子传，让泪沾湿彼此的脸，“小传，我好痛。”  
脸被打肿了，沾上泪水蛰得厉害，辜子传却仿佛觉不出疼，错乱的吻落下来，将陈甯抱得更紧。  
“我也痛。”  
“我为你痛。”  
辜子传说了一遍又一遍，像忏悔，也像永恒的誓言。

“陈甯。”但这句话，他只说了一次。  
“让我痛你所痛，也请你……继续爱我。”

尾声。

十一月，《人心不古》上映在即，陈甯在家中没休息几天，就开始为期一月的宣传期。  
他和辜子传没团圆几日就又要分开，两人心里都是道不尽的舍不得。陈甯白天辗转各市机场影院，对影迷记者滔滔不绝，晚上还跟着由自成为排片应酬喝酒，常常一两点才到酒店，一天睡不了四五个小时。  
但即便如此，无论多晚，只要一进酒店，陈甯就会打开电脑，和辜子传视频。  
两人都不是话密的人，打开摄像头往往也讲不出两句肉麻话，但好歹相处了十几二十年，陈甯也不用逼辜子传说些什么，连上视频就开始蒸脸护肤，辜子传在那儿看着也不嫌无聊，两人时不时地聊上两句，等陈甯困了就道晚安睡觉。  
简简单单，却是新鲜的恋爱滋味。

北京是最后一站，路演安排在中亿影城。辜子传自然受邀在列，明明不是主创，却被由自成拉着一起走红毯。今年金马奖的提名已经下来，《野》和《人心不古》，辜子传与由自成，皆双双提名最佳影片与最佳导演，而陈甯更是以《野》与《人心不古》双项提名最佳男主角，三人齐齐走在不长的红毯上，就是今年华语影坛最闪亮的三颗星。  
放映前照例是记者采访，由自成与陈甯回答完，记者们仍意犹未尽、还想拉着辜子传聊一聊。有大胆的媒体发问，辜导看见自己的缪斯在别人电影中出现是什么感受。辜子传闻言只微微一笑，巧妙作答，“简直跟我自己拍的似的。”  
两部电影曾掀起的那阵舆论漩涡还言犹在耳，但经过辜子传如此调侃，竟生出种难得的宿命感来，不待记者追问，三人皆是意会、纷纷莞尔，此时聚光灯闪，中国影史从此留下经典一幕。

影院灯光熄灭，陈甯忍不住微闭双眼。一个月来他早就将《人心不古》看过无数遍，而晚上终于能回家和辜子传亲热，这会儿他只想抽空睡一觉，别没等辜子传尽兴，自己就累得昏过去了。  
迷迷糊糊的时候，一只手覆上了自己的。陈甯一怔，熟悉的气息喷洒耳畔，“靠过来睡。”辜子传吻了吻他的耳朵，陈甯脸一热，却马上放松下来，偏头靠上辜子传的肩膀。  
一个月没见，本该是兴奋的时候，陈甯却很快就睡着了。辜子传的肩膀宽阔可靠，陈甯睡的比任何一场都安稳，直到影片接近尾声，他才被辜子传轻拍着叫醒。  
陈甯懵懵懂懂的，感觉眼角被一条手绢轻轻擦了擦，“完了吗？”他随手将擦完的手绢捅回辜子传的兜里，一时忘记了要压低声音。  
“嘘。”辜子传又凑过来，“灯要亮了。”  
陈甯赶紧坐直，忙不迭整理仪容，荧幕里，方奇然正无声落泪，监狱铁栏窗外，坐着的是那个唯一真心待他的女人。陈甯悄悄戳戳辜子传的手臂，“怎么样？”  
画面渐渐模糊，“由自成作品”在镜头正中浮现，影院灯光大亮，身边响起掌声，陈甯的脸从荧幕里回到身边，辜子传勾起唇角，跟着观众一并起立。  
“真跟我自己拍的似的。”他鼓起掌来，声音淹没在鼎沸人声里。

路演结束，辜子传开着陈甯的车接他回家，维苏威红的揽胜陈甯都没开过两次，里面就已经配上辜子传喜欢的香水和挂坠。  
“有没有人嫌你开这车娘啊？”陈甯拨了拨后视镜下挂着的转经筒，挑眉看着辜子传笑。  
“有人问过一次。”辜子传打了下方向盘，侧脸去看窗外的路况，“我说这是我老婆的车。”  
陈甯红了脸，也往另一边窗外看去，北京城的夜晚灯火通明，他没看两眼，就蓦地被捉住了手。

十二月天就很冷了，辜子传为陈甯带了一双手套，看着人仔细戴上，自己却空手拎上两件行李，陈甯从他手里夺回一个，脱下一只让辜子传带上，两只没带手套的手握在一起，并肩回到他们在棠·雅苑的家。  
门开，暖气与灯光一并泄出来，同时，还有隐约的谈话声响。  
陈甯听见陌生又熟悉的嗓音，不可置信般回头看了眼辜子传，他鞋都来不及脱，急急走了两步，将那声音听的更加清楚。  
“……你爸妈在闹离婚，你觉得你走得能这么潇洒吗？”  
家里只开了一盏玄关的灯，昏暗的客厅里，投影仪正在放映了两人少时的片段。

“可我爸妈好得很呢！昨天我妈还帮我爸买了新衣服。”  
“你就不能想象吗？想象一下，叔叔阿姨昨儿晚上吵架了，你爸说你妈买的衣服丑，你妈说你爸没品位，基因都跑偏了，才会生出一个你这样没出息的儿子。”

青年陈甯与少年陈甯一并笑出声来，“小传……”  
“……小传，叔叔阿姨平时在家里，是这样说你的吗？”  
陈甯弯着眼睛，说与当年一样的台词，仿佛钻了时间的空子。

长大后的辜子传佯怒着开口，“陈甯！认真点好不好？……”  
年少小传却跳脚得情真意切：“……镜头开着呢，你是一个演员，能不能有点演员的素质！”

“别生气啊……”陈甯回过身，一步、两步，慢慢向辜子传走来，“你看我现在，走得有没有拖沓一点儿了？”  
他眼里是藏不住的笑，有吗？陈甯甚至朝辜子传眨了眨眼。  
辜子传也笑着点点头，却突然从兜里掏出了个什么，随即单腿跪了下去。  
他打开盒子，里面是一个黑色的、小巧的U盘，末端的小绳上，还挂着一个银色的戒圈。  
“这是什么？”陈甯眼圈红了，耳畔的声音全成了虚幻。  
“是我曾经拍过的所有的影像。”辜子传简单指了指身后的投影仪，“有你送我的那台DV，有咱们高中的宣传片，咱们一起演的第一部短片，《那个我》、《野》的导演剪辑版，也在里面。陈甯，我拍了十四年的东西，都在这里了。”  
“意外吗？全部都是你。”  
“我不知道……”眼泪无声地淌了满脸，陈甯吸吸鼻子，伸出左手，“小传，我醒着吗？”  
辜子传把戒指套上陈甯的无名指，拉住他的手晃了晃。  
磁盘缀在指间，十四年，竟然这么轻。  
“你不用醒。”辜子传低下头，吻在陈甯的指间。  
“你在我的梦里。”

——正文完——

番外一。享受

“放松。”辜子传握着陈甯的膝弯，将自己一点一点送进去。  
“嗯……”阳具破开肠肉的感觉太过刺激，陈甯皱着眉，忍不住哼了一声。  
一个月没做，辜子传竟然想一次性将整根都插进去，下腹又涨又酸，陈甯忍不住伸手抵住辜子传的小腹，“够了。”  
“才插了一半。”辜子传俯身吻陈甯的唇，“让我全进去。”  
“……涨。”嘴唇一触及分，陈甯喘着气，努力放松身体，“慢点。”  
“你好紧。”辜子传盯着陈甯紧绷泛白的穴口，将自己插到了底，“我动了。”  
辜子传慢慢地插起来，陈甯顿时有些说不出话，他下面垫了两个枕头，一低头就能看见辜子传怒涨的阴茎在自己体内进出，湿红的根部抽出来一些，又重重地送进去，陈甯揪紧了枕巾，胸口不住地起伏，仿佛维持呼吸已经是个大工程，但他仍忍不住要问，“真、真的？”  
他颤颤地问，生怕辜子传否认似的，下身夹的更紧了，湿热的肠肉箍得辜子传闷哼一声，忍不住打了下陈甯的屁股，“说了放松！”  
“啊！”陈甯被打得下身又是一缩，“别打！”  
“谁叫你欠收拾？”辜子传绞紧了眉，这一个月他连自慰都没有，光被这样夹了两下就有些忍不住想射，他再懒得废话，掰开陈甯的大腿，开始不管不顾地狂插起来。  
陈甯刚被辜子传告白，满心的浓情蜜意，真以为辜子传在这短短一个月转了性，能和他循序渐进地慢慢来，谁知肉麻话都没讲两句，这人就开始狂风骤雨地猛操，而他连生气的功夫都没有，便瞬间被带入这铺天盖地的情潮中，只会摇头晃脑地浪叫了。  
辜子传连花样都没有，就凭这单纯的猛进猛出，陈甯就挨不住了。久未承欢的身体本来就容易高潮，哪怕辜子传没有刻意去磨他的前列腺，光凭阳具快速抽插间不经意的摩擦，陈甯就爽得无法自持。  
到……到了！陈甯睁大了双眼，嘴巴也爽得合不上，他一边粗喘，一边眼睁睁看着自己的顶端随着辜子传插入的节奏流出精液，一股接一股，弄脏他光洁无毛的阴部。  
鲜红的舌头就这样毫无防备地伸着，辜子传一低头就含住了，他闭上眼，一边与陈甯舌吻一边放松下身，最后猛插了几下，将这泡存了三十天的浓精射在陈甯的直肠深处。  
“嗯、嗯！”辜子传射了精却没马上软下来，嘴巴更是半分不离陈甯的，仍在高热湿软的后穴里挺动。从自己射精到辜子传射精，陈甯感觉自己的高潮仿佛丝毫没有停止，他像条白蛇一样紧紧缠着辜子传的身体，下身止不住地痉挛。  
除了第一次，这可能是辜子传射的最快的一回了。阳具从陈甯的穴口缓缓抽出，啵第一声，浓稠的精液便顺着龟头滴上了床单，辜子传喘着粗气，看那个小小的肉洞吐噜着精液一点点收紧，又咕唧一下，吐出下一股体液。  
“骚死了。”辜子传红着眼睛，伸手又一次捅进陈甯的屁眼，他一次性插了三根，手腕翻转，抽出来的时候，连无名指上，那枚刚刚被陈甯套上去的戒指都沾上了精液，“爽不爽？”他粗声粗气地问，反手就将满手湿滑抹上陈甯的胸脯。  
“……嗯。”陈甯咬着嘴唇，乖乖任辜子传糟蹋，看自己通红的乳尖被抹上乳白色的精液，又被揪着拉起，“轻点弄。”  
“重了你才爽。”辜子传这样说，却放开湿漉漉的乳头，转而握住陈甯半软的阴茎，“陈甯，”辜子传轻轻揉搓陈甯的龟头，“你真能射。”  
陈甯满肚子都是自己流出来的东西，精液混着前液，湿湿亮亮的一大摊浑白体液，他前面少被抚慰，酥酥麻麻的痒意涌上来，也是别样的刺激，“小传……”  
他重新勃起了。  
“嗯？”辜子传歪着脖子，下面也渐渐涨起来，“想换什么姿势？”  
“随你。”陈甯轻轻握住辜子传在他身下套弄的手，“我可不可以，”他欲言又止地顿了顿，“叫你老公？”  
辜子传愣了，一时停了动作，傻了般地盯着陈甯，“你说什么？”  
“老公。”陈甯的脸也红极了，但他咬着嘴唇，从床上坐起来，“我能这样叫你吗？”  
辜子传就这样呆坐着，看陈甯赤着身体坐上自己的大腿，“老公。”他又软软地叫了一声，“我又想要了。”  
辜子传脑子没反应，肉棒却全硬了，陈甯咬着嘴唇，握住撸了两把，便抬起屁股坐了下去。  
这回阳具进入得非常顺利，陈甯坐到了底，两手捏住辜子传的肩膀，推了一下，辜子传就倒了下去。他羞涩地笑了笑，张大双腿，让脚掌踩住床铺，“老公，”他抬起屁股，又缓缓下蹲，“我里面还紧吗？”  
辜子传一句话也说不出来，陈甯的头发软软地贴在脸上，汗湿了一些，遮住他一半的额头。他睁着湿漉漉的眼睛，是最无辜最清纯的模样，却一声又一声地喊他老公，还摆出最淫荡的姿势，一边操自己，一边问他紧不紧。  
“是不是松了？”陈甯皱起眉头，撑着他的腹肌抬臀，“我骚一点，你别不要我。”  
“老公好大……”陈甯挺起胸脯，右手撑在辜子传的大腿上，而那只带着戒指的左手，则抹上自己涂满精液的乳头。  
u盘在洗澡前取下来了，带回去前，陈甯抬起戒指仔仔细细地看，才发现内侧竟镶了一颗小小的钻石，而钻石的对面，还刻了一个“传”字。  
陈甯一边上上下下的骑，一边拧着手指揉弄乳尖，“小传，老公，”他的嗓子又软又轻，“顶到了，好舒服……”  
陈甯身上全是乱七八糟的淫液，呜咽着骑了一会儿，又抓住辜子传的手，往他们的连接处摸。  
“我把你全吃进去了。”陈甯牵着辜子传的手，带他去摸那近乎被撑平的穴口，“你舒不舒服？”  
辜子传毛发浓密，凌乱的阴毛上粘着陈甯屁股里里出来的精液，陈甯把肉棒一次次坐到底，粗硬的毛发就在娇嫩的穴口处反复摩擦，一些沾上了淫液，甚至贴着肉棒的根部一起操进陈甯的肠道。  
辜子传仿佛听不见任何声音了，他的视野里，只剩下陈甯湿漉漉、红通通的屁眼，和自己的这根乱草中怒胀的阳具。  
陈甯又往上提了一些，阴茎深红湿润的根部袒露出一截，贴着几根扭曲的毛发，他兴奋地喘着气，把住自己的阴囊，看辜子传的手指抚摸自己撑满的边缘，努力放松下体，期待地望着辜子传。  
他原来最怕的就是辜子传插到兴起，就又要往他体内再塞点东西的恶癖，本就被填满的身体被迫打开，忍受开苞般撕裂的痛苦，手指配合阴茎在体内肆意凌虐，直插到他下体失去主权，被动地高潮，失控地喷尿。  
但现在不一样了，一切都不一样了。原来的屈辱、妥协、心酸、苦楚，对现在的陈甯而言，全部都成为了甘之如饴的奉献——不，他原来也是在奉献着的，一腔真心，满腹爱意，除了将底线退了再退、低了又低，他也想不到其他什么能够留住辜子传的法子了。  
是什么呢，陈甯咬着嘴唇，看辜子传将食指与中指贴着阳具挤进自己的体内，还是痛的，他忍住嘶声，紧攥自己的囊袋，感受手指一点一点探进自己的身体。  
陈甯一动也不敢动，而辜子传也一声不吭，仿佛周遭环境都陷入诡异的静谧，只有身体里的感觉是清晰的：肠道已经被阳具填满，手指每一下的动作都将触感无限放大，待疼痛消散，便只能体味敏感点被重点摩擦的刺激。  
原来是这么爽的。陈甯扬起脖颈，无法自拔地呻吟，辜子传开始抖动他体内的手指，摁在那块软肉上飞快地耸，“啊！啊！啊！啊！小传！”陈甯忍不住跟着手指的律动上下起伏，紧握阴囊的手掌也滑上鲜少使用的柱身，动情地搓动。  
湿热的吻印上颈窝，辜子传挺起身子，一边在陈甯颈窝处啃咬，一边加快手指与胯部的动作，而陈甯则一边忘我地手淫，一边仰着脸，望着白花花的天花板，仿佛脑海里也只剩下白花花的一片——  
是什么呢？是享受吧……他享受被这样对待，正如辜子传享受如此对待他一样，一人施予，一人承受，同样的甘之如饴，共振的两颗真心。

这注定是疯狂的一夜。辜子传一旦回过神来，陈甯就完全丧失了主动权，骑乘稍歇，他就被辜子传压在身下，被迫翘着屁股前后主动吞吃辜子传的阳具。而辜子传则大爷一样地跪在他身后，一边揉他的屁股，一边教他说些不堪入耳的淫言浪语。  
陈甯觉得自己对辜子传已经没有下限了，他像个出轨的荡妇，饥渴地晃着屁股，让野男人的阳具操到自己最舒服的那块地方，嘴上还哼哼唧唧地喊着，“小传老公的大鸡巴操得我好舒服！”  
辜子传真的太变态了，陈甯一边叫床一边腹诽，不是小传，不是老公，偏偏是小传老公，听起来就好像他陈甯有不止一个老公似的。  
但就这样辜子传是玩不够的，两人后来进了浴室，辜子传非要陈甯自己收缩屁眼，把内射的精液排出来。等一股股白浆顺着腿根流干净了，辜子传又把花洒调成一股集中的激流，用水操陈甯的屁眼。可怜陈甯后穴被烫得通红敏感点却得不到抚慰，什么好话都说尽了才让辜子传进去操进去。  
不算那和好之后亲热的那几天，辜子传可算是孤枕难眠了十个月，他把陈甯两只手都掰到了身后，狡猾地避开腺体，非要陈甯给他讲讲，这段时间一个人都是怎么想着他自慰的。陈甯被辜子传折腾成这样，无论如何都再不敢实话实说，只好把屁眼缩得紧紧的，含含糊糊地说用的手指，又拧过头去亲辜子传的嘴唇，生怕他看出什么不对。  
干到最后，陈甯都不晓得自己是怎么睡的，他只记得自己失禁后辜子传也射在了里面，他一边漏着尿，一边被掐住了下巴，歪着脑袋接吻，缺氧让高潮来得更凶，而他刚刚踏上云端，就失足跌入了梦乡。  
记忆咸湿又凌乱，连梦里陈甯也在和辜子传做爱，大脑皮层的触觉系统哪怕没有刺激也在疯狂传导，舌尖被舔吮的触觉在梦境里清晰得让他双腿发软，但当陈甯睁开眼睛，他又开始怀疑这一切是否是梦，因为辜子传正躺在他的身前，睁着幼狮般湿漉漉的眼睛，在他的嘴唇上痴痴地吻。  
陈甯纵容地张嘴，让辜子传把舌头钻进来，年轻人的舌头有力又灵活，在口腔里扫荡一圈，追着他的亲热，陈甯闭着眼睛享受，好一会儿才吮了吮辜子传的舌尖，却尝到一股淡淡的薄荷味。  
陈甯还迷糊着，只觉得辜子传嘴里如此好味，便投入了许多。两人又吻了很久，时深时浅，换气又继续，直到舌头发麻，才恋恋不舍地分开。  
“小传，现在几点了？”陈甯咂咂嘴，窝进辜子传的怀里，打了个哈欠。  
“七点半，还早。”辜子传在陈甯发顶落下一吻，“你接着睡。”  
陈甯点点头，揪着辜子传的睡衣领，再一次沉沉地睡着了。

番外二。值得

“陈甯，陈甯。”  
陈甯睁开眼，就看见辜子传举着手机贴在他的脸边，“你妈妈的电话。”  
陈甯还迷糊着，接过手机就随手划开到接听，整个人翻了个身，趴到辜子传的身上，“喂，妈。”  
辜子传靠坐在床头，陈甯整个人就埋在他的肚子上。北京暖气很足，薄被下陈甯的身体凸显出曼妙的弧度，他半眯着眼睛，对着手机嗯嗯啊啊地应答着，一边哼哼，脸蛋一边在辜子传的腹肌上无意识地蹭。  
“知道啦，我会准时。”陈甯说着打了个哈欠，“小传也一起来，你们多做点菜。”  
虽不至于一清二楚，电话那边的声音也相当响亮，但陈甯嘱咐完这句，好一会儿都没听到应答的声音。  
辜子传原本抚弄着陈甯的头发，察觉到这份安静，手上动作下意识地停了。  
沉默少倾，电话那头才有了动静，陈甯却没觉出什么异样，又跟妈妈撒了两句娇，说自己想吃彩蔬福袋和梅干菜芋泥饼，才挂断电话。  
陈甯将手机一甩，抱住辜子传的腰就要继续睡。柔软的脸颊隔着睡衣贴着辜子传的小腹，辜子传推了推他，陈甯却不放手，“小传，陪我再睡一会儿。”  
“不睡了。”辜子传说着却躺下来，把陈甯揽进怀里，“已经一点多了。”  
“我们四点出发就行了。”陈甯说着一条腿也缠了上来，“我困死了，都是你，陪我再眯一会儿。”  
“晚上再睡。”辜子传眉心微蹙，手抬起来，似是想掐陈甯的鼻子，却只是摸上了陈甯的脸，“得出去给叔叔阿姨买点东西，再睡就来不及了。”  
陈甯无可奈何地睁眼，“哪要这么麻烦啊……”他嘴巴不满地撅着，但一对上辜子传的眼睛，他便如梦初醒，终于明白过来。  
“哦。”他喏喏地应了一声，有些不好意思，一手讨好地搂住辜子传的脖子，在辜子传脸上亲了一下，“我现在就起。”  
辜子传面无表情地哼了一声，却低头蹭了蹭陈甯的嘴唇，“快去弄脸，别磨叽。”  
“知道了。”陈甯撇嘴，下床前，忍不住又揽住辜子传，咬了口他的唇。

陈甯弄脸的步骤怎么样也快不了。他昨天晚上被折腾狠了，拍完两层水，就剥了两片眼贴敷上。他见缝插针地刷牙，擦完嘴又开始绕过眼部抹精华，等精华吸收完眼贴才敷好，他赶紧往上再抹一层眼霜，用金属棒按摩眼周十圈，再上一层面霜，最后还要喷一层补水喷雾。  
弄了快二十分钟，陈甯还要上防晒。他在卫生间做了五六个拉伸才感觉脸上干的差不多，赶紧撸起袖子把快用完的防晒液摇了摇，手背，脖颈，脸颊，只要会与阳光接触的皮肤均一丝不苟地涂上，不留一丝缝隙。  
他光着脚丫子，吧嗒吧嗒地跑回卧室。要和小传出去逛街，给父母买东西，还要回家，给妈妈看小传送给他的戒指。陈甯快三十岁的人了，兴奋的还跟小年轻谈恋爱第一次出门约会似的。他在衣帽间挑来挑去，挑了一件粉色的粗针毛衣，混了些蓝色和紫色的毛线，宽松版型，高领，衬得他脸小肤白，还能遮住辜子传在他脖子上留的印子。  
他穿了条复古版型的直筒牛仔裤，裤腿宽宽地翻上来，坐在衣帽间的凳子上，给自己系白色的高帮板鞋。陈甯头发长长了些，路演时常常被发型师分成中分烫点细波浪出来，现在洗干净了垂在额前，遮住了眉毛，让他显得又乖又纯，简直可以直接去参加网络偶像选拔。  
他打扮起来向来要些时间，辜子传不催，陈甯在镜子前照了好一会儿才作罢。他其实一直想打个耳洞，现在很多男艺人都有，带一个耳坠很能给整体造型加分，可他和辜子传提过，辜子传说什么都不同意，陈甯也只好作罢，配饰挑来挑去，索性什么也没戴。  
他还要喷香水的。陈甯选了一款圣罗兰前几年发售的中性款。香水叫BLOUSE，女式衬衣的意思。玫瑰的底香，前调非常妩媚，男生喷着就挺娘的。但他一闻就很喜欢，还是偷偷摸摸地买了，一次只敢喷一点点，抹在耳后和手腕内侧。  
北京现在很冷了，他挑了件白色的加鹅，挽在手肘，轻快地走向客厅，准备叫上辜子传出发。他们俩到现在还没吃饭，陈甯想着一会儿就在新光天地附近吃点，他都打扮成这样，也不想再开火了。  
“小传，我好了。”陈甯把羽绒服搭到吧台椅背上，没看见辜子传，漫无目的地喊了一声。  
没人应，陈甯拉开椅子坐下了。这一个月不在家，辜子传搬了不少自己的东西进来，时不时就看见一些他没添置的东西出现。正巧一扭头，陈甯就看见一个摆在吧台旁边的陌生铝制桶，尺寸跟奶粉差不多，他知道辜子传是最讨厌奶粉的，心下一阵好奇，就伸手把桶转了过来。  
竟然是一罐蛋白粉。  
陈甯蓦地愣了，蛋白粉，辜子传需要吃这种东西吗？  
不待陈甯细想，辜子传就出现了。他还没换衣服，穿着深蓝色的暗格睡衣，手上端着两个大碗，啪地一下搁在桌上，冒着腾腾的热气。  
“凑活吃点，我怕今天堵车，可能没时间在外面吃。”  
陈甯瞪大了眼睛，涂了唇膏的嘴巴呆滞地张开，傻傻地盯着辜子传。大概是这模样太傻，辜子传忍不住前倾，伸长脖子咬了陈甯一口，“看什么看？看你老公帅吗？”  
“帅。”陈甯下意识附和，脑子却还是懵的，辜子传掐了下陈甯的脸，叹口气道：“就是速冻水饺，我还煮破皮了。你用不着惊小怪，这段时间我都是自己这么弄的。”  
“哦，哦。”陈甯愣愣地点头，接过勺子就盛了个饺子。水饺很大一个，皮被煮的塌塌的，一副要破不破的样子。饺子皮上面热气还没散，看着烫嘴得很，陈甯却吹也不吹，张开嘴就往口里送。  
“烫！”辜子传吓了一跳，他饺子老是煮过头，而煮过头的饺子是最烫的，眼看陈甯就要把饺子吞进去了，他赶紧大喝一声，震的陈甯叮当一声，饺子和勺子都摔进了碗里。  
一点饺子汤溅到袖口，还好辜子传没往碗里搁醋，陈甯吓得手都哆嗦了，衣服也不去擦，怯怯地望向辜子传。  
“唉。”辜子传叹了口气，绕到陈甯跟前。陈甯的头发长了，他拨起一缕，撩到陈甯耳后，矮下身子，吻住陈甯的唇。  
陈甯连接吻也不会了，辜子传含着他的舌头吮了吮，慢慢退出来，“吓成这样，简直是在打我的脸。”  
“什、什么？”陈甯不明白，他已经被亲晕了，辜子传给他煮饺子，是真的吗，他做梦都没有这么美。  
“下次你教我煮。”辜子传捧着陈甯的脸，一下一下地，轻吻他的嘴唇，“我跟着包装袋上面，添三次凉水，却每次都要煮烂。”  
“火大一点……”陈甯喃喃，“不要让水滚太久。”  
“哦。”辜子传又深深吻进去，唇分，他抵着陈甯的额头，低声道：“你还要教我做别的，饺子我已经要吃吐了。”  
“好，好。”陈甯胡乱地答应，“学什么都可以。”  
“我有很多要学。”辜子传最后吻了吻陈甯的眉心，把他松开了，“你先把这个吃了吧。”  
陈甯点头，饺子已经不烫嘴了。

素馅的饺子，煮过头了就没有什么味道，辜子传调了一盘料，醋、酱油、花椒油和香油，陈甯把料往饺子上一泼，才吃出些风味来。  
他的嘴唇被花椒油麻得红通通，喝了两口冰水才觉得好一些。辜子传吃得比他快，陈甯收了自己的碗，顺手也将辜子传的抄起来，“我来洗吧，你去收拾一下。”  
辜子传没和他争，时间的确有些紧了。陈甯洗碗手脚麻利，五分钟料理好出来，辜子传也换好衣服，靠在吧台旁看手机。陈甯看见辜子传的打扮，一时愣了愣，心跳又有些加速，他走到辜子传身边，忍不住伸手抱住了他，鼻子埋在辜子传脖子边蹭了蹭，闻到一丝淡淡的广藿香味。  
是和他同一系列的古龙水，Tuxedo，晚礼服。  
辜子传难得没有穿一身黑，浅灰色的羊绒高领衫，是五年前陈甯为他买的一件，马吉拉的秋冬新品，没有多余的花纹，只在左臂有三道深灰夹白的宽条纹。  
算起来，这么长时间，这是辜子传第二次穿。  
第一次穿是五年前，《那个我》的首映礼。十月的上海骤然降温，陈甯在南京西路的恒隆广场，给辜子传临时买了这件毛衫。当时辜子传喜欢另外一件，深灰色的粗花针毛线，衣摆左下角设计出一个扯坏的洞，他试穿出来，毛线的破洞露出他一小截腹肌，陈甯看了，便说这衣服太过前卫，穿在首映礼，显得不稳重。  
辜子传父母管他花钱管的很严，他当时还不到二十一，信用卡的额度只剩三千，既然他自己买不起，陈甯就作主替他买了这一件。  
首映礼上，辜子传影坛初征，站在一众前辈中间，脸上还有些不明显的稚气。他穿着情人买的衣衫，脸上是一如既往的冷漠淡然，虽是初生牛犊，却有超脱年龄的沉稳与气度。

首映礼大获成功，本该是大肆庆祝的一晚，辜子传对陈甯却没什么好脸色。一回家，六千块钱的羊绒衫就被他粗暴地扯下，随手丢在洗手间的角落，沾着洗澡的水汽，被揉得皱皱巴巴。  
此后经年，他一次也没有穿过。  
直到今天。

“好帅。”陈甯踮起脚，在辜子传的耳边亲了一口。  
“是吗。”辜子传轻咳了一声，伸长手拎起陈甯挂在椅背上的羽绒服，示意陈甯张开手，要替他穿上。  
拉链拉倒胸口，辜子传低下头，亲了下陈甯的额头。  
五年后的今天，辜子传重新穿上陈甯为他买的老成毛衫，去拜会陈甯的父母，而他在拥抱时闻见陈甯颈间的气味，又喷了相配的一支香。  
“嗯。”陈甯闭上眼，闻到广藿香里，似有还无的玫瑰味道。  
是的。五年，十年，二十年，多久都值得。

番外三。偿还

陈甯本来打算去新光天地，辜子传拿了车钥匙，却说去王府中环。  
新光天地和王府中环的牌子差不了几家，王府中环却要离父母家远一些，陈甯本想提醒一句时间，坐在车里，看着辜子传拨了下挂在后视镜上的转经筒，终是没嘀咕出那句嘱咐。  
车里音乐调的不高，就着淡淡的乐声，两人有一搭没一搭地说着，该给父母选什么样的礼物。陈甯将厚厚的羽绒服搭在身前，在手机上翻品牌近期的新品，看见喜欢的，便在红绿灯停车的时候，叫辜子传过来瞅两眼。  
原来陈甯是不敢用这种琐事去烦辜子传的，过年回家的礼物他向来自觉买好双份，先用辜子传的卡刷，再给他转去自己的一半，两人银行密码倒是一向不分彼此，021214，都是辜子传的生日。  
说起来，再不到一个星期，辜子传就要二十六岁了。  
往年的生日，陈甯都会精心准备，不仅在礼物上大费周章，更免不得将自己洗的干干净净，让辜子传玩些尤其过分的把式，可今年，经过几件大事的洗礼，这日子近在咫尺，陈甯才猛地想起这茬子事儿，只剩下一周，年末的事情又堆在一起，辜子传今年的生日礼物……他该怎么办呢。  
他走了神儿，辜子传将车停好了都没觉出来，直到辜子传掐住他的下巴，陈甯才蓦地惊醒。  
辜子传还是那副不苟言笑地死人脸，手上也没个轻重，大概是想要温柔的，但拿起口罩往陈甯脸上戴的动作还是透着几分粗鲁，“发什么呆。”口罩带子勾住耳朵，辜子传替他把头发拉出来，又捏了捏陈甯的耳垂。  
“没有。”陈甯矢口否认，眼睛眨也不敢眨，盯着辜子传近在咫尺的脸。  
却看见辜子传闭上眼睛，隔着口罩在他唇上吻下去。  
嘴唇隔着口罩相触，有种沙沙的感觉，辜子传只与陈甯贴了很少一会儿，就直起身，往脸上戴了个一样的口罩。  
“下车。”辜子传再也不看他，拉开车门自顾自钻了出去。

陈甯在座位上呆了十几秒，才慢吞吞套上羽绒服下车。  
辜子传就站在车的不远处，见陈甯从车上下来，便摁了下手里的车钥匙，再将钥匙往兜里一揣，两手插着兜往外走去。  
陈甯几步小跑，跟到辜子传身侧，差不多两步距离的位置停下，辜子传顿了顿，偏头看他，一张脸戴着口罩更显的线条坚毅。  
“走吧。”陈甯轻轻拍了拍辜子传的胳膊，没有去牵辜子传的手。  
两人隔着不到半米的距离，规规矩矩地逛街，大概连热心的朝阳群众看见，也说不准这两人之间的关系。陈甯在车上就对要买的东西大致有了想法，辜子传也不用说话，只跟在陈甯后头，偶尔点一点头，再拿出手机扫码，最后拎上包，就齐活了。  
买好东西，陈甯也没弄明白为什么辜子传非要舍近求远，转念又想，辜子传今年不是个大生日，如果拿不准送什么特别的，倒可以多送一些小玩意儿，王府中环的溥仪眼镜行里有别处难寻的Mykita，陈甯想，过阵日子，等辜子传出去拍戏的时候，倒是需要一副上脸轻盈的墨镜。  
“小传，”陈甯望见不远处的眼镜行，叫住了辜子传，“我想去前面的眼镜行看一眼，很快就好，你要不要先去把东西放回车上，一会儿我们在街口碰头？”  
“我也要去个地方。”辜子传闻言点点头，“你逛吧，我取个东西就去开车，到了给你信息。”  
陈甯听了就要去接辜子传手上的购物袋，辜子传两手都拎了东西，一个人回停车场还好，要是去什么别的地方就不方便了。  
辜子传没和陈甯争，把装丝巾和首饰的袋子匀给陈甯，大街上人来人往，交接时，两只手轻轻碰了碰。拿过袋子，陈甯用空着的一只手拍了拍辜子传大衣襟前的褶皱，戴着口罩的一张脸，只有弯弯的眼睛露出来，“我走咯。”  
辜子传点点头，陈甯就转身离开了，走了几步，他忍不住回头，却看见辜子传仍站在原地，安静地望着他。  
“走吧。”陈甯挥挥手，很快转过身，忍不住加紧步伐，临近店门口，陈甯再次回身望去，隔着来往的行人，却一下就捉住那个高大的身影。  
“走吧。”陈甯无声地喃喃，辜子传却似是听见一般，终于转身离开了。

“抱歉，有没有等很久？”车里暖气很足，陈甯拎着袋子坐上副驾驶，一手扯下口罩，一手把几个纸袋搁到后座，便将羽绒服的拉链拉开，一并甩到后面，  
“没有。”辜子传也早将口罩摘了，他锁上车门，扭转方向盘，汇入前行的车流，“给你的。”他没有看陈甯，一手指向手刹后，  
陈甯看见两杯插好吸管的奶茶，和一个不大的纸袋，便先将奶茶拿起来，“怎么想起来买这个呀，一会儿还要吃晚饭呢。”说着却张嘴吸了一口，“好甜。”  
“是无糖的。”辜子传说着看了他一眼，“不喝就放着。”  
陈甯伸手戳了下辜子传的手臂，“凶什么。”他撇撇嘴，低头含住吸管，又喝了很小的一口。  
“我凶你了吗？”辜子传目不斜视，“不想喝不用勉强。”  
“没说不想喝。”仿佛证明一样，陈甯又喝了一口，“你又不是不知道我怕胖。”  
“你够瘦的了。”辜子传驶入拥挤的车道，不过四点半，北京已然寸步难行，他放下方向盘，侧身掐了把陈甯的脸，“就屁股上还有点肉。”  
“再胖一点上镜就不好看了。”陈甯放下奶茶，捉住辜子传揪他的那只手，低头在指节上亲了一下，“但是现在没关系。”他抓着辜子传的手，放在膝头，与自己十指相扣，“当时是在拍戏，我才没喝的。”  
“哦。”辜子传一只手扶着方向盘，放任陈甯扣着自己的手把玩，“不用跟我解释。”  
陈甯偏头含笑看着辜子传，这个红灯时间太长了，他攥着辜子传的手，往后面看了眼，忽然凑过身子，在辜子传脸上响亮地亲了一口。  
“别闹！”辜子传下意识就要把手抽出来，陈甯却不依不饶，拽着他不让他动，“诶，绿灯了！”正僵持着，陈甯却注意到前方指示灯变化，而辜子传也再顾不得和他争执，踩下油门，向着前方车流驶去。  
辜子传渐渐开往城郊高速，右手使劲挣脱了两下，陈甯终是放他自由，转而去拿那个黑色的纸袋，“你给我买什么了，这么重。”  
“自己看。”辜子传粗声粗气地说。  
“你看你，又在凶我。”陈甯有时候觉得，相比那个会给他煮饺子，戴口罩的辜子传，他还是更适应这个动不动就凶他，口是心非的幼稚小鬼，“让我看看我的小传老公神神秘秘的，给他的陈甯哥哥买了什么好东西。”  
厚重的木盒从纸袋里拿出来，陈甯的声音渐弱，在看到品牌logo的一刻彻底倒吸一口凉气。细白的手指颤抖着，陈甯打开盒子，看见一块黑色表带，表盘周边镶满长方形钻石的镂雕机械表，冬日夕阳从窗外照射|进来，细长的钻石为表盘嵌上一圈雍容的华光。  
“这是……什么时候定的？”  
“前段时间。”偏离主环道路交通就顺畅许多，辜子传偏头看了陈甯一眼：“喜欢吗？”  
“我……”陈甯一时失语，表盒边里还夹了一本介绍腕表工艺的小册子，封面上写着一行法文：“MÉTIERS D’ART”，艺术大师。  
“喜欢吗？”辜子传专注看路，半晌没有听到回应，不禁催促道：“好不好看？”  
“……好看。”相比那块看不出价格的传承三问，这块表的华丽与奢靡简直张扬的毫无遮掩。  
“我当时一眼就看中了……”  
“小传。”陈甯却出声将辜子传打断，接下来的话有些难以启齿，但他看着表盘边的那圈钻石，终是咬牙开了口：“你不用，因为我送你了一块表。就也想着，想着给我补一块。”  
“我们，我们用不着这样的。”  
“我不想，你……你抱着补偿我的心态，花这么多钱，就因为，因为你觉得……”  
“觉得对不起你吗？”辜子传紧握方向盘的指节都暴出青筋，“陈甯，你总是这样。”  
“我怎么……”  
“你到现在，到现在都没有信过我！”辜子传一声怒吼，吓得陈甯一下子抓紧了手上的表盒，“我就不明白了，你送我一块表，是你爱我。我送你一块表，就只能是补偿呢？”  
“是，我是个出轨上热搜的渣男。是，我连我自己老婆吃素都不记得。是，我错过了你的生日。是，我有眼无珠，沈枢不说我都不知道那块表他妈的要二百六十万！我知道我自己混账，但我没有混账到以为区区一块手表就能把我原来犯得那些混给一笔勾销！”  
“小传……”陈甯觉得自己一辈子也没有听辜子传说过这么长的一段话，而生气的辜子传就像一头发了疯的公狮子，他们还在高速公路上，陈甯忍不住害怕，这一刻，他觉得辜子传仿佛要将汽车撞向栏杆，用鲜血偿还语言的苍白。  
“你冷静一点。”陈甯忍不住抓紧了安全带，“你还在开车，不要冲动。”  
“我知道我自己在开车！”  
“别生气了，好吗。”陈甯深深呼吸，努力让自己的语气也平静下来：“对不起，我不应该把你的心意当做补偿。我很喜欢这个礼物，谢谢你，小传。”  
表盘上的指针在八十公里处反复摇晃，辜子传唇角紧抿，两只手用力地仿佛要将方向盘捏碎，他顺着高速出口下桥，跟着湍急车流一路向前，车内一时间安静下来，只剩车内暖风嗡嗡的声响。  
十五分钟后，辜子传踩下刹车，停在两家人相邻的别墅路口。  
“到了。”他拉下手刹，却没去拔钥匙，只将安全带解开，坐在驾驶位上不动。  
陈甯一路悬起来的心终于掉了下去，他也解开安全带，吐出长长一口气。  
“对不起。”他又说了一遍，“我不该那样想你。”  
“都是我自找的。”辜子传不去看陈甯，放在膝盖上的右手攥成一只拳，“我活该。”  
“别这么说！”陈甯又是无奈又是心疼，凑过去要拉辜子传的手。辜子传想躲避陈甯的触碰，手臂上下挥了挥，最终还是被陈甯拉住了。  
“是我的错。”陈甯温柔地轻抚辜子传爆着青筋的手背：“我怎么能那样想你，你这么好，这么爱我，我怎么能不信你？”  
“你这么爱我。”陈甯低头，在辜子传的拳头上吻了吻，“对吗，小传？”  
“……嗯。”辜子传很轻地哼了一声。  
“那你转过来。”陈甯扯了扯辜子传，让他对着自己侧过身，“亲一亲，不生气了，好不好。”  
辜子传不置可否地抿着嘴，陈甯拽着他的胳膊，闭上眼睛，向前凑了凑。  
陈甯不知道自己等了多久，可能有十几秒，可能长达半分钟，但这些等待终将不值一提，因为辜子传吻了过来，冬日的嘴唇有些干燥，却依旧无比柔软。

番外四。装

辜子传嘴巴贴上来后就没了动作，但这样陈甯就很满意，主动启唇，伸舌去顶辜子传的唇缝。  
辜子传不张嘴，陈甯就耐心用濡湿的软舌舔吻他的唇瓣，舌苔与唇纹摩擦的感觉带来奇妙的酥麻快感，辜子传被舔舒服了，嘴巴终于开了条缝，让陈甯把舌头喂进来。  
好几年前，他们刚搬新家那时候，辜子传躺在陈甯怀里拉片子，看到安妮海瑟薇和吉姆斯特吉斯在《一天》里的那场吻戏，突然按了暂停。  
“怎么了？”陈甯问他。  
“你发现了吗？”辜子传枕着陈甯的大腿，“西方人很少舌吻。”  
陈甯一时没反应过来：“什么？”  
“他们的吻都很短。”辜子传从陈甯腿上坐起来，“断断续续的，张嘴的时候，偶尔舌头碰一碰。”  
“像这样。”说完他很快附身，亲上陈甯的嘴唇。  
很快，嘴唇贴上嘴唇，嘬了一口，暴露的舌面短暂地蹭了蹭。  
“……哦。”唇分，陈甯脸有些红，“是吗。”  
“东方人呢，就喜欢这样。”辜子传说着又凑过来，“嘴张开。”  
东方人的接吻，两条舌头要凑到一张嘴巴里，摩擦、辗转，缠到呼吸困难。

陈甯扣着辜子传的后颈，手指抓得毛衣领皱成一团，他的舌尖被辜子传吸得难舍难分，霸道的，强势的掠夺让他感觉自己的灵魂都要出窍了，辜子传亲他的嘴，竟像在吻他的心。  
“哈、哈、小传……”陈甯被放开了，他一下倒回副驾驶座，胸膛剧烈起伏。  
辜子传却直接欺身过来，“叫我什么？”他伸出手指，拨了拨那被他嘬红的唇瓣。  
“……老公。”陈甯听话地应了，张嘴含住辜子传逗他嘴唇的指尖。  
“操！”辜子传这是一下就硬了，“发什么骚。”  
“我刚才……”陈甯咽了咽口水，“跟我妈发消息，说我们要晚一会儿。”  
辜子传不说话了，他眼睛眯起来，仿佛雄狮锁定徜徉的羚羊。  
“……把车开到前面去。”陈甯也被看的口干舌燥，“别在家门口。”  
辜子传松开手，安全带也懒得系，听着报警声响开到前面的小树林，这片别墅小区在绿化上下了很多心思，种了些四季常青的松柏，树荫下搭了个凉亭，旁边还有个秋千。  
这片林子两人儿时常来探险，当然，陈甯是跟在辜子传屁股后头护着他的，大冷天凉亭秋千都没人光顾，辜子传把车卡进树丛，吱地一声，陈甯的副驾顿时滑倒最后，辜子传看着他不说话，陈甯抿着嘴，直起身从副驾跨到后座去。  
副驾被调回原位，陈甯挪着屁股坐到角落，把购物袋和大衣放到前座，就看辜子传也从驾驶位跨到后面来，长距轴的揽胜后座异常宽敞，辜子传长腿一迈，就稳当当坐到他身侧。  
陈甯有点紧张，他明明白白地勾引了，事到临头却又觉出荒唐。二十五分钟，半个小时，他们没有更多的时间，刚刚才吵过架，不时就要回爸妈家吃饭，但他还是开口了，告诉辜子传他想要，哪怕父母就在几百米处，哪怕时间紧急的根本做不完全套。  
辜子传看着他不说话，陈甯咬着唇，伸手去摸辜子传的裤裆，那里已经鼓起来了，硬邦邦的一大包，他矮下身，拱着脑袋凑过去，要用嘴去拉那紧绷的金属拉链。  
“起来。”辜子传扣住陈甯的下巴，“刚才亲这么久，没给你舌头止痒吗。”  
“车里没套……”陈甯含糊地说，手伸进辜子传衣服里，摸他的腹肌，“小传好帅啊，给我吃吧，我想吃。”  
“陈甯，”辜子传的眼神不知道是生气还是急色，“别他妈装骚给我看。”  
陈甯被骂的愣了，身上一僵，呆呆地望着辜子传，一只手还在衣服里贴着辜子传的腹肌。  
“你是不是真想吃，不是真想吃就别勾我。”辜子传皱着眉，下面还鼓着，这口气却不是急色。  
“我……”陈甯一时竟不知道如何作答，他无助地坐在辜子传身侧，感觉身体里的热意都冷了。  
他为什么要骗他呢，他不是装骚，他、他刚才是真的想。  
时间紧是真的，怕被爸妈看出端倪也是真的，但他刚才也是真的动了情，想吻他的那里，想含进去，想让辜子传在他嘴里射精。  
陈甯有些无力，身上冷透了，羽绒服的兜帽挂在副驾驶的扶手边，他想把衣服拽过来，把自己裹起来。  
“好吧，我不是真想吃。”他这样说，拉住辜子传的手腕，让他别再掐着自己，“你还想要吗，想要的话我可以用手。”  
有一秒钟，陈甯发誓，只是一秒钟，他想，跟辜子传在一起真累。  
做过一次的题，陈甯拿到答案解析，面对同样的错处，他的耐心也更快告罄。  
但爱还是爱的，“小传，不闹了。”他凑过去，轻吻辜子传的唇角，“一会儿还见家长呢。”  
辜子传不说话了，让陈甯柔软的手心探进裤头，握住他怒涨的阳具，用掌纹摩擦流水的顶端。做了这么多年，陈甯一切可以承欢的地方，都锻炼得很有技巧，他舔着辜子传的耳垂，让他射进自己的掌心。  
辜子传只拉开了裤链，理一理就看不出任何端倪，而陈甯更是干干爽爽的一身，最后辜子传忙着喘气，也没顾得上弄他。  
“你缓一缓。”陈甯抽纸巾出来擦干自己的手，“好了咱们就过去。”  
辜子传还有些喘，陈甯为了让他快一些，一直专注刺激他的敏感点，但他却说：“我可以了。”  
“好。”陈甯伸手替他抻了抻衣服，“别有压力。”  
这时辜子传突然握住陈甯的手，“怎么了？”陈甯问，又拿张新纸去擦他汗湿的鬓角。  
“没什么。”辜子传又把手松开了，“我去开车，你就在后面坐吧。”  
他拉开车门，穿着不挡风的薄毛衣走进凛冽的冬风里，站了很小一会儿，再次打开车门，坐进驾驶座。  
油门被踩下，发出刺耳的轰鸣，陈甯把脏手纸捏了捏，扔进车门的夹板里。

番外五。不够

站在家门口的时候，陈甯还是安抚地吻了吻辜子传的脸颊。  
“放轻松，就是自家人吃个饭。”陈甯说。  
辜子传没有应答，按响门铃，不到半分钟，门就开了。  
商若苓在家里的衣着风格向来以舒适为主，今天却特意打扮了下。家里的暖气很足，她穿了条三宅一生的裙子，脖子上带了条简约的钻石项链。  
“妈妈。”陈甯亲昵地喊了声，放下手上的袋子，上前拥抱商若苓，“你今天好漂亮。”  
“宝贝。”商若苓淡淡地笑，摸着陈甯的头发，亲了下他的脸，“身上这么香。”  
商若苓没有和辜子传打招呼，辜子传关上门，只能跟着陈甯，将手上的纸袋放在玄关处。好在他在陈家常穿的拖鞋仍然摆在门边，便安静地换上了。  
陈维嵩站在客厅里，正打电话，看见陈甯和辜子传进来，点了点头，又侧过身去，继续低声交谈。  
“等爸爸讲完电话，就开饭吧。”商若苓拉着陈甯的手，看见指间的戒圈，却依旧不动声色，带着儿子坐到饭桌边。陈家向来不喜欢家里有外人，只在陈甯小时候请过一阵子的保姆，自从陈甯学会自己做饭后，除了隔天来打扫的钟点工，就只有来接上下班的司机，会一大早在陈家门口等着。今天桌上的菜全是商若苓陈维嵩夫妇亲手，陈甯一眼望去，没看见一道荤食，只瞧见一盘白灼的牡丹虾。  
“怎么这么素？”陈甯示意辜子传坐到自己身边，“不说了小传要来的吗。”  
商若苓没理陈甯后面那句，只随意地说，“爸爸和我陪你吃素。”  
“我最近有在尝试多吃一点海鲜。”陈甯不好再往下说，“其实原来也没有全戒，偶尔还是能吃两口的。”  
“适当补充一些高蛋白。”商若苓点点头，餐桌上摆了一个冰桶，里面震着两只白葡萄酒，“Pinot Grigio，一会儿喝点？”  
“好的。”陈甯笑着说。  
“冰了两只，小传也喝点吧？”商若苓终于朝辜子传说了今天的第一句话，“一只怕你不够。”  
陈甯的脸色顿时有些不好看，他料到母亲不会一下就对辜子传和颜悦色，却不想商若苓竟会当面给辜子传难堪。  
“好。”辜子传却没什么反应，礼貌地说：“我最近也改吃素了，若苓阿姨。”  
什么？陈甯一时有点没反应过来，震惊地扭头，望向辜子传。  
辜子传却只是沉默地看着他，眼里没有别的情绪。  
陈甯想到早上吃饭前，放在家中吧台的蛋白粉，怔怔地看着身侧的辜子传。  
三人一时都没了话说，安静少倾，陈维嵩结束电话，走进饭厅。  
“抱歉，突然有点公事。”陈维嵩把手机倒扣在吧台上，取来开瓶器，“宝贝今天穿得像个高中生。”  
陈甯的家庭氛围从小就非常和谐，不同辜子传家里，隔三差五会因为他的顽劣或者别的什么爆发争吵，陈维嵩商若苓夫妇并不对陈甯做什么要求，商若苓热衷打扮儿子，陈维嵩则常常带着陈甯烘焙，陈家人养个儿子简直和女儿一样宠，只放陈甯去做让他开心的事。  
喜欢带孩子也没有问题，所以辜家的小子缠上陈甯，陈家也不介意替邻居再养个小孩。  
啵地一声，陈维嵩拔出酒塞，放在鼻底闻了闻，随即拿过陈甯面前的酒杯，倒了个杯底，“宝贝来尝尝。”  
陈甯把酒杯在桌上夹在指间晃了晃，低头闻过，举起抿了一口。  
陈甯自己是尝不出什么名堂的，只是陈维嵩喜欢，便配合老爸称赞，“好喝。”说完，陈甯放下酒杯，陈维嵩给他倒了半杯，又将酒瓶递到辜子传身前，作势要给他也倒上。  
“维嵩叔叔，我开了车。”辜子传站起身，示意陈维嵩将酒瓶交给他，“就喝个杯底。”  
“在家里住吧。”商若苓开口道：“明天回去看你爸妈，房间已经收拾好了。”  
话说到这份上，辜子传再不敢拒绝，只好看着陈维嵩替他倒酒。  
四个人的酒倒好，一瓶只剩下小半，陈维嵩终于坐到商若苓身边，举起杯，随意地说：“说点什么好？唔，庆祝宝贝的新片破十亿！来吧，碰个杯。”  
陈甯抿着嘴，举起杯，和父亲轻轻碰了碰。  
陈维嵩一直带着笑，和陈甯碰完，和商若苓碰，最后才伸向举杯等待少时的辜子传，与他也碰了碰。  
陈甯饮下杯中酒，满嘴都是灰皮诺的酸和苦。

从小到大，辜子传来陈甯家蹭惯了饭，却从未有一顿，吃得像今日这般安静。  
无人祝酒，两瓶灰皮诺最终也只喝了一瓶，辜子传脸上照常看不出端倪，陈甯不胜酒力，脸上也只带上薄薄一层红晕，他自始至终都将左手搭在辜子传的腿上，不时轻轻抚弄两下，全当慰藉辜子传此刻遭受的冷淡。  
商若苓倒是常常为陈甯夹菜，不住地说他瘦了，听了陈甯先前的话，还勒令他今天至少吃两只虾。陈甯笑着应了，下一秒，辜子传却已将一筷剥好的虾肉夹进他碗里，陈甯感激地看他，却又马上被陈维嵩的话转移了注意力。  
辜子传碗里还有三头牡丹虾，沉默片刻，又给陈甯剥了一只。  
他说他改吃素，也没人问他，什么时候改的，严不严格，营养跟不跟不得上。  
大概陈家父母都心知肚明，既是赎罪，如此，便只是理所应当。

饭后，陈甯主动提出洗碗，陈家父母移步客厅，留出厨房让两个小的收拾。  
辜子传没让他动，沉默地将一众碗碟全部摞进洗碗池，撸起袖子，开始冲洗。  
陈甯注视辜子传宽阔的脊背，薄毛衣下的肌理与之前似乎没太大变化，这人当初暴瘦过一段时间，《越洋》拍摄后期养回来一点，好歹底子还是在的。可突然改变饮食结构，放弃一切高蛋白食物，对一个成年男性来说，不仅伤害很大，日后可能还会因为吃不饱、暴食碳水化合物而发胖。  
“小传。”陈甯斟酌着开口，“你说你改吃素了，是认真的吗？”  
辜子传的动作停了停，似乎想说点什么，但陈甯等了很久，只等来水声。  
来时车里辜子传就因为他的“自作多情”发了火，陈甯这会儿也不敢再提什么“补偿”或是“赔罪”，只小心翼翼地说：“其实，骤然改变饮食习惯，对身体不好的。”  
“我都是循序渐进的。现在我也决定，慢慢吃些鱼虾了。”他补充道。  
辜子传：“哦。”  
“我看见你的蛋白粉了。”陈甯说着上前，虚搂住辜子传的腰，“咱不吃那玩意儿了，好不，我给你做好吃的。”  
“陈甯。”辜子传手上仍在动作，致使他的声音并不是那么清楚：“别像哄小孩儿一样哄我了。”  
陈甯一愣：“我……”  
辜子传手上全是泡沫，同一只碗怎么在反反复复地刷，“我不想当你的弟弟。”  
他顿了顿，声音大了些：“从来不想。”  
陈甯张了张嘴，什么声音都没有发出来。  
他说：“我没有把你当弟弟。”  
“我一直、我一直……”陈甯顿时有些激动，那句话到了嗓子眼，仿佛马上就要冲口而出。  
“不说这个。”辜子传偏头看了他一眼，“你要不先出去陪你爸妈，我很快就洗完了。”  
年初，陈甯在这个厨房洗碗，对辜子传说了一样的话。  
生活多么讽刺，不过一场大戏。  
“小传！”一时陈甯根本控制不住自己的情绪，从背后狠狠抱住辜子传。  
“求求你了，别这样，别这样说，别这样……”陈甯语无伦次，仿佛下一秒辜子传就会从他怀里化成一只抓不住的蝶，“求求你了。”  
“陈甯。”辜子传慢慢地，掰开陈甯的手，转身看他：“我不懂。”  
“我在对你好。”  
“你为什么……不要？”  
“因为我不要你折磨你自己！”陈甯大吼，“你怎么样都无所谓，你做饭好不做饭也好，你洗碗好不洗碗也好，你给我买礼物也好不买也好，你做什么，不做什么，我都不在乎，我只要你健康，你快乐，你拍戏，你得奖，你站在世界之巅！”  
“你爱我就够了。”陈甯没力气了。  
他说，“这样就可以，不用做别的什么。”  
厨房只剩水声，陈甯抹抹眼泪，“把碗放着，今晚上不在家里住了。”  
陈甯吸吸鼻子，抽过一旁的厨房用纸给辜子传擦手，随便揉巴两下就扔进垃圾桶，拉过辜子传的手，气势汹汹地拉开厨房拉门。  
“爸、妈。”陈甯不意外，看见父母站在不远处，“晚上我们不在家住了。”  
尚若苓点点头，“回去吧。”  
她又对辜子传说：“谢谢你的礼物，小传。”  
辜子传点头，“不用谢。”  
话毕，陈甯便拽过辜子传的手，急走至玄关，换鞋离开。

回程陈甯开车，辜子传一开始不让，陈甯却不理他，快速坐进驾驶位，拉过安全带点火。他其实开的并不坏，怒气上来，甚至相当平稳。这个点的北京不算拥堵，他一路七扭八拐地变道，比平时到家快了二十分钟。  
辜子传一进门就想抱他，陈甯一反常态，大力拍开辜子传的手，回房间时甚至甩上主卧的门，辜子传在门口站了好几分钟，试探地转了转门把，才发现没锁。  
浴室传来水声。  
陈甯赤|裸的身体在浴室炙热的白光下性|感非凡，热水冲过他半长的黑发，雪白的肌肤，划过腰际，在臀|部溅起水花，他自顾自打着洗发露，背对辜子传，对开门声恍若未闻。  
辜子传脱下自己的衣裤，打开玻璃门，走进淋浴间。  
熟悉的身体靠近，陈甯几不可闻地一颤，动作依旧。  
辜子传打开另一个花洒，调小水流，举起来给陈甯冲头。  
泡沫冲干净了，辜子传把手里的花洒放到一边，挤来浴液，粗糙的大手覆上陈甯的腰侧，为他洗起身体。  
沉默着，手掌游移，不敢摸得过分，状似心无旁骛地伺候。陈甯专用的沐浴露香气浓郁，在浴室里发散：柠檬、玫瑰、茉莉，拥挤着亲吻肌肤，仿若鲜花簇拥赤|裸的新娘。  
花被霞披，月主婚，星观礼。  
天地浓缩在这狭小的一间，整个世界，只有辜子传与陈甯。  
辜子传在陈甯耳后印下一吻，“老婆，别生气了。”

番外六。新生

淋浴间里，陈甯正与辜子传热吻。  
陈甯踩在辜子传脚背上吻他，辜子传则扣着花洒，一手扒开陈甯的屁股，在他股沟处冲洗。  
水流打在穴口，刺激得陈甯无比动情，“唔，老公。”他含糊地说，“我灌一下，你先出去。”  
“不用。”常用的灌肠球就在一旁，辜子传沾了点沐浴露，将两根手指轻轻插进陈甯的屁眼，撑开，又将花洒对准，“冲冲就行。”  
陈甯茹素，但食蛋奶，也不戒油盐酱醋，对这方面仍极在意。他习惯每日方便后灌两次生理盐水，有时拍戏日夜颠倒，乱了身体的代谢，便改在睡前或清晨，这个习惯甚至在他与辜子传分手后仍保持了下来。  
偶尔灌肠对身体有好处，但常常如此便容易破坏肠道菌群。好在陈甯吃的很少，也常饮无糖益生菌。相熟的医生劝他，像他这样身体健康常年运动且不碰烟酒的人，实在不必做爱前灌肠。但他听是一套，做是另一套，分手后明明更多余了，家里仍每三十天收一次生理盐水的快递。  
原来辜子传嘲笑他，说过一句，又不会因为操出屎来把你给甩了，他听时不见波澜，却将这习惯保持得更加严苛，坐飞机时更是每次都在托运行李里带够成袋密封的生理盐水。   
陈甯肌肉一僵，连带唇上也停了厮磨。  
“没事。”辜子传把花洒拧了个更刺激的模式，“干净的。”  
陈甯扒着辜子传的肩膀喘息，“多冲一会儿。”  
“觉得舒服？”辜子传却把花洒关了，反手将陈甯一把抱起、大步走出淋浴间。  
他随手抽了条浴巾给陈甯裹上，就要往卧室里去。  
“脸、脸！”陈甯想起更重要的事，使劲拍辜子传的胳膊，“起码给我喷点水！”  
陈甯的爽肤水就有七八种，辜子传先抽了张面纸让陈甯擦水，随手拿过一只Omo的皇后水，往陈甯脸上胡乱喷了一气，眼睛转了转，瞥见希思黎的全能乳液，赶紧拿过来往陈甯手里怼，“就擦这个，快点儿。”  
陈甯搂着他的脖子，“能不能让我先抹个眼霜。”  
“就你事儿多。”辜子传干脆把他放下来，“弄吧弄吧，干脆整个全套，讲究成这样。”  
“那你等我一会儿。”陈甯赶紧去拿自己的眼霜瓶子，“很快。”  
“等你来了就软了。”辜子传哼了一声，甩着半硬的大屌离开浴室。  
陈甯懒得理他，干脆把一旁插着电的眼唇仪拿过来。  
陈甯足足让辜子传等了十五分钟，只因他擦完脸犹豫，到底怕辜子穿听见冲水声，终是忍住没灌。披上浴袍从浴室出来，就看见辜子传躺在床上，手里玩着一个东西。  
“手指，嗯？”辜子传不知道从哪里翻出来他藏好的按摩棒，“这是什么？”  
陈甯愣住，辜子传打开开关，底部浮珠滚动，柱头发出嗡嗡声响。  
“挺刺激。”辜子传笑了笑，关掉震动，“过来。”  
陈甯不敢动，盯着辜子传手里的黑色玩具，“小传，我给你吹。”  
“今天不想操你的嘴。过来。”辜子传的声音平静，只眼角带着笑意，“把浴袍脱了，老公给你松松屁眼。”  
陈甯抓紧浴袍的衣领，辜子传却朝他努努嘴，“老婆，过来。”  
他咬住嘴唇，只好慢腾腾挪到床边。  
陈甯脱掉浴袍，按照辜子传的意思，面朝衣柜背对辜子传跪下，辜子传拍拍他的屁股，他便将腰下塌，臀部高翘。  
“干熟的屁股就这点好，哈。”辜子传取过润滑剂，“什么都懂、什么都会，来，放松。”  
油有些凉，从股沟往下倒，辜子传手劲不重，挑逗着，将后庭到阴茎都涂满润滑。  
“自己玩的时候用不用油？”辜子传漫不经心地问，“还是自己舔湿？”  
陈甯艰难地说，“用，用一点。”  
“很放松？”辜子传揉他会阴处的肉筋，“这种尺寸，你能舒服不？”  
“还、还可以。”辜子传不碰他的后穴，反从会阴往前，揉起前身。陈甯紧张起来就硬得慢，被辜子传握在手里，好像在玩小孩的橡皮。  
“没想过随便约个？”辜子传笑着，“骚成这样，谁都可以为你做一。”  
陈甯跟本没有想过这种情况，被辜子传一问，却霎时悬起了心，“你、你有没有？我……不介意的。小传，你别担心，可以和我讲实话。”  
“让我说实话，你撒什么谎？”辜子传嗤笑，“如果我有呢，你怎么办，流着眼泪，给我吃吃鸡巴消毒？”  
陈甯也知道辜子传不会，但心中那股痒痒的焦虑却挥之不散，“那得看是男的……还是女的。”  
“有区别吗？”辜子传平静地问，手却将按摩棒抵住穴口，插进一半，“如果是我，陈甯，有别的男人碰你，我会杀了他。”  
“如果你去操女人，”辜子传慢慢地说：“我会把你锁起来，关一辈子，让你当我的母狗。”  
陈甯一凛，前身却蓦地硬了。  
“除了你，我不操任何人。”陈甯体内并不十分湿润，有些阻力，辜子传手腕翻转，将按摩棒一送到底，“你变心，我就拉着你一起死。”  
按摩棒骤然被开到最大，“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”陈甯大叫，差点瘫倒在床上，身前肉棒抖了抖，一股白浆迸出，射在床单上。  
辜子传马上关掉按摩棒，陈甯粗喘，体内失去刺激，肉棒颤了颤，还硬着，幸好没有继续射。  
穴口处的浮珠开始刮蹭肠壁，陈甯跪在床上，攥紧了床单颤抖，“小传！不要！”  
“你必须要。”辜子传残酷地说，下床打开衣柜，将柜门内侧的穿衣镜大开，“一张嘴除了吃鸡巴一无是处，得给你堵上。  
“别……”陈甯难耐地求他，辜子传下床前替他调成随机振动，此刻肠穴内的震动时重时轻，瘙痒不堪，只想被狠狠占有，“我、我还可以、叫床、啊！”  
“哦，你以为你叫的很骚吗？”辜子传抽出一条正红色的刺绣领带，领带底端绣着两条日式锦鲤，“我怎么不觉得。”  
镜中是自己的淫态，体内震感时而剧烈止痒，却总在关键时刻转弱，陈甯紧闭双眼，自暴自弃地哀求：“老公，小传老公……求你、啊啊啊啊！干、干我的、我的屁眼……”他绝望地大喊，被堵住嘴，多余的口水会流得到处都是。  
“这么欠操，”辜子传嘴角翘了翘，“可惜。”  
陈甯四肢自由，随时可以喊停，但他没有。辜子传将领带举到他唇边，陈甯颤抖着睁开眼，慢慢张嘴，咬住领带，他分泌出大量口水，浸湿了重磅丝绸，将正红染成血色。  
“今天不想听你发骚。”辜子传垂眼，在陈甯脑后打结，与陈甯湿润的双眼相逢，便弓下身，张嘴，吻了吻陈甯半张的嘴唇。  
“跪好。”辜子传伸长手，把按摩棒抽了出来。  
按摩棒很干净，沾了些润滑剂，在辜子传手中嗡嗡地响。  
“好了，现在躺下去。”他命令道，“自己掰住腿。”  
陈甯皱眉，体内的空虚让他只能照做，雪白的身体躺在深蓝色的床单上，像一只波浪中的白蛙。  
辜子传把按摩棒关掉，扔到床另一侧，起身攥住陈甯的脚踝拽到床边，拉近与穿衣镜的距离。  
水基润滑干的很快，陈甯的身前只剩些淫液的痕迹，汁液从翕张的龟头里一滴一滴地冒出来，辜子传伸指一抹，竟拉出一道极细的黏丝。  
“原来你喜欢这种。”辜子传笑得邪性，“看来我应该买一条小鞭子。”  
“唔唔唔唔！”陈甯摇头，涨红了脸，肉棒却颤了颤。  
“家里有蜡烛吗？”辜子传骤然来了兴致，想玩些更过分的，可陈甯听到这里，顿时流出眼泪，鼻孔急促翕张，呜呜地反抗。  
“算了，小心火烛，瞧你吓的。”辜子传忍不住笑了声，俯身亲吻陈甯涨红饱满的阴囊，张开嘴，把其中一颗含进口里，嘬弄了几下。  
退出时舌尖扫过会阴，陈甯骤然绷紧全身，菊孔收缩。辜子传瞧他敏感的好笑，干脆单膝跪地，舌尖勾住紧闭的肉缝。  
括约肌只能绷紧数秒，陈甯撑不住了放松，舌头顺势插入，辜子传脑袋晃了晃，舌尖便将穴口嫩肉舔了一圈。  
陈甯呜咽不断，泪流满面，不知是被调教的耻感还是体内的快意。他脑内剩下唯余不多的清明，只在想如果辜子传再问一遍，无论是鞭子还是蜡烛，他都不会拒绝。  
“喂，骚老婆。”辜子传似是玩够了，抽舌问他：“想挨操了不？”  
“唔、唔唔！”陈甯点头，他乳头也兴奋得厉害，咬紧口中的领带，辜子传这条银座特供已经废了。  
“来，坐起来。”辜子传也坐到床头，示意陈甯坐到他身边。他下身已经暴涨到不堪入目，恨不得翘得比肚脐还高，微弯的弧度，饱满潮红的龟头，淡褐色、青筋毕露的柱身，陈甯看得目不转睛，差点忘记脸上的禁锢。  
“侧过去，对，我把你的腿打开。”辜子传让陈甯撑着身体侧卧，自己一条腿跪床上一条腿抻长，脚跟撑着地板借力，扶住陈甯的大腿侧对穿衣镜。  
“看，你的菊花，骚得快喷水了。”辜子传在自己的龟头上挤了点油，稍微抹了抹，卡着屌对准，斜斜刺进陈甯红润的后庭。  
肛交的快感之一便来自于肠道不同阴道的紧握感与摩擦力，辜子传向来不爱把陈甯体内弄得太滑，此刻插入半根，便感到一股极强的阻力，稍稍退出一点，又滴了些润滑在陈甯肛口，慢慢操到了底。  
这个姿势，陈甯能清楚看见辜子传如何进入自己。肛口的褶皱崩成微鼓泛白的一圈，粗壮肉棒被含进三分之二，杂乱的阴毛炸成野草一般，半遮住辜子传沉沉垂在腿间的囊袋。   
他则红唇半张，嘴里勒着深红滴水的丝绸领带，刺绣垂在颈后，仿佛脱水在雪地里乱蹦的锦鲤。  
辜子传示意陈甯与他一同看镜子，挺直腰，缓慢而有节奏地干他。镜中两人都在急促喘息，辜子传兴奋地低吟，臀肌随着进出收缩。  
他同时欣赏自己的雄躯与陈甯的玉体，忍不住伸长舌头，在陈甯肩膀上舔过一道水痕，“唔，好爽。老婆你好骚。”  
与相拥热吻的插入不同，辜子传此时几乎只有阳具与陈甯相连，任何的肌肤相亲，甚至些微片刻的接触，都带来百倍千倍的刺激，陈甯一声长吟，腺体被重重一撞，眼角迸出热泪。  
“腿麻了，换个姿势。”辜子传舔掉那滴泪，接着拔出自己，“来，跪着，后面进来。”  
换成他们最常用的姿势，辜子传趴在陈甯背上，扣着他的手背，臀部一耸一耸，轻易刺激发胀的腺体。辜子传掰着陈甯的下巴，防止嘴被领带勒得太过，手指挑逗布料后的舌尖，口水顺着嘴唇滴到下颚再打湿床单。  
陈甯射过一点，此时只觉酸麻汹涌的高潮一波接着一波，却又不至失控地流出精液，他感受体内阳具的硬度，不由思考这回如果辜子传忍不住先射，会不会又用那假鸡巴玩他。辜子传见他有些走神，便歪过头，咬住他脑后的领带，恶劣地后扯，逼他发出小兽般求救的呜咽。   
但无论辜子传怎么使坏，陈甯都舍不得闭上眼睛，潮湿的睫毛湿成一缕一缕，他皱着鼻子哼气，偏头想吻辜子传的嘴唇。  
“再换个。”辜子传显然爱极了这种一边观赏一边做爱的方式，好比看一场自导自演的GV直播，他抽出自己的大屌，拉着陈甯坐起身，抬起他的屁股和腿，让他后靠，叠坐在自己身上，看他们相连一片的私处。  
这个姿势阳具被迫露出小半，更方便辜子传刺激陈甯的敏感点， 明明这段时间都在吃素，却丝毫不见他体虚半点，两人双腿皆是肆意地在镜中暴露，浓密糟乱的阴毛密布陈甯光洁白嫩的下身，看着镜中的自己，陈甯又有点想射了，便将脖颈后仰，靠在辜子传的肩头，露出性感精致的喉结，犹如招惹雄狮断颈的羚羊，每一寸皮与肉，血与骨，都供他蚕食，任他挥霍。  
“想射了，最后玩点刺激的。”辜子传一口咬掉陈甯脸上的领带，吻住他的嘴唇，两人都不愿闭眼，看镜中厮磨纠缠的舌尖，辜子传阳具骤然涨得极硬，陈甯舒服得大叫，反手勾住辜子传的脖子，深深吻住他的嘴唇。  
陈甯心中汹涌的情潮一触即发，唇分时他喘了喘，不再看镜中的自己，只注视辜子传的双眼。  
镜中，陈甯叠坐在辜子传身上，紧绷的肛口套住粗壮的鸡巴，细腻的褶皱撑平成半透明的一圈肉涡，他凑过去，亲了亲辜子传坚毅的鼻梁，又稍稍退开一些，端详爱人英俊的面庞。  
辜子传也看向他，暧昧地冲陈甯笑笑，伸长手够过一旁的按摩棒，开到最大，手腕翻转，随意刮了刮自己暴露在外的底端，便凑到连接处摩挲。  
陈甯迷恋地亲吻辜子传的眉骨，默认这放肆的侵犯。  
大量润滑油倒在身下，陈甯闭上双眼，放松下身，在源源不断的欢愉中，感受到一阵撕裂般的刺痛。  
“呃啊啊啊啊啊——”身体被打开到不可想象的宽度，疯狂的震动带动灵魂的交融，陈甯忘我地大叫，精液喷在穿衣镜正中，白液挂在镜面，缓慢滴落。  
交叠的身体逐渐朦胧，镜头虚晃着，重新聚焦，只见一只骨节分明的大手，扼在雪白的脖颈正中。  
“跟我一起死。”辜子传说。  
陈甯微笑，吻住辜子传的嘴唇。  
“好的。”  
他们一起死去，又共同迈往新生。

——番外第一则·新生——  
完


End file.
